Finding The Way
by punklau
Summary: A young girl embarks on a journey to find answers from the parents she believed abandoned her. Will she be able to understand them and their reasons? (AU) Explicit language and chapters of a sexual nature.
1. Rey

**Rey**

* * *

"Get out of my apartment!" A young girl exclaimed, throwing clothes at the man standing in front of her.

"Hey, c'mon baby-"

"Don't." She warned angrily, "I have to pay that rent by the end of the day and you spunked all of my money on fucking crack." She spat, throwing his phone at him, aiming directly from his unmentionables and scoring as he groaned and doubled over, "Fucking piece of shit." She spat, pushing by him out of the bedroom and into the main area of the apartment.

"Can't you just ask for… for like an early pay?" The man waddled out of the bedroom, "Rey, come on. I… I made a mistake."

"You spent all of my money. All of it." Rey, a dark haired girl turned around standing in her underwear, "We're done. I mean we were… we were done a long time ago but now we're actually done. Don't come near ever again." She made clear, "Get your things and go."

"Rey." The man sighed.

"Zac, I mean it. Get out." Rey nodded.

"Fine." Zac spat, "I'll just go to the other bitch I've been sleeping with. You fuck better but… she complains less."

"Get out." Rey spat angrily.

"Enjoy working the rest of your life at hooters, bitch." He stuck his middle finger up at her as she watched him and nodded, watching him leave the apartment as she turned around, running her hands through her hair and leaning her elbows down on the kitchen counter.

It wasn't the first time she'd had rent issues, especially when her on and off boyfriend continued to steal from her to get drugs. She knew she should have known better. She always took him back. She figured she just didn't like being alone at times.

She quickly rushed into the bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping in. If she hurried quickly she knew she could leave the apartment for her shift without running into Tim, the rent man. Which meant she could possibly beg her boss to give her some pay early this month.

She rushed around the messy apartment, getting into her work clothes which consisted of a black denim skirt and a white t-shirt, and quickly grabbed all the things she would need.

She left the apartment, locking it behind her and heading for the stairs, looking down the middle of them to the next floor when she saw the rent man, sighing to herself and panicking. It wasn't the first time she'd gone through this process, but it was still a pain in the ass.

She ran over to the fire escape on her floor and climbed out of the window, going down the ladder and reaching the bottom, leaving the apartment block and heading to work.

* * *

"Rey, you're late."

"Sorry, Sal." Rey sighed, rushing into work and getting behind the bar. She worked in hooters and she wasn't ashamed of it. The money was decent and the tips were pretty good. She was sure people were tipping her for her ass and not her table service, but money was money in her books.

"C'mon, kid. You can't keep being late. All the other girls get a hard time for it. I'm easy on you because you're my favourite." Sal nodded as Rey just smiled.

"I'm sorry, Sal. Zac was at my place and we had a fight." Rey shook her head, clocking in and tying her short apron around her.

"I thought you got rid of that guy?" Sal scoffed. He was an older man who ran the bar. Sometimes she felt like he was the only one who enjoyed listening to her tragic life stories, which was why she appreciated him so much.

"I did. Many times." Rey sighed, "He'll come to me upset and I'll be lonely and it's just… the same mistake being made over and over again." She shook her head, "I bet you think I'm so dumb." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we all make mistakes, kid." Sal said, "You're a bright girl. Joanne told me you were applying to college."

"I'm thinking about it." Rey nodded, "I always wanted to be a doctor when I grew up but… I dropped out of high school at 16." She rolled her eyes, "So I doubt that will happen."

"Hey, never give up on your dreams." Sal smiled, patting her on the back.

"Hey, Sal." Rey said as he turned around, "So… Zac took all my money and spent it on drugs. My rent is due today. Is there any chance-"

"Wait behind later." Sal nodded, "I'll give you tips early." He said, "But don't… tell the other girls." He warned as Rey smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Sal." She smiled as he nodded and walked further down the bar.

"Hey, girl." Joanne smiled, a blonde haired girl, the same age as Rey, sitting down on a stool across the bar as Rey smiled. Joanne was one of her best friends from high school and they had pretty much fell down the slippery road of struggle since dropping out at sixteen. They now worked full time waitressing at the age of nineteen.

"Hey, how was dinner at your mom's?" Rey asked, doing a cash check. They got extremely busy at night, so they spent during the day doing stock checking and making sure everything was ready for the night ahead.

"Uh… terrible." Joanne groaned, "I was only in five minutes and she started yelling at me. She didn't know I still worked here."

"Why doesn't she like you working here? Rey laughed a little.

"She thinks hooters is a strip club." Joanne shook her head, "She literally thinks I serve people with my tits out."

"Well… sometimes you do." Rey chuckled.

"Yeah, when I'm struggling for money, obviously. It's just a sports bar. What's the big deal?" Joanne sighed, "Anyway, I had dinner, my brother announced his engagement, I drank a full bottle of wine, got too drunk and they had to put me in a taxi home." Joanne smiled as Rey laughed.

"You idiot." Rey laughed to herself.

"I'm over trying to impress her." Joanne sighed.

"At least you have someone to try and impress." Rey chuckled as Joanne frowned, "Hey, don't tell anyone that I wanna apply to college. It'd be embarrassing if everyone found out I did and… got rejected or something." She shook her head.

"The girls here don't even know what college is, Rey. I'm sure you'll survive." Joanne chuckled, "Have you decided if you are gonna do it?"

"Well after this morning, Zac taking all of my money and spending it on drugs." Rey said.

"No." Joanne gasped, "Are you sleeping with him again?"

"Well not anymore." Rey shook her head, "I don't even know if I'd have time for college. I need to work here full-time for the money." She said, "Maybe it's nice just to have as a dream."

"I'm sure you'd make it work." Joanne nodded, "You're smart. You just never had the right people behind you, I guess." She shrugged.

"You can say I never had a mom and dad, I don't bite." Rey smiled.

"You do sometimes." Joanne said, "You know what I mean. You moved around a lot. It must have been hard to focus on grades and school work with that happening."

"Yeah, it was." Rey nodded.

"Why don't you go look for them?" Joanne asked, playing with the napkins beside her.

"My real parents?" Rey asked.

"Yeah." Joanne shrugged.

"Why would I ever want to do that?" Rey shook her head, "Meet the dickheads who didn't want me?"

"If they didn't want you they just would have aborted you." Joanne shrugged.

"Gosh, you're so positive, aren't you?" Rey nodded sarcastically.

"I know." Joanne nodded, "I mean, you have their names, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Rey shrugged.

"You're old enough now, you're allowed to ask questions. Maybe they'll have answers now." Joanne nodded.

"I don't have any interest in them, Joanne. None what so ever." Rey said, of course knowing that was a slight lie, "They didn't want me and they went and lived their lives without me." She shrugged, "So whatever. I'll do the same."

"Well can you do one thing for me?" Joanne asked.

"What?" Rey asked.

"Lean in." Joanne whispered, wiggling her finger towards her as Rey leaned forward, "Stop sleeping with that crackhead." She slapped Rey in the face as Rey held her cheek and turned to her, "Ok?" Joanne smiled.

"Bitch." Rey muttered before walking away with a crate of glasses to the other dish washer.

* * *

Later that night, Rey was back in her apartment after the longest shift ever. She didn't get home until 2am and had picked up a pizza on the way back. As soon as she got in, there was a knock at the door and she groaned to herself.

"Reylissa! It's Tim. I know you're home." The rent man knocked her door as Rey rolled her eyes, grabbing the money Sal had gave her and walking over to the door to open it up.

"Hey, Tim." Rey smiled.

"Rent, please." Tim said as Rey extended it over to him as he counted the money.

"It's all there." Rey smiled.

"You're short by ten." Tim disagreed as Rey shook her head.

"No, I'm not." Rey shook her head.

"I'll… I'll forget about it if… you know…" He looked down at his crotch as Rey laughed.

"You do this every single time. It's exhausting." Rey groaned, taking the money back from him and counting it out loud to make sure he understood she had paid the correct amount of money, "There… see. All there." Rey handed it back to him, "So you're little stunt that you pull every month will never happen." She made clear, "I'm never sucking your dick, you're never seeing my tits as much as you stare at them." She spat as he looked up a little, "Be on your way." She waved her hand at him as he collected himself and walked off as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Just as she was walking back to enjoy her pizza in front of the TV, there was another knock at her door.

"Tim!" Rey exclaimed, walking back to the door, "I'm not sucking your-" She swung the door open, pausing when she saw it was a delivery man, "Oh." She smiled as he looked her up and down and smiled back.

"Reylissa Mariana Brooks?" He read the name on the delivery form.

"Rey is fine." Rey shook her head, taking the form and signing for what appeared to be a bottle of wine.

"That's a shame. It's a pretty name. Spanish or something?" He asked.

"Yeah something." Rey shook her head, uninterested, "Thank you." She nodded to him, taking the wine and the card and closing the door over, opening the card up and reading it.

 _Drink this instead of calling Zac. It'll help you fall asleep and you won't get a chance to feel lonely. Joanne._

Rey rolled her eyes and shook her head, shrugging and walking into the kitchen to grab a glass and pour some wine, making her way back into the living room, opening her pizza up and putting on some shows she had recorded on the DVR.

She didn't have a family. She'd supported herself her entire life whilst moving from different foster families. When she was finally able to go out into the world on her own, she'd made sure she secured a job and an apartment. She'd had difficulty with some boys, but she supposed that was pretty normal. Having no sense of family sometimes made her feel like she didn't know who she was at times, and that was something she struggled with.

She almost drank the full bottle of wine before heading over into the kitchen, opening up a drawer where she had very little documents from foster care, taking them over to the couch and opening them up as she looked at her birth certificate.

"Philip Jack Brooks." She looked on, "April… Jeanette Mendez." She read her mother and father's name on the certificate, resting her head back against the couch. Sometimes, she really wanted answers from them. Other times, she wanted to forget they existed.

* * *

 **A/N: Different kind of story here but I'm excited for it! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Crossed Paths

**Crossed Paths**

* * *

"Why do you always get in between the drunk men fighting?" Joanne shook her head, sitting in the back room at work the next night, cleaning Rey's head which had got bashed in the middle of a drunken brawl.

"Because if they want to fight, they can do it outside." Rey said.

"Well Sal threw them all out as soon as he seen you were hurt." Joanne said, "Has he ever tried it on with you?" She asked.

"Sal?" Rey asked.

"Yeah." Joanne nodded.

"No." Rey laughed, "He's like… like my dad." Rey nodded, "He gives me big bear hugs." She shrugged as Joanne laughed.

"Yeah and then one day he'll try it on with you." Joanne nodded, "That's men for you."

"Not all men are like that. Some men are… good." Rey said.

"And you've had experience with good men?" Joanne questioned as Rey stayed quiet, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"How much did you get on tips tonight?" Rey asked her.

"I've not checked yet. You?" Joanne asked, closing the first aid kit up as Rey stood up and untied her apron.

"Two hundred." Rey smirked.

"That'll be the black bra with the white t-shirt. Well done." Joanne raised her hand as Rey smacked it and nodded.

"No, I got a lot of nice families tonight actually." Rey defended herself.

"Yeah families with a lot hard dads looking at your ass." Joanne chuckled to herself as Rey shrugged.

"Their money." Rey shrugged, watching as Sal came through the door, holding Zac by the scruff of his neck.

"Rey… he wants to talk to you but if you don't want to, I can send him out?" Sal questioned.

"Babe, tell this guy to chill out, huh?" Zac nodded as Rey rolled her eyes.

"He's fine, Sal." Rey nodded as Sal let Zac go and walked back out into the bar.

"I've got my eyes on you." Joanne said, glaring at Zac on her way out of the staff break room.

"What is it?" Rey asked.

"I sold some of my shit." Zac nodded, "Got your money back." He said, sitting down the cash on the table as Rey looked at it.

"Is this drug money?" Rey raised her eyebrows.

"No. You know I don't deal." Zac scoffed, "I sold some stuff from my place." He explained, "I felt bad."

"Oh, how human of you." Rey nodded, "I already sorted the rent but I'm still taking this." She made clear, grabbing the money quickly and heading over to her locker to sit it in her purse.

"I knew you'd figure it out somehow." Zac smiled, "When you finish tonight?" He smirked.

"Oh, no." Rey laughed, "I meant what I said. We're done." Rey nodded. He was a couple of years older than her but somehow he still acted like a child. She wasn't prepared to handle that sort of guy in her life, and she didn't want to be with someone who always stole from her, no matter how desperate she was.

"C'mon, Rey." Zac sighed, "I'm sorry-"

"You do it all the time." Rey shook her head, "Plus, I thought you had another bitch you were sleeping with? Your words, not mine." She said, locking her locker back up and putting the key back down her bra.

"I… I lied." Zac shrugged, "I just wanted to get you mad."

"Fuck whoever you want, Zac. I don't care." Rey nodded.

"I know you do, though." Zac smiled, taking her hand and pulling her over to him, "C'mon, you know we're good together."

"No we're not. Are you blind?" She shoved him away, "We're terrible together. You're always high. You steal from me. You're one punch away from being the shittiest person I've ever met. And I've met shitty people."

"Look, it's not my fault that you have these issues. Mommy issues, daddy issues… whatever it is you got… that's only something you can fix-"

"So charming." Rey nodded, "I don't have issues. I just don't want to be around people who steal from me and hurt my feelings."

"When have I ever hurt your feelings?" Zac scoffed.

"Almost every time we're together." Rey said.

"But you know the sex is good." Zac smiled, grabbing her in by the ass as she pushed him away again.

"Really? I can never tell, it's over too quickly." She replied as Zac's smile faded.

"Nah…" He assured himself, "You cum all the time." He nodded as Rey laughed.

"I'm good at faking it." Rey assured him, "Can you please leave. I have work to do."

"Work? You call this work?" Zac said, "Walking around with your ass out looking for tips, serving shitty sandwiches to overweight virgins?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's exactly my job description. That's what I tell people I do." She nodded, "I love me some overweight virgins." She smiled, slapping her ass on the way by him as he watched her walk away and groaned.

* * *

"Want a puff?" Joanne asked, leaving the bar and heading outside after their shift, smoking a cigarette as Rey shook her head.

"I'm good." Rey declined politely.

"Suit yourself." Joanne shrugged, walking along the busy street full of party goers and drunk youngsters. The strip that they worked on was lethal for drunken people, drug dealing, prostitution, basically anything illegal.

"So how much did you make then?" Rey asked.

"Two fifty." Joanne smiled.

"Bitch." Rey gasped, "How? Are the rumours true? Are you hotter than me?" She asked as Joanne chuckled.

"I started an hour earlier." Joanne assured her, "But yes, I am still hotter." She teased as Rey smiled, linking her arm through her friends and walking down the street, avoiding the drunk people the best they could.

"I actually made more than two hundred." Rey smirked.

"How's that?" Joanne asked.

"When Zac came by he dropped off money. He sold some of his shit to pay me back the money he took." Rey said.

"He's a prick." Joanne said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, then he tried it on." Rey said, "I deserve a nice guy, don't I?" She asked her friend.

"Honey, we all do." Joanne said, "They're a rare breed, though. Promise me, you'll never get with Zac again. He's just trouble and you deserve better." She made clear.

"Don't worry, we are officially done." Rey nodded, coming up to a cross roads, pausing and waiting for the green light, "Oh, there's Jeanie." She noticed, walking across the road.

"Jeanie!" Joanne exclaimed as they got to the other side of the road, watching as the older woman turned around, thigh high boots and a mini-skirt on, working her usual corner.

"Hey girls." Jeanie smiled, "Looking pretty." She tapped under both their chins, "How much we making tonight?" She asked them, "Triple figures?"

"Hell yeah." Rey nodded, "What about you?" She asked, "Slow night?"

"A little. Only made about eight fifty." Jeanie shrugged as Joanne and Rey's mouth's opened.

"In the one night?" Rey questioned.

"Yeah." Jeanie chuckled, "I'm telling you girls, there's no better job in the world." She shrugged, "I mean you girls are pretty much strippers, right?"

"Hooters is not a strip club!" Rey yelled as a few people turned around on the streets staring at her, "It's not!"

"It's not." Joanne added.

"Right." Jeanie laughed a little, "Well get going out of my corner. I'm missing cars here." She told them, "Watch yourselves." She nodded.

"You too." Rey smiled, walking on down the street, "Eight fifty in one night? Are you kidding me?" She turned to Joanne.

"Her vagina must be numb at this point." Joanne shook her head.

"Yeah, no shit." Rey shook her head, "She has all that money but still wears the most ugliest clothes. Makes no sense." She said as Joanne laughed to herself.

"That is true." Joanne agreed, "What you got planned for tomorrow?"

"First day off in two weeks? I'm gonna lie in bed all day and eat chocolate." Rey nodded, "Maybe go out later. If you're up for it?" She questioned.

"You know me. I love to party." Joanne smiled, "I'm so glad Sal likes us and gives us the same days off together. I'm just scared that he'll start asking us to suck him off for it." She said as Rey rolled her eyes.

"Stop it. Sal is sweet. He knows we work hard." Rey said, "Leave him alone."

"Ok, calm down." Joanne said, "We're going out tomorrow night and we're gonna find ourselves some nice guys." She said, "I'm speaking it into existence."

"Or we'll hit the clubs, get drunk and pass out on a bench somewhere with burgers." Rey smiled as Joanne nodded.

"Maybe." Joanne said, "Either way, a great night ahead." She smiled.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" A heavily tattooed man scolded, standing up from the couch in his apartment as he watched his little brother stumble into the room with a cut up and bruised face, "I thought you were only going out for a couple of hours?"

"I got into a fight in hooters." The man, Dean, shook his head.

"Hooters?" His older brother, Phil, or Punk to those who knew him chuckled, "Why the hell were you in Hooters?"

"I was just out with a few friends." Dean sighed, collapsing down on the chair as Punk shook his head.

"You're a damn mess." Punk chuckled.

"Yeah? And what are you doing with your Friday night? Eating take-out and watching Bridget Jones?" Dean shook his head.

"What's wrong with Bridget Jones?" Punk shrugged as Dean groaned to himself.

"This fucking hurts." Dean sighed to himself.

"Wait there." Punk rolled his eyes, "I'll get you some ice." He told him, walking through to the kitchen and grabbing some ice in a bag, walking back in and throwing it over to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean nodded, resting it against his cheek.

"How'd you end up in a fight?" Punk shook his head, tidying up his take-out. He really did have a take-out. He wasn't watching Bridget Jones however, more like the sports highlights from earlier in the week after working the entire week in the car garage he and his brother worked in. They weren't particularly well off. They never had been. Living with each other was more of an attempt to save money rather than fondness of one another.

"I bumped into this dude at the bar and he spilled his drink. I apologised and he got all heated so I punched him. Then he smashed my head off an ashtray." Dean said.

"Nice." Punk nodded.

"Then one of the girls got involved and he ended up punching her. She took it like a champ and was ready to start fighting." He chuckled to himself.

"Sounds like a disaster." Punk nodded.

"More exciting than your night by the looks of things." Dean said, "What's that? Sports highlights?" He questioned, looking over at their small TV in the corner.

"Yeah. Cubs doing not too bad actually." Punk nodded to him.

"Won't last. Never does." Dean shook his head. They'd always been close. They'd had a tough upbringing and always leaned on one another when they had to.

"I thought you'd be bringing someone home tonight. Friday night rituals, you know?" Punk nodded.

"Didn't get a chance." Dean scoffed.

"Streets busy?" Punk asked him.

"Oh, yeah. Jumping." Dean nodded, "I don't know why you don't come out anymore. You used to be fun." He shook his head.

"Used to be?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah. Now you're a boring fart." Dean said.

"That's mature." Punk nodded, "I go out sometimes." He shrugged, "I'm not a teenager anymore." He reminded his brother.

"Yeah, I know. Because you were fun back then." Dean said.

"I'm still fun." Punk laughed, "I'd rather sat here watching TV than be out dragging you out of fights, in Hooters of all places." He chuckled.

"Whatever." Dean scoffed, "I'm going to bed. Wake me for work in the morning. My phone is still broke and I don't have an alarm." He stood up.

"Ok, man." Punk nodded, watching his brother walk out of the living and across the hall into his bedroom, shaking his head and collapsing back into the couch.

He did have a lot of fun when he was younger, but there was a lot of things that went wrong, a lot of things that scarred him, hurt him. Things that he found hard to face.


	3. Meet The Parents

**Meet The Parents**

* * *

" _Who is that guy?" A dark haired, Puerto Rican woman turned to her friend, sitting in the school cafeteria as she watched an unfamiliar face walk into the area. She knew everyone's face, so an unfamiliar one always stuck out._

" _Who?" Eve, her friend asked._

" _Over there." She nodded with her head, "Bandana on."_

" _Oh, him." Eve noticed who she was talking about, "Yeah, he's new. He's friends with Jamie. He's fitting in pretty well." She said, turning to her friend April, or AJ to a lot of people._

" _He fits in because he's hot." AJ smirked._

" _You turn down the most popular, fittest guy in high school, but you think a biker guy looks hot?" Eve questioned, "There's something wrong with you."_

" _Don't you think so?" AJ asked her, "He has a… a nice face." AJ smiled, lost in staring at this new boy in their school._

" _Well I heard he got moved schools because of putting another kid through a wall in his old one." Eve nodded as AJ rolled her eyes._

" _Well here's some news for you, what you hear normally isn't always right." AJ said, "How come he is friends with Jamie? Don't you need to like… past some sort of test to be rolling with that crew?"_

" _I'm thinking he's dealing them drugs." Eve said as AJ scoffed._

" _What? Because he has a piercing and some tattoos?" AJ questioned._

" _Well… yeah." Eve nodded, "Do you see anyone else around here looking like him?"_

" _No." AJ smiled, that's why her eyes caught on him right away, "Look at his smile." AJ told Eve who just looked over, unbothered._

" _There's something wrong with you. You've been asked out by so many guys this year. Like… fit guys-"_

" _That's because I'm a cheerleader and we're easy targets." AJ corrected her friend._

" _But… but still… you've had so many chances and this is the guy you have your eyes on?" Eve asked her as AJ smiled and nodded._

" _He seems nice." AJ nodded._

" _He seems like a criminal." Eve said as AJ tutted, "And what would your mom and dad think of that?" She asked as AJ shrugged._

" _Jeez, I'm just saying he's cute. I'm not screwing the guy." AJ shook her head, "But maybe he'll be at Jamie's party tonight." AJ nodded hopefully, "Can I get ready at your place? I told my mom I was just staying over at yours. If she saw me leaving the house with any skin showing she would… lock me up for days." AJ shook her head as Eve smiled._

" _Yes, of course you're welcome." Eve smiled, "Come on, we should get to practise."_

* * *

" _Hey, Phil." Jamie, the high school's lunatic and pretty boy nodded over to Punk, sitting on the bleachers outside, "If you had your pick, which one would you go for?" He asked, pointing over to the cheerleaders as Punk looked over._

 _Punk had moved schools after some incidents at his previous his schools. Luckily enough he knew some people at this school and he actually fit in pretty great. He didn't look very popular guy esque, but somehow he had fit in with the pretty popular clique._

" _I don't know any of them." Punk laughed to himself, looking on at all the cheerleaders practising._

" _I don't care if you don't know them. Which one would you wanna fuck the most? That's all I'm saying." Jamie put his hands up._

" _That's charming." Punk laughed, "But I… I really couldn't say. I don't know them." He nodded._

" _Oh, you're way too nice." Jamie chuckled._

" _This is how he gets all the girls, though." Chuck piped up from behind, "He's got that respect thing girls love."_

" _Yeah, it doesn't take much to respect a woman." Punk assured them. Although not brought up in a steady household, he knew his morals and manners. He respected women, he didn't drink, smoke or do drugs, he knew he was no doubt the odd one out in his group of current friends, but he was sure that's why they loved him._

" _You know that one there?" Jamie pointed to AJ as Punk looked over, "She turned down the top football player in this school." She said as Punk nodded, staring over at AJ who was suddenly sticking out more than any of the other girls._

" _Maybe she didn't like him." Punk shrugged._

" _But we all know the top cheerleader dates the top footballer. It's like cliché high school rules, right?" They chuckled as Punk smiled._

" _What's her name?" Punk asked, staring over at AJ, suddenly he couldn't take his eyes from her, watching her bounce around, laughing with her friends and smiling. That smile._

" _April." Jamie nodded, "Yeah, she's ok, I guess." He shrugged, "She's coming to my party tonight, if you're that interested." He smirked._

" _Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there." Punk nodded, looking over at AJ._

" _Oh my Gosh, he's staring at me." AJ whispered to Eve who looked over._

" _To be fair, they're all sitting staring at us." Eve nodded. They were the popular girls at school. They got invited to all the parties, they were cheerleaders, they got the hot guys and they made the rules._

" _He's just staring at me, though." AJ told Eve, noticing him in the corner of her eye, still staring at her._

" _Then put on a show for him." Eve smiled as AJ looked at her, "Without these." She grabbed the pom poms from AJ as she looked over at Punk who was still staring, but it wasn't in a creepy way. He was staring with fondness, like his eyes were trying to tell her something. He wasn't just drooling over her by any means and that was nice._

 _She did what she only knew how to do and flirted back, even with no communication, beginning to dance, running her hands down her body, moving her hips, turning around, making sure to keep it classy but effective._

" _Yeah, that's more like it!" Jamie cheered, standing up on the bleachers whilst Punk watched, smiling to himself as he noticed she was only looking at him, he knew exactly what she was doing. He nodded to her as she smiled back at him, not needing words to know they were into one another._

" _Hey, man." Punk arrived at Jamie's party in his house later that night, finding his group of friends in the kitchen. He didn't struggle to make friends as much as he looked like he would. He fit in pretty well with the popular guys, he knew their humour and he certainly knew their misbehaviour. He promised himself when he first came to the school that he would be different. That he would be good._

* * *

" _You're late." Jamie said, "What was the hold up?" He questioned._

" _Just got caught up with my little brother." Punk nodded briefly. No matter how close he got to anyone, he'd never explain how tough things at home were._

" _Is your little brother still at your old school?" Jamie asked as Punk nodded, grabbing a soda. The house was pretty full with kids from school. It was nice to escape._

" _Yeah. It's pretty shit having to go to different schools now." Punk admitted._

" _Hey, man. What actually happened with you?" People are saying you threw a guy through a wall. Others are saying you were dealing heroine in the toilets." Jamie said as Punk could only laugh._

" _Yeah, the heroine thing made me laugh." Punk admitted, "I was just… in too many fights." Punk nodded briefly._

" _Well I'll know not to piss you off." Jamie chuckled, looking out into the living room as he saw the cheerleading squad arrive, "I'm thinking we do a little game of seven minutes in heaven." He nodded to them all as Punk laughed a little._

" _Don't you play that when you're sixteen?" Punk chuckled._

" _We're seventeen." Jamie stared at him with confusion._

" _I'm eighteen actually." Punk nodded, "But whatever, play your game. Just… don't put my name in it." He made clear._

" _Oh, don't be a bore. You don't have to do anything with anyone." Jamie said._

" _Really? I thought that was literally the idea of the game." Punk said._

" _No." Jamie shook his head, grabbing a bowl and starting to write everyone's names down as Punk looked out in the living room, looking over at AJ who was sitting with Eve and the other girls. Some of the football team were also there as well as some others. He couldn't help but want to talk to her some place quiet and alone._

* * *

" _This game is stupid." Tom, the head of the football team spat once Jamie had emerged with the names in a bowl._

" _Oh, lighten up Tom." Jamie shook his head, "It's a bit of fun." He said whilst Punk leaned against the wall with his arms folded, "Ok, so we have a list of boys names and a list of girls."_

" _We know the rules, idiot." Eve said, "Just pick them." She said excitedly whilst AJ watched._

" _Ok, our first boy we got… Phil." Jamie chuckled, turning to Punk who shook his head, "And who is gonna be the lucky girl?" He questioned, picking out a girl's name. It read Eve's name on the piece of paper, but he knew that wasn't what his friend wanted, "April." Jamie nodded, scrunching the paper up as AJ turned to Eve._

 _Punk looked over to AJ. What were the odds?_

" _You get a pick of the bedroom, the kitchen or the closet." Jamie told them as AJ stood up, passing her drink to Eve and walking over to Punk, taking his hand and leading him over to the stairs._

" _Holy shit." Chuck widened his eyes whilst Tom glared over at them._

 _Punk followed AJ up the stairs and into a bedroom, closing the door over as he watched her walk around._

" _Hey, look… I know it's just a game, it's a bit of fun but… I'm not gonna do anything with you." Punk made clear. The last thing he wanted was her to think he wanted something from her when that wasn't the case at all._

" _Why not?" AJ shook her head, sitting down on the edge of the bed._

" _I-I don't know you." Punk shook his head, "It'd be wrong." He said as she looked over at him. He already was like no other boy she'd ever met. Normally going into a room with a boy for seven minutes would terrify her but he didn't scare her one bit. In fact, she felt safer with him upstairs than she ever did downstairs with everyone else._

" _So you're new?" AJ smiled as Punk nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and walking over, sitting down on the bed beside her._

" _Yeah, I've been here a couple of weeks now." Punk nodded._

" _How come you know Jamie and his friends?" AJ asked._

" _Jamie lived on my block growing up. I've known him since I was little." Punk said as AJ nodded._

" _Well at least you're fitting in." AJ smiled as Punk nodded._

" _I wasn't really trying to. He was just the only guy I knew and his friends are ok." Punk said, "They're not like the crew I went with in my old school-"_

" _What were they like?" AJ asked him as he turned to her. For some reason, she seemed legitimately interested._

" _Uh… not like this." Punk said._

" _You don't give much away, do you?" AJ smiled to him as he looked at her._

 _She was insanely beautiful. He couldn't help but stare and admire her features. He'd liked girls in the past, he'd had flimsy relationships but he'd never been this curious about a girl before._

" _What about you? You went to this school all your life?" Punk asked her._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "And I am your cliché. Cheerleader-"_

" _Yeah, I saw that." Punk nodded to her as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "Nice dance today. You're good." He said as she looked up at him._

" _Take it as my welcome gift." AJ smiled._

" _Well it's really appreciated." Punk nodded as she smiled, "You come to parties a lot?" He asked. He'd never felt nervous to talk to a girl before. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. He didn't know if it was her popular status, the fact she was extremely gorgeous, or that he actually found talking to her pretty nice and interesting._

" _I guess so." AJ nodded, "Not to get drunk or anything. I… I don't do that." AJ said._

" _Me neither." Punk smiled._

" _Really?" She shook her head as he nodded, "That's odd." She scoffed a little, "I don't know any guy who doesn't drink."_

" _Well now you do." Punk smiled, "Why don't you?" He asked her._

" _Uh… it's a long story." AJ admitted, "For another time maybe." She nodded as Punk nodded too._

" _Sure. At least I know there will be another time." Punk said as she smiled._

" _So what's the truth?" AJ asked, "Why'd you get kicked out of your old school?" She asked him, "There's a lot of stories going around."_

" _Yeah, I heard." Punk laughed a little, "I was just getting into trouble a lot." He nodded, "That's all." He downplayed it as AJ nodded._

" _Bad boy?" AJ smiled, "Speaking to the cliché cheerleader. We're straight out of a hot teen movie." She nodded as he smiled._

" _Well, I'm not bad so…" He shrugged, "And stop calling yourself a cliché just because you're a cheerleader. I'm sure you're all different. It's the guys fault for branding you in that category." He shook his head as she looked at him._

 _She thought he was incredibly sexy but not just by his looks, by what he said, his voice was like angels singing to her ears, so mellow and soft. And she believed every word that came out of his mouth._

" _You got into a lot of trouble. You must have been bad." AJ nodded, "Rolling with the wrong crowd?"_

" _Something like that." Punk nodded._

" _Well Jamie and his friends can be pretty annoying but… they don't get into any real trouble." AJ assured him, "So you'll be fine." She said._

" _Good to know." Punk nodded, "You know I hope we uh… we don't need to do seven minutes in heaven every time we wanna talk." Punk laughed a little as she smiled to herself. He was sweet and funny, and his smile was so beautiful. But she saw a lot of trouble behind it._

" _If you wanna talk, we can talk anywhere." AJ nodded to him._

" _That's good to know." Punk smiled._

" _I don't think any guy has played this game with the intention just to talk." She admitted._

" _To be honest, I didn't want to play in the first place." He laughed a little, "I thought it was like a pre-teen game." He admitted._

" _Well it is, but… it creates a lot of drama and… we all love that, don't we?" She nodded sarcastically._

" _Nothing dramatic about this." He said._

" _Well you're different." She nodded in a soft voice as he turned to her, "Not like the other guys here."_

" _How's that?" Punk asked her as AJ shrugged, "I mean, I know I got… bleach blonde hair and a couple of tattoos… I guess I stick out but… I'm sure I'm not that different from the other guys." He said._

" _You have no idea." AJ nodded. Being able to sit and talk to him so freely was something she really hadn't experienced with a boy before. There was always an agenda before with the boys she'd spoken to._

 _He smiled to her, looking into her beautiful eyes, his face getting closer to hers when there was suddenly a loud bang at the door._

" _Seven minutes are up." Jamie said, "Now get your pants back up and let someone else in." He said as Punk pulled back and rolled his eyes, running his hand through his hair as AJ laughed a little._

" _Uh… we should go." AJ nodded, standing up from the bed as Punk nodded, following her out and opening the door as Jamie stood with a smile._

" _I hope we were safe." Jamie smiled to them both._

" _Dude, shut up." Punk scoffed, shoving him as AJ smiled._

" _I'll uh… see you around." AJ nodded to Punk, walking back down the stairs as Punk smiled._

" _Dude, what happened?" Jamie smiled, "Did you do anything?" He asked._

" _No, we just talked." Punk shrugged._

" _Hmm… not really the point of the game, is it?" Jamie folded his arms as Punk rolled his eyes, "Do you like her?" He smiled, "You do, don't you?"_

" _Y-Yeah, she's… she's pretty cool." Punk nodded, "I don't know, I'll see where it goes."_


	4. Moved On

**Moved On**

* * *

"My head hurts." Rey groaned, lying in her bed upside down, her head dangling off the edge as she lifted it and looked around the room, "Joanne?" She questioned, turning around in the bed where she saw Zac lying sleeping, "Oh, no." Rey almost cried to herself, "No." She shoved him over as he fell off the bed with a thud.

"Ouch." Zac groaned after hitting his head whilst Rey stood up from the bed, putting on some clothes.

"Why are you here?" Rey questioned, walking around the bed to see him sitting by the side.

"What?" Zac shook his head.

"Why are you in my bed?" Rey asked with confusion.

"Well I'm not now." Zac groaned, getting to his feet, "I met you and Joanne at the club last night. You started crying, telling me you love me and you want to have my babies." He nodded.

"Oh, fuck off. No I didn't." Rey folded her arms.

"You did actually." Zac nodded, "So then we came here, you threw up and we crashed."

"So we never… you know-"

"No." Zac said, "Well I don't think so." He shrugged as Rey rolled her eyes.

"God, my head is so sore." She sighed, placing her hands on her head, "Where did Joanne go?"

"She's on your couch." Zac nodded, "Weirdly enough, I was sober than both of you. That's quite an achievement."

"That's a bad reflection on my behalf." Rey rolled her eyes, stepping out of the bedroom and looking on at Joanne lying on the couch snoring, "Great." She nodded, walking back into the bedroom.

"When I meant we were done, I meant it." Rey made clear to him.

"I know." Zac nodded, "Drunk you didn't have those opinions though." He shrugged as Rey shook her head.

"Yeah well drunk me is a stupid bitch." Rey said, "We're done. Me and you. So next time you see me in the club, just… walk by me. Straight by." She nodded.

"I only approached you because you were singing The Gambler on top of a table and I didn't want you to fall and break your neck." Zac nodded.

"I was perfectly stable." Rey said.

"Yeah, right." Zac scoffed, "I just wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"No… no, you were thinking you got lucky but then you felt bad because you were really sober and I was really drunk and that's like… you taking advantage of me-"

"Which I didn't." Zac said, "Is the main point of this story. I just wanted to make sure you got home ok." He said honestly as Rey looked at him and folded her arms, "Honestly." He nodded, "I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you. The streets are crazy and you and Joanne were like… really drunk-"

"We can handle ourselves." Rey scoffed.

"I politely disagree." Zac nodded, "But whatever, I'll go." He said as Rey looked across at him. She had an argument in her head with herself. The problem she had was that she really liked him. When he was good, he was good, but when things were bad, it was awful.

"Ok, stay and have breakfast." Rey said quickly before changing her mind as Zac looked up, "Go out and buy something and… come back here." She nodded.

"Are you still drunk?" Zac laughed a little.

"No." Rey said, "Take it as a thank you for… getting us home safe." She nodded as Zac smiled.

"Reylissa Brooks isn't mad at me? It feels like it's been months." Zac gasped.

"Don't call me that." She threw his t-shirt at him.

"Oh, there she's back." Zac smiled as Rey folded her arms, "I'll get you the usual then." He nodded.

"Yeah and get Joanne something too." Rey said as Zac nodded, walking by her and leaving the apartment as Rey groaned to herself, leaving the bedroom and running over to Joanne, jumping on top of her on the couch.

"Hey." Joanne groaned.

"Zac is here." Rey told her.

"Did I sleep with him?" Joanne opened one eye.

"No." Rey laughed.

"Did you?" Joanne questioned.

"No." Rey said.

"That's great." Joanne grumbled, "Why is he here then?" She asked.

"He walked us home and he ended up crashing here." Rey said, "He's gone to get breakfast."

"Oh, what is wrong with you?" Joanne sat up, shoving Rey away, "This is how he wiggles his way back in with you. And then he steals all your shit. It's the same song and dance with you two every time." She shook her head.

"Hey, we're still over." Rey clarified.

"Oh, really? Having breakfast with him doesn't look like you're over." Joanne said.

"You're here too. It's not a date." Rey said, "He made sure we got home safely. He's not all bad."

"We were fine." Joanne said as Rey looked at her, "Ok, so we were… a little drunk." She shrugged, "That didn't mean he had to stay over." She shook her head, "Stop thinking with your vagina and use your head." She slapped her head.

"Don't do that, my head hurts." Rey groaned, shoving Joanne away.

"It's you who gets hurt in the end. I'm just trying to help you." Joanne said.

"I'll be fine." Rey shrugged, "Couldn't you use some pancakes right now?" She asked as Joanne nodded.

"I could actually." She agreed.

* * *

"Baby, why aren't you eating your breakfast?" AJ rushed around the large kitchen preparing lunch for her 6 year old daughter who sat playing with her breakfast at the island in the kitchen, "Come on, you need to eat something so you're ready for the day." She said, walking over and kissing her head.

"I don't like eating in the morning." The six year old sighed, resting her cheek against her hand.

"Amelia, come on." AJ sighed, "It's just a little bit of cereal." AJ said, buttering some bread to quickly make her daughter a sandwich to go into her lunch box for school.

"It's all mushy." Amelia sighed, playing with her cereal, mushing it down on her own as AJ sighed.

"What about a banana then? Or some toast?" AJ asked her, "Please eat something." She said.

"Oh, fine." Amelia said, reaching over for a banana and peeling it as AJ smiled to herself. The six year old was the image of herself. Dark hair and dark eyes with soft caramel skin. She always said she wouldn't have children. After everything that happened in her late teens, she knew motherhood wasn't something she could deal with, but Amelia came along unexpectedly and she was almost like her best friend.

"April, have you saw my keys? I can't find them." A man appeared into the kitchen, her husband of many years, a successful business man who had helped contribute to their lavish, luxurious house they lived in.

"Try the mantel?" AJ questioned.

"I looked there obviously." He said as she went back and forth to the fridge, "Hey, you…" He walked over to Amelia, "Why are you only having a banana for your breakfast?" He asked her.

"It's all she'll eat." AJ shrugged, "Hey, can you pick her up from school today or will I call the sitter?" AJ asked him as he brushed by her to look around the kitchen for his keys.

"Call the sitter. I'm in meetings all day." He nodded, "Well I won't be if I can't find these damn keys." He shook his head.

"I won't be home until late so… can you do dinner for her and get her in the bath?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, I guess." He nodded unenthusiastically.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "I have this… really big presentation today, that woman from-"

"Seriously where the hell are my keys?" He chuckled as he looked around the kitchen as AJ watched him.

She shook her head and walked out of the kitchen, making her way into the living room and looking over at the mantel where the keys were sitting. She grabbed them and walked back into the kitchen.

"These keys?" She tilted her head as he looked over.

"Where the hell were they?" He asked, walking over to her and taking them.

"On the mantel… where I said." AJ nodded, "Have you got everything?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yes." He smiled, "You have a good day." He nodded, leaning down and pecking her lips.

"You too." AJ smiled, watching as he walked over to Amelia.

"You have a good day, sweetheart." He said, kissing her head as Amelia just smiled. She was a quiet girl, shy for the most part and didn't say much. AJ saw a lot of herself in Amelia, even as little as she was.

"Bye, daddy." Amelia smiled as he began to walk away.

"Oh, wait… Tom." AJ called him back as Tom turned around, "Your phone." She shook her head, extending his phone over to him as he smiled.

"Life saver." He smiled to her, "I'll see you later." He nodded, leaving the house as AJ smiled, turning back around and heading back to finish making Amelia's lunch.

She'd married her boyfriend from school. The cliché top footballer and cheerleader. She wasn't sure if it was really what she wanted at the time, but all these years down the line she was pretty sure she was happy.

She worked as a director in a fashion line. It was what helped them afford such a great house. She was still that girl from the rough neighbourhood no matter how much money she made.

"Mommy." Amelia said.

"What, baby?" AJ asked her.

"I wish you could pick me up and not my babysitter." She frowned as AJ turned to her.

"You love Lacey." AJ said, "And it'll only be for a little while after school." AJ nodded, "You'll see me later on." AJ nodded as Amelia just frowned, "Hey, guess where I'll be passing on my way home tonight?" She leaned over the table to Amelia.

"Where?" Amelia asked.

"That bakery you love." AJ smiled, "And I might go in and get you something." She said as Amelia smiled.

"I love the cupcakes there." Amelia smiled sweetly as AJ nodded.

"I know you do." AJ smiled, brushing her dark hair from her daughter's face, "Well you'll have to wait and see what I get." She said as Amelia smiled, "Ok, let's get going or we'll be late. You can eat the rest of your banana in the car." She nodded as Amelia jumped down from the stool, taking her backpack from AJ and running on down to the doorway whilst AJ put her coat on.

She was always dressed in formal outfits. Normally office type dresses and coats. She'd worked extremely hard in her job to get to the status she was at now. She wasn't handed anything and had really busted her ass off to get where she was today.

However, not a day went by where didn't think about her past and everything that happened. Regardless of how perfect her life seemed, she always thought back to that time in her life. That time full of love, regret, passion and pain. It never left her mind.

* * *

" _So what happened? Did you guys kiss? Come on, you can tell me." Eve smiled, sitting in the cafeteria at school the next week._

" _We just talked." AJ said modestly, "He's… he's really sweet." AJ nodded, glancing over to Punk sitting with Jamie and the rest of the guys, "He looked like he… actually enjoyed listening to me." AJ shook her head as Eve smiled._

" _Do you like him?" Eve said as AJ nodded._

" _I do." AJ smiled, "He's so… different and… he didn't even have any intention of doing anything with me which was nice. He just wanted to talk and get to know me." She said, "I don't know about you but I've never experienced that before." She admitted._

" _He's just… not the type I thought you'd go for." Eve laughed a little, "And plus, isn't he like… crazy?"_

" _We're all crazy sometimes." AJ shrugged._

" _What would your parents think of him?" Eve laughed as AJ put her head down, "I mean yeah, he's nice and all but… take one look at him and your parents will warn you not to go near him. Especially when they find out he was expelled from his last school."_

" _Well this isn't about my parents. It's not always about them." AJ said with frustration, standing up._

" _What are you doing?" Eve worried, "AJ." She said, watching her write down her number on a napkin, "Oh, don't." Eve cringed, watching as her friend walked over to the table where the guys were sitting, "Oh, I can't watch." Eve sighed, turning away._

 _AJ walked over to the table, noticing them all go silent when she arrived, all of them looking at her way opened mouths as she looked at Punk who nodded to her._

" _Hey." AJ smiled to him as Punk smiled back and nodded, "Here's my number." She passed the napkin to him as he took it and nodded, "If you ever… want to talk." She smiled as the rest of the boys smirked and whistled._

" _Thanks." Punk nodded with a smile, watching her as she tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling to him before leaving the table as she opened up the napkin, looking at the number and frowning a little._

" _Why the long face, man? Hottest girl in school just gave you her number. She just… walked over here and gave you her number." Jamie smiled as Punk just nodded and smiled, pretending everything was fine._

" _Yeah, of course." Punk nodded._

" _What if she sends you some pictures?" Chuck asked, all of them beginning to discuss ridiculous things whilst Punk pretended to listen._

 _He was just trying to figure out how he could contact this girl, when he didn't own a phone._


	5. Different Paths

**Different Paths**

* * *

" _Hey, can I talk to you?" Punk asked, pulling AJ aside after her cheerleading practise as she looked at him and nodded. It had been a few days since AJ had given him her number and she was beginning to wonder why he hadn't called or text._

" _Uh… yeah, I'm a little sweaty but… sure." AJ nodded, placing her hand on her forehead, "What's up? I-I thought you would have called me. Not to blow smoke up my ass but… I gave you my number so that we could… maybe chat?" She shrugged, "Or call."_

" _Yeah, about that." Punk scratched the back of his head as AJ looked at him._

" _Oh, God… you're not interested, are you?" AJ shook her head, "I mean of course you're not, it was just a game, our names just got picked and… you were just trying to be nice to me and-"_

" _Woah woah… no." Punk put his hands up, "No, that's not it." He made clear, "I like you, believe me." He said._

" _You do?" AJ nodded._

" _Yeah, I do." Punk smiled, looking into her eyes, "But… I uh…" He paused. He wasn't sure if he could face telling her. Of course he was embarrassed. But for some reason, he felt like she wouldn't judge him. Her obnoxious, popular, cheerleading persona wasn't legit at all. He knew behind the uniform she wore she was still trying to find out who she was._

" _You what?" AJ shook her head._

" _I don't have a phone." Punk nodded as AJ looked up at him, "Money is tight and-"_

" _Oh, God… that's ok." AJ nodded, "Oh, sorry I… I didn't even think." She shook her head, "You can give me your house number if you like." She shrugged, "I know that sounds really desperate but-"_

" _I don't have a house phone either." Punk said. If he wasn't embarrassed before, he was definitely embarrassed now, watching as AJ stared at him with confusion._

" _Uh… o-ok." AJ nodded slowly._

" _We struggle for money." Punk explained._

" _You don't have to explain to me. It's so wrong of me to just assume." AJ sighed as Punk just looked at her, "You shouldn't be embarrassed by that. You're not the only one." She smiled softly as he nodded._

" _Thanks." Punk nodded, "I guess if we can't call or whatever… we'll just have to talk here." He said as AJ nodded._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "Or we could go out?" AJ asked him, "Maybe somewhere it's just the two of us." She nodded._

" _Really?" Punk questioned. He wasn't sure why he was questioning why she was interested in him. He'd had girlfriends before. He guessed he'd never felt this way about a girl and have her feel the same way. It was a good feeling._

" _Yeah." AJ laughed a little, "Do you like food?" She asked._

" _Do I look food?" Punk questioned with a slight laugh._

" _Uh…" AJ placed her hand on forehead, "That came out wrong." She nodded nervously, "Do you want to go for food?" She asked as Punk smiled. He liked when she got nervous, he could see just how interested she really was, and that her feelings were really genuine._

" _Yeah, it sounds great." Punk smiled._

" _Tonight?" AJ smiled, "Frank's Diner?" She asked him, "They do really good vanilla milkshakes." She nodded as he smiled._

" _I'll be there." Punk nodded, "7?"_

" _I'll see you then." AJ smiled, looking up at him, "Right, I better go." She said as he smiled and nodded, watching her jog away back into the girls changing room as he smiled to himself, only realising that to go out for dinner and on a date, he'd need some money, which was pretty hard for him to get._

* * *

" _Bob, please." Punk groaned, standing in the small twenty four hour store across from his house, "I will pay you back. It's thirty bucks." He said as the store owner whom he knew since he was a kid shook his head._

" _You say that to me every time, Phil and I never get any of it back. If it's for your dad then you can get lost. I'm done trying to help him." Bob waved his hand._

" _It's not. It's for me." Punk said, "I got a date tonight." He said as Bob folded his arms, "And she's really nice and I really like her, and I think she likes me." Punk nodded, "Please. I promise you I will get you the money back. I'll do everything I can." He said._

" _This is the last time." Bob gave in as Punk sighed with relief, watching him open the safe, "I'm gonna give you forty. Get your little brother something whilst you're out and take it home to him." He nodded as Punk nodded._

" _Thank you so much." Punk shook his head, taking the money from him and putting it in his back pocket._

" _So who is the lucky girl then?" Bob asked._

" _Her name is April." Punk nodded as Bob smiled._

" _And what's wrong with her to be agreeing to a date with you?" Bob teased._

" _Shut up." Punk scoffed as Bob smiled, "You got any tips for me?"_

" _Phil, don't kid yourself, I've saw you with a lot of different girls in the past. You clearly know what you're doing." Bob laughed._

" _I've never liked anyone like I like her." Punk said, "She's different." He said as Bob nodded._

" _Be yourself. Don't-Don't try to be someone you're not. Be real with her." Bob nodded, "I don't have to give you one of these do I?" He pointed to the range of condoms behind him as Punk shook his head._

" _Nah, it's just a burger." Punk laughed to himself._

" _Hey, how has your dad been lately?" Bob asked, "I haven't seen him in a while."_

" _He's not been great." Punk said briefly, "Mom isn't any better."_

" _I don't know why they let her out of the hospital." Bob shook his head, "It's a lot of stress for you kids." He sighed._

" _We're alright." Punk assured him as Bob smiled. He always knew Punk to be a brave and strong kid, ever since he was little. His family situation never got him down and he was always trying to be better. Bob admired it very much._

" _Hey, you have a good night, kid." Bob nodded, "Let me know how it goes."_

* * *

"Bob." Rey groaned as she walked into the store, looking over to the store owner, old and grey as he sat behind the desk.

"Rey." Bob smiled, "How is my favourite girl?" He smiled, getting to his feet.

"Hungover." Rey sighed, walking over to the desk.

"That evil drink isn't good for you." Bob warned, "I keep telling you." He pointed his finger at her.

"Oh, I know but… it's a good idea at the time." Rey said, "And now I have to… go to work." She sighed exhaustedly. The reason she knew a lot of the locals and store owners, was because she spent as much time outside during her upbringing as she could, because it meant she didn't have to face any new foster families.

"When do you finish?" Bob asked her.

"2am." Rey sighed, "All I wanted to do was stay in bed." She shook her head.

"I'm afraid you don't make money doing that." Bob said, "Hey, are you still with that boy?" He asked her.

"Who? Zac?" Rey questioned, "No. Well, we had breakfast this morning but… we're definitely over." She assured him.

"Good because I wasn't a fan of him." He folded his arms, "And I don't think he's up to much good around these streets, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Rey nodded, "He means well sometimes he just… he's a foster kid like me. Maybe that's why I'm such a sucker for him." She shrugged, "But we're done. I promise you."

"Hey, do it for yourself. Not me." Bob encouraged, "What are you in for?" He asked her.

"Just a bottle of water." Rey nodded.

"Right on." Bob nodded, turning around to the fridge and grabbing a bottle out.

"Uh…" Rey looked in her wallet, "Bob, is there any chance this one could be… on the house?" Rey asked, "I spent a little more than I wanted to when I was out." She admitted as Bob nodded.

"I suppose so." Bob tutted, "But you owe me a lot of water." He said, sliding the bottle across from her.

"I have to stay hydrated, Bob. C'mon." She shrugged as Bob shook his head.

"Yeah, alright. Get out of here." He shook his head as Rey smiled, leaving the store quickly as Bob shook his head, "Like father like daughter." He scoffed, sitting back down on his seat to read the paper.


	6. Frank's Diner

**Frank's Diner**

* * *

"Hurry up, I'm freezing out here." Rey groaned, waiting outside the bar on Joanne.

"Sorry, I had to do the cash count." Joanne said, "Can we go for food? I'm so hungry." She moaned as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Rey agreed, "Burgers?" She asked.

"Literally anything." Joanne said, "How did your breakfast go this morning? Sorry I couldn't stay I just… you know, hate the smell of junkies." She nodded.

"Hey, don't be mean." Rey smacked her.

"What?" Joanne laughed.

"Would it kill you to see different sides to stories? He's got no family. He struggles to keep jobs down-"

"You have no family and you do just fine for yourself. Plus he's older, he should know better." Joanne said, "He's bad for you and you know it. This is what he does. He suckers you back in and then he'll hurt you again. It happens every single time. And is the sex even that good?"

"It's ok." Rey shrugged, "I can still care about him."

"Yeah, preferably without seeing him." Joanne said, "I'm just trying to look out for you, as your best friend." She nodded.

"Yeah and I'm trying to tell you that I know he's a loose cannon but I still care about him." Rey said, "I'm not getting back together with him but I can still check on him, can't I?" She asked.

"Hmm." Joanne hummed, "Somethings… some people, are better off alone."

"Oh, like me?" Rey asked.

"No, I meant him." Joanne said, "You're not alone. You got friends. You got me."

"I have you. I have my boss and I have the store owner a few blocks away. Oh and don't forget the prostitutes too." Rey rolled her eyes.

"So what? You got your full life ahead of you." Joanne said, "And it'll be great. This is just… the beginning, testing the water." She nodded.

"Didn't we say that a year ago?" Rey asked.

"Maybe." Joanne shrugged, "I still say you should find your parents." She nodded.

"No." Rey screwed her eyes up, "Why would I want to find the people who didn't want me?" She shook her head.

"Maybe they… had reasons. Did no one ever tell you?" Joanne asked.

"No." Rey said, "And I don't want to know. I want nothing to do with them." Rey made clear, "They didn't want me. I don't want them." She said as Joanne frowned.

"But I hate when it's Christmas and you… you stay in watching Bridget Jones." Joanne frowned.

"Bridget Jones has been there for me way more than my real parents. I don't even know what they look like. I just know their names. That's literally it." Rey said, "And that'll do."

"What were their names?" Joanne asked, linking her arms through Rey's as they walked down the street. She knew her friend struggled with the fact she really didn't have any family. She figured it was why they were so close. Joanne was really the only constant person in her life since she was little.

"Uh… April and Phil." Rey nodded.

"If their names are on the certificate, doesn't that mean they were… together? Maybe they had to give you away-"

"Don't stick up for them. What the hell?" Rey turned to her.

"I'm not. I'm just saying there's a lot of valid explanations to what happened I'm sure." Joanne shrugged.

"And I don't wanna hear them." Rey said, "They didn't love me when I was an innocent little baby, they certainly aren't gonna love me now." Rey said, "Can we drop this conversation?" She asked as Joanne nodded.

"Ok." Joanne nodded, "Frank's Diner? We good to get stuff from here?" She noticed the diner.

"Yeah, go on. They do good milkshakes." She said, walking into the diner with her friend.

* * *

" _Hey, I am… so sorry I'm late." Punk shook his head, rushing into Frank's diner where AJ was sat at a booth already finished her milkshake, "I got… I got caught up at home and… I would have called-"_

" _Phil, it's ok." AJ shrugged and smiled, "Sit down." She said as he nodded, sliding into the booth. She was glad to see him finally and was even more glad she could get to see him without anyone else around._

 _After rushing, Punk got to finally sit down, looking across at her as he realised she wasn't even trying but looked insanely beautiful. Even just in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, she was beautiful, and her smile was glowing._

" _You look great." Punk nodded as AJ looked up from the menu and smiled._

" _Even after I spilled my vanilla milkshake down myself?" She smiled, showing him the stain on her t-shirt, "My mom will kill me." She rolled her eyes as Punk smiled._

" _I'm sure it'll wash fine." Punk nodded as she smiled._

 _They ordered some food which came pretty fast and the conversation began to flow. It wasn't like any date AJ had ever been on. She wasn't sitting anxiously trying to think of things to say, the words were just coming to her and he made her feel comfortable, and boy did he make her laugh. She laughed so much that she discovered she snorted whilst laughing. He was such a sweetheart to be around._

" _You have a little brother, right?" AJ asked._

" _Yeah, Dean. He's just a year younger." Punk nodded, "He goes to my old school. It seemed unnecessary to move him too when he hadn't done anything." He said as AJ nodded._

" _It's hard to imagine you being anything but nice to people." AJ shook her head. She had a hard time imagining what he'd be like angry and violent. It just seemed like he would never be that way, but she knew there was a lot of layers to him._

" _Well I got a switch, just like everyone does." Punk nodded._

" _What makes that switch go off?" AJ asked him._

" _I don't know, I guess… pushing too far." Punk said, "It's pretty stupid stuff. It's not worth mentioning. I promised myself that when I moved to this school, I'd be better." He nodded, "And so far things are actually going no too bad."_

" _Yeah, I even think you're humbling Jamie and his friends. Apparently they hold doors opened for people now. Who would have thought?" AJ smiled as Punk laughed to himself._

" _Well that's good to know. I'm doing everyone a favour then." He nodded as AJ smiled, "Uh… when are you next cheerleading? You go to the games and stuff?" He asked her._

" _Yeah, every game." AJ rolled her eyes, "There's one on Saturday."_

" _Woah, don't sound too excited." He laughed a little._

" _No, it's not that." AJ said, "I don't know, I just feel like I do it because it's… it's what people expect." She shrugged, "I like dancing, it's fun, it's expression." She nodded, "But… I hate all the other stuff that comes with it."_

" _Like the pressure to date the top footballer in the school?" Punk asked as she smiled, "Who I heard you turned down by the way."_

" _Who told you that?" AJ rolled her eyes._

" _Jamie. Of course." Punk said as AJ nodded._

" _I… I didn't like him. He asked me out and he… it was like he knew I was going to say yes. He was cocky and smug." AJ shook her head, "I don't like that." She said, "I like honest people. Real people." She smiled._

" _So you sent him on his way? What's his name again?" He asked._

" _Tom." AJ nodded, "Yeah. It was no hard feelings. I just wasn't interested." AJ shrugged, "But I think it was the talk of the school for a lot of weeks. He didn't like that of course." She said, "It's just annoying when people expect something from you." She shook her head._

" _Yeah, I get it." Punk nodded, "You wanna be seen without the cheerleading and the popular friends." He nodded. He felt like he already knew her. He felt like he knew what she wanted and he understood her._

" _Yeah, that'd be nice." AJ nodded, "What do you wanna do when you leave school?" She asked him._

" _I have no idea." Punk said, "Honestly. Not a clue. I wanna get far away from here, that's all I know."_

" _Like… travelling?" AJ asked._

" _No, just… out of this town, out of the area." He said, "Start fresh somewhere." He shrugged._

" _Sounds like you're running from something." AJ said as he looked down, "I'd like to get out of here too, I guess." She nodded._

" _What do you wanna do?" Punk asked her._

" _I don't know. I kinda wanna work in fashion but… my type of fashion." She said as Punk chuckled a little._

" _What's your type of fashion?" Punk chuckled._

" _Just normal clothes. Normally when people say they wanna work in fashion it means they wanna work in designer branches and what not but… why not do something with the casual stuff everyone wears?" She shrugged._

" _And here I was thinking you'd wanna be a cheerleader forever." He teased as AJ smiled and laughed a little._

" _You're funny." She nodded, "No, that would be a nightmare." She shook her head, glancing over at the time on the clock, "Oh God, have we really been here for four hours?" AJ laughed a little as Punk turned around to the clock._

" _Do you have a curfew or something?" Punk laughed a little._

" _Yeah, I do actually." AJ rolled her eyes, putting her jacket on as Punk shook his head._

" _Wait… really?" Punk shook his head, not sure if she was joking or not._

" _Really." AJ said, going slightly red with embarrassment._

" _Oh, it's ok. I'll walk you home." He nodded, "I just need to order something for my brother and then we can shoot." He said._

" _Thank you." AJ smiled, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She said as he nodded._

* * *

 _Punk ordered some food for his little brother whilst AJ used the bathroom, eventually leaving the diner and heading home. Punk of course refused to let AJ walk home by herself._

" _I really enjoyed tonight." AJ smiled, folding her arms and looking up at him as they walked along the path. She almost wished her house was further away just to get some more time with him._

" _Yeah, it was nice." Punk nodded, "We can hopefully do it again?" He questioned as AJ smiled and nodded._

" _Yeah, I'd like that." AJ smiled, "I hope you know that… whatever it is you had to move schools for, it… it really doesn't matter to me." AJ nodded to him as he smiled, "I mean, we all make mistakes, we all… regret things, whatever." She said, "It's life. I'm sure it's not a reflection on who you are." She said._

" _Thank you." Punk nodded, "I don't really talk to anyone about."_

" _Not your parents?" AJ asked him as he paused in silence, causing her to turn around as he quickly shook his head._

" _Uh… nah, they're busy workers." Punk lied and smiled._

" _Oh, mine too. Barely ever see them, and when I do they… they're on my case about something." She said, "Parents, huh?" She said as he nodded, "If you ever need to talk about it, I like to listen." She smiled and nodded as he looked down at her._

 _And he could tell she really did. She was interested in him. Cared about him almost, and he didn't really know that feeling after growing up the way he did._

" _Well thank you." Punk nodded, "But I'm good. Jamie is a good friend, he'll keep me on the right path." He said as AJ smiled._

" _Good." AJ nodded, "Uh… this is my house here." She pointed as Punk nodded, looking over. It seemed like a vibrant house. There were flowers in the garden, neatly hung curtains which were closed, a door light. Things he didn't have._

" _I guess I'll see you at school then?" Punk asked as AJ nodded._

" _Yeah." AJ smiled, waiting around awkwardly as he looked down at her. The sad but wonderful thing was, she didn't want the night to end. She really could have sat in that booth talking to him all night._

 _He wasn't going to keep her waiting, he knew what she was after and he had no problem delivering. He leaned forward, cupping her neck softly and pressing his lips against hers softly, kissing his slowly and sweetly as she melted into him._

 _She'd never had a kiss like it. She felt high from it. It was so gentle yet made with a statement. His lips were soft and he knew how to move in rhythm whilst pulling her tight to his body. She felt wanted by him and it helped that she had real, genuine feelings for him._

 _They eventually pulled back, staying close to one another as she looked up at him and smiled, laughing to herself and resting her forehead on his chest._

" _What?" Punk laughed._

" _Nothing." AJ smiled, "That… that was nice." AJ said as he nodded, "I should go." She said as he nodded._

" _Go on." He nodded as she smiled, squeezing his hand sweetly before walking off through her gate. He waited until she had gotten into the house before turning back around and heading home with the biggest smile on his face._

 _When AJ had gotten home, she began to run upstairs, feeling ecstatic and giddy, when she was suddenly called upon from the living room. She groaned to herself and walked back down the few steps she had climbed, walking into the living room where she saw her mother and father sitting._

 _As an only child, the focus was one hundred percent always on her, and it wasn't healthy for any of them._

" _Hi." AJ smiled to them._

" _Dinner with Eve was it?" Her mother, Janet questioned, "Because that didn't look like Eve you were out there with." She folded her arms._

" _So I had a date, big deal?" AJ shrugged._

" _Big deal?" Her father, Billy asked, "You need to focus on school, young lady. And… and where did that boy even come from? He looks like he's homeless."_

" _Don't say that." AJ shook her head, "That's an awful thing to say." She warned them._

" _Well because it's true. Your father's right." Janet said, "Boys do not help you get to college, April. And if you're going to have a boyfriend, you may as well make it someone who has a bright future ahead of them-"_

" _You two are unbelievable. How about just be happy for me in whatever I want?" AJ questioned, "Is that so hard?"_

" _Enough of that back chat!" Billy exclaimed as AJ jumped a little, "Now go to your room and don't come out. You're on thin ice." He warned as AJ backed up out of the living room and ran upstairs._

 _That was just a normal day for her. A normal conversation with her parents. She wasn't used to anything else._


	7. Date

**Date**

* * *

" _So… how did it go? Tell me everything." Eve smiled, sitting down on the bench in the girls locker room whilst they got ready for the football game that was going on soon._

" _It was nice." AJ smiled to herself, tying her laces. For some reason, she wanted to keep things private. She felt like she had to protect the relationship she had with Punk, because it already meant so much to her. Having someone who understood her frustrations, who she could talk to but also listen to. It was so rare and she didn't want to jinx anything._

" _Just nice?" Eve asked._

" _Really nice." AJ nodded, "We just chatted." She shrugged, tying her other laces._

" _And anything else?" Eve smiled._

" _We had a kiss." AJ smiled. She was still thinking about that kiss. Every night she would lie awake in bed thinking about it._

" _Was it good?" Eve nodded._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded with a smile, "I think he's came here tonight with Jamie. But… my parents are here so…" She shook her head, "They don't like him."_

" _You introduced him to them on your first date?" Eve questioned._

" _No." AJ scoffed, "They saw him out the window when he walked me home." AJ said, "They're just so judgemental. And so strict." AJ sighed tiredly as Eve nodded, "I feel like I can't live my life at all with them around. Everything has to be lie. If I'm going out, and it's not with you, I have to make something up. I'm tired of living like that. I'm almost eighteen." She shook her head._

" _Maybe they're just protective." Eve shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. She knew how AJ's parents were. It wasn't normal at all the way they treated her._

" _No, they're not. They aren't parents to me. They never show any affection or praise. It's just the same things over and over again." AJ sighed._

" _I'm sorry." Eve frowned, placing her hand on AJ's arm, "I know you don't get on with them."_

" _It's fine. It doesn't get me down. I've been so used to it." AJ shook her head, "I'm gonna do what I want regardless. They can't stop me." AJ shrugged as Eve smiled._

" _Good." Eve nodded, "C'mon, let's get this over with." She nodded, jumping up from the bench as AJ followed._

* * *

 _Punk had tagged along with his new friends to the football game. Anything to get out of his house for a few hours. He was actually beginning to enjoy different school events, unlike his last school. He felt like he really had a clean start and a chance to start over again._

 _He couldn't take his eyes from AJ, watching as she cheered and danced so freely without a care in the world. Her energy and fun spirit lifted his own. It made him smile and feel good._

" _So Phil." Jamie massaged Punk's shoulders from behind as Punk nodded, "What happened on the date?" He asked as everyone crowded around._

" _Nothing." Punk laughed. He wouldn't share anything because he felt that was breaking AJ's trust already._

" _Nothing happened?" Jamie shook his head, "What was the point in the date then?"_

" _To get to know her, Jamie." Punk said, "I'm not just in it for one thing." He reminded them._

" _You're such a rare breed." Chuck shook his head as Punk scoffed, "Seriously, this is why all the girls dig in."_

" _Fuck that." Jamie scoffed, "If I'm just in it to get my dick wet, I'm not spending time getting to know anyone." He rolled his eyes._

" _Well I'm not just in it for that." Punk said._

" _I'm just surprised you won her over more than big Tom. Even I find him attractive." He admitted as they turned to him, "What? Look at how big he is." He said as Punk looked over at Tom who was on the field._

" _Looks like he's got no personality." Punk shrugged, "Girls like to laugh, which… I'm surprised you guys don't get more chances. Just one look at your faces make me laugh." He said as they all made noises._

" _Oh, you got the jokes tonight." Jamie laughed as Punk nodded, "Well are you seeing her again?" He asked._

" _Yeah, hopefully. I'm gonna talk to her once the game is finished." Punk nodded._

" _Can you ask her if Eve is interested in me?" Jamie nodded as Punk turned to him._

" _What?" Punk shook his head._

" _She gives mixed signals." Jamie shrugged._

" _Ask her yourself." Punk chuckled, turning back around, looking over at AJ and smiling._

 _Once the game had finished, Punk had quickly ran down the bleachers and onto the field, pulling AJ aside before she headed back through to the changing rooms._

" _Oh, hey." AJ smiled, "You came." She said happily._

" _Yeah, just to see you." He nodded as AJ smiled, "It's a pain not being able to call you, I know." He said._

" _No, it's… it's actually nice. It means when I see you I get excited." She said, not actually meaning to say that out loud, rolling her eyes a little as Punk smiled._

" _Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out again some time?" Punk asked._

" _Yeah, of course I would." AJ smiled. She was hoping he would approach her with another question like that. She preferred spending time with him on her own. At school it was nice to share small conversation and smiles, but she really wanted to have him to herself for a night again._

" _You got any favourite spots? Other than Frank's." Punk smiled._

" _I uh… no, I don't really go out that often." AJ laughed a little._

" _Really?" Punk shook his head. He was sure she was pretty much out all of the time, but he supposed that was wrong of him to assume._

" _Really." AJ nodded, "Why don't we chill at your place?" She shrugged as Punk looked at her, looking down at the ground, his heart going rapid as he realised there was no way he could take her home to his house._

" _Uh… we have builders in." Punk shook his head, "It's not really a great time." He said._

" _Oh, ok." AJ nodded, "I don't think I'll be able to get any more money from my parents." AJ laughed, "So do you mind if we just do something priceless?" She laughed a little as he shook his head right away. He was relieved he wouldn't have to beg Bob for more money._

" _Of course not." Punk said, "I tell you what, leave it to me, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7." He nodded as she smiled._

" _Ok." AJ nodded with a smile, "I'll see you then." She nodded, running off into the changing rooms as Punk watched her with a smile._

* * *

" _Where are we actually going? You still haven't told me." AJ smiled, walking down the street with Punk the next night after he had picked her up._

" _It's a surprise." Punk shrugged as AJ smiled, looking up at him. Being out with him, she felt like she could just be herself and that would be enough. She always felt so much pressure to be liked, to stand out from the crowd, to be that popular girl that everyone liked. But with him, she just wanted to relax and be who she wanted to be and that was the best thing in the world._

 _They walked a little further whilst AJ tried to guess where they were going, when they finally arrived at the beach front._

" _Oh, now I see." AJ nodded, "I would have worn my bikini if I knew we were coming here." She teased as Punk laughed a little._

" _I mean… we can go back." He teased as AJ smiled to him, "I just thought it was… out of the way." He said as AJ nodded and smiled._

" _It's nice." She smiled, extending her hand over to his and taking it in hers sweetly as they headed onto the beach._

 _Punk had brought a few blankets and some snacks, of course from the help of Bob. It was peaceful and quiet with no one around, and it was the perfect place to have to themselves._

" _Are we even allowed down here?" AJ laughed a little, sitting on the blanket as he nodded._

" _Sure we are." Punk assumed as AJ just smiled._

" _I never come to the beach." AJ realised, "I can't remember the last time I was here." She admitted._

" _It's nice to come down here and think." Punk nodded as she folded her legs in a basket._

" _Think about… anything in particular?" AJ asked him._

" _Life. What's going on in it." Punk nodded, "The usual stuff." He shrugged as AJ nodded. She'd come to know that he was a very closed person. He didn't give much of anything away, but she felt like if she really got to know him, she'd start to unfold those layers._

" _I normally do that at like 3am in bed." AJ nodded, "Just staring at the ceiling." She said as he nodded, "I mean there's so much pressure." She shook her head, "To… To be the best at school, to finish school even, to go to college and do something productive. It feels like we're all just trying to be accepted. Desperately." She shook her head, "Why can't we just be ourselves and… that be enough." She sighed, looking on at the ocean crashing back and forth._

" _You can." Punk nodded, "You shouldn't have to worry about other people's opinions or… trying to be accepted. Just be you." He said, "Someone will love you for that." He said as she smiled. She hoped he was right._

* * *

 _They spent the entire night at the beach talking about everything. They covered all bases because they had a certain level of trust that they knew it would be ok to talk about anything. He made her laugh until her stomach got sore, and he made her feel happy._

" _Your brother sounds like a crazy person." AJ laughed after Punk telling her a funny story about him._

" _Yeah, he's nuts." Punk nodded to himself, "You should meet him sometime."_

" _I'd like that." AJ nodded, "What about your parents? What do they do?" She asked him casually. He hated when the conversation went onto family. He didn't have nice things to say about his parents. He never would. But he didn't feel like he could tell the truth to her._

" _Yeah, they're alright." Punk nodded._

" _I mean, what do they do?" AJ laughed a little._

" _Dad is an electrician. Mom doesn't work." He said briefly._

" _You told me they were both busy workers?" AJ smiled a little as Punk looked at her._

" _Yeah, she used to." Punk nodded, "Home health aid." He said as AJ nodded, "But she's not been working as much recently." He covered himself as AJ nodded, "What about yours?" He asked, quickly trying to change the subject from his parents of all things._

" _My dad is a manager in retail. My mom works in a jewellers across town." She nodded, "I always look forward to Christmas because they're both always working like… mega hours, because it's retail, and it means I see a lot less of them." She nodded to herself as Punk looked at her. If he didn't know any better, she seemed just as enthusiastic about her parents as he was about his._

" _You get any free stuff from the jewellers?" He asked her._

" _No, are you kidding?" AJ laughed a little, "If anything is free my mom just takes it." She shrugged as Punk nodded._

" _Well you were good at the game yesterday. To be honest, I don't really like football but I came to see you." He shrugged as AJ smiled._

" _You didn't have to do that." AJ said._

" _I wanted to." Punk nodded, "You look happy when you're there."_

" _I am for the most part." AJ nodded, "I do it with my friends, it's exciting, I don't mind people looking at me… I just start thinking about… what they might think of me." She shrugged, "Last year there was a rumour that went around school that I had… slept with the entire football team." She shook her head, "And to clarify, I didn't." She made clear, "But I knew they just thought that because of who I hung out with, being on the cheer squad… it's like easy targeting, easy to assume." AJ said, "But that's not who I am." She made clear._

" _I wouldn't believe high schools rumours anyway. No matter what they are or who they're about." Punk said, "Apparently at my last school I was dealing heroine in the toilets, according to some people." He said._

" _Yeah, I heard that one." AJ nodded._

" _I wasn't, by the way." He smiled as AJ nodded._

" _I figured." AJ smiled, "It just gets annoying after a while." She shrugged._

" _You shouldn't let it get to you." Punk said as AJ nodded, "I don't think of you as some popular kid who everyone likes. I just… I see you for you. Yourself. Who you are as a person." He nodded as she smiled to him._

" _Thank you." AJ nodded, shuffling over closer to him, leaning over and pressing her lips against his softly. Being seen as herself, for who she was, it was all she really wanted. She hated putting on a front and with him, she didn't have to. She felt like she could be comfortable in her own skin around him._

 _Punk caressed her neck as the kiss deepened a little further than the few nights before. There was a lot more desire shown and he couldn't help but love everything about kissing her._

 _She eventually straddling his hips, shifting her leg over him and sitting on his lap to get a more straight forward access to his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling the kiss get hot and heavy._

 _He then felt her touch him through the crotch of his jeans, smiling into the kiss. He knew she was keen and it only interested him further._

" _You wanna do this here?" Punk asked her as she continued to touch him and kiss him._

" _Why not?" AJ gasped, feeling him kiss her neck. She'd been with a boy before but even just being in his arms, she didn't feel like she was with a boy, but more so a man who knew what she wanted and knew how to take care of her. She really did want him, and she could certainly feel that he wanted her._

 _They suddenly had to break away however as a bright torch was shone in their faces. AJ quickly got off of him and fixed herself, noticing it was a police officer walking down the beach._

" _Oh, God." AJ groaned._

" _What are you kids doing here at this time of night?" The cop asked, shining the torch at them, noticing Punk's face, "Phil Brooks, why am I not surprised?" He shook his head whilst AJ looked on with confusion._

" _We'll leave." Punk said briefly._

" _Yeah, I think that's a good idea." The cop nodded smugly as Punk stood up whilst AJ quickly folded the blankets up, "This is normally a different type of scene from the ones we're used to." He said._

" _Yeah, ok man. We're leaving." Punk nodded to the cop, noticing AJ was picking up on everything he was saying._

" _Good. Get out of here." The cop nodded as Punk and AJ left the beach and headed back up to the main sidewalk._

" _How did that officer know your name?" AJ asked him as Punk just shook his head._

" _He's uh… just a family friend." Punk nodded, taking her hand as AJ nodded slowly, looking up at him. She wondered if those layers he had were a little worrying, "Come on, I'll walk you home."_


	8. First

**First**

* * *

"Hey, puddin." AJ smiled, getting home from work, popping her head into the living room where she saw Amelia lying on the couch watching TV with their Pitbull Spike.

"Hi, mommy." Amelia smiled tiredly.

"How was school?" She asked, walking into the living room, taking her coat off and leaning down to kiss her daughter's head, and Spike's.

"It was good." Amelia smiled, "I sold all my cookies." She said.

"Oh, great." AJ nodded, "You didn't tell anyone they were store bought, right?" AJ made sure.

"No." Amelia said, "I told them we made them." She nodded, "Everyone loved them and I sold out fast."

"That's great, baby." AJ smiled, "I promise next time we will bake something. Mommy just didn't have the time." She sighed.

"It's ok." Amelia nodded.

"Have you had your bath?" AJ smiled as Amelia nodded.

"Yeah, I had it earlier." Amelia said as AJ nodded.

"Where is daddy?" She asked.

"He's in the kitchen working." Amelia said as AJ nodded.

"Ok, well… a few more programs and then it's time for bed, ok?" AJ nodded to her.

"Ok." Amelia nodded as AJ walked out of the living room and through to the kitchen where her husband was sat at the table on his laptop.

"Hey, babe." AJ smiled, walking over and hugging him from behind.

"Hey, how was work?" Tom asked.

"It was alright." AJ shrugged, "What about you?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"Well, I'm still working so… I'll let you figure that out." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"You need a break." AJ shook her head, "You work so damn hard." She said, rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm ok." Tom nodded, "There's some leftovers for you over there." He told her, "I figured you won't have ate."

"Yeah, I'm starving." AJ nodded, walking over further into the kitchen and grabbing a plate for herself. She worked long hours through the week but managed to have her weekends off which was ideal for spending time with Amelia, "Hey, how have your meetings been going?" AJ asked him.

"Not too bad." Tom said, "We're going through a lot of legal stuff right now so… it's a pain in the ass." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Sounds like you can't wait for it to be over." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I can't." Tom nodded, "Amelia ate all her dinner tonight. I was shocked."

"Good. And you got her in the bath?" AJ nodded.

"Yeah, well I was on the phone off and on but we got through it." He chuckled a little as AJ nodded.

"Would you mind putting her to bed whilst I have some dinner? I didn't realise the time." AJ asked him.

"Babe, I'm kinda busy right now." Tom answered as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, of course." AJ nodded, "I'll heat this up later." She nodded, sitting her plate over and walking on through to the living room.

"You said a few more programs." Amelia said once she saw AJ come back in.

"I know but I didn't realise the time." AJ smiled, "Come on, you'll never get up for school in the morning." AJ said.

"Ok." Amelia sighed sadly, getting up from the couch, "Come on Spike, let's go to bed." She helped her dog down as AJ smiled, watching them both walk out of the living room as she followed to take her daughter to bed. She really didn't get much time herself, but when it came to her daughter, she'd do anything for her.

* * *

Once AJ had put Amelia to bed and had some dinner, she headed upstairs to shower before bed. Sometimes she was so exhausted that she went straight to bed but other times she felt like she needed the shower to relax after a long day.

She began looking for shorts and t-shirt in her drawers, not being able to without always looking at the small box in the corner of the drawer. She realised it looked like it had moved and was worried that anyone had touched it.

"Hey, have you been in my drawers?" AJ turned to Tom who came into the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt.

"No." Tom shook his head, "Well I put some washing away." He said.

"I told you I'll do that." AJ made clear, "I… I like it go a certain way." She made clear, looking on at the box and shutting the drawer back over.

"Yeah, whatever." Tom nodded, not really listening, looking across at her and smiling, walking around the bed, "Hey." He creeped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her dress up.

"I'm going for a shower." AJ smiled a little.

"I'm sure that can wait." Tom smiled, kissing her neck whilst lifting her dress up and pulling her panties down as AJ obliged, being pushed over the bedside cabinet as she felt him push himself inside of her.

It really only lasted a few minutes, so the shower running wasn't really an issue. He thrusted himself inside of her over and over again until he came.

"Did you cum?" Tom asked her breathlessly, leaning over and kissing her neck as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded as he pulled out of her and backed up. She straightened back up and disappeared into the shower to get her own self off.

* * *

" _The cop knew his name and asked about his dad." AJ shook her head, walking with Eve in school the next day after her date with Punk, "He said he was just a family friend but… the cop looked like he hated him."_

" _Well maybe he's got into trouble with the cops a few times." Eve shrugged._

" _Why wouldn't he tell me that?" AJ shook her head, "Do you think he… he thinks I'll judge him?" AJ asked._

" _Maybe." Eve shrugged, "Or maybe he's just waiting for the right time. You've only saw him a couple of times. He's probably not gonna jump right out and say he's had run ins with the cops." Eve said, "You must really like him."_

" _Why do you say that?" AJ asked._

" _Because you know damn well that if your parents knew you were seeing a guy with any sort of criminal record, they'd… I don't know, send you to like a nunnery or something." Eve scoffed as AJ shook her head._

" _It wouldn't surprise me." AJ said, "I don't care what they think. I really like him. He makes me feel normal and… special." She smiled to herself as Eve rolled her eyes, "He's sweet to me and caring." She nodded, "I haven't experienced that before."_

" _Hey, I'm happy as long as you are, and as long as he's treating you right." Eve nodded, "He seems like a good person, and the small amount of times I've spoken to him, he seems pretty cool." She said, "So go for it." She nodded as AJ smiled._

" _I will. I was gonna last night but then the cop showed up." AJ shook her head._

" _You mean… have sex with him?" Eve asked as AJ nodded, "Oh, shit. Are you sure about it? It's pretty soon."_

" _Yeah, I'm sure." AJ nodded, "I really like him and I feel safe with him, and comfortable." AJ said, "I guess we got carried away but… I wasn't gonna stop him." AJ laughed to herself._

" _You have to tell me everything." Eve said, "When are you seeing him again?" She asked._

" _Tonight. My parents are working so he's coming around for a couple of hours after school." She nodded, "I think I'm gonna ask him more about the cop. I don't want him to feel like he has to hide anything from me." She said._

" _Yeah, well just tread lightly." Eve nodded._

* * *

" _This is a nice place." Punk nodded, standing in AJ's kitchen later that day, "Have you lived here all your life?" He asked._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "Unfortunately." She said, "I mean would it have killed my parents to give me a sibling?" AJ shook her head, walking into the living room with him and collapsing on the couch as he sat down beside her, "It's so lonely being an only child."_

" _Sometimes I'd take the loneliness over Dean in my ear." Punk admitted. He thought things were going pretty well with AJ. It was clear they both had genuine feelings for one another, and it was a slow but exciting process._

" _You don't mean that." AJ smiled, "Hey, don't… don't take this the wrong way but… was that cop really a family friend?" AJ asked him as he looked across at her, "I couldn't help but get negative vibes from him." She said as Punk looked at her, scratching the back of his neck._

 _Lying to her did seem stupid, because he did trust her, and he knew she wasn't going to judge him. He just didn't want her to think of him differently._

" _Uh…. No, he's not." Punk said truthfully, "He just knows me from stupid shit that has happened in the past. At my school, on the streets, with… with my dad." He nodded. He figured he may as well just be honest with her. It was rare he would ever find someone he could trust._

" _Your dad?" AJ shook her head._

" _He's involved with heavy drugs." Punk nodded, "He's not an electrician." He said, "Well he was but… not anymore." He said as AJ looked across at him, "He's got me into trouble a lot and the cops know me because of it." He said, "My mom is bipolar. She's in and out of hospital all the time and… barely sane." He nodded, "And we live in a house with barely anything in it. We got no money. I… I have to ask the store owner across the road for help sometimes." He nodded as AJ looked at him sadly, "I didn't tell you because I just… I didn't want you to think of me as the poor kid or… the kid who has this dysfunctional life. Because that's not me. Yeah it's what I go home to every night but it's not who I am." He assured her as she nodded, "It sounds pathetic, I know but-"_

 _He stopped as he watched her lean over, pressing her lips against his sweetly as he kissed back, feeling her cup his cheek softly before pulling back._

" _I'm sorry you have to go through all of that." AJ nodded, keeping her face close to his, "If there's anything I can do to help, please tell me." She said._

" _The kissing helps." He teased as she smiled, pressing her lips back against his softly as he pulled her over onto his lap where she straddled his hips._

" _I don't think any less of you." She pulled back as his hands were placed at the bottom of her back, "We're all dealing with something." She nodded, "I like you for you." She smiled._

 _She knew it must have taken a closed person like him, a lot of courage to tell her what he had just told her. It didn't change any opinions she had on him because she still liked him as a person. If anything she just wanted to help him if he ever needed it._

 _He kissed her back, cupping her cheeks before trailing his kiss down her neck._

" _Do you want to go upstairs?" She gasped as Punk looked at her, nodding as she got off of him, running ahead as Punk took a deep breath and followed her._

" _What about your parents?" Punk asked, walking into her bedroom, closing the door behind him._

" _They won't be home for hours." AJ said as Punk nodded, walking across to her as she latched her arms back around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. She sat him down on the bed and began undoing his jeans whilst kissing him, eventually pulling them down with his boxers as she saw his large length._

 _She crouched down in front of him, wrapping her hand around his length as he moaned softly at her touch, watching her begin to stroke him up and down. She definitely wasn't shy, but he knew it was just an indication of how much she wanted this, which was good for him, because he wanted it just as much._

 _She eventually used her mouth on him, starting off taking the tip of him into her mouth, keeping her eyes up at him, taking him in deeper and deeper until she was bobbing her head up and down heavenly._

" _Fuck." Punk moaned, placing his hand on her head. Her mouth felt so good and he couldn't take his eyes from her._

" _I'm so wet for you." AJ nodded once releasing him from her mouth, standing back up and taking her t-shirt off as he watched, pulling her in by the loop in her jeans and pulling her down onto the bed as she laughed with him, shuffling herself to the centre of the bed as he hovered over her, taking his own t-shirt off whilst she undone her jeans._

 _He unclasped her bra and took it from her as he kissed her neck and moved down to her breasts, cupping each one and using his mouth on her. They weren't big but they were perky and her skin tasted so sweet._

" _Fuck." AJ moaned, rolling her head back as she felt him use his mouth on her breasts. She'd been with a few people before but none of them had ever done stuff like this. He was taking his time to please her, to make her feel good, to show her different feelings that she didn't know existed, and that was the most exciting part._

 _She then watched him move down her body, kissing down her stomach and getting to her panties._

 _He pushed them to the side and parted her folds, stroking her clit softly with his fingers as she bit her lip and moaned. Feeling his touch, the anticipation of it, it was unbelievable. He knew what he was doing. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing in terms of how much he'd done this, but she didn't care. He was handling her with such care and respect._

 _He kissed the insides of her thighs and round her hips before eventually using his mouth on her, using his tongue to divide her folds as he toyed with her clit and began feasting on her. Her body was beautiful. She was beautiful. Her everything. Her soul. He'd never wanted someone so much before._

" _Fuck." AJ moaned at the feeling, "That feels so good." She nodded as he kept her legs parted, rolling his eyes up every so often to look at the pleasure in her face. He could tell just by her reaction that no one had ever gone down on her before, and he was proud to be the first, "Fuck." AJ gasped, cupping her breasts whilst Punk continued to feast on her._

 _It didn't take long to make her orgasm and when she did, he couldn't help stare and notice how naturally beautiful she was. Watching her back arch, her fists balling and her mouth open._

 _He waited for her to settle before climbing back over her body, pressing his lips against hers as she tasted herself on his tongue, feeling him kiss down her neck as she moaned in bliss._

" _Please, give it to me." AJ nodded, "I want you so much." She gasped in desperation as he smirked and nodded, settling himself between her legs, lining himself up with her and pushing himself inside her slowly as she moaned out._

" _Oh my God." AJ moaned, clutching at his back as he watched her, "Fuck." She gasped, losing her breath almost as Punk moaned at the feeling of her walls so tight around him._

" _You feel so good." Punk moaned as AJ nodded._

" _You're so big." AJ breathed heavily, "God, it's so good." She moaned as he smiled, slowly beginning to move his hips back and forth, kissing her neck as her eyes rolled back. She felt like she was floating, feeling him close to her body, the kisses on her neck, the feeling of him inside of her. She never knew her body could feel like this._

* * *

 _They went at it for as long as they could. She felt so comfortable with him that she went on top and let him go behind. She wanted to try things with him, let her body guide her and feel things she'd never felt before, and he was helping her achieve that._

 _She'd came multiple times, because he made sure she did. He was taking his time and giving her what she wanted whilst pleasing himself at the same time. She didn't think sex could be so good, but she knew it was because it was him, and she really cared about him._

" _I'm gonna cum again." AJ moaned, cupping the back of his head whilst he thrust into her on top again, holding her legs back whilst pumping in and out of her._

" _Yeah?" Punk nodded breathlessly, "Cum for me." He encouraged as she eventually came again, moaning out his name and arching herself into him._

" _Fuck." Punk moaned, feeling himself reach his own release, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He moaned as AJ opened her eyes, looking up at him, "Shit." Punk moaned, quickly pulling out of her as he released himself on her stomach as she watched with a smirk, using her hand on him too as he moaned._

" _Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, looking on at how much he'd spilled, watching as he collapsed down beside her._

" _Fuck." Punk gasped as she smiled, turning her head to look at him._

" _Was that good?" AJ asked him, worried that perhaps it wasn't as good as she thought it was._

" _What?" Punk laughed a little, "Are you kidding?"_

" _What?" AJ shrugged._

" _Yes, it was fucking good." He laughed a little as she smiled to herself._

" _You got me all sticky." She smirked, taking her finger and licking off the contents on her stomach as Punk watched her. She turned him on so much, in so many different ways._

" _Sorry about that." Punk laughed a little as she shook her head._

" _Don't be." She smirked, leaning over and kissing him just as she heard the front door open, "Oh, God." She sat up immediately._

" _Is that your parents?" Punk asked nervously._

" _April?" Her mother called._


	9. Changed Times

**Changed Times**

* * *

" _April, it is so stuffy in here." Janet shook her head as she walked into her daughter's bedroom, "And… why is your bed unmade? You know how I feel about you sleeping during the day." She shook her head._

" _I was just lying on top of it doing some homework." AJ folded her arms, "And I was about to take a shower." She nodded._

" _Did you go to school with your hair that messy?" Janet shook her head._

" _Mom." AJ shook her head, "No, it… I had practise today and I was… running my hands through it." She said, clasping her hair back, "Do you need something?" She asked._

" _No, just came to check on you." Janet smiled, "I'll be putting dinner on so… make sure that shower is a quick one." She said, "And open a window for God's sake." She shook her head, leaving the bedroom and slamming the door shut as AJ listened to her walk down the stairs._

 _She ran over to her closet as Punk stumbled out of it in his boxers, holding his clothes as she laughed a little._

" _She asks a lot of questions." Punk shook his head._

" _Really? That wasn't as much as she usually asks." AJ shook her head, "Are you ok?" She laughed a little as he nodded and stood up, putting his clothes back on._

" _Yeah, I'm fine." Punk smiled, "How do I get out of here?" He laughed._

" _Uh… God, I don't know." AJ placed her hand on her forehead, "You could… try the front door but… that might be too risky." AJ admitted, running over to the bedroom window and opening it up, looking around to see if he could somehow get out through the window, "Are you a good jumper?" She turned around to him._

" _You want me to jump out your window?" Punk asked, horrified._

" _No, no… you can climb down for the most part. There's a pipe here. I used to do it all the time if I was sneaking out." She explained, "Come here, I'll show you." She waved her hand as he walked over and looked out the window, "See that pipe there." She pointed as he nodded._

" _Oh, yeah. I can get down there." Punk nodded._

" _I'm sorry about this." AJ rolled her eyes, "It's so embarrassing. And I'm not embarrassed to be with you. My parents are just a different type of breed." She made clear._

" _I get it, it's fine." Punk assured her, "I'll see you in school." He nodded as she smiled, leaning up and kissing him as he kissed back._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded with a smile, watching as he climbed out of the window, making his way over to the pipe and slowly climbing down it. She watched him to make sure he got down ok, watching suddenly as his foot slipped towards the end and he fell down onto the grass, "Oh my God." AJ yelped, "Phil!" She whispered harshly._

" _I'm fine." Punk nodded, getting to his feet as she shook her head and laughed, watching him run off as she walked back into her bedroom._

 _She'd never been this happy before. She really felt like she'd found her one. She felt protected, safe and happy with him._

* * *

" _Phil, what are you doing?" AJ laughed, feeling Punk take her hand, guiding her into the toilet in the changing rooms, "This is the girls locker room." She told him._

" _The girls aren't here." Punk shrugged, sitting down on the toilet and pulling him over her as she laughed, "I had a free period."_

" _I'm supposed to be in practise." AJ shook her head, in her cheer costume dress which he was already under and pulling her underwear down._

" _No one will notice." Punk shrugged._

" _I run the practise." She laughed as he kissed her neck and up her throat._

" _They'll live." Punk replied. Even though she was trying to say no, of course she wanted it, she was pulling at his jeans and pushing his boxers down, straddling over him on the toilet._

" _This is pretty disgusting." AJ laughed a little, sinking down upon his length and moaning, "Fuck." She moaned, pressing her lips against his._

 _It had been a few weeks of getting each other wherever they could. Sometimes Punk would sneak in through AJ's bedroom window, or they'd go home at lunch, or they'd find somewhere in school where they could have some time to themselves. They wanted each other so much, and through that they were still getting to know each other._

" _Fuck, baby." Punk moaned as she moved up and down on him, his hands clutching her hips whilst he thrust up into her._

" _Mmm, baby… just like that." AJ moaned, feeling him kiss her neck. There was something about doing stuff they shouldn't have that she really liked. She felt like he was rubbing off on her in that sense. She would never be caught doing something like this before, but with him, she really didn't care. She wanted it that much._

" _Fuck." Punk moaned, feeling himself get close._

" _I'm gonna cum." AJ whispered in his ear, tugging on his ear lobe as she felt him quicken his thrust up into her, "Fuck." AJ moaned, tightening around him as she leaned on his shoulder whilst he eventually met his own release._

" _Fuck." Punk moaned as AJ smiled, turning to him and kissing him as he breathed heavily._

" _I love you." AJ shook her head as Punk looked at her._

" _What?" Punk shook his head as AJ nodded and smiled._

" _I love you." She said. She knew for sure. She'd known for weeks, but she absolutely knew she wanted to tell him._

" _I uh… I didn't think I'd hear that in a… bathroom." He admitted as she laughed a little, "I love you too." He nodded as she smiled, looking into his eyes._

 _He really felt like she gave him hope. Hope that his life wouldn't be destined like his parents. That he could make her his world and they could get out of this place somehow. He knew he loved her. He cared about her way more than he even cared about himself._

* * *

"Kid, how many times? We don't got jobs going." Punk shook his head, walking around the garage he worked in with Dean. The owner of the garage pretty much always left him in charge.

"C'mon, please."

"What's your name again?" Punk shook his head, walking around the garage as the kid followed him.

"Zac." Zac nodded.

"Ok, Zac. We're not hiring. Leave your number and when we are, I'll call you." Punk nodded.

"C'mon man, anything." Zac sighed, "Like… I'll sweep the floors, I'll be on stand by for covering shifts." He begged as Punk walked over to the small desk in the corner, "I'm trying to get my life together here." He said as Punk turned around to him, "I owe my girl so much, man. And I think I might have lost her. For good this time."

"Why is this my fault?" Punk questioned.

"I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm just saying if… if there's any chance you could fit me in. I'll do two days a week, one even." Zac nodded, "Please."

Punk groaned, looking at the rota and sighing to himself, "Ok, fine." Punk nodded as Zac clenched his fists in triumph, "Derek has taken this week off. His girl just had a baby so… you can cover his shifts." Punk nodded, taking down the rota, "If you're shit, I'm not keeping you on." Punk told him bluntly.

"Man, I promise I won't let you down." Zac shook his head, hugging into Punk as Punk stood still.

"Ok, get off me." Punk said as Zac backed up, "If you don't show up on the first day, you're done." He made clear as Zac nodded, "You've worked in a garage before, right?"

"Uh… not exactly." Zac said as Punk turned to him, "But I'm a quick learner."

"Fine. Ok, whatever." Punk shook his head, "I'm here next week anyway so… if you fuck things up I can slap you." He said as Zac raised his eyebrows.

"I'll get paid at the end of the week, right?" Zac nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Take these away and fill them out. Bring them in next week." Punk said as Zac nodded.

"Thanks, man. You're the only one giving me a shot." Zac shook his head.

"Yeah, ok. Get out of here, kid." Punk shook his head, watching Zac leave the garage as he rolled his eyes, turning around to Dean who was shaking his head, "What?"

"You're such a sucker for the kids." Dean chuckled, "That kid is never gonna turn up."

"Well that's his mistake. Not mine." Punk said, "Derek is off all next week so… we need cover anyway. He seems ok." He shrugged.

"He's probably had one sober, clean day and had all these great aspirations. He'll be high on crack later on." Dean said.

"Would it kill you to be positive?" Punk asked him.

"What? I'm just saying. We saw it every day with dad. He'd have one really good day. He'd make us all promises. He'd clean the house up. And then the next day it'd be back to his usual… junkie self." Dean said.

"Yeah well dad was different." Punk shook his head, "I'm gonna run over to the store and get a drink, you want anything?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Dean nodded, going back to work as Punk grabbed his wallet, running across the road and down the street towards the store he always went to. He remembered he always had a dream to get out of this place, and now that felt like a lifetime ago.

"Hey, Bob." Punk nodded.

"Phil." Bob smiled, getting to his feet slowly, old and grey as he walked over to the desk, "Lunch break, is it?"

"Just a drink." Punk nodded, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge as Bob nodded.

"Who was that kid that just came out the garage there?" Bob asked curiously, putting the water through the till.

"The young kid?" Punk questioned, "Uh… Zac, I think his name was." Punk nodded, "Why?" He asked, handing over the money to Bob. The best thing about growing up however, was that he actually was able to have some money now, which meant he could finally pay Bob back.

"Oh, just… I see him around the streets. Bit of trouble I think. Just be careful." Bob nodded to him.

"I'm sure people thought that about me when I was that age." Punk shrugged, "Someone has to give the kid a chance." He said as Bob nodded.

"Phil, can I ask you something?" Bob asked as Punk nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" Punk asked, taking the water.

"When was the last time you saw April?" Bob questioned as Punk tilted his head with confusion.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "Why are you asking me that? I told you, Bob. You've got dementia." Punk shrugged casually.

"I'm just wondering." Bob shrugged.

"A long time." Punk nodded, giving his infamous brief answers as usual as Bob just nodded.

"You hear how she's doing?" Bob asked, "I just… she came into my head the other day." Bob nodded, "I thought you'd be the best person to ask."

"Well I'm not. I don't know how she's doing, and I don't know where she is." Punk nodded, "I'll catch you later, Bob." He tapped the counter, leaving the store as Bob wandered back over to his chair, sitting down and sighing to himself.

* * *

" _This is the famous store you always go on about?" AJ laughed a little, standing in Bob's store, looking at the snacks as Punk nodded._

" _Yeah, it's not much but… the owner is pretty cool with me. He helps me out a lot." Punk nodded._

 _They'd been dating for a few months and nothing had ever felt better. She was almost like his escape. When things were difficult at home, he knew he had her and everything would be go, and she felt the same way. No to mention, they were physically connected in ways they never thought._

" _That's nice of him." AJ smiled, "You live just across the street, don't you?"_

" _Yeah." Punk nodded._

" _You still haven't showed me your place all this time. I get it, if you don't want to but… it's still your home." AJ said._

" _I really don't want to take you there." Punk nodded to her._

" _Ok." AJ smiled, taking his hand and nodding, "What should we get? I kinda want chocolate but… oh, gummy worms." She dropped his hand, crouching down and looking through all the snacks as Punk smiled, "They have cool snacks here actually." AJ nodded._

" _See, I told you." Punk nodded._

 _They picked a few snacks and headed over to the counter where Bob was standing._

" _Phil." Bob smiled, "Looks like we want some diabetes, huh?" He looked at all the sugary candy they were buying._

" _That's exactly what we want." Punk nodded as Bob smiled._

" _Well are you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Bob asked, folding his arms as Punk turned to AJ who smiled._

" _Bob, this is April. April, bob." He introduced them._

" _Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Bob took AJ's hand and shook it as AJ smiled._

" _You too." AJ smiled politely._

" _Phil comes in here and talks about you all the time. Can't get him to shut up." Bob chuckled._

" _Yeah, ok." Punk rolled his eyes._

" _I see what all the fuss is about, though. What a lovely young girl." Bob smiled. He'd known Punk since he was just a little kid, and to see him happy and out of his toxic home with something positive in his life, it made him feel proud._

" _Oh, thanks." AJ smiled at the sweet man._

" _Can I get you anything else?" Bob asked them, looking at Punk whilst elbowing the condoms behind him as Punk just shook his head with embarrassment, "No? Ok." Bob nodded as they gave him the money._

" _Well it was so nice to meet you." AJ smiled as Bob nodded._

" _And you too." Bob nodded, watching as they left the store, "Good for you, kid." Bob smiled to himself._


	10. Late

**Late**

* * *

"You got a job?" Rey asked, wiping the bar surface down as Zac sat on a stool chatting to her.

"Yeah." Zac nodded.

"Ok." Rey shook her head with confusion, "Why the big rush to come tell me?" She laughed a little.

"Well I thought… that's what you want." Zac shrugged, "For me to… to get my act together. That's what I'm doing." He nodded.

"We're not together, Zac. There's no reason for you to be… trying to impress me." Rey shrugged, "But I'm happy that you've got a job. Where is it?" She asked.

"The garage a few blocks away… wait, wait a minute." He rewound, "So you're saying you basically don't care?" He asked.

"I'm not saying I don't care. I just… don't want you to do this for me. Do it for yourself." Rey shrugged, "We're over. I… I think I just need to be alone at the minute." She nodded.

"You've been alone since fucking birth. Aren't you fed up of being alone?" Zac shook his head as Rey looked at him, "No, fuck you. I'm trying to do something good, for us, so we can work, and you don't even give a shit."

"Ok, turn it all around on me just like you always do." Rey nodded.

"You're a stupid bitch." Zac got off the stool as Rey looked unbothered at him. She'd heard it all before, "Honestly, I don't know why I waste my time on you." Zac said as Joanne appeared from the back, "You're just a cheap, useless whore." Zac spat.

"Hey, what it!" Joanne yelled.

"Are you done?" Rey yawned.

"Oh, fuck you. You stupid bitch." Zac kicked the stool over and left the bar as Rey nodded to herself.

"That was him telling me he was gonna change, by the way." Rey turned to Joanne.

"I hate that little prick so much, you have no idea." Joanne spat, "You don't need to put up with him."

"Now he's gonna go on like a four week bender." Rey sighed.

"He's not your child, Rey. You don't need to worry about him. It's his mistakes. Not yours. Let him make them." Joanne shook her head.

"These barrels need changing." Rey shook her head, walking on through to the back.

* * *

 _Punk had gotten home one night after being out with AJ. For months they had spent all their time together, and it wasn't even like they were getting fed up of one another. He was spending way more time with her than he was with his family at home. Not that they were a family exactly._

 _He got home, closing the door over when he heard a fight in the living room. He ran through and saw his dad pinning his little brother up against the wall._

" _What the fuck are you doing?" Punk exclaimed, tackling his dad down to the ground, "Don't you fucking touch him." He choked his dad out. He was a scrawny looking guy. He had a few tattoos, bloodshot eyes and always reeked of booze._

" _Get off me!" His father, Dan, exclaimed angrily._

" _Phil, it's ok, man." Dean nodded as Punk backed up and got to his feet whilst their father got to his, "I started it." Dean assured his brother._

" _I don't give a fuck." Punk spat, "Don't you put your hands on him again." Punk warned._

" _And who the hell are you?" Dan spat, drunk and high of course, "You're barely even here anymore. You're too busy out with that little piece you got." Dan nodded, "Is there a reason you haven't introduced me to her?" He smirked, grabbing a bottle of beer from the floor, checking a few lying around to see if there was anything left in any of them._

" _I'm never gonna bring her here." Punk made clear._

" _We not good enough for you anymore, huh?" Dan chuckled._

" _We don't even have a couch." Punk shook his head, looking around the house which basically had nothing in it. His father would sell pretty much everything in order to get money for drugs and booze._

" _There's a… a few chairs somewhere." Dan slurred as Punk listened to the crying and screaming upstairs. It wasn't abnormal to hear his mother in that state._

" _Go check on her." Punk nodded to Dean who left the living room and headed upstairs, "You're gonna die alone." Punk shook his head, "Because as soon as me and Dean get jobs, we're out of here." He said, "And we owe you nothing." He made clear._

" _Why do you act so high and mighty?" Dan laughed._

" _Every wrong turn I took, was for you, to protect you or save your ass from going to jail but you know what… maybe… maybe that would have been better for everyone involved." Punk nodded._

" _You're just a little Punk." Dan spat, walking over to Punk, "And that girl is gonna get rid of you once she really gets to know you." He nodded, splashing some beer at his son as Punk punched him across the face hard, watching him fall over, not for long until he got back up and punched Punk across the face just as Dean came back into the room._

" _Hey hey hey, enough." Dean said, pulling Punk back._

" _That's it… you… both of you." Dan shoved them, "Get out of this house!" He exclaimed as they backed up, "Get out of this house. Sleep on the streets for all I care." He spat, "Out!" He shouted harshly as Punk and Dean were pretty much shoved out of the house onto the street, listening to the lock and chain going on the door as Punk held his bleeding face._

" _You alright, man?" Dean sighed as Punk nodded._

" _Yeah, I'm fine." Punk assured him, "Looks like we're out for the night." Punk nodded. It wasn't the first time._

" _I can go crash at my buddy's, you can come." Dean assured him._

" _You go. I think I'm gonna go to April's." Punk nodded, "You be alright?" He asked him._

" _Yeah, I'll be fine."_

* * *

 _AJ was lying in bed, falling asleep when she began to hear knocking. She sat up right away, not being able to figure out where it was coming from until she heard Punk._

" _April." Punk whispered as AJ looked over to the window._

 _She got out of bed, running over and opening the curtains, opening the window up._

" _Oh my God, what are you doing?" AJ shook her head, "What happened to your face?" AJ asked worriedly, closing the window over and noticing his cut face._

" _Are your parents sleeping?" Punk made sure._

" _Yeah. They take sleeping pills. They aren't gonna wake up." AJ shook her head, "Your face, what happened?" She demanded to know, cupping his face._

" _I got into a fight with my dad." Punk shook his head, "He threw me and Dean out of the house. Dean went to his buddy's but… I thought I'd come here. I can go if-_

" _No." AJ shook her head, "No, you're fine. Here let me clean your face." AJ sighed, "Sit down." She told him as he sat down on her bed. She disappeared out to the bathroom and came back with some wipes to clean up his face._

" _Sorry about this." Punk said._

" _Don't be sorry." AJ shook her head as she cleaned his eyebrow up, "It doesn't look like it's deep so that's good." She said, making sure it was clean, wiping some of the dried in blood on his face and tossing the wipes in the trash, "You can stay here." She nodded, standing in between his legs as he leaned his forehead on her stomach tiredly, "If I had… nicer parents, you could stay every night." She sighed, playing with his hair as he looked up._

" _It's ok. I'll go before they wake up." He said as she smiled and nodded, leaning down and kissing him softly. She pulled back and took her t-shirt off, revealing herself with no bra on as he smiled. She really was perfect and she was all he needed._

 _He pulled her back in by the waist, kissing up her stomach and over her breasts, standing up and kissing her on the lips before picking her up and placing her down on the bed, taking his own clothes off as AJ smiled with excitement._

" _We have to be quiet." AJ made clear as Punk smiled and nodded, climbing over her._

* * *

" _So are you gonna tell me about what happened with your dad?" AJ asked him, lying naked with him in bed later on, speaking quietly._

" _Not much to it really, as usual." Punk nodded, "I came home and… he had Dean pinned up against the wall. I broke it up and he… he's drunk and high. He tried to throw beer at me and I punched him, he punched me back and… he threw us out." He said as AJ sighed._

" _I'm sorry." AJ frowned, cuddling into him._

" _You have nothing to be sorry for." Punk shook his head, playing with her hair._

" _It's not always gonna be like this." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded._

" _I know. I'm gonna make sure it's not." Punk nodded, "I used to try and help him so much. And it all did was get me in trouble." He sighed._

" _What do you mean?" AJ questioned._

" _The… the real reason I got moved schools was because I… my dad had gave me drugs, I had to go across town and give them to someone." He nodded as AJ looked up at him, "But I ended up having to go to school with them in my bag. Someone found them and I got arrested." He nodded, "I mean I was always fighting in school too, but… that was the final straw." He said, "The only deal was that I move schools if I wanted to continue going, and I did." He nodded, "I got one of those tags too where the cops know where you are." He said, "And a criminal record." He said, "All because I was just… trying to help my junkie dad." He shook his head._

" _Why didn't you tell me this?" AJ asked him, "You know it wouldn't have mattered to me." She said._

" _I just don't want you around that shit. I'm never gonna take you to my place. There's bottles and drugs all over the place. We got no furniture." He said as she sighed, "I just… I couldn't imagine living like that. Putting my own family through that."_

" _You'll get out." AJ nodded, "Things will be better one day." She assured him, "And you won't have to put up with any of that." She said. She wished she could help him more, she knew just being here for him was enough._

" _Yeah, I'm desperate for a job so I can… move out and get my own place." He said as she smiled, "You could… come with me." He said as she looked up at him._

" _You'd really want that?" AJ smiled as he nodded._

" _Yeah. I mean, I know your parents aren't junkies but… they certainly aren't the nicest people." He said._

" _Right." AJ agreed._

" _Don't you just wanna get away from it?" He asked her as she nodded._

" _I need to finish school and go to college." AJ shook her head, "I don't think I'm ready for all of that." She laughed a little as Punk nodded._

" _Yeah, it is daunting." Punk nodded, "Hey, I'm just dreaming out loud here." He laughed a little as she smiled._

" _There's nothing wrong with that." AJ nodded._

* * *

" _Hey, April." Bob smiled, a few weeks later as he watched AJ rush into the store._

" _Hey." AJ nodded quietly, her head down as she rushed into the store and down one of the aisles as Bob shook his head with confusion. She never normally came into the store on her own. She was always with Punk, and she looked extremely anxious._

 _He waited on her coming to the desk, reading his paper, putting it down when she put the box down on the desk as he looked at it._

" _Uh…" Bob looked at her, taking the box and putting it through as AJ took her wallet out, her hands shaking as he watched her, "Sweetie, are you ok?" He asked her as AJ nodded._

" _I can't… get this note out." AJ shook her head frantically, pulling at her wallet until she dropped it, coins going everywhere as Bob sighed._

" _Let me help you." Bob nodded, walking around from the desk and crouching down with her to pick the coins up, passing them to her as she nodded._

" _Thank you." AJ nodded, "I… I don't think I have enough." AJ shook her head with embarrassment as Bob just nodded._

" _You're fine." Bob said, grabbing a bag and sliding the box inside it, passing it to her._

" _Please just pretend I never came here… for that." AJ nodded, "Don't… don't say anything." AJ begged him as Bob nodded._

" _I never saw it." Bob nodded, "But if you need to talk, I'm here." He said as she nodded and smiled gratefully._

" _Thank you." AJ nodded, quickly leaving the store as Bob sighed, watching as she quickly re-entered the store, "Do you have a bathroom in here?" AJ asked him as Bob nodded._

" _Through the back." He pointed as she nodded, walking off through the back as he walked around the desk, putting the money in the cash desk for the box of pregnancy tests she had taken._

 _AJ quickly locked herself in the small toilet, ripping the box of pregnancy tests open as they all fell out onto the floor. She didn't even know how to do this. Why would she? She was a teenager._

 _After many weeks of being late, she realised she couldn't ignore it, especially when she was always taking her period regularly. She hadn't told anyone about it. She was praying it was a false alarm._

 _She done all of the tests, sitting them in the sink and getting herself together, taking deep breaths in and out, so many crazy thoughts going through her mind as one would suspect._

 _Once the time was up, she leaned forward, looking on at the tests and crying to herself, placing her hand on her forehead as she looked on at all of the positive tests sitting staring at her._


	11. Apologising

**Apologising**

* * *

" _Do you need another tissue?" Bob asked AJ after she had come out of the toilets. He didn't have to ask what the news was, he knew by her expressions that she was pregnant._

" _No, I really should go." AJ shook her head, using the wet tissue she had been using the entire time to dry the tears that kept coming._

" _Sweetie, I'm not gonna let you go home like this." Bob said. They were sitting in the break room in the back where he'd taken her after she'd came out of the toilets. He'd gotten to know her over the past few months that she'd been with Punk. He figured she probably felt pretty alone at the minute._

" _I don't know what to do." AJ cried. It wasn't something she could even wrap her head around. It was so overwhelming and terrifying to think that she was actually pregnant with a baby._

" _I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're gonna have to tell your parents about this." Bob nodded, "And you know fine well you're gonna have to tell Phil." Bob said._

" _I can't tell my parents." AJ shook her head, "And Phil… what… what is he gonna think?" AJ shook her head._

" _Weren't you being safe?" Bob questioned._

" _Yes." AJ nodded, even though she knew she'd messed up her pills a few times. She really didn't want to fault herself at the minute, it was the last thing she needed._

" _The best thing right now is for you to not freak out." Bob said as AJ turned to him._

" _Are you kidding?" AJ shook her head, "I'm seventeen years old and I am pregnant." She said, finding it hard to say out loud._

" _Hey, and you're not alone." Bob nodded, "This wasn't just you who did this. You need to tell him." He said, "And figure this out. See a doctor." He said as AJ took a deep breath._

" _I can't believe this is happening." AJ shook her head, "What about school? I… I can't have this baby." AJ said as Bob looked at her. He really felt bad for her, especially when it appeared she was so alone._

" _Can you tell your parents about this?" Bob asked._

" _No." AJ cried, covering her eyes, "I can't talk to them about this." She shook her head._

" _You need to talk to Phil-"_

" _And what if he leaves? What if he runs away? He always talks about it. Maybe this will encourage him to split right away." AJ said, panicking pretty much about everything._

" _Phil will not leave you like this. I know the kid. He's not like that." Bob nodded, "He needs to know about this. You can't keep it a secret." He said._

" _I have… I have to be at the football game tonight." AJ shook her head as Bob looked at her, "I can't tell him tonight."_

" _April, trust me, you will feel a lot better when you tell him." Bob nodded as AJ dried her tears, "And I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to tell your parents."_

" _I have to go get ready for the game." AJ stood up, drying her face, "I'm so sorry for doing this to you." She shook her head, embarrassed by herself and the situation she was in._

" _April." Bob stood up, watching as she had already rushed out of the back room and left the store._

* * *

" _What's wrong with you tonight?" Eve asked, standing on the side-lines of the football field, turning to her friend who looked as pale as ever and was barely doing any cheering, "You look terrible."_

" _Thank you." AJ nodded. She was trying so hard to keep herself together and put on a front, but this front was just too hard to make believable, especially when she knew Punk was sitting with his friends in the crowd. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and see him._

" _You've not cheered once." Eve said, "You're sticking out." She said._

" _Fine. I'll leave." AJ spat, throwing the pom poms down and storming back to the locker rooms as Eve shook her head with confusion._

" _What's up with her?" Jamie asked Punk who noticed AJ leaving the game and heading back to the locker rooms._

" _I… I don't know." Punk shook his head._

" _Well go check." Chuck shoved him as Punk nodded, getting up from the bleachers and walking down onto the field, turning into the side and walking through to the locker room._

 _He paused at the door, looking over at AJ sitting on the bench crying, shaking his head with confusion and worry._

" _April." Punk walked further into the room, stepping over the bags and clothes._

 _AJ looked up, barely been able to stop crying, wiping her face, struggling to catch a breath with how much she was crying, "I'm fine." She shook her head, even though she wondered why she was bothering._

" _April, what's wrong?" Punk shook his head, crouching down in front of her, "Why are you crying? Has someone hurt you?" He asked her._

" _No." AJ shook her head._

" _Then what's wrong?" Punk asked with confusion, "Did Eve say something to you? I saw her talking to you."_

" _No, it's not that." AJ cried, standing up and beginning to pace as Punk stood back up and watched her._

" _Then what's wrong? Talk to me." Punk shook his head, "You're hysterical." He said. He was worried as to what was making her so upset. Had someone hurt her? Said something to her? Done something to her? He wasn't leaving until he found out._

" _I'm fine, I'm just having a bad day." AJ shrugged, wiping her wet face, trying to convince him, but she knew it was a weak attempt._

" _April, c'mon. I'm not stupid. You're upset over something." Punk nodded, "What is it?" He asked her as she cried some more, turning away from him as he walked over to her._

" _I'm pregnant." She turned around, looking up at him as he paused his movement, "I'm pregnant." She nodded as he stared at her._

 _He heard her, both times, but he was just trying to understand what it actually meant, standing still, speechless with absolutely nothing to say. Of all the things he was worried about, this hadn't even crossed his mind._

" _W-What?" Punk shook his head, "How can you be pregnant?" He asked her, "You take stuff."_

" _I don't know." She cried, wiping her nose and face, "I don't know, the days must have gotten mixed up, I don't know." She said as he stumbled back a little, finding the bench and sitting down before he collapsed over._

" _You… You know definitely?" Punk asked her as she nodded._

" _I done six tests." She nodded as Punk placed his hands over his face, "And I can't tell my parents, or Eve, or anyone." She shook her head as Punk turned to her watching her turn back around, placing her hands on the table and putting her head down as she cried._

 _He'd never saw her this upset or this terrified before and he was sure that's what was scaring him the most. Of course the part about getting her pregnant was pretty hard to digest too._

" _Uh… let's go." Punk stood up, "Where is your bag?" He asked her as she turned around._

" _What?" AJ shook her head._

" _The game is gonna finish and everyone is gonna come back here so let's just go." He nodded, packing up her things as she watched him. She was wondering why he wasn't crying or freaking out like her._

" _Where are we going to go?" AJ asked him._

" _I don't know." Punk shook his head, zipping her bag up and grabbing her hoodie from her locker, helping her into it, "Let's just go." He nodded, placing his hand at the small of her back and leaving the locker room with her. He couldn't think properly with all the cheering and yelling coming from outside._

* * *

" _I don't have money for this." AJ whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder as they sat in a booth in Frank's diner, looking on at the milkshake and burger she'd just ate and drank._

" _Neither do I." Punk admitted truthfully with a sigh. It was the first place he thought of. It was quiet with no one around, but his head was so far in the clouds, he forgot they needed money to pay with at the end. They were so dazed that they weren't even fussed that they didn't have the money for it. They had bigger problems, clearly._

" _What are we going to do?" AJ asked him. They hadn't actually spoke about it properly, neither knew what to say._

" _I don't know." Punk shook his head honestly. He was trying to find anything comforting to say, but there was nothing he could say to help their situation, "You need to tell your parents." Punk nodded. He knew that for sure._

" _Phil, I can't tell them." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, "I can't." She shook her head, "They'll kill your or… they'll kill me." AJ shook her head._

" _Well… they're gonna find out. You need to. I'll come with you if you want." He nodded._

" _That's not gonna end well." AJ shook her head._

" _We could leave." Punk nodded as AJ looked at him._

" _We have no money." AJ reminded him, "And no place to live and no jobs." AJ said._

" _And what are our options when we stay here? Huh?" Punk asked her as she sighed, "Go on, tell me."_

" _Stop it." She said quietly as he rolled his head back against the booth, "I don't know what to do but I know running isn't going to help us, at all." She made clear._

" _We know fine well what your parents are gonna make you do." Punk nodded as AJ looked at him._

" _What if that's our only option?" AJ asked him, "I mean I… I go to school, I can't have a baby." AJ said, "Maybe it's the best thing."_

" _You're not even gonna think about it?" Punk shook his head._

" _What do we have to offer a baby?" AJ asked, "We are children."_

" _It's still our decision." Punk said, "And I don't think it should be made in a day." He said as AJ sighed. She wasn't thinking straight, Punk was right. To make a decision with how she was feeling would have been wrong._

" _They won't let you near me ever again." AJ said, "My parents." She nodded, "I'm serious. They'll go as far as restraining orders." She nodded as Punk sighed to himself._

" _You could come and stay with me." Punk sighed. It was the last thing he ever wanted to say to her. Right now, they were just thinking out loud, trying to be mature about something they knew absolutely nothing about, trying their best not to freak out._

" _You told me you'd never take me to your house." AJ said._

" _Well things are a little different now." Punk shook his head as AJ sighed._

" _I don't know." AJ shook her head, "I don't know what we're supposed to do." She said, resting her head on his shoulder._

" _We'll figure this out." Punk nodded, trying so hard to be positive when really, he had never been more terrified, "I promise we will figure all of this out." He said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her tight as she wrapped her arms around his body. The only comfort she was getting was from him and the fact they were in the same position. A position of fear._

" _Here you kids go." Frank, the owner of the diner walked over with the cheque, sitting it down on the table and walking away as AJ looked at the cheque which read 7 dollars, crying to herself and pushing the cheque away as Punk sighed, kissing her head._

" _It's ok." Punk said softly, "It's gonna be ok." He nodded, kissing her head._

* * *

"Hey, is there a manager or someone who works here?" Rey asked, pulling up outside the garage as Dean looked at her.

"You look familiar." Dean nodded as Rey groaned, opening up her jacket to show the hooters t-shirt, "Oh, yeah. Hooter girl." He said, "You got punched in the face."

"That's me." Rey said.

"You're looking for a manager?" Dean asked as she nodded, "Yeah, give me a minute." He said, walking into the back, "Philip, girl outside looking for you." Dean patted his brother on the back as Punk nodded.

He walked out of the back office and into the garage, looking over at the girl standing outside the garage, kicking at one of the cars that was parked.

"That leaves marks, you know." Punk walked over to her as Rey turned around.

"Oh, sorry." Rey shook her head.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Uh yeah, my… friend… he was supposed to start working here today, I just wanted to know if he showed up?" Rey asked him.

"Zac?" Punk asked as she nodded, "No, he didn't. Let me guess… you're the girl he owes stuff to." He said.

"He said that to you?" Rey asked.

"Yeah. I was hopeful for him but… he never showed this morning." Punk shrugged, "If you see him, tell him he blew it." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah." Rey nodded, "Well I'm sorry on behalf of him for wasting your time." She said, "I could have advised you not to give him a chance." She said as Punk just smiled.

"Well, we all deserve a chance." Punk nodded, "But unfortunately he's blown it." He said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry for wasting your time." Rey said.

"Not your fault." Punk said as she smiled.

"Can I… take one of these?" Rey asked, pointing to the mints sitting on the small desk at the front.

"Uh… sure." Punk shook his head, watching her reach over and grab a handful of them as he shook his head.

"When I get a car, and I crash it." Rey nodded positively, eating one of the mints, "I'll be sure to put it in here." She said.

"Great." Punk shook his head, "Do you want another mint?" Punk asked her sarcastically as he looked at the handful already in her hands.

"Yeah." Rey nodded, reaching over and grabbing another handful as Punk just shook his head.

"Yeah alright kid, you want any missing car parts while you're at it?" He asked her sarcastically, "Get out of here." He nodded as she threw a mint at him.

"For your troubles." She nodded, walking away with two handful of mints as he shook his head, walking off back into the office where Dean was.

"What'd she want?" Dean asked.

"Apologising for that kid who never showed up." Punk shook his head, "Oh and took all our mints." He said as Dean shook his head.


	12. Changed

**Changed**

* * *

" _That went even worse than I thought. And I knew it was going to be bad." AJ said, sitting on a bench outside where she had met Punk, "I had to actually run out of the house because they were keeping me in." AJ turned to him._

" _Do I wanna know what they said?" Punk asked._

 _A week had gone by and AJ had plucked up the courage to tell her parents that she was pregnant. For any parent, to hear their seventeen year old daughter was pregnant wasn't exactly ideal or expected, but for her parents, it really was like the world was ending, and if they hated Punk before, they wanted him dead now._

" _You were right." AJ nodded, "They want me to get an abortion." AJ said, turning to him as he nodded._

" _Well, it's not their decision." Punk shrugged, "It's ours." He nodded._

" _They also suggested moving me to a school for troubled teens." AJ nodded, "So there's that too." She said as Punk shook his head, "Have you told anyone?"_

" _No, I've got no one to tell." Punk shrugged, "I'm just trying to figure it out. Not just what's best for us but… what's best for… it." Punk said as she nodded. She had to admire how responsible he was being. Any other foolish high school boy would no doubt have ran off or encouraged an abortion, but he was really trying to think about things, and how they could work something out. She loved that. She really did._

" _Thank you for being here for me." AJ nodded, "I'm sure it would be easier for you to run. You always talk about."_

" _I'd never run away from you. I'd run with you." He made clear, "But not away from you."_

" _We can't leave, Phil. We have no money. And we can't then have a baby and bring that into the situation." She said, "It won't work." She said._

" _Do you want it?" Punk asked her, "This baby?" He said. To most, it would be a straight yes or no answer, but she just didn't know. She really wasn't prepared, especially at such an age, to answer a question like that._

" _I'm seventeen." AJ shook her head, "My mom still makes my dinner for me." She rolled her eyes._

" _I don't want you to feel any pressure. I'll be with you for whatever you decide. If you wanna… if you want to get an abortion, I'll be there for you, if you wanna have it, I'll be there." Punk nodded, "I'm not gonna leave." He made himself clear as she smiled._

 _Being as scared as she was, hearing that from him was such a relief._

" _Thank you." AJ nodded, leaning over and kissing his cheek as he nodded, "I think I need to go to the doctors." She said, "To see how far along I am." She nodded._

" _Do you want me to come?" Punk asked her._

" _My mom said she's taking me." AJ rolled her eyes, "I don't think she'll let you come with us." AJ admitted as Punk nodded, "I'll come see you after." She said as Punk nodded._

" _Sure." He said._

* * *

" _You're about thirteen weeks, April." The doctor nodded as she gave AJ her first ultrasound. AJ could tell she was being extra nice to her because she was so young. She assumed she probably felt sorry for her, which wasn't particularly a nice feeling._

" _And can you tell her the best option for her at this age. She's seventeen." Janet stood beside AJ on the bed. AJ really wished it was Punk with her instead of her mother._

" _Well it's different for everyone." The doctor smiled, "And it's what April wants. There's abortion up to twenty four weeks, so you still have some time." The doctor said, "You can have your baby, there's a lot of support groups here at the hospital for young mother's, there's adoption and foster care. If you don't feel you can take care of the baby but don't want to go through with the abortion, that might be something worth looking at." She said._

" _She goes to school. She has a bright future." Janet said, "You would recommend an abortion, wouldn't you?" She asked the doctor who shook her head._

" _It's not my place to recommend anything. April will decide what she wants and we'll help her through whatever that is." She nodded, "This isn't the first time a girl as young as you has been in this situation. I've saw plenty of young girls have their baby and… they wouldn't change for the world."_

" _Are you encouraging her to have this baby?" Janet asked angrily._

" _Mom." AJ shook her head, "I'm so sorry about her." She looked at the doctor who just rubbed her hand softly. She was getting more support from a strange doctor than her own mother at the minute._

" _Miss, I'm just encouraging April to do what she wishes. This is her baby, her body and therefore her decision. If she would like to go through with the pregnancy then I have no problem booking her in and giving her information. If she would like to consider an abortion, I can book her an appointment. I think it's important you think about it, April." She nodded._

" _This is going to ruin her life." Janet said._

" _I bet a lot of young mother's would disagree with you, Miss Mendez." The doctor nodded._

" _I don't want an abortion." AJ said quietly as Janet turned to her, "I… I don't want to do that." She shook her head. She knew she wouldn't go through with it. She knew it was her decision and her right to have the choice, but she knew it would stay with her forever._

" _April, don't be ridiculous. You can't have this baby." Janet shook her head, "That boy has absolutely nothing to offer you."_

" _So the father is involved?" The doctor asked as AJ nodded._

" _No." Janet scoffed._

" _I'd like to see him and April at your next appointment." The doctor nodded to AJ, "I'd like him to be informed about this too." She said as AJ smiled to the doctor with appreciation._

" _He won't be involved." Janet said, "Are we done here?" She asked._

" _Yeah, we're done." The doctor nodded, helping AJ up, "It's what you want." She told AJ quietly and nodded, "Ok?" She said as AJ smiled and nodded. Having a professional give her support was actually rather helpful and calming, "Oh, don't forget your picture." She said, handing AJ the black and white picture as she looked at it._

* * *

" _It's really small." Punk screwed his eyes up, walking to school the next morning looking at the ultrasound picture, which was hard to believe that it was their baby._

" _Yeah, the doctor was super nice to me actually." AJ nodded, "She basically shut my mom and made sure I knew it was my decision and not hers. And she wants you to come to the next appointment." She said, "I think she understands the situation going on."_

" _Well at least someone does." Punk said, continuing to look down at the picture._

" _Phil, I'm not gonna get an abortion." She said, "I still don't know much right now but… I know we'll figure it out, one way or the other." She said._

" _I just want what's best for you." He nodded._

" _It would constantly be on my mind. All the time." AJ shook her head, "Maybe if I didn't have you, things would be different."_

" _Well in all fairness, if you didn't have me, you wouldn't have the baby." He laughed a little as she smiled._

" _That's true." AJ nodded, "I know we're scared, and we're young, and we really have… no support from anyone but we love each other. That counts for something, right?" AJ said as Punk smiled and nodded._

" _That's all that matters." He nodded, putting his arm around her and kissing her head._

 _It was such a scary time, but to have each other meant everything._

* * *

 _AJ was in the midst of getting changed for cheer practise when her breakfast suddenly came back on her, making her sprint to the bathroom and throw up._

 _Whilst she was experiencing the joys of morning sickness, the cheer squad were getting changed in the lockers._

" _Anyone have any spear deodorant?" One of the girls asked, checking everyone's bags, coming across AJ's and digging inside as the ultrasound picture fell out, "Holy shit." She said as they turned around, "She's pregnant." She gasped as they all stood up and crowded around the picture as Eve looked over._

 _AJ had made her way from the bathroom, walking around into the changing area where she saw the team crowding around._

" _What's going on?" AJ asked them tiredly._

" _You're pregnant." One of them gasped as AJ looked across at them._

" _April, is this for real?" Eve asked with confusion as AJ looked across at them._

" _It's… it's not mine." AJ shook her head._

" _It literally has your name at the top." Eve said, "You are pregnant."_

" _Can you give me it back, please?" AJ asked, walking over and taking it back from them, walking back over to her bag and putting it in, "Uh… can you guys please not tell anyone about this." She said, looking up as she saw many of them already on their phones, "Please." She begged as Eve looked across at her._

" _Hey, why didn't you tell me about this?" Eve asked her, "Is it Phil's?"_

" _Yes." AJ nodded, "Please, I don't want everyone finding out." She shook her head worriedly._

" _Come here." Eve sighed, wrapping her arms around her as AJ hugged into her._

 _She was supposed to be living her teenage life, taking exams, being on the cheerleading team, going to parties and growing up. This was not part of the plan at all._

* * *

 _Lunch came around and whilst she spotted Punk over with Jamie and the rest of his friends, it appeared that her friends weren't anywhere to be seen._

 _She paid for her lunch and walked around the cafeteria, pausing when she realised… people were staring at her. And then she spotted people a boy stuffing his jacket up his t-shirt, whilst another was cradling his bottle of water._

 _She tried to turn a blind eye to it and keep walking forward, but the more she dove into the café, the more she realised everyone was looking at her and whispering. She had no choice but to go sit with Punk, as her friends appeared to be nowhere._

" _Hey." AJ swallowed the lump in her throat, sitting down at the table._

" _Hey." Punk said, "You ok?" He asked her as she nodded to him._

" _Hey, April. Why are you not with Eve and the girls?" Jamie asked._

" _I-I don't know where they are." AJ said honestly._

" _What? They went out for lunch. They didn't tell you?" Jamie asked as AJ shook her head._

" _No, they didn't." AJ shook her head as Punk looked across at her with confusion. It wasn't like her friends to leave her. It was normally AJ who made the plans, he knew that much._

 _AJ didn't let it bother her until suddenly one of the guys from the football team walked by, throwing a carton of milk down onto her tray as it burst everywhere, "For the baby, Mendez!" He chuckled with his friends as Punk stood up._

" _Phil, just leave it." AJ warned him, watching as he tackled the guy over some chairs and tables, punching him in the face. She'd never saw him so angry and violent before and it was terrifying to see._

 _She immediately left the scene, taking her bag and leaving the school whilst Jamie and his friends jumped in to get Punk off, calming him down whilst the other group of guys pulled their friend away._

" _April." Punk turned around, noticing she had gone. He ran off out of the cafeteria and out of the school, looking around as he spotted AJ walking down out of the gates, "April." He called, running after her and catching up to her, "How the hell does everyone know in there?" He shook his head._

" _Stay the hell away from me." AJ made clear._

" _What?" Punk shook his head as AJ turned to him._

" _I said stay away from me." AJ spat. She was horrified by how he had acted. She knew he was defending her, but the level of violence scared her._

" _That prick deserved that and you know it." Punk shook his head._

" _Just leave me alone." AJ shook her head, walking off as Punk sighed, running his hands through his hair whilst AJ walked off._

 _She had no idea how quickly things would change. And everything really had changed._


	13. Solution

**Solution**

* * *

" _April, can you open the window, please. I'm literally going to fall." Punk groaned, hanging from her window later that night as AJ looked over, getting up from her bed and walking over, opening up the window and letting him in._

" _What are you doing here?" AJ shook her head, walking back over to her bed and climbing in._

" _What do you mean what am I doing here?" Punk shook his head, "I'm here to see if you're ok. You just took off today." He said._

" _Because the whole school knows I'm pregnant and you decided to try and kill a kid in front of everyone. We look like we're really stable parents, congratulations."_

" _It wasn't my fault he was being a dick." Punk said, "How the hell did everyone find out?" Punk asked._

" _The girls in the squad fond the picture in my bag. News travels fast." AJ shrugged, "Eve isn't replying to my texts or calls and I think I have no friends."_

" _So you're response to this is to push me away too?" Punk asked her._

" _I don't know." She placed her hand on her head, "I don't know what I'm doing, Phil." She began to cry, "I'm a child. Look at my room. I still have… posters of boy bands and… childhood teddy bears lying around. Is my baby's crib going to sit in amongst all of that?" She questioned, "No wait…" She laughed, "My mom won't let me raise my baby here so maybe I'll be on the streets with it." She said._

" _Stop it." Punk said, "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you."_

" _How? My mom is right, you have nothing to give me. Love doesn't cut it for this. We need money, we need a place to stay. Neither of us can give this baby any of that." She said, "So why are we even trying?" She questioned._

" _I have nothing to give you?" Punk questioned, "Look around you. I'm the only person here for you right now. Your parents don't want anything to do with you. You friends have left you to deal with this on your own. I'm the only one that gives a damn and you wanna tell me I have nothing to give you?" He questioned as she got out of the bed._

" _If I have this baby, I give birth in six months. Do you really think we're gonna come up with a solution in that time? My parents will not let me raise this baby in this house."_

" _Then you come live with me." Punk shrugged, "I'll… I'll tidy the place up. I'll leave school and get a job. I'll get money." Punk nodded, "I'm sure you'll get some kind of benefits, right?" He questioned._

" _That sounds like I'm pretty much ruining your life." AJ shook her head._

" _You are my life." Punk shrugged, "I've been used to nothing my entire life. And then I found you." He nodded, "You're what I want." He nodded._

" _You want to raise your baby in amongst your father's drugs?" AJ asked him, "The way you were raised?"_

" _It's temporary." Punk nodded, "Until we can get our own place." He shrugged, "If you didn't want this baby, we would have been at the clinic by now." He said, "I know you. I know the type of person you are. You don't want to give up on this." He said as she sighed._

" _What about school? Everyone is whispering and staring at me like I have some sort of disease." AJ shook her head._

" _It'll fade out." Punk nodded._

" _But I'm going to have to take time out." AJ said, "Which delays me into going to college." She said, "I still have another year of school."_

" _There's ways around it." Punk said. It was understandable for her to act that way. He was thinking the same things on the inside too. He was just trying his best to keep her calm._

" _My mom and dad aren't talking to me." AJ said, "My dad hasn't spoken to me since I told him." She said, "My mom looks at me like I'm cheap."_

" _That's because she's a bitch." Punk said bluntly, "And she doesn't care. She doesn't care if you have an abortion, she doesn't care if you have the baby. She's not interested either way. This is your life, not hers."_

" _Yeah and I don't want to be a young mom who dropped out of everything to take care of their kid." AJ said._

" _I will be here." Punk said, "Think about things working out for us. We get our own place. You get into college. I get a job somewhere. We have a baby." He said, "We're just… a few steps ahead of everyone." He nodded._

" _A few?" AJ questioned, "We're a lot of steps ahead of everyone." She shook her head._

" _April, I promise I'll do everything I can to make this work. But I can't if you're just gonna doubt it the entire time. If you're having any doubts. If you don't want this… you gotta decide."_

" _Do you even want this?" AJ shook her head, "You're so busy trying to convince me. Have you convinced yourself? When all your friends are out partying, they're at fun, they're at college… me and you will be home with a baby screaming." She said, "Is that really what you want?"_

" _I think it'd be wrong not to try. We… We've had no support our entire lives. But maybe we can be different for this kid. Maybe we can be better for it." He nodded as she looked across at him, "And we can make it work."_

" _Do you really think so?" AJ asked him._

" _I promise that if we put everything into this, we'll make it work." He nodded, "And fuck what anyone thinks. You always said you hated people assuming how your life was gonna turn out, didn't you?" He asked her._

" _I didn't really want to do this to prove them wrong." AJ smiled a little as Punk smiled._

" _Go big or go home, right?" Punk nodded, "We can prove everyone wrong." He nodded as she sighed._

" _Phil… we need a place to stay." She shook her head._

* * *

" _We will pay you back for this, Bob. I promise." AJ nodded, sitting her bag down in what was her and Punk's new bedroom, in Bob's apartment._

" _You're ok, April." Bob smiled, "I'd rather this than see you out in the streets somewhere." He assured her, "And Phil is gonna work with me at the store so… that's helping me out." He said as AJ nodded, "And you're gonna continue going to school, right?" He made sure._

" _Yeah, for as long as I can." AJ smiled._

" _You're a brave girl." Bob nodded, "And you shouldn't be embarrassed either, this is your life. Your decision."_

" _Thank you." AJ smiled._

 _The idea to ask Bob was a last minute one, but a successful one. They promised the store owner it would only be temporary until they got enough money to get their own place. AJ had left her parents behind, knowing they would no doubt pretend she didn't exist from here on out. It was scary. She really felt like she was out in the real world now. But she had Phil._

" _Thanks for this, Bob." Punk nodded, coming through the apartment, "You're really helping us out here." He said as Bob just waved his hand._

" _It's fine. Stop thanking me. You're working with me so… think of that as your rent." He nodded as Punk smiled, "It's a shame you kids had to resort to this but… I'm sure you'll be fine here." He nodded, "And don't give up on your education." He told AJ, "I'll babysit if I have to if it makes sure you go to school and college." He said as AJ smiled._

" _Thanks, Bob." AJ smiled as he nodded._

" _I'm gonna go back to the store now. You both got your sets of keys?" He asked them as they nodded, "Ok, call if you need me." He said as they nodded, watching him leave the apartment and close the door behind him._

" _Was he married?" AJ wondered, picking up the picture frame on the coffee table of Bob and what looked like his wife._

" _Let's see." Punk walked over, taking the frame from her and looking on, "Well… maybe he got divorced or something." He shrugged as AJ nodded, sitting the frame back down carefully._

" _He's really kind for letting us stay here." AJ shook her head._

" _He's a good person." Punk nodded, "And he's right, don't give up on going to college and doing your thing. This doesn't have to come in the way of anything." He said as AJ nodded._

" _I'm actually feeling a lot better about it." AJ nodded. Her biggest concern before was having nowhere to go. Her boyfriend had figured it out and they had managed to find themselves a good place to stay, even if it was just temporary. It was still something, with gave her a lift._

" _Yeah?" Punk smiled as AJ nodded._

" _I'm sorry for freaking out the way I was." AJ said._

" _Hey, if there's anything you're allowed to freak out over, it's this." Punk smiled as she laughed a little, "We're gonna be ok here." He nodded, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaning down and kissing her softly._

* * *

"Morning, Bob." Rey smiled, walking into the store.

"Morning." Bob smiled, "Off to work are we?" He stood up from behind the desk as Rey shook her head.

"No, actually. For once I have a day off." Rey smiled, walking over to the desk, "I'm going shopping with Joanne. I never go shopping." She shook her head.

"I know, you always wear the same clothes." Bob teased.

"Hey." Rey gasped as Bob chuckled, "It's a foster kid thing." She waved her hand as Bob nodded.

"In for a bottle of water I assume?" Bob asked.

"You know me so well." Rey smiled, "Yes, please." She nodded, "And don't worry, I got money to pay for it this time. Gosh, I must owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing, sweetheart." Bob nodded as Rey smiled. She was a sucker for sweet old men who loved to chat, "Here, one for your friend too." He slid across the waters to her as Rey smiled, handing him over the money.

"Thank you." Rey smiled, putting the water into her purse.

"Hey, I think I saw that boy of yours in that car garage a few blocks down. He working there?" Bob asked curiously.

"Zac? Well he was supposed to but we had a fight and he went off on a bender. Didn't show up." Rey shrugged, "So I had to apologise to the guy for him."

"The guy?" Bob asked.

"Uh… the owner I think. I don't know." Rey shrugged as Bob nodded slowly, "It's on Zac. No one to blame but himself. I really thought he was changing." She shook her head.

"Don't be fooled." Bob warned her.

"I'm learning my lessons." Rey smiled, "Hey, you mind if I use the bathroom before I go?" She asked him.

"No, go on." Bob smiled, watching her as she rushed off into the back into the bathroom as he sighed to himself. It was hard to play spectator as time went by, especially the older he got. But it wasn't for him to interfere in.


	14. Settled For Now

**Settled For Now**

* * *

" _April! We brought home pizza." Bob announced, walking in the apartment later one night with Punk and a pizza box, "C'mon, I know you're hungry." He smiled as Punk chuckled._

" _She has literally been eating everything." Punk nodded._

" _I heard that." AJ announced, walking out of her and Punk's bedroom, six months pregnant with a petite bump, glowing in Punk's eyes, "But you're right, I am hungry." She smiled excitedly, wandering into the kitchen and sitting down at the table, kissing Punk hello._

" _Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can wear my clothes all the time." Punk said as AJ shrugged._

" _Your clothes are comfy." She shrugged. It was true, she normally spent her time around the apartment in his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She wasn't huge by any means, but their baby was growing, and it was becoming that little bit more real every day._

" _Here are some plates." Bob said, putting down some plates for them._

 _Although he had agreed with them both that he wouldn't be their parents, cleaning up after them. He wanted them to do their own laundry, their own dishes, cook and clean their own stuff… he'd somehow found himself wanting to take care of them both._

" _Thank you so much." AJ smiled. If there was one thing Bob did know, it was that they were both incredibly grateful for what he was doing for them, and he could see how much stress he'd lifted from their shoulders. That was worth it._

" _What'd you get up to today?" Bob asked her._

" _I went to school, came home and took a nap, made a big ass sandwich. I read some of the book you'd gave me." She nodded to Bob, "And then I done some homework."_

" _How is school going for you?" Bob asked._

" _Yeah, good. People actually aren't being as mean as I thought they would be. I officially can't fit into my cheer costume anymore." She frowned, "But it's not like I'm on the team anymore." She shrugged._

" _You still sit in on practise, right?" Punk asked her._

" _Sometimes. Or I use that time to catch up on work." She shrugged. She was surprised to admit that things were actually working, even whilst being pregnant, the only thing that she hated was that her boyfriend had left school, and she felt like it was her fault. He seemed to genuinely not mind, but she still thought about it._

" _What's on your schedule for tomorrow?" Bob asked her, watching her reach over for a second slice of pizza._

" _I got school and then one of those baby classes." AJ said, "Sounds absolutely ridiculous saying that out loud." She rolled her eyes as Punk smiled._

" _No it doesn't." He shrugged as she smiled to him. She loved him for everything he was doing. For his dedication, for somehow finding them a place to stay, for making her feel like she could actually have a baby and not lose out on other opportunities. She didn't know what she'd do without him._

" _God, I think I'm giving myself indigestion." AJ groaned, putting her slice of pizza down._

" _Take your time." Bob tutted as AJ groaned a little. Apart from constant indigestion, her pregnancy was going pretty well. Her doctor was so lovely and was keeping a check on her every few weeks. She felt more supported now than she did when she first found out._

" _Eve was trying to convince me to let her throw me a baby shower." AJ rolled her eyes._

" _Of course she was." Punk shook his head, "But… not a bad idea if we get some gifts out of it." He nodded._

" _Our friends aren't middle aged workers with money. We'll get a few pacifiers and a teddy bear."_

" _Every little helps." Punk shrugged. Money still was an issue of course, even though Bob was taking care of them. Punk was saving money that he was making, but he knew there'd be no way he'd make enough by the time the baby came. He knew the baby was gonna have to come home to this place, and he was sure Bob had figured that out for himself too._

" _Don't you two worry about that." Bob nodded to them as AJ smiled to herself. She felt lucky to know him and to have him helping them out._

* * *

" _Hey, are you tired?" AJ asked, playing with Punk's hair as she sat up against the headboard whilst he rested his head on her lap._

" _Yeah, it was a long day today." Punk nodded as she traced her fingertips over his forehead._

" _I hope you never resent me for this." AJ sighed._

" _What?" Punk shook his head, sitting up and turning to her._

" _Making you drop out of school like this." AJ shook her head, "It just… it doesn't seem fair."_

" _Hey, you didn't make me do anything. This was my choice. I never wanted to go to college anyway. I'm not just saying that. I really had no interest in it. You do and you need school for that." He said, "I would have just left and found a job somewhere anyway so… it makes no difference." Punk nodded._

" _I feel like you're just saying that." AJ sighed._

" _I'm not, I promise." Punk shook his head, "It makes no difference to me." He said. And he was telling the truth. He didn't want to go to college so it made sense for him to drop out of school and pick up a job somewhere. He really didn't mind._

" _I just wish I could help contribute. I could get a part-time job." AJ said._

" _No." Punk scoffed, "You go to school and then you come home and do homework, and you got baby classes and everything else… no, you're not getting a job." Punk said._

" _Don't you feel bad that Bob is practically taking care of us?" AJ asked him._

" _We were desperate, yeah." Punk nodded, "But he's agreed to let us stay until as long as we need. You don't get many nice people like that, and it's nice actually getting to live here and not have to worry or stress, isn't it?" He asked her, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled and nodded._

" _It is nice." AJ nodded, "He's so nice to us." She whispered, "Do you think he has kids?" She asked him._

" _I don't know. I… I don't actually know much about him which sounds ridiculous." Punk said, "Why so curious?"_

" _I don't know, he just seems like he knows what he's doing. He's good with advice." She shrugged as Punk nodded._

" _Yeah, he is." Punk agreed, "I promise when we're older, we'll be able to pay him back for all of this." He nodded as AJ smiled._

" _Yeah, that'd be nice." AJ nodded, "I actually feel more at home here than I ever did at my actual house." She shook her head._

" _Yeah, tell me about it." Punk said._

" _Has Dean still been staying with his buddy?" AJ asked him._

" _Yeah." Punk nodded, "He's not been home in weeks." Punk said, "Dad's probably gonna overdose or… drink himself to death." He said, "But I'm… I'm done with it. I tried to help him and all I got was a criminal record out of it. Not again." He promised as AJ smiled._

" _Well you don't owe them anything." AJ nodded._

" _I know." Punk said, "I'm gonna be a good dad, I promise." He looked at her as she smiled._

" _You don't need to tell me. I know you will." AJ smiled. It was still very daunting to speak it all into existence. To realise that in a few months, there really was going to be a baby, they were going to be parents, "I feel like we've really gone from being… childish teenagers who are on the cheerleading team and who have dates on the beach to… parents with jobs and responsibilities… literally overnight." AJ said._

" _Well… we sort of have." Punk laughed a little as she nodded, "We're gonna be fine." He said, leaning forward and kissing her head._

" _Mmm, you're not too tired, are you?" She smirked, straddling herself over him as he smiled._

" _Never for you." He smiled, kissing her sweetly._

 _He thought at the beginning, this was starting to make them distant from one another, but once they figured things out, they really became closer than ever. They were trying and they were dedicated. It really showed that they just needed that little bit of support to get behind them, and everything fell into place._

* * *

 _AJ couldn't sleep through the night, jealous as she watched her boyfriend snoring peacefully beside her. It was also a nice thing getting to sleep beside him every night, getting to wake him up at 4am to touch her belly when the baby kicked. Moments like that made her extremely happy. She knew what she was sharing with him was extremely special._

 _She got up out of bed, putting on some clothes and leaving the bedroom, jumping a little when she saw Bob sitting on the couch watching some quiet TV._

" _It's 3am." AJ shook her head, "What are you doing up?" AJ asked him._

" _Oh, I couldn't sleep." Bob told her as she walked over and sat down on the couch beside him, "And at this time you get all the repeats from the shows I miss earlier on." He shrugged._

" _I see." AJ smiled._

" _And why are you up?" Bob asked her._

" _The baby is up so… that means I'm up. It's sort of selfish that way." She poked her tummy lightly as Bob smiled._

" _I take it Phil is unconscious in there?" Bob smiled._

" _Oh, yeah. He's out like a light." AJ nodded, "I get jealous when I see him all peaceful and comfy so I come out here and sit." She said as Bob said._

" _He has great intentions that kid. You mean a lot to him, and that baby." Bob assured her. He felt like he was witnessing something really special, kids who were doing their best, who were determined._

" _He means a lot to me." AJ smiled as Bob nodded, "Hey, Bob… don't mind me asking but… is this your wife in this picture?" AJ asked, pointing to the frame on the coffee table._

" _Yeah." Bob smiled, "She died of cancer. Six years ago."_

" _Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry." AJ shook her head, "I never knew."_

" _Oh, I don't talk about it." Bob assured her._

" _She's beautiful." AJ smiled._

" _Yeah." Bob agreed, looking at the picture, "I started working more at the store when she died, to take my mind off of things. It's when I started to notice things at Phil's house. The cops always being there. His dad always came over every morning to buy a six pack and a carton of cigarettes. Every morning. Then he'd try and send Phil over." Bob said, "I was worried about him and his brother." He admitted._

" _Yeah, I don't think his father is the nicest." AJ nodded._

" _No, definitely not. Don't you ever go there." Bob warned her._

" _I won't. Phil has already decided he's not gonna see them again." AJ said as Bob nodded, "Do you have kids?" She asked him._

" _Oh, no." Bob shook his head, "We never really got the chance." He admitted, "She was sick for a long time, took a lot of years before I lost her." He said as AJ sighed._

" _What was her name?" AJ asked._

" _Mariana." Bob smiled._

" _That's a beautiful name." AJ nodded as Bob smiled, patting her on the arm sweetly._

" _Here, you pick something to watch. The pregnant woman is the superior in this apartment." He teased as AJ smiled to herself, taking the remote from him and flicking throught he channels._


	15. Desperation

**Desperation**

* * *

" _What is all of this?" AJ smiled, walking out of the bedroom as she saw balloons and banners all over the place, looking over into the kitchen where Punk and Bob were standing._

" _It's your birthday!" Punk exclaimed as AJ smiled, walking around into the kitchen as she saw a pretty impressive birthday breakfast made up of all her favourite things as well as a birthday cake with a balloon sitting beside it dangling up to the ceiling._

" _Who spelled my name out with blueberries?" AJ smiled to herself, looking down at the pancakes and blueberries on her plate where the blueberries spelt out her name._

" _Well it wasn't me." Bob scoffed, standing over against the fridge drinking his coffee._

" _You're so sweet." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around Punk and kissing him sweetly._

" _Happy birthday." Punk smiled, "There's a present there and… another present for later on." He smirked._

" _Still in the room." Bob coughed as AJ smiled, turning away and walking over to the table, "Happy birthday, April." He smiled, handing her a present as AJ raised her eyebrows._

" _Bob, you didn't have to get me anything." AJ shook her head._

" _No, but I wanted to." Bob smiled._

 _The truth was, she'd never woken up to such a loving birthday before. Her birthday usually consisted of waking up and going to school without so much as a hug from her parents. She never thought her first birthday with a boyfriend, she would be pregnant, and at eighteen, but for some reason her mind was in a much better place._

 _She opened her presents which were extremely thoughtful, and then ate her breakfast._

" _I wish you didn't have to work today." AJ whispered to Punk as Bob overheard by the sink, "We could have gone out and done something nice." She shrugged._

" _I know but, I'll make it up to you on my next day off." Punk nodded as she smiled._

" _Phil, why don't you take the day off?" Bob turned around as Punk looked up, "Go out and do something together." He suggested._

 _He'd recruited one hell of a worker. Punk spent pretty much every day working in the store, whatever hours Bob needed, weekends and weekdays. He was keen to make money and do good and Bob knew that reflected what kind of person he was._

" _Are you sure?" Punk asked him as AJ smiled._

" _Yeah, go on." Bob nodded, "I'll be fine at the store." He said._

" _Thank you." Punk smiled gratefully._

" _Ok, let's get a picture." Bob nodded, opening up a drawer and taking his camera out._

" _Oh, please no. I look terrible." AJ laughed._

" _No you don't." Punk shook his head._

" _I finally worked out how to use the timer on this thing." Bob nodded, sitting the camera over the kitchen, putting it on a timer and dashing back to the table for the picture with AJ ad Punk._

" _Always good to look back on things." He told them, walking back over to the camera once taking the picture, "I best be off. Lock up this place if you're going out and enjoy your birthday, sweetheart." He nodded, leaning over and kissing her cheek as AJ smiled, watching as he eventually left the apartment._

" _That was nice of him." AJ smiled as Punk nodded._

" _Yeah, he didn't have to do that." Punk agreed, "So what do you wanna do?" He asked her as she continued to eat her breakfast._

 _She was seven months pregnant and every day seemed to get scarier. They had to start discussing cribs, strollers and everything in between, and that was a scary thought for any new mom, but for an eighteen year old. She was still very worried and nervous, but with Punk's support, and Bob's, she was in a healthy place for sure._

" _I don't know. Maybe we could just go out for a walk or something." AJ shrugged, "People always stare at me outside because they know I'm a child, and they can see I'm very much pregnant." She shook her head._

 _She'd faced a lot of negativity around her situation which was the hardest part for her. Whilst Punk could go about his day, preparing to have a baby, no one really knew, but for her, it was clear as day with the bump on her, and a lot of people weren't particularly nice to her._

" _No one stares." Punk eased her mind._

" _They do." AJ nodded, "I got on the bus to school the other day and I had to sit down beside an older woman because there was no seats and she just spent the full time staring at me." AJ shook her head._

 _She was still attending school, but knew that sometime soon, she would have to drop out and start taking the online classes like she had planned to with the help from her school tutor._

" _People can be judgemental." Punk nodded, "Don't think about them. They don't matter." He said, "It's your birthday and we should go out and do something." He nodded as she smiled, leaning over and kissing him sweetly. She grew more in love with him every day. His dedication to her, his thoughtfulness, his determination to make things work. She'd be lost without him._

* * *

 _They decided to go out and had spent the day in town. It just so happened there was a carnival going on, so they had a trip around the stalls and shops before heading home and stopping in at Frank's diner for some food._

" _We were here not that long ago and we couldn't even afford a milkshake and a burger." AJ shook her head, sitting across from him in the booth. They'd come such a long way, they'd taken this terrifying challenge and were running with it, because they loved one another, and they believed they could do this._

" _Yeah, that was a… scary time." Punk nodded._

" _Here." AJ slid over the photobooth strip of pictures they had taken earlier on, "You keep it in your wallet." She smiled. There were four pictures of them, sweet pictures._

" _No, you keep them." Punk assured her, sliding it along to her as she smiled, putting the pictures in her wallet._

" _I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." She smiled to him, sliding out of the booth and walking off to the bathroom as Punk smiled. Being able to make her worry less, and seeing her smile again was the best thing._

 _He was minding his own business waiting until suddenly three men sat down in the booth with him, two sliding across and one sitting beside him as he groaned a little when he recognised them._

" _Hey, Phil." Ricky smiled as Punk just nodded, "Your dad tells us you moved out, got a baby on the way." He said as Punk just sat silently._

" _What do you want?" Punk asked them._

" _Well it's… it's not what we want." Ricky said, "It's what you want." He smiled, "I'm assuming two kids like yourself, you're not gonna have a ton of money, huh? And let me tell you, kids aren't cheap." He said as Punk looked across at him, "All I'm saying is if you need quick money, we got some jobs for you-"_

" _No, thanks." Punk said immediately, "Last time I did anything for you I got arrested."_

" _That was complicated." Ricky scoffed, "No, we got legit jobs for you. It's good money. Think about the baby-"_

" _Leave me alone." Punk warned them. They were older men, friends of his fathers who knew him from the trouble he'd gotten into before moving schools. He assumed his father had obviously told them about him leaving the house and the baby, and he realised they were using that as reverse psychology, to try and get him in._

" _I'm telling you, Phil." Ricky said, "You'll get a lot of money for the simplest of things." He assured him as Punk shook his head._

" _Leave." Punk nodded just as he saw AJ walk out of the bathroom._

" _Well you know where to find us." Ricky smiled, shuffling out of the booth with the others as AJ watched with confusion, walking back over to the booth._

" _Who was that?" AJ shook her head with confusion, sliding back into the booth with him._

" _Just… a few of my dad's friends." Punk shook his head._

" _What were the saying?" She asked._

" _They were just… asking me about my dad." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded._

* * *

" _That was the best birthday present I've ever had." AJ smiled, lying naked with her boyfriend later that night in bed, her body still tingling and pulsing with all the wonderful attention he had given her._

" _Yeah?" Punk smiled, turning to her as she nodded._

" _Mhm." AJ smiled, turning into him, resting her head into his shoulder, "I can't believe it's gonna be here in two months." AJ shook her head, taking his hand and placing it on her bump. She liked feeling his hand on it, it made her feel like her baby was safe, "I'm… I'm actually excited to meet it." She admitted._

" _Yeah, me too." Punk smiled, "I just don't want things to get difficult where we… drift apart and-"_

" _Hey, that's not gonna happen." AJ looked up at him, "Why would you think that?"_

" _Well it's probably not gonna be easy. It's a baby. It needs a lot of attention and we're kids. Most adults don't know how to be parents so…it's a big hill to climb for us." He nodded._

" _I have faith in us." AJ nodded. She knew she loved this man regardless. She saw herself being with him forever. Raising a child was something she knew was a special thing to share with someone, and there was no one she loved as much as him, and no one she'd rather share this journey with._

" _When we went on that first date… I never imagined things going this quick." He admitted with a smile as she nodded._

" _Yeah, tell me about it." AJ agreed, "But I don't wanna have any regrets. We can love this baby. Especially when we know what it's like… to have the worst parents ever." She shook her head as Punk nodded, "I wanna do right by it." She said._

" _Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, kissing her head as she smiled._

" _I'm happy right now." She whispered as he looked down at her. She was happy with him, she was happy to be pretty much starting her life off with him and their baby. Of course she was absolutely terrified, but feeling supported by people was a big help._

" _Me too." Punk smiled, kissing her softly as she rested into him comfortably._

 _He didn't want to worry her by telling her that they were miles off from having enough money to move. By the looks of things, they'd be spending at least a year or more with Bob by the time he had enough money to get their own place. He knew that would worry her._

 _He knew what he was considering was the wrong thing, but he wanted AJ to be looked after, and to not worry about anything. His mind was on quick money, and he knew where to get it. He just knew she couldn't find out._


	16. Cracks

**Cracks**

* * *

" _What do you think about this?" AJ asked, later one night as she showed Punk the baby grows she had bought earlier on. He'd just gotten home from work and had crashed out on top of the bed, "Look at this one." She held up the baby grow as he looked over._

" _I love my daddy." Punk laughed, "We gotta let it have its own opinions, Ape." Punk chuckled to himself as AJ smiled._

" _Hey, it's gonna love you." AJ smiled, "I know it." She nodded, folding them up and sitting them over in the bag with some other stuff they were collecting, "We actually… don't have a lot of stuff." She admitted, "Bob said that he… he's gonna buy us the crib as a gift but I mean… his apartment is literally our gift." She shook her head, "But we still need a stroller, a carrier, a changing table… a hell of a lot more clothes for it." AJ nodded, "Oh, bottles too. Not to mention toys and teddy bears and stuff-"_

" _Ok ok." Punk nodded, "I get it. We need a lot of stuff." He said as she turned to him._

" _Someone's cranky today." AJ raised a brow, "What's wrong?" She asked him._

" _I'm just tired." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded._

" _I feel lazy. Like I'm not actually doing anything to help us." AJ shook her head._

" _April, you go to school, and you take those baby classes two times a week." Punk said, "You're not getting a job." He told her. He would never tell her what to do, but in this scenario, he didn't want her working and having no time to relax herself, especially whilst pregnant._

" _If we need the money I can do it." AJ shrugged._

" _Money is fine. We're on track." Punk nodded. It was hard lying to her. She never deserved to be lied to, he just didn't want to worry her._

" _Are we really?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded, "Well that's a relief." AJ nodded._

" _When do you apply for college?" Punk asked her as she sat up on the bed beside him._

" _Soon, actually. I'm working on my application form right now." AJ said. It was hard that whilst they were trying to fit in to new jobs, apply for college, spend time with one another, pretty normal teenage things… they were also trying to figure out how to change a diaper, what temperature to bathe the baby in etc. It was a lot to take in._

" _What is it you're applying for again?" Punk asked, "Business?"_

" _Marketing and business." AJ nodded, "It's a pretty good qualification. It gives me a variety of jobs to choose from." She said as Punk nodded._

" _You still like the fashion thing?" Punk asked her as she nodded._

" _Yeah, I don't know how realistic that is with a baby to take care of but… we'll figure it out." AJ nodded. She knew things wouldn't be as easy for them as normal teenagers their age. They had another little person to take care of whilst everyone else was trying to get used to taking care of themselves._

" _Hey, you'll get there." Punk nodded, "I believe in you." He said as she smiled._

" _Thank you." AJ smiled. She knew he did legit believe in her and that was nice, "You look so tired." She frowned, looking on at him as he was falling asleep, brushing her hand over his cheek softly as he nodded._

* * *

 _Later on through the night, Punk had woken up, looking around the room, looking beside him where AJ was fast asleep. He hoped one day they could look back on all of this and smile. He saw them getting married, raising their baby together happily, coming to visit Bob for the holidays, creating a life for themselves that they both wanted, that they had both talked about this entire time._

 _He got out of bed and got dressed, keeping his eyes on AJ the entire time. He hated that he was doing this. Taking such a risk, taking the chance at such a risky time. But they needed the money._

 _He crept out of the bedroom and left the apartment, heading down to the local bar that he knew Ricky was always at, walking on in and finding him sat over at the edge of the bar._

" _Hey." Punk nodded to them as Ricky turned around._

" _Phil." Ricky smiled, "I knew you'd show up." He patted him on the back as Punk just nodded, "You want a drink?" He asked him._

" _No, I'm good." Punk assured him, "Listen, I just… I wanna do whatever job I can, if you can guarantee the money for it." He said as Ricky nodded with a smile._

" _Of course we can." Ricky smiled, "Hey, I got something for you to do tonight." He said as Punk nodded, "There's a car parked next to the garage a few blocks away. Drive it over to Belmont." He nodded, handing a set of keys over to Punk, "I know the guy there, Davie. He'll give you your money there and then." He said as Punk took the keys._

" _How much?" Punk asked him._

" _Easy six hundred." Ricky nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows. Six hundred dollars was a big difference to he and AJ. It was a big catalyst and it could sure as hell be put to good use, "Just like that." He smirked to Punk._

" _And why the hell do you want to help me?" Punk shook his head, of course having to be cautious of such dangerous men._

" _Your Dan's kids. He's a friend of ours which means you're a friend of ours. We just wanna help you out. We're all fathers to be at one point in our lives. Not as young as you were… but still." He chuckled a little, "Go on." He nodded to him as Punk looked at the keys._

" _Yeah, ok." Punk nodded, leaving the pub as Ricky shook his head, watching as Dan came out from the bathroom._

" _Hey, Dan." Ricky said as Dan nodded, "Phil was just in."_

" _What?" Dan chuckled to himself, "A pub? Can't be my son." He shook his head._

" _We gave him that job." Ricky chuckled._

" _So soon?" Dan asked, sitting on his stool beside them, "I'm surprised. He's normally a smart kid." Dan admitted._

" _That's what desperation does." Ricky nodded, "We called the cops. They'll be on the other side when he gets there." He said as Dan chuckled._

" _Cheers to that." Dan nodded, lifting his whiskey before throwing it back._

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rey shook her head, looking on at Zac who had shown up on her doorstep late on one night after she'd gotten back from work, "Why are you here?"

"I got… I got nowhere else to go." Zac said, drunk and clearly high as Rey folded her arms, "Reylissa, I'm begging you. Let me in." He moaned as Rey rolled her eyes.

"I literally hate you." Rey shook her head, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar and pulling him into the apartment, closing the door and locking it over.

"Thank you." Zac stumbled over his own feet, making his way to the bedroom as Rey coughed loudly.

"Excuse me." Rey said, "You operate on the couch." She pointed as he turned around.

"Uh… baby, come on. We don't gotta do anything. I got a bad back." He moaned as Rey shook her head.

"Then I'll sleep on the couch." Rey nodded.

"No, come on. I know you don't like being alone." Zac nodded.

"You don't know anything about how I feel, Zac." Rey said.

"I do… I… me and you get one another." Zac nodded, walking back over to her, "We got no one and nothing and that… that makes us compatible, right?" Zac nodded.

"I have people in my life." Rey shrugged.

"One friend, your boss and the store owner down the road?" Zac asked, "Yeah, you got people." Zac scoffed.

"Yeah and they care." Rey shrugged, "I've never needed anyone to take care of me. I did it on my own. That's the difference between you and I. You need to be looked after. You can't go five minutes without fucking something good up. But I try. I've tried my entire life to make sure I end up ok." She said as Zac looked across at her.

"Didn't seem like that last year." Zac said.

"Last year was a bad year for me, ok?" She shrugged, "And you know what, you were a lot to do with that." She nodded.

"You always blame me." Zac shook his head, "But you gotta look in the mirror, Reylissa. You say I destroy good things but… you're the queen at pushing good things away."

"Well maybe I don't want to be disappointed." Rey shrugged, "And stop… stop calling me that." She demanded.

"Well it's your name." Zac laughed.

"Just go to bed." Rey shook her head, "Or I'll throw you out on the streets." She threatened.

"I don't think you know who you are." Zac nodded drunkenly as Rey looked across at him.

"Maybe not, but I'm ok with that, I think it's pretty difficult to figure out who you are when no one has ever really wanted me." Rey assured him.

"I wanted you and you pushed me away." Zac shook his head, "I got a job, I was ready to get my shit together-"

"Yeah and then I hurt your feelings and you went off on a four week bender." Rey spat, "You let that guy down in the garage. He gave you a chance and you fucking blew it and I had to go apologise on behalf of you. And you know what… you weren't letting him down, you let yourself down."

"Yeah, well it's not easy to be as brave as you, is it?" Zac spat.

"Brave? You think I'm brave?" Rey asked, "I'm not brave. I've had no choice. Did I want… parents growing up? Yes. Did I want to enjoy school without having to move all the time? Yes. Did I want a normal life with friends and family? Yes." Rey nodded, "But I don't cry about not getting my way. It is what it is. I've made my own life." She made clear, "And not you or anyone else can take that from me."

"Your parents dodged a bullet with you." Zac pointed at her, "I bet they're nothing but relieved-"

Rey slapped him hard across the face, pushing him over onto the ground as he tried to push her away.

"Get out." Rey spat, dragging him by the hood of his jacket, opening up her door, "Get out of my apartment." She spat, kicking him out as Zac looked up at her, "Don't you come near me ever again." She made clear, slamming the door shut and locking it over as she leaned against the door, tilting her head to make sure her tears didn't run down.

* * *

" _You idiot!" AJ exclaimed as she watched Punk walk into the apartment with Bob, "Why would you do this?!" AJ spat, shoving him roughly._

" _Ok ok." Bob got in between them, "Calm down." He nodded to AJ._

" _No, no… I'm not gonna calm down." AJ spat, "You're so stupid!" She yelled as Punk looked across at her._

" _Hey hey…" Bob looked at her, "The important part is, there's no charges being pressed." He said._

" _Oh." AJ laughed sarcastically, "Oh, that's great then. That's ok. Let's just forget about it." AJ nodded, shaking her head, "I didn't expect this from you." She shook her head. After getting woken up by Bob, the last thing she expected was to hear that her boyfriend had been arrested._

" _I did this for us." Punk made clear, "I was set-up."_

" _I don't give a fuck." AJ spat. She'd never been so angry before, "You were stupid enough to go through with it."_

" _It was good money-"_

" _Drug money!" AJ yelled, "Drug money, Phil. You think I want to buy strollers and teddy bears with drug money?" She questioned, "You know fine well that one job turns into the rest of your life." She said, "I just… I can't believe you did this." She shook her head. She was shaking with how angry and how upset she was. She never expected it from him._

" _I wasn't thinking. We need the money and I was trying to… make sure you wouldn't worry about it." Punk explained as Bob gradually disappeared into the kitchen._

" _Oh, you didn't want me to worry? So you thought, I know… what won't make April worry? Oh, yeah. Me going to prison and leaving her to take care of my baby." AJ said, "Well done." She spat._

" _Hey, I'm fucking trying here with you." Punk spat, "I'm trying to make sure that nothing in your life has to change. I'm doing my fucking best with it-"_

" _And I have appreciated that but this wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want you to become a criminal." She spat, "I mean this… this couldn't have been your solution." She said, "You're smarter than this."_

" _I panicked and it was easy money." Punk said, "But my dad must have set me up." He said as Bob overheard and shook his head, "I was just driving the car a few blocks and leaving it somewhere. When I got there the police were literally waiting on me." He said._

" _You weren't just driving a car, you had a car with drugs in it and of course you knew that. Don't play dumb with me." AJ shook her head, "I can't… I can't even look at you." She shook her head. She was shocked at his actions, at his foolishness to put their entire future in jeopardy, all the things they spoke about, it terrified her to know he really wanted to take that risk, and it made her feel sick._

" _Oh, well then don't look at me." Punk said childishly as she shook her head._

" _You're such a dick." AJ shook her head as Punk just nodded, "Such a dick." She whispered to herself tearfully as she walked off into their bedroom as Punk shook his head._

" _This ain't good, kid." Bob walked back into the living room, "This wasn't the right decision to make."_

" _Yeah, I get it." Punk rolled his eyes, "I was trying to do the right thing-"_

" _This wasn't it." Bob said, "She's right. You could have gone to prison and then what? You don't get to see your kid? All the promises you guys are making mean nothing? That's what you put on the line with this. That's why she's upset." He explained as Punk sighed._

" _I know, it was stupid. I just… I thought it'd be quick and easy to get the money and I didn't exactly plan on getting caught." Punk sighed._

" _The last thing you wanna do is stress her out." Bob said, "She's been happy and healthy. I told you both, you can stay here with the baby for as long as you need to. You didn't have to put yourself in that dangerous position." Bob shook his head, "Go talk to her." He nodded to him._

" _She hates me." Punk said._

" _Just go." Bob pushed him forward as Punk shook his head, walking over to their bedroom and walking in._

" _I don't want to talk to you." AJ warned him._

" _Can we just talk?" Punk asked her._

" _No." AJ said bluntly, "I don't want to talk to you." She made clear, "You're exactly what everyone told me you were." She shook her head as Punk tilted his head, "You're a criminal and you're dangerous and… and this was never going to work."_

" _What?" Punk shook his head, "Are you kidding me right now?"_

" _You were risking everything tonight. You were risking me, our baby… why would you do that?" AJ spat as he looked across at her._

" _As much as you don't believe me, I was doing it for our baby, to get money. I was desperate."_

" _Then talk to me. Tell me we've not got a lot. We'll figure it out together." AJ said, "I don't expect you to be perfect, Phil but… this… I won't have this." She made clear, "It's obvious you aren't ready to be a dad and you know what? Maybe… maybe I'm not ready to be a mom either." She shook her head, tears starting to make their way through._

" _I do one wrong thing and now you think this is all a mistake?" Punk questioned, "It seems a little dramatic."_

" _No, because how can I trust you that when we're ever in a crisis you don't run off to some… drug dealers and start working with them. I don't want that in my life."_

" _You think I want that in my life?" Punk asked, "It was… it was a stupid mistake and I'm sorry. I was just… trying to get money. That's it."_

" _I've been so scared this entire time." AJ cried, "I'm out in the world on my own, I'm having a baby, I'm living in practically a stranger's place. I'm eighteen." She said, "But it was ok because we had each other and we were on the same page and we wanted to do good." She shook her head._

" _We still can." Punk said as she just shook her head._

" _Please just get out." AJ told him._

" _April." Punk sighed._

" _No, please…" AJ cried, "Just leave me alone." She said as he sighed and nodded. He knew he'd made a terrible mistake. When he was in the moment, in desperation, thinking he could just get the money and go, he thought it was a good idea, but now he realised it may have perhaps ruined everything, because maybe it did show what type of person he was. He didn't want to bring that life into his child's, and he was sorry. So sorry._

 _AJ sat down on the bed, crying to herself and drying her tears as they kept pouring, looking over to the small bag in the corner with the very few things for their baby, crying even more. The doubt had never been stronger._


	17. The Decision

**The Decision**

* * *

" _I'm an idiot." Punk sighed, lying on the couch later on in the night as Bob walked over, sitting down a drink and a sandwich for him. Without AJ and Punk really realising, he had been like a father figure to them. A good father._

" _I can't disagree with you." Bob nodded, sitting down across from him as Punk nodded, "She'll come around just… give her a bit of space." He said._

" _I don't think she will. She's right. I don't think I'm ready to be a dad. I… I've been so focused on working, trying my best to get money that I… I've not actually realised there's gonna be a baby here in a couple of months." He sighed as Bob nodded._

" _It's a big thing." Bob said, "And you gotta be ready for it. There's no test runs. When that baby is here, that's you." He said as Punk sighed, "Look, there's obviously a reason why you both decided to keep it. And that's a private matter I'm sure but… I think if you can come this far, if you can accept the fact it's happening… then you're doing pretty good-"_

" _I don't think I have accepted it." Punk said, "AJ has, she… she's the pregnant one. She sees it every day, she's reminded of it when it kicks but… I don't think I've really thought about this."_

" _Maybe you're just tired and upset with yourself." Bob said. He felt like he was hearing alarming doubt coming from Punk, "And if what you're thinking is to run away and leave that girl, I'll come after you." Bob threatened._

" _What? No." Punk said, "No, I'd never leave her. I love her." He shook his head as Bob nodded, "I just… I'm scared that we can't do this. I feel like we can't." He said, "But we're really trying." Punk shook his head._

" _I know you are, kid." Bob said, "Hey, I think you're both doing great. Up until now, you guys have been fine. Happy, I'd say." He said as Punk nodded, "You both looked excited but… if what you're both feeling is doubt and pressure, it needs to be addressed. The sooner the better."_

" _We don't have the choice now. We gotta… we gotta be there for this kid." Punk said as Bob looked across at him, "I shouldn't have trusted Ricky." He shook his head._

" _Why did you? You know your dad is trouble, why would you think it was sincere?" Bob asked._

" _I don't know, I was blinded with how desperate I felt. And it's only gonna get worse, isn't it? I mean, kids aren't cheap. And if April wants to go to college that means she'll be working part-time." He said as Bob nodded slowly._

" _You want me to be honest with you?" Bob asked him as Punk nodded, "I think you both need to have a serious, serious conversation about this. Take a look at both your situations. Figure out where this is gonna head. Ok?" Bob said as Punk nodded, "Now, here's the thing. I'll let you both stay here forever if I have to. I wouldn't ever put you out with a baby. I wouldn't put you out on your own. And here's the thing, I wouldn't mind taking care of the baby if you both had things on. If April was in college, and you were working. That's no problem with me. I'll love the little thing." He promised as Punk smiled, "But what I refuse to do is let you both lose sight of what you have, I won't let you forget that this baby is your responsibility, it's not mine. If I'm there too much, I have fear that you'll both forget that your it's parents. I don't want that." He said._

" _Bob, you've been too good to us, really." Punk nodded, "But we can't put all of this on you. We can't live here forever with a kid. I wouldn't do that to you."_

" _No, but I'm telling you that's ok. As long as I don't become the one who looks after it all the time." Bob said as Punk sighed, "Regardless of all of that, I think you need to talk to April about this, about how you feel." He said as Punk nodded, "Phil, if you're not ready to take care of a baby, there's nothing wrong with that and you shouldn't feel bad."_

" _I do feel bad. I feel like this is all my fault." Punk admitted honestly._

" _No, it's not. You're intentions were good, but April is right, you can't risk yourself like that. She's only worried because she doesn't to be left alone with a baby." Bob said, "And she's probably frightened as it is."_

" _I love her. I don't want to let her down." Punk said._

" _Then tell her the truth." Bob nodded as Punk sighed._

* * *

 _Punk sat out in the living room talking to Bob for a little while longer until AJ came out and asked if she could talk to him in their room. He'd realise that the mistake he made, driving the car full of drugs to its destination and getting arrested, had actually made him realise how he really felt about all of this. And what he felt, was incapable._

" _Can we… not yell at one another?" Punk asked, "I… I really don't wanna fight with you." Punk admitted as AJ nodded, sitting down on the bed as he sat down beside her._

" _You know what you did was wrong, right?" AJ nodded._

" _Of course." Punk said, "I'm sorry. Honestly." He nodded, "I thought that it was for the best, to get us some cash for the baby." He said, "My head wasn't in the right place."_

" _Where is your head?" AJ asked him._

" _Not here." Punk admitted truthfully as AJ nodded._

" _Mine either." AJ agreed, "I think we've spent so long talking about… how we can make this work that we've forgot about what it's actually going to take, to make this work. And it's a lot." AJ said, "Maybe if… if we were older, with jobs and a place to stay, this would be amazing." AJ nodded, "I don't doubt that." She assured him, "But the reality is, our life isn't there yet. We're kids, having a kid." She said, "And this baby is here in two months. We have… practically nothing for it." She shook her head, "And that just makes me feel like a failure already."_

" _You're not a failure." Punk sighed._

" _I feel like it." AJ said, "And I'm jealous. I'm jealous of my friends who are still at school and still living with their families and… applying for college and making all these amazing wonderful plans… and I can't do that because I have to think about my baby." She nodded, "And I know that must sound like the most selfish thing in the world but-"_

" _It's not selfish. We've barely got to live our life yet and we're having to prepare for this." Punk nodded, "I don't think we've actually realised how hard this is gonna be."_

" _I really don't want to say this." AJ said, drying her tears as Punk placed his hand on her thigh, "But I don't think I can be what this baby needs me to be. Not now." She shook her head as Punk nodded._

" _It's ok." Punk nodded, "I… I feel the same." He said._

 _For some reason, admitting this really made them both feel guilty. Like they weren't allowed to live their own life because of this, but they figured the responsible thing to do was figure out if they could actually handle a baby at such a young and difficult age._

 _They were both thinking the same thing. They could see it in one another's eyes and faces. They really weren't ready for this. Emotionally and physically._

 _They sat in silence for a little while as AJ wiped her tears, holding his hand as he watched her. He knew she'd always had doubts. She'd had highs and lows of course, but he knew she'd always been doubtful, and he had just been hiding the fact he was the entire time._

" _So…" Punk took a deep breath, holding her hands in his._

" _There's a lot of parents out there who… who would love a baby but can't." AJ nodded to him, "Maybe…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Maybe the best thing for all of us, the baby included, is… is that it has parents who… who are really ready." She nodded, wiping her tears. It was sad to say it but she felt like it was the responsible thing to do._

" _Yeah." Punk agreed, "I think it's for the best. Not just for us but… for the baby. That's the most important thing. It can have parents who are older and who know what they're doing, who are ready and who have been ready." He said as she nodded, "Because we're not." He said as she nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder and holding his hand as she cried quietly. She knew this was going to be the most difficult thing she would ever do in all her life._

* * *

" _It's important that you both are sure about this." AJ's social worker, Naomi nodded, "We see a lot of young parents who… they make this decision and they change their mind right before they have the baby. It's a natural thing, I guess but… I think it's important that you make a final decision." She said, sitting on the couch as AJ and Punk sat across._

" _This is our decision." AJ nodded, "It's best for the baby and it's best for us." AJ said as Naomi nodded._

" _It's a brave thing to do and responsible if… if you're not ready. There are so many parents out there who are waiting to adopt and take in a child. You shouldn't feel bad or guilty about it." Naomi assured her as AJ nodded._

" _How does it work?" AJ asked, "I mean I'm… I'm a month out of giving birth and we don't really know what's gonna happen." AJ said. She'd called for an appointment so they could understand what was going on and what would happen. It had been a difficult time but she really felt that it was the first time her and Punk were truly on the same page. They weren't ready for this at all._

" _Well it's your decision. You can have a couple of hours with the baby when it's born or if you prefer not to see it, we can come into the hospital and take it right away." Naomi nodded._

" _Oh, I'm not giving birth in the hospital. I'm giving birth here." AJ nodded, "I uh… I made the decision a while ago with my doctor." AJ said as Naomi nodded._

" _Well we can work both ways. It's your decision." Naomi said._

" _I… I want to see it." She turned to Punk who nodded, "Do you?"_

" _Yeah." Punk nodded._

" _We can give you a couple of hours with the baby and if you're ready, we can come around and take it." Naomi nodded._

" _Can you stop saying… take it." AJ asked, "Please." She shook her head, "You're not taking the baby you're… you're caring for it and helping it find a home." She said as Naomi nodded._

" _Of course." Naomi said._

" _Can we meet the parents?" Punk asked her._

" _Well we work with the foster system." Naomi said, "We do it through there-"_

" _No, I thought… I thought it would be adopted." AJ shook her head, "I don't… no, I don't want foster care." AJ made clear._

" _No no no… it's not like that. The baby will be adopted through the foster system. That's all." Naomi assured her, "You're scheduled for an appointment at our residence next week, I see." She looked at the schedule, "That will give you a chance to see where the baby will be until it's new parents come and collect it." She said as AJ looked at her._

 _All of the phrases and words she was saying was making AJ angry. It really felt like they were just dumping their child off somewhere and moving on, and that wasn't the case at all. They loved their baby, that wasn't the problem in all of this. The problem was neither of them were truly ready for it._

" _I'd like to name it." AJ said, "And I'd like for that to be the name. I don't want anyone else renaming."_

" _We can sort that out." Naomi assured her, "You'll have support through this, don't worry. Many people feel guilty or bad for giving their children up but when it's for the right reasons, it's the bravest thing you'll ever do." She said._


	18. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

* * *

" _You shouldn't have started that shit with my dad." Punk shook his head, walking into the apartment with Bob, "He's not worth it."_

" _He's a prick." Bob replied calmly, "And he needs put in his place." He said as Punk nodded._

" _That's true." Punk agreed, hearing voices from he and AJ's bedroom, "Uh… is that-" He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it up where he saw AJ lying in bed whilst her doctor was standing, "What's going on?" Punk shook his head._

" _My waters broke." AJ nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows, turning to Bob behind him who nodded, "So… I think the baby is coming." She nodded as Punk gulped._

" _Right now?" Punk asked as the doctor smiled._

" _Come on in, Phil." The doctor, Jenny smiled as Punk stood still. Bob nudged him forward so he would move into the room._

" _You didn't call." Punk shook his head._

" _Well I knew you'd be home soon and Jenny says I'm not that close to giving birth anyway." AJ said as Punk took his jacket off, walking over to her bedside and kissing her head as she smiled._

 _The last month had been a struggle. After deciding definitely that they really weren't in a position to take care of their baby, and finding out more about adoption and the foster system, it was official that they were giving their baby away. They had signed over papers._

 _Both of them had found it hard. They knew no matter what, they'd always think about this child, every day, for the rest of their lives. But they didn't have what it needed, and it was the most responsible decision they could make for it. They hoped their child would grow up and realise that one day._

 _They had no intentions of splitting up. They'd became so close that nobody would ever compare to each other. They'd been through something so emotional and special, yet terrifying and upsetting, and their love had really grown._

" _How you feeling?" Punk asked her, crouched down beside her bed as AJ nodded._

" _I'm ok." She nodded bravely as he smiled. They promised each other they wouldn't make this an upsetting thing. Of course they were going to be emotional, but they didn't want it to be something they looked back on with fear._

" _I'll get out of the apartment." Bob nodded, "Give you some space."_

" _No, please stay." AJ nodded, "I want you to meet the baby." She said as Bob nodded._

" _Of course." Bob smiled._

* * *

"That murderer got released from prison?" Rey shook her head, standing at the desk in Bob's store reading the paper.

"Rey, are you going to buy that?" Bob asked.

"No." Rey scoffed.

"Then give me it." Bob said, reaching out for the paper and grabbing it from her, "You do it every morning. If you want to read about the news, buy the paper."

"I just like the pictures mostly." Rey shrugged as Bob nodded.

"Let me guess, water?" Bob asked.

"You read my mind." Rey smiled, taking her wallet out, "Bob, I have a date tonight." She smiled.

"A date?" Bob asked, taking the water from the fridge, "With who?"

"Just some guy I met at a club." Rey shrugged, "I'm officially in operation get over Zac mode." Rey nodded, "He's a prick."

"He is." Bob agreed.

"I actually thought he cared about me but… if you care about someone, you don't hurt them." Rey nodded, "I don't know much, but I know that."

"And where is your date?" Bob asked her.

"He suggested Frank's diner." Rey laughed a little, "I didn't have the heart to say I prefer cocktails over milkshakes." She frowned as Bob laughed.

"Hey, Frank's was a popular spot for the young ones back in the day." Bob said.

"Oh, I love Frank's. The milkshakes really are good." Rey agreed, "But… I don't know, I want to get drunk-"

"And why? That's not a very good first impression." Bob said.

"Not shitfaced just a little tipsy. I'm funny when I'm tipsy." Rey shrugged as Bob chuckled.

"I've saw you drunk. You're not funny. You just make up your own words and throw up-"

"That was one time and I made sure the store window was cleaned the next day." Rey defended as Bob smiled.

"You did, you're right. Because I made you." Bob said as Rey nodded.

"What do you think I should wear?" Rey asked.

"You're asking the 68 year old what you should wear on a date?" Bob questioned.

"Yeah, you know I like your opinions. You're always honest with me." Rey shrugged as Bob nodded.

"Wear what you want to wear, sweetie." Bob smiled.

"Oh, that could be a number of things." Rey smiled, "I have a six hour shift first." She groaned.

"Gotta make that cash." Bob said.

"I do." Rey nodded, "How much for the water?" She asked, looking in her wallet, looking up when she never got an answer, "Bob?" Rey shook her head, watching as he collapsed behind the desk, "Oh my God." She jumped, dropping her wallet quickly and rushing around the desk, "Bob." She shrieked worriedly, shaking him, putting her shaking hands in her purse and taking her phone out to call 911.

* * *

" _Hey, you're doing amazing, April." Jenny smiled, "Well done, sweetie." Jenny nodded as AJ sighed heavily, sitting up against Punk in the midst of giving birth who was giving her his hands to hold, wiping her sweaty head, keeping her hair back and saying and doing whatever he could to help._

" _How much more?" AJ sighed tiredly._

" _Not much." Jenny assured her, "Just keep doing what you're doing."_

 _She wanted to do it at home because she felt it was more private. She'd refused any pain relief, of course regretting her decision now, but she had it all planned out._

" _This is really sore." She kept telling Punk who nodded._

" _I know, I know." He kissed her head, "You're nearly there." He nodded._

" _Another push, April." Jenny nodded as AJ pushed again, doing as she was encouraged until finally, a screaming baby made its way into the world._

" _It's a girl." Jenny smiled as AJ raised her eyebrows, resting her head back on Punk's shoulder as she looked up at him, watching as his eyes followed the baby over in Jenny's arms._

" _Is she ok?" Punk asked as Jenny smiled and nodded._

" _She's perfect." Jenny nodded, cleaning the baby girl up, clearing all her airways and making sure everything was ok before wrapping her up in the blanket and placing her over in AJ's arms._

 _AJ smiled as she looked down at the baby girl, her little eyes blinking open and close, her little fingers curling, the most perfect little thing she'd ever seen in her entire life, "Hi." AJ whispered, looking down at the baby girl who looked a lot like her, with a dark head of hair and dark eyes._

" _She's like you." Punk smiled as AJ nodded, looking up at him as he kissed her softly. This was still their moment, with their baby._

" _She's beautiful." Jenny nodded, "Well done, April. You did amazingly." She nodded as AJ smiled._

" _Thank you." AJ smiled, turning back down to look at the perfect baby girl. She just hated that they weren't enough for her right now. She desperately wanted to be._

" _She's amazing." Punk shook his head, looking down at her. He couldn't believe she was really his. A mix of the fact they were both just kids themselves and the fact she was really here, finally, and she was as perfect as ever._

" _Hi, baby." AJ smiled, looking down at the baby girl who looked up at them, "Hi." She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as Punk kissed her head._

" _Phil, do you want to take her whilst I help April out?" Jenny suggested as Punk nodded._

" _Uh… yeah." Punk got himself together after holding AJ, sitting in their own little bubble as they watched their daughter, "Yeah, ok." Punk nodded, standing up as AJ passed her over to him as he held her for the first time, smiling to himself as he looked down at her._

 _He wandered out of the bedroom, holding his daughter and looking down at her as he made his way into the kitchen where Bob was sitting anxiously._

" _Hey, you wanna meet someone?" Punk asked him as Bob stood up immediately, walking over and looking on at the baby girl as he smiled._

" _Oh, look at her." Bob smiled, "Oh, she's precious." He nodded, "And she looks just like April." He said as Punk nodded._

" _Yeah, she's beautiful." Punk nodded, in awe of his daughter and how beautiful she was, "Do you want to hold her?" He asked him as Bob nodded, taking the baby girl for a hold as he smiled._

" _What's her name?" Bob asked._

" _Reylissa." Punk nodded, "Mariana Brooks." He said as Bob turned to him and smiled._

" _Quite the name." Bob nodded, turning away to hide his glassy eyes, "Beautiful name." He smiled._

* * *

"Your car should probably be back to you by Friday." Punk nodded, walking around the garage with a customer, "Our card machine is broken so… can I ask you to come with cash, I know it's-" He paused as he got outside of the garage, noticing the ambulance parked outside Bob's store, "Bob." Punk shook his head, running out of the garage and across the road, almost getting knocked over in the process as he sprinted down the street, watching Bob getting taken out in a stretcher with an oxygen mask around him.

"Hey, what the hell happened? What happened?" Punk asked the EMT's who rushed him into the ambulance.

"Suspected heart attack." One of them told him as Punk placed his hand on his forehead.

He then watched as the young girl, the one who had taken all his mints, followed behind, clearly upset as he watched her.

"Hey, what the hell did you do?" He spat as Rey ignored him.

"Can I go with him?" Rey asked the EMT who nodded.

"Hey, no… no." Punk put his hand in front of her to stop her from going in, "I'm going." He made clear, "You don't even know him."

"Yes, I do." Rey shook her head, "I want to know if he's ok." Rey said.

"I'm going." Punk told her, "Go back to school or something." Punk spat, pushing by her and getting into the ambulance as the EMT's slammed the doors over as Rey jumped, wiping her few tears as she watched the ambulance pull away and speed off down the road.

* * *

 _After the chaos of the birth, AJ and Punk were finally given some time alone with Rey in the bedroom. AJ couldn't stop staring at her, she was like a little perfect angel and she couldn't help but absolutely love this little girl with all her heart._

" _She's got your everything." Punk smiled, sitting beside her on the bed as AJ smiled, looking down at her._

" _She's so beautiful." AJ shook her head, "I'll never stop seeing her face." AJ admitted truthfully as Punk nodded. He knew what she meant. This wasn't something they could ever forget about. Their daughter would be in their hearts and their minds forever._

" _I feel like we should apologise to her." Punk admitted as AJ nodded._

" _We should." AJ nodded to him, turning back to Rey, "We're so sorry, baby." AJ shook her head, "We hope one day, when you're older, you'll maybe understand why we're doing this." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I wish we could be enough for you right now but we're not and… and we'll be better." She swallowed and nodded, "You just came so soon." She shook her head as Punk nodded, "But we love you so much." She shook her head, "So so much." She whispered, taking her daughter's hand between her finger and thumb, "And you're so special to us." She nodded, tears continuing to roll her down her cheeks as Punk wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek._

" _Hey, you two." Bob smiled, walking into the room as AJ and Punk looked up, "I know it… it might not be what you want right now but… maybe in a few years, you might want something to look back on." He said, holding his camera as Punk nodded._

" _Y-Yeah. Yeah, of course." Punk said as AJ nodded, wiping her tears, looking up at the camera as Bob took a picture._

" _Uh… Naomi is here." Bob told them as AJ felt her heart sink, turning to Punk who just nodded to her, kissing her head as she looked down at Rey._

" _Hi, guys." Naomi nodded, walking into the bedroom as AJ looked up at her, turning to Punk who took a deep breath._

" _I love you." She whispered, leaning down and kissing Rey's head softly whilst Punk leaned down after and kissed her cheek as the baby girl slept peacefully, making soft little noises as she got loving and last kisses from her parents._


	19. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

* * *

" _Hey, how you feeling?" Punk asked, walking into the bedroom where AJ was lying in bed, sitting down a sandwich and a drink for her._

" _Tired." AJ nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her thigh as she lay on her side, "I can't stop seeing her little face." AJ shook her head, "What if… what if it never goes away?" She asked._

 _It had been a few days since she had given birth and since they had said goodbye to Reylissa. Of course they were finding it difficult. They'd gotten a few hours with their daughter and that was enough just to know how much they absolutely loved her, regardless of the situation they were in. She was theirs and they would always love her. It was just very difficult having to pick themselves back up now, especially AJ who was tired and still feeling the effects of birth._

" _It'll fade." Punk nodded, "And it'll… it'll become more of a choice." Punk assured her, "We knew this wouldn't be easy but… we did it for the right reasons." He reminded her, "We weren't ready for this, Ape. Neither of us." He said as she nodded, "And she's gonna be with a mom and dad who are ready. Who can love her and protect her."_

" _What if we could have done that?" AJ asked, "We could have loved her and protected her."_

" _We could have but… we don't know what we're doing. We're kids." Punk said, "I don't want you to feel any sort of guilt." He sighed._

" _What if she grows up hating us?" AJ asked, "I mean… she most likely will." She shook her head, "I don't want her to hate me."_

" _When she's old enough, she'll understand why we did it. Why it was better of this way." He said, cupping her cheek softly as she sighed._

" _She was so beautiful, wasn't she?" She nodded._

" _Yeah." Punk smiled, "She was just like you." He nodded, "Beautiful."_

" _I'm never gonna stop thinking about her." AJ shook her head, "No matter where I am or… or what I'm doing."_

" _Me neither." Punk nodded, "But we can… we can carry on knowing she's alright. She's safe and she'll have a great family that can give her more than we can. All I really care about is her safety and happiness and… she can get that."_

" _Yeah." AJ nodded tiredly, "I don't want this to… to hurt our relationship, because I still love you so much." She sighed, taking his hand and squeezing it. She was scared that what they had been through would come in the way of their relationship, and she couldn't face losing him right now._

" _Hey, baby I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He promised, leaning over and kissing her softly as she kissed back._

* * *

"Thank you." Punk nodded to the nurse who had fixed Bob in his room. Luckily he had only suffered a minor heart attack and was conscious again. He was being kept in hospital for a few days however as they wanted to do some blood tests and keep an eye on him just for precaution.

"That's ok. Buzz if you need anything." The nurse smiled as Punk nodded, watching her leave the room as he turned to Bob.

"Don't you do that again." Punk warned him as Bob smiled, "You nearly gave me a heart attack. No pun intended." He shook his head as Bob just patted his arm.

"Can't keep me down for that long." Bob assured him, "Did you call the ambulance?" He asked him. He was a little confused as to how he got the hospital, it was a little blurry.

"No, I… I stepped outside the garage and I saw the ambulance already there. I think the little girl in the store at the time, she must have called it." He shook his head as Bob turned to him and nodded slowly, "Lucky she was there." He sighed.

"Yeah." Bob nodded, "Lucky she was." He nodded. Oh, how he hated having to play the silent guardian.

"I thought they put you on meds for your heart?" Punk asked him.

"They did, and I damn well take them." Bob said, "I don't know, I've been having pains recently-"

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Punk asked.

"Well you're a busy man. You work every hour of the day. I barely even see you anymore. Not like how I used to." Bob said.

"Well I'm not a kid anymore, Bob." Punk smiled a little.

"Well you are in my eyes." Bob said bluntly, "Damn well closest thing I had to kids. You and April." He shook his head, "And it got ruined just like everything else." He said as Punk sighed.

"C'mon, don't get yourself worked up." Punk nodded, "I still come around every Saturday for dinner." Punk said, "If you wanted me to come around more I would. I just thought that you'd eventually want rid of me after all the years you looked after me."

"Of course not." Bob scoffed, "I would never." He shook his head as Punk smiled.

"Well when we get you out of the hospital, I'll come over every night for dinner and see how quickly you get fed up of me." Punk nodded.

"Well I didn't mean… every night." Bob rolled his eyes as Punk smiled, "I'd enjoy the company." He said as Punk smiled.

"Hopefully you don't gotta spend too long in here." Punk nodded.

"Well they said they're gonna do some tests." Bob shrugged.

"Yeah, that'll just be standard protocol probably." Punk shrugged as Bob nodded, "I'll go to your place and get you some things if you like." He nodded.

Oh, no it's fine. They'll give me stuff here." Bob said.

"You sure?" Punk asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you for being here." He nodded, patting Punk's hand as Punk just nodded.

* * *

" _I'm worried about her." Punk sighed, standing in the kitchen with Bob as he looked over at AJ lying on the couch reading a book._

" _Hey, I wouldn't expect her to act any different." Bob nodded, "You think about it… I know you're going through the same thing she is, and it's difficult for you both, but… she gave birth to her, she carried her for nine months, that's a big deal and it's probably difficult for her to get used to." Bob said as Punk nodded. Bob was forever his voice of reason and his teacher._

" _Yeah, I guess I didn't think about that." Punk sighed, "I think she thinks it's never gonna leave her mind. Which, I mean… I don't blame her. I just keep seeing her little face." Punk sighed to himself._

" _That's normal, it'll fade with time." Bob said, "You've both done an incredibly brave and responsible thing here. You both realised that you weren't ready, you admitted it, you were brave enough to talk it through with each other and come to an agreement, and now that little girl is gonna have a steady home regardless." He said, "Neither of you should feel ashamed about any of this." He made clear as Punk nodded._

" _I don't think it's about being ashamed just… the thought of it. We had this baby and now she's gone." He sighed, "It just doesn't even feel real."_

" _It'll get better with time." Bob nodded, "I hope it doesn't come between you both."_

" _No, we've promised ourselves that it's not. I mean, if anything we're closer. We had a baby. It's not something you go around doing with anyone." He said as Bob nodded._

" _I'm gonna go get some pizza, I'll get enough for all of us." Bob said, "Go keep her company, keep her talking." He said as Punk nodded, heading on over to the couch whilst Bob left._

" _Hey." Punk smiled, sitting down beside her as she smiled._

" _Hey." She nodded. It had been a few weeks since they'd said goodbye to their daughter and although things weren't getting worse by any means, they just weren't getting better. AJ especially was finding it hard. She figured her body was still tired and it would just take time._

" _Bob's gone for pizza." Punk said as she nodded, "How you been feeling?" He asked her._

" _I'm ok." AJ smiled softly, "How are you?" She asked him, closing her book over._

" _Me?" Punk shook his head, "I'm fine." He nodded._

" _Well everyone has been fussing about me but… she's your daughter too." AJ nodded, "I know you're feeling exactly what I am." She said, "I don't expect you to hide it." She said as Punk nodded._

" _It's not the best time, of course." Punk nodded, "But I know we'll get through it." He said, "Your college application got sent off today, that's exciting." He said as she smiled. She loved him for his support and how he knew exactly what to say and help her. She couldn't imagine ever loving someone the way she loved him. Even after the dumb incident he pulled, she understood his reasoning._

" _I probably won't get accepted." AJ shrugged._

" _Hey, don't do that. You got great qualifications." Punk shook his head, "And your application was great." He said, "You're gonna get in." He nodded as she smiled._

" _I wish in believed in me as much as you believe in me." She nodded._

" _Well you should." Punk nodded as she climbed over and hugged into him._

" _Do you think in a few months time we can… go back to being teenagers again?" AJ asked him, "And… somehow carry on with our lives?"_

" _I think it's possible, yeah." Punk nodded, "It's not gonna feel like this forever." He promised, kissing her head softly as she sighed. He would always be her home, her protector, her love. No matter what._

" _I love you." AJ nodded, looking up at him as he smiled, brushing her hair away from her face._

" _I love you." Punk nodded, kissing her softly. She felt so lucky to have him throughout all of this. The good and the bad. He was completely irreplaceable to her, and nothing about meeting him and falling for him would ever be a regret. Having their baby would never be a regret._

* * *

"Hey." Rey whispered as she slid into the hospital room as Bob looked up, "I had to sneak my way in here." She told him as Bob chuckled.

"You have a date tonight." Bob said.

"Oh, I cancelled." Rey shook her head, "I wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Oh, I'm fine. You should have gone on your date." Bob shook his head as Rey sat down by his bed.

"No, I just wanted laid if we're being honest." Rey admitted, "But how are you? What did the doctor say?" She asked him.

"Minor heart attack." Bob nodded.

"Oh, Bob." Rey frowned.

"I'm lucky you were there." Bob said.

"You were talking to me one minute and the next you just collapsed. Gosh, I was so scared." Rey sighed.

"Oh, I'm ok now. They're keeping me in to do some blood tests and some other stuff but… I think I'm gonna be alright." Bob assured her.

"Well good, I'm glad." Rey smiled, "You'll never believe what happened… I was about to get in the ambulance with you and this guy… the guy from the garage across the road, he comes at me all aggressive telling me to go back to school or something. He wouldn't let me on." Rey shook her head, "Dick." She scoffed.

"And a good job too, you had work to go to." Bob nodded.

"Bob." Rey rolled her eyes, "Do you know him?" She wondered.

"Just… in passing." Bob said briefly as Rey nodded, "He's not that bad, you know."

"No, he seems like a straight up asshole." Rey nodded as Bob couldn't help smile, "Hey I can take some time off work if you need my help with anything."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're fine." Bob waved his hand, "But you could… go to my place and pack me a bag with some clothes in it."

"Yeah?" Rey nodded, "Sure, of course."

"And can you ask the lady at reception to call this number for me." Bob said, handing her the number on a ripped up piece of paper, "Tell her to explain what's happened to me to the woman who answers."

"Uh… sure, who-who is it?" Rey asked curiously.

"Oh just… an old friend." Bob smiled.

"Ok, let me write all of this on my hand or I'll forget." Rey shook her head, searching for her pen in her purse as Bob just smiled watching her.


	20. Drifting

**Drifting**

* * *

"You don't normally get meetings on short notice." Tom shook his head, looking across at AJ who was packing a bag.

"I know, right?" AJ shook her head, "It's a convention, around where we grew up actually." AJ smiled, "I really need to be there."

"Of course you do. You're director of the company." Tom laughed a little as AJ smiled, "How long?"

"Should only be a few days honestly." AJ nodded, "I'll call you every night." She assured him as he nodded, "If you need anything just call me, if Amelia needs anything-"

"April, I know how to take care of my daughter." Tom said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Of course you do just… don't hesitate, though." AJ nodded, "Please remember and take Spike out. Morning and night." AJ said.

"I told you we should invest in a dog walker." Tom shook his head.

"Take Amelia with you, she likes taking him out. Or go down to the park. Have some… daddy daughter time." AJ smiled.

"I got a lot of work to do, babe." Tom laughed as AJ looked across at him and nodded.

"Yeah, of course." AJ nodded, zipping up her bag and putting her coat on, "Well I'll call you, ok?" She smiled, walking over to him, giving him a peck on the lips before walking out of their bedroom and heading down the stairs.

She didn't look much different from her teenage days. A few more wrinkles, more dresses and heels, and more money to her name, but nothing about her had really changed.

"Mommy, don't go." Amelia whined, running down the large hallway to meet AJ, "Or take me with you." She said.

"Oh, puddin. I wish I could." AJ sighed, crouching down, "I'll bring you back something nice, I promise." AJ smiled.

"I'll miss you." Amelia frowned as AJ smiled and nodded.

"I'll miss you too, baby." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her head sweetly, "I'll be back before you know it. You take good care of Spike." She said as Amelia nodded.

"He's having his dinner." She told her as AJ smiled.

"Ok, bye baby." AJ said, planting another kiss on her head.

"Wave to me at the window." She told her mother before dashing into the living room, climbing over the couch and looking out the large window as AJ smiled, leaving the house and heading over to the car, waving to Amelia as she put her things in the car.

She never thought she'd be setting out to go back to where she left all those years ago. But someone she loved very much was in hospital.

* * *

" _Where are you two going?" Bob asked, noticing AJ and Punk were getting ready to go out it looked like. It had been a few months since AJ had given birth, and Bob knew they were both working very hard to try and move past it. To still keep their baby in their heart, but move forward with one another and complete the rest of their teenage lives whilst they still could._

" _A party." AJ smiled._

" _Oh, really?" Bob asked, "Whose party?" He asked them._

" _My friend, Eve. Her eighteenth party. It's in an underage club in town so… don't worry." AJ nodded to him._

" _Well as long as you're both feeling up to it, by all means. Go have a fun time." Bob smiled._

" _Yeah, I think we could do with going out." AJ nodded. She was beginning to feel a little better. With the help of her boyfriend and also going back to school eventually, she honestly felt like she was slipping back into her old life, an easier, teenage life._

" _Yeah I haven't seen my buddy's in a while." Punk nodded. He thought it was good for them to get out of the apartment and go out with their friends. It was times like this where he realised just how young they were, and how everything really would have changed if they had decided to take care of Reylissa._

" _Good. Go on, go out and let your hair down." Bob smiled as they nodded, leaving the apartment._

" _Do you think people are gonna ask us questions?" AJ asked him, taking his hand and leaving the apartment building as they walked out onto the streets._

" _Well, have they asked you stuff at school?" Punk asked._

" _No, but probably because teachers have warned them not to." AJ shook her head._

" _As horrible as it sounds, I don't think anyone will be interested." Punk said as AJ nodded, "Relax. Bob is right, we probably need this." He said, "Let's just go and… be teenagers." He said as AJ smiled and nodded, leaning up and kissing his cheek as he smiled._

* * *

 _They arrived at the party which was pretty full and whilst AJ immediately found Eve, Punk found Jamie and his friends sitting at a table._

" _He finally returns." Jamie smiled, standing up and giving Punk a brotherly hug, "Congrats on becoming a papa." He nodded, "I'm sorry it's… under different circumstances." He said as Punk nodded._

" _Yeah, thanks." Punk nodded, taking a seat._

" _How you holding up?" Jamie asked him as Punk nodded._

" _Yeah, I'm alright. It's been a bit tough but… we're doing ok." Punk said as Jamie nodded. He knew his friends could bullshit and have a laugh with him, but when he needed them for serious matters, they were always good to him._

" _Mendez looks good." Jamie said, "How has she been doing?"_

" _Yeah about the same. She went back to school so… that was a big step for her." He said, "She's waiting on college offers now."_

" _Aren't we all." Jamie rolled his eyes, "Not sure if I even wanna go." He admitted as Punk just smiled, participating in the normal conversation, looking around to find AJ when he spotted her standing over at the bar talking to Tom._

 _He stood up from the table, walking on over as Tom looked across at him._

" _Hey, man." Tom nodded casually as Punk ignored him._

" _Can I talk to you?" Punk asked AJ who looked at him and nodded._

" _Uh… yeah." AJ shook her head, "Sorry, Tom." She shook her head as he just nodded and walked on by, "That was kinda rude." She admitted._

" _What the hell is he saying to you?" Punk asked._

" _What?" AJ shook her head, "What are you talking about?"_

" _Tom. What was he saying?" Punk asked._

" _Well not that it's any of your business. He was just asking how I was." AJ shook her head, "What is wrong with you?" She asked with confusion._

" _I don't know… I don't think I was ready for this." He admitted._

" _Ok, well you don't have to be rude to people." AJ shook her head, "We can go if you like?"_

" _I'm just… I'm gonna take a walk. I'll come back." He told her as she watched him walk off, sighing to herself as she turned back to the bar, running her hand through her hair as she watched Tom approach her again._

" _Trouble in paradise?" Tom smiled as AJ rolled her eyes, "Sorry, that was wrong of me to say. I know what you guys are going through must be difficult." He said as AJ nodded._

" _Yeah, it is." AJ nodded, "I feel like I can't… escape it." AJ shook her head, "And I feel guilty for… coming out and trying to live my life like nothing even happened. That feels so wrong."_

" _Hey, you did what was best for you, for the kid, for Phil… there's nothing wrong with that. You gotta live your life." Tom nodded._

" _I just hate that it'll always be with me." AJ shook her head, "I sound like a terrible person, wishing that it would get out of my head, my own kid." She shook her head._

" _Hey you just turned eighteen. It's not your fault that you weren't ready for this. No one blames you so you shouldn't blame yourself." Tom nodded, "And no one is talking about you or whispering about you like you think. Honestly, we're all pretty proud of you and we're here for you." He nodded as she smiled._

" _Well thank you, that's sweet of you." AJ nodded._

" _There's not long left until you'll be off to college, and your head will be filled with revision and exams coming up and all the rest of it." Tom smiled, "So don't worry, I'm sure it won't be such a fresh memory in a few months." He said as AJ nodded._

" _You applied for college?" AJ asked him._

" _Yeah. My mom made me. Business and marketing." Tom said._

" _Holy shit, me too." AJ smiled, "But I do actually want to do that." She nodded, "We could end up in the same class, that's really cool." AJ nodded._

" _Yeah, I never knew you were even applying." Tom said as AJ nodded._

 _Meanwhile outside Punk was sat on some stairs, watching the busy street go by. He didn't know about AJ, but he was still finding it pretty tough to find his life back again. They'd gone through such an emotional roller-coaster that to just go back normal life seemed impossible._

 _He adjusted his bandana on his head, watching as a girl came over to him and sat down._

" _Hey." She smiled as Punk nodded._

" _What's up?" Punk asked._

" _You look lonely." She said as Punk nodded._

" _I feel it." Punk admitted honestly, "Who are you?" He shook his head._

" _Chrissy." Chrissy smiled, "One of Eve's cousins." She explained as Punk nodded, "You look cool, like you could be in a shitty boy band or something." She nodded as Punk groaned a little._

" _Yeah, thanks. That's the look I go for." Punk nodded._

" _So why are you sitting outside the party?" Chrissy asked him._

" _Why are you?" Punk asked as she showed him the cigarette, nodding to himself, "I don't know. I needed some fresh air." He said as Chrissy nodded._

" _Looks like you got a lot on your mind." She said as Punk nodded._

" _Yeah, something like that." Punk sighed to himself._

" _Puff?" She asked him._

" _No, I'm good." Punk shook his head._

" _Listen I got a hotel room a couple blocks down if you wanna come with me." Chrissy shrugged as Punk shook his head._

" _I've got a girlfriend." Punk told her._

" _I've got great tits." Chrissy replied as Punk rolled his eyes._

" _Good for you, but I'm not interested." He assured her, "I should go back inside." He said, standing up as Chrissy watched him head back into the club._

 _Punk walked down the stairs to the club, walking through some people, looking for AJ when he saw she was dancing with Tom. He felt like Tom was taking advantage of her emotional state. He knew how his girlfriend had been. She'd been emotional and upset and he knew some guy like him would just tell her everything she wanted to hear, rather than the truth which was what he told her._

 _He walked over to them and grabbed Tom, pushing him away._

" _Phil." AJ shook he head with confusion._

" _Man, what is your problem?" Tom screwed his face up._

" _My problem? What the hell is yours?" Punk spat, "Why don't you go dance with someone else's girl, huh?" Punk asked._

" _Phil, oh my God." AJ shook her head, "Tom, I'm sorry."_

" _Why are you apologising to him?" Punk asked._

" _Because we were just dancing, Phil." AJ shook her head, "Why are you doing this?" She asked as Punk shook his head, "You wanna go home? Then let's go home." She shook her head._

" _Yeah, get home for the baby's bedtime." Someone whispered as they walked by, which was enough for Punk to officially snap. For real._

 _He grabbed the guy who was standing at the bar who said it, smashing his face down off the glasses sitting on the bar, punching him in the stomach and throwing him over onto the ground._

" _Phil!" AJ exclaimed, watching as he climbed over the older bloody guy, punching on him as AJ placed her hand over her mouth, running away out of the club whilst Punk was pulled from the guy._

" _Ok, calm down calm down." Jamie nodded to Punk, taking him away, "Come on, let's go for fresh air." Jamie said, guiding Punk out of the club, his fists dripping with blood as he took deep breaths, "That's it, calm down." Jamie assured him, heading up the stairs out of the way of everyone._

 _Punk noticed AJ standing at the side of the road, trying to wave cabs down._

" _You be ok?" Jamie asked Punk who nodded, walking off over to AJ who turned to him and shook her head._

" _Get away from me." AJ shook her head._

" _I-I can explain." Punk wiped his knuckles from the blood as AJ shook her head._

" _No you cannot explain. What the hell was that?" AJ spat, "Tom was just being a friend-"_

" _You slow dance with all your guy friends?" Punk asked her._

" _He asked me and I looked around for you, to go dance with you instead and you weren't there." AJ said, "And he was being a friend and… letting me talk to him. We were just talking about college." AJ shook her head, "You're out of control."_

" _I know guys like him, he would have made a move." Punk nodded._

" _No you do not know guys like him. He was just being nice." AJ said._

" _Yeah and you're emotional right now and he's probably saying everything you wanna hear." Punk said as AJ just shook her head._

" _Whatever happened didn't mean you could beat up that guy like that." AJ said, "It's the same song and dance, over and over again." AJ shook her head, "I can't deal with this." She shook her head._

" _You mean you can't deal with me?" Punk questioned._

" _Maybe, yeah." AJ shook her head, "Not when you're like that anyway." AJ said, "I went from being… a fairly average person, head cheerleader with decent grades and nice friends and a crush on the new boy who had… beautiful eyes and who made me laugh so much my stomach hurt." She said, "And now I feel like I'm just some laughing stock who… gave her baby away, who quit on school, who has very few friends left and who has a… a violent boyfriend." She cried._

" _That's all my fault, is it?" Punk asked._

" _It started with you, yeah." AJ nodded, not meaning what she was saying, not really._

" _So you blame me?" Punk shook his head as AJ turned away from him, "You do. You actually blame me for all of this."_

" _No, I don't." AJ said, "But when you act out like that against other people, yes I blame you." AJ shook her head, "At least we were right about something." AJ nodded._

" _What's that?" Punk asked angrily._

" _We weren't ready to be parents." AJ nodded, "And she is… way better off without us." She nodded, "And maybe if… if you keep acting this way then you'd be better off without me too." She nodded._

" _Are you serious right now?" Punk asked her, watching her flag down a cab, "April." Punk hissed, "Don't you say that to me."_

" _Just leave me alone, Phil." AJ shook her head, getting into the taxi and closing the door over as it drove off._

* * *

"Ok, some clothes. What else?" Rey spoke to herself as she packed Bob a bag after he gave her his key to go into his place and pack him some stuff, "Toothbrush and toothpaste." She hummed to herself, walking through to the bathroom and putting things in the bag.

She continued to pack the bag up with everything she thought would be useful for him. She knew he was going to be in for a few nights so she packed as much as she thought he'd need.

"And you wanted some scones." Rey nodded, walking on into the kitchen, looking around for the scones, finding them in the bread tin, walking on out but pausing on her way as she stopped at the fridge.

She took the picture off the fridge and stared at it. It appeared to be the girl in the picture's birthday, eighteenth by the looks of the balloon in the background of it.

"Didn't know you had kids, Bob." Rey frowned to herself, sticking the picture back on the fridge and walking on back to put the scones in the bag before leaving the apartment.


	21. Calling It Off

**Calling It Off**

* * *

"Bob?" AJ questioned, walking into the hospital room as Bob looked up from his book he was reading, looking over at AJ, whom he hadn't saw in years. He'd missed her very much. In many ways, saying goodbye to her was like saying goodbye to his child. Seeing her again after all this time almost gave him another minor heart attack.

"April." Bob smiled, sitting up a little in his bed as AJ smiled.

"I'm so glad you're ok." AJ shook her head, walking into the room, dumping her purse down and giving him the biggest, warmest hug. Something she hadn't gotten unless it was from her six year old daughter, "I missed you." AJ sighed as Bob hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you, sweetheart." Bob sighed, "You stopped calling." He said as she pulled back and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Life got pretty busy." AJ shook her head, "And that's no excuse." She nodded, "I'm sorry." She nodded as Bob just shook his head and took her hand tightly in his.

"It's ok. I'm glad you're here." Bob smiled as AJ nodded.

"How are you? What are the doctors saying?" AJ asked him, taking her coat off as Bob watched her.

"You haven't changed a bit." Bob smiled. And it was true, she was still that same, sweet, beautiful girl he knew and loved.

"Really?" AJ smiled a little, "Not even a few wrinkles? I've got some grey hairs coming in." AJ nodded to him as he smiled.

"No, you're exactly the same." Bob nodded as AJ smiled.

"What are the doctors saying? Do you know when you'll be getting out?" AJ asked him.

"They're just doing some blood work for me and I'm getting a few scans just to make sure things are ok." Bob said, "I'll be out in a few days." He nodded.

"Do you need me to do anything for you whilst you're here?" AJ asked him, "I could uh… I could do some laundry for you or clean your place up… groceries, you need groceries?" She asked him as he shook his head and smiled.

"April, I'm fine." Bob nodded, "Just keep me company. I've missed you." He smiled. He figured if there was one thing his heart attack gave him, it was an excuse to bring her back.

"Well I've booked a hotel for a few nights so… I'll be here." AJ smiled as Bob nodded.

"Tell me how you are." Bob demanded, "You went off to college and I never saw you again or heard from you." He said, "I see you have rings on your finger." Bob smiled, even though deep inside, he was sad. He wasn't sad that AJ had found happiness, he was just sad that he knew it wasn't the right kind of happiness she wanted. Happiness she had before.

"Yeah, I got married." AJ smiled, "Tom from high school. We ended up in the same college class." AJ said, "Things just… took off." She nodded.

"Are you happy?" Bob asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm happy." She said as he smiled and nodded. It saddened him to see the teen he once took in, having shut herself off from everything and everyone she once loved, "I'm director of a fashion company." AJ told him. Part of her was so excited to tell him about all of the things she had done.

When she left for college, when she left everything, she really found it hard not seeing Bob and talking to him. He always listened to her, no matter what, and he still was.

"Get out of here." Bob smiled, "Director?" He asked as AJ smiled and nodded, "Way to go, kid." Bob nodded, "That's a hell of a gig."

"Yeah well it took most of my adult life to get there." AJ laughed a little.

"Worth it?" Bob asked her.

"Yeah, it's… it's a great job." AJ nodded, "What about you? How have you been?" She asked him as he just nodded.

"As ok as a 68 year old can be." Bob chuckled.

"You still run the store?" AJ asked him.

"Oh, yeah. Everyday." Bob said, "Took a while to get used to you not being around anymore, when you left. It was strange just having Phil around and… not you." He nodded as AJ looked down.

"I'm sorry our relationship had to suffer because of me and Phil." She looked up, "I didn't want that."

"No, it's not your fault. You moved onto bigger and better things." Bob said. He knew that although she claimed she was happy, deep down there was something missing. He could sense it by the way she hadn't really told him much about her husband and her life.

"I wasn't the one who gave up on me and Phil." AJ made clear, "He gave up on us." She said. She never got to speak about her past and all the pain and sadness surrounding it, because she didn't have anyone to talk to about it.

"He was doing what he thought was best for you." Bob nodded.

"Breaking up with me was best? After all we'd been through?" AJ shook her head. She'd never understand it. How things changed so dramatically. How she had someone she loved like no other, and then one day… she had none of it, "Look, I'm not here to talk about him." AJ rolled her eyes, "I just want to be here for you and help you if you need it." She said as Bob just nodded. He didn't want to push her. He could see those wounds were still open, even after all these years, and he wouldn't force her to think back upon it.

* * *

" _Where is April?" Punk asked, walking through the apartment._

" _Her room. She looked upset." Bob said, "What's going on?" He asked as Punk stormed through the living room and into their bedroom, pausing when he saw AJ lying in bed on her side. He expected to get home and for her to be ready to yell at him again._

" _April." Punk said, closing their door over as AJ looked over and ignored him._

" _Don't worry. There are no guys to be friendly in here." AJ nodded as Punk rolled his eyes._

" _I have a right to be pissed." Punk said._

" _You have a right?" AJ sat up, "No you do not. Tom was just asking if I was ok. He was being nice and you made such a fool of yourself and a fool of me in front of everyone. They all probably think we're lunatics."_

" _April, I know guys like Tom. You're vulnerable right now and that's when he would make a move, and he'd tell you all the things you want to hear." Punk said._

" _Well he wasn't. He was being honest and we were talking about College. How we're applying for the same course." AJ said._

" _Great." Punk whispered to himself._

" _I'm not the vulnerable here, clearly." AJ said._

" _Clearly." Punk nodded, looking across at her. Although they'd gotten closer on an emotional level, it felt like they were drifting. Like neither knew what to say or do really. They'd had this special, raw, intimate journey. It was only a couple of months they were holding their baby daughter. To go back to parties and school and everything that came along with that was difficult._

" _Maybe we just weren't ready for this yet." AJ shook her head._

" _Maybe we'll never be." Punk shrugged. He couldn't help feel like the weight on her shoulders. What she said was true back outside the club. Ever since they started dating, he'd really turned her life upside down. He'd lifted her from her home, not that it was much of a home, he'd gotten her pregnant, he'd made poor choices and decisions, he'd became violent and too protective. He felt like he might have been bad for her, and because he loved her so much… he knew this was going to be difficult._

" _I guess we just need some space, and time." AJ nodded to herself._

" _I think we need to break up." Punk nodded as AJ widened her eyes and looked at him._

" _Excuse me?" AJ shook her head._

" _Back there at the club, what you said was right. Your life was normal and then I came and fucked it up. I brought you into my world. I put you under stress. And I know I'm not a very controlled person. I grew up with a dad who was always fighting. I'm not saying my dad but… you have a good life ahead of you, I shouldn't ruin it anymore-"_

" _What? Don't be so ridiculous. You have a good life ahead of you. We have a good life." AJ stood up, "This… ok, this was just a fight." She said, starting to panic and realise… he was really being serious, "What I said, I wouldn't change meeting you for the world. It was the best thing that happened to me-"_

" _And the worst." Punk nodded, "It's true. I turned your whole world around. We're living with Bob, you missed out on school, we had a baby… if I wasn't in the picture, none of this would have happened."_

" _And I don't want that. Everything happened for a reason and I'm not mad at you. Phil, I love you." AJ shook her head, "Why are you saying all of this?"_

" _Because it's the truth. You have plans and just like the baby didn't fit into them… I'm not sure I will either-"_

" _Hey, no… you're in my plans." AJ assured him, "You're with me all the way. I don't want to move forward with you, Phil. Please don't say this." She shook her head, walking towards him and taking his hands as he backed up and took his hands away._

" _This is for you. I'm doing this for you. You'll thank me one day." Punk nodded, "I'll always love you. And we're always gonna have what we had, it's not gonna go away like a normal relationship because this was different." He said, watching her as she began to let go of tears. He hated this moment right here. He never wanted to be the guy who decides what is good for his girlfriend, but he just felt like he was dragging her down._

" _Phil, please don't do this." AJ cried, "Please." She shook her head, "I don't want to lose you." She said._

" _I don't wanna lose you." Punk shook his head, "But… you'll be off to college soon and that'll be great and you can really focus on yourself. I'm not good for you." He nodded, "Maybe your life can go back to the way it was before you met me-"_

" _I don't want that. I just want you in my life" AJ shook her head, "What happened to… not letting anything come between us?" AJ questioned._

" _It's not that easy. I'm just trying to… do the right thing here." He sighed._

" _Really? Because you suck at doing the right thing." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded, "You're just gonna break up with me after all we've been through?"_

" _In a few year's time you will thank me for this. Trust me." Punk sighed. He didn't want to do this. In fact, his heart broke in two. He loved her like he'd never love anyone, and to let her go was extremely difficult, but he didn't feel like they were healthy, and he felt like his chaotic actions were because of that. It wasn't the first time he'd been violent. He just couldn't face disappointing her any more._

" _I will never thank you for this. Believe me." AJ made clear._

" _I'll move back home, you can stay here with Bob. I know your parents probably won't let you back home." Punk nodded, "So I'll get my things and go." He said as AJ cried._

" _Please don't. Please... please come back in the morning and realise that you're just talking crazy and we can fix this." AJ nodded, "You're not safe in your house, with your dad." AJ shook her head, "This is our escape. This has become… our place." AJ nodded, "Don't give up on us."_

" _I'm sorry." Punk shook his head, turning around and walking out of the bedroom as AJ placed her hand over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried to herself. Losing him wasn't even in her radar. She never meant to put negative thoughts in his head about her life and how it had changed because she'd never change her life for the world. She'd never change him for the world. And now he was gone._

 _Bob made his way into the bedroom, having pretty much heard the whole conversation, having watched Punk leave the apartment without saying a word, sighing to himself as he looked over at AJ crying, sitting on the bed._

 _He walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed and wrapping his arm around her as she cried to him._

* * *

"Ok, I brought you some clothes, some bathroom stuff, a few books I saw lying around because… I guess you read. Uh… the scones." Rey unpacked the bag for Bob later on that night at the hospital as Bob sat up.

"You're a star." Bob smiled.

"Well I do try." Rey smirked.

"How come you aren't working?" Bob asked her.

"Sal has gave me a couple days off. Rare, I know." Rey said.

"I hope you didn't ask for them off just to come visiting me." Bob warned.

"No of course not." Rey scoffed.

"I know you're lying, lady." Bob pointed to her.

"Look, I just figured you'd need the company. I keep wanting to come here and see you have another visitor in but you don't so… clearly, you're… alone. But that's ok, because so am I. So I have all the time in the world for you." Rey cheered as Bob just smiled, "Actually, do you have kids?" She asked him, sitting down on the chair beside the bed, "Only… I saw that picture on your fridge. It's cute." She nodded as Bob raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, no… no, they're not my kids." Bob said, "Just some friends." He said. He figured she clearly didn't recognise Punk in the picture as the guy working at the garage. Punk had changed a lot. He was fully tatted up with dark slicked hair. Not a scrawny, blonde Punker anymore exactly.

"Friends? They're like… children." Rey laughed a little.

"Yeah, they're just some kids who used to come into the store all the time. Kids like you. Not much support around them." Bob said as Rey smiled.

"And here I was thinking I was a special one, but you're nice to all the foster kids." Rey shrugged.

"No, you're special, believe me." Bob smiled, "They weren't foster kids just… kids going through a rough time." Bob nodded as Rey smiled.

"Well I bet they were lucky to have you." Rey smiled, "Can I have a scone?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He passed them to her, "Hey, Rey." He said as she nodded, "You ever get told anything about your parents? Your real parents?" He questioned.

"Uh… no, they never told me." Rey shook her head, "So that means they must have been awful people. I'm thinking some crackhead whore and some junkie." She nodded, "And then I appeared."

"Hey, you don't know that." Bob shook his head. If only he could just tell her. But he promised it was never his place. And he'd never go there with any of them.

"I don't really care to be honest." Rey shrugged, "They can be whoever they are but they're still the bastards who didn't want me. That's not gonna change." She said as Bob sighed.

"I see." Bob nodded, "Maybe there's a good reason-"

"For abandoning your kid? No way. Selfish reasons probably." Rey said, "I went through hell as a kid. Different foster homes. Different parents. Some who I literally think hated my guts." She shook her head, "My… quote on quote real parents, sent me into that. They can fuck off." Rey nodded as Bob groaned to himself quietly.

"Mhm." Bob nodded, "Well look at how you grew. You've became an independent woman. You got your apartment, your job, your good friend-"

"No boyfriend though." Rey sighed.

"You don't need a boyfriend." Bob shook his head.

"See, I have a problem with that. I really like boys but I'm also really difficult. That's gotta be something to do with my parents hating me." She shrugged as Bob just shook his head.

"Boys aren't gonna go away so just focus on yourself. You used to tell me when you were little that you wanted to be a doctor. You would come into my store with your teddy bears all bandaged up." Bob remembered fondly, "And then of course I'd have to call the cops because… you'd ran away from somewhere-"

"Yeah, I had a problem with that." Rey shook her head, "I don't know, I don't think I have what it takes to be a doctor." Rey said, "It seems so… out of my league." She shook her head.

"Hey, don't say that. You can do anything you put your mind to. You're a smart girl." Bob said.

"I don't know. Working at Hooters is less stressful I bet." Rey shrugged, kicking her shoes off and bringing her legs up onto the chair as Bob just smiled.

"Well maybe it is." Bob nodded, "Another scone?" He asked her.

"Yeah, they're really good." Rey nodded, reaching over for another one as he just smiled and shook his head.


	22. Finally

**Finally**

* * *

" _So she really left." Punk sighed, standing in Bob's apartment, looking into the now empty spare bedroom where he and AJ had spent the past year in._

" _Yeah." Bob nodded, "Just yesterday." He said as Punk nodded slowly._

" _She said she wasn't going to stay at the college." Punk said._

" _That was before you broke it off with her." Bob said, "She said it'd be good for her to get out of this place for a while. And… I agreed." Bob nodded._

" _Bob, I swear… I did this for her." Punk nodded, "I didn't want to break up with her but… I don't want to disappoint her or hurt her anymore than I… than I already did." He sighed._

" _You don't have to justify to me." Bob assured him, "It's a private matter." He nodded, "It's not like you're gonna forget one another. What you've gone through isn't just a relationship. It was a lot more than that." Bob nodded, "I'm sad for you both." He admitted truthfully, "I thought you both handled this all… extremely well for your age." He said. He admired both of their courage, their bravery and their strength throughout everything. He was sad to see AJ leave, but happy for her to go embark on a new journey. He knew they both weren't ready to split up however, and he had a feeling that would come back to bite them in the future._

" _She'll thank me one day." Punk nodded, "She can go be herself. Enjoy her life-"_

" _Phil, she enjoyed her life with you. She was… really heartbroken." Bob nodded._

" _I know that." Punk shook his head, "It wasn't easy for me either. I love her. I'm… I'm always going to love her." He sighed as Bob nodded, "But it wasn't healthy. I was just dead weight."_

" _She didn't think that. You know that, right?" Bob asked._

" _Well I did." Punk said, "I came into her life and turned everything upside down. Her parents cut her off, she had to quit on school for a while, we had a baby that she was never ready for, that we're always gonna think about forever… if I just stayed away from her-"_

" _No, because what you both had was something really beautiful. Who came on to who at first?" He asked curiously._

" _Uh.. neither of us. Seven minutes in heaven." Punk shook his head as Bob just smiled to himself._

" _I see." Bob smiled, "I know you're trying to do the right thing. You want her to be happy and free and… maybe she will be." He nodded._

" _I hope she will be." Punk sighed. Things just felt wrong without AJ. He felt like part of him was missing and he hated that they weren't together. He really thought he was doing the right thing for her. He loved her so he was letting her go._

" _She might come back. You never know." Bob nodded, patting Punk on the back as he sighed, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you but… you're welcome to come back and stay with me."_

" _Really?" Punk shook his head, turning to him._

" _Yeah, you're no trouble, kid." Bob nodded, "I'd rather you here than your own place."_

" _Yeah, I think it's gotten worse over there. Dean has permanently moved in with his friend. My mom is back in hospital and my dad is just… sitting on the floor drinking."_

" _You're staying here now." Bob nodded to him as Punk smiled, "I'll start dinner."_

* * *

"What is it with this old guy?" Joanne asked, lying on Rey's couch in her apartment, reading a magazine and drinking a glass of wine, "Are you attracted to him?" She questioned as Rey looked over to her, doing some washings.

"He's 68, don't be weird." Rey rolled her eyes.

"You slept with a 40 year old before. Who was married, might I add." Joanne scoffed, "I wouldn't put any of it past you." She said, flicking the magazine to the next page.

"I didn't know he was married, in my defence. That guy knew what he was doing." She nodded to herself as Joanne shook her head, "But no… I've known Bob since I was little. He'd always give me free ice-creams and water. He still does." Rey smiled, "I think he's pretty much alone so… I've been visiting him most days and nights." She nodded, emptying her laundry into the machine, "I like listening to him talk."

"What do you talk about with a 68 year old?" Joanne shook her head.

"Everything." Rey said, "Honestly." She nodded.

"Does he tell you war stories?" Joanne asked as Rey screwed her face up.

"He didn't live through the war." Rey shook her head, "No."

"Oh." Joanne shrugged, "Well what do you talk about?"

"I don't know, my life I guess. How tragic it is." Rey rolled her eyes.

"It's not that tragic." Joanne shook her head.

"Gee thanks." Rey laughed a little as Joanne smiled, "I think he talks to all the foster kids and homeless kids around here." She nodded.

"Why do you think that?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know, I just get the feeling." Rey shrugged.

"Hey, have you heard from Zac?" Joanne asked, sitting up on the couch as Rey walked over to her and shook her head.

"No, not since he called me a whore and went off on a bender." Rey shook her head, grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring more into her glass, "I'm worried about him."

"He calls you every name under the same and you worry about him? There's something wrong with you." Joanne scoffed.

"No, there's not." Rey assured her, "He's messed up but only because he has no one-"

"You always say this but… you have no one and you're not messed up." Joanne shook her head.

"I do have people, Jo. I got you, you're like my sister. I have people who look out for me. Zac has no one and for the most part I get that. You grow up without a family and you think no one will ever want you. So I get why me ending things with him, for good, would send him off like this-"

"So you're justifying him calling you a whore and a stupid bitch and all the other horrible things he's said to you before? Or the fact he constantly steals your shit for drugs?" Joanne asked.

"I'm just trying to understand him." Rey nodded.

"You've been trying to understand him since you were sixteen. I don't think it's gonna happen." Joanne shook her head, "I get it, he's attractive, he's nice when he wants to be but when he's not… he's a terrible person. That's toxic and you don't wanna be trapped with that." Joanne said as Rey sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about him." Rey shook her head, "I'm worried about where he is and what he's doing." She sighed.

"He's probably snorting coke off some hookers tits." Joanne said bluntly as Rey rolled her eyes, "Just drink your wine and forget about him. He's a grown man. He should be able to take care of himself."

"Well that's the thing, he can't." Rey sighed.

"You need someone new in your life, to forget about this guy." Joanne groaned, "I'm gonna set you up on a date."

"Oh, don't." Rey groaned.

"No, I'm doing it." Joanne smiled, grabbing her phone.

"Ok, but not through tinder. The last time you did that I had a virgin asking to take pictures of my feet." Rey said as Joanne chuckled to herself as Rey smiled.

* * *

"The medicine is in the cabinet above the sink in our bathroom." AJ said, rushing down the hospital, holding her phone against her ear with her shoulder whilst trying to put her keys in her purse, "One spoonful. Make sure she's drinking plenty." AJ nodded, on the phone to her husband who explained to her that Amelia appeared to have some cold like symptoms, "If things get worse just take her to the doctors. I'll call back later tonight." She said, walking down the corridor to Bob's room.

"Yeah, ok. Love you." AJ nodded, opening up the door to Bob's room, hanging up on her phone call with her husband as she paused, looking on as Bob appeared to have company, watching those eyes catch onto hers just like she remembered that first day she met him, just like she remembered looking into whilst holding the baby girl they couldn't take care of.

"Uh…" AJ, stumbled forward a little, dropping her phone as Punk looked across at her, "Shit." She shook her head, crouching down and picking her phone back up whilst looking across at Punk. He'd somehow gotten even more attractive, and he definitely wasn't a boy anymore. He was all man.

Punk couldn't believe he was really seeing what he was seeing. He hadn't saw her since she was eighteen years old, before she left for college and never returned. He was confused as to how she'd managed to get more beautiful.

Bob smiled to himself. Yes, he had called them to both visit him at the same time. No, he wasn't going to tell them that.

"I… I didn't know you had visitors." AJ shook her head, "I'll come back."

"No, I can go." Punk stood up as AJ watched him.

"Don't leave on my account." AJ shook her head.

"I've been here for a while." Punk nodded.

"Why don't you both stay?" Bob smiled.

"No."

"No."

Both Punk and AJ said immediately as Bob frowned, watching as they both appeared to be just staring at them. He assumed it was a lot to take in after all these years, to see one another.

"Well shut the door, April. There's a draft." Bob said as AJ rolled her eyes and walked further into the room, closing the door over.

"Nice of you to mention she was here." Punk nodded to Bob who just smiled innocently.

"She? I have a name." AJ screwed her eyes up as Punk turned back to her, "Bob, I can come back in the morning, it's ok." She nodded to him.

"No, I'm leaving anyway. I've been here for hours." Punk assured her, continuing to stare at her, not being able to help it. She was absolutely gorgeous and the exact same girl he fell in love with so many years ago.

"Why are you staring at me?" AJ shook her head.

"You're staring at me." Punk replied as Bob raised a brow. This wasn't how he expected it to go.

"I have scones. Do you both want a scone?" Bob asked them.

"Dressed a bit fancy for the hospital." Punk folded his arms as AJ scoffed.

"I've been doing some work whilst I've been here. Not that it is any of your business." AJ made clear.

"If it's not my business then don't tell me." Punk shrugged with a smile as AJ shook her head. Was it possible that he had gotten even more smug? Yes, it was. Because he had. And yet, she still found his smirks incredibly weakening in her knees. And those eyes. She was pretty sure it was those eyes that really got her pregnant.

Punk could tell just by looking at her that she was living her best life, and that made him incredibly happy, because it meant the heartbreak of letting her go was worth it. She'd gone onto live her life, but he could see behind her eyes… there was no real happiness. Not like they had. Not like he saw her when they were together.

"Are you both just going to stand and stare at one another?" Bob questioned after more awkward silence, "I had the heart attack here. Talk to me." He told them.

"You called and told me no one would be here." AJ looked at Bob.

"Funny. He said the same thing to me." Punk turned to Bob who looked at both of them.

"Must be that dementia acting up." Bob shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure it is." Punk nodded sarcastically.

"Bob, I'll come see you in the morning, ok?" AJ nodded as Bob sighed.

"So you can't bear to stand in a room with me?" Punk questioned as AJ sighed and smiled to herself.

"I don't care for this." AJ told him honestly, "I'm not a teenager anymore. I can't be bothered with the drama." She said, "But for the record, the last time you and I were in a room, you broke my heart." She nodded honestly as Punk looked across at her, going a little tense, "So no… I don't really want to see your face." AJ nodded.

It was hard for Punk not to feel like the bad guy. Breaking heart was something he really wasn't proud of, but if it helped, he broke his own in the process.

"Ok, well go then." Punk shrugged.

"I'm going." AJ nodded, still not moving as Punk stared at whilst Bob watched them both whilst eating a scone.

"Nice to know you come back out of the shadows when someone is in hospital." Punk said.

"You aren't helping yourself." Bob whispered to him as AJ laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry I did what you told me and moved on with my life. How terrible of me." AJ shook her head, "You know what… you're not even worth it, getting angry or upset over." She said as Punk folded his arms, "I'll see you in the morning, Bob." AJ nodded, leaving the hospital room for real, closing the door behind, taking a deep breath and placing her shaking hand over her mouth. Seeing him again was nothing she was prepared for at all.

"Jesus Christ." Punk took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders and running his hands through his hair. He wasn't prepared to see her like that again.


	23. Figuring It Out

**Figuring It Out**

* * *

"Another one?" A bar attender approached Rey who was sat at a bar, having finished her first drink waiting on her date. She of course had fake ID and she knew she probably looked older than what she was which had helped her get served for the past few years.

"I shouldn't." Rey sighed, running her finger around the top of the empty glass. She'd agreed to go on a blind date set up by her friend. Apparently he wasn't interested in something serious according to Joanne, which was perfectly find with her.

"You waiting on someone?" He asked her as Rey nodded.

"Blind date." Rey shrugged, "Probably saw me and left." She shook her head.

"You kidding? You're gorgeous." He shook his head as Rey smiled.

"You just want me to buy another drink." Rey scoffed as he laughed a little, "Which… I will." She nodded, sliding across her empty glass.

"Coming up." He nodded to her, walking off down the bar to fetch her another drink.

She'd gotten dressed up to make herself feel better. Nothing too over the top but enough to make her feel good. She had a tight black dress on with a leather jacket, as well as some doc martin boots. She just couldn't walk in heels. She always wound up taking them off and walking barefoot, which wasn't exactly a good look on these streets.

"There you go." The bar attender walked back over to her with her drink as she paid him and smiled, "If he doesn't show up, let me know. I get off at 10." He said as Rey smiled and nodded.

"So your type is girls who get stood up?" Rey laughed a little.

"I'm just saying… you got all dressed up, you look great. It'd be a shame to waste all that effort." He smiled.

"What's your name?" Rey asked.

"Whatever you want it to be." He smiled as Rey laughed.

"Yeah, ok pretty woman." Rey nodded, "What's your name?" She asked seriously.

"Josh." He nodded, "And you?" He asked.

"Rey." Rey nodded.

"And what's that short for?" Josh asked, leaning over the bar as she smiled.

"It's not short for anything. It's just Rey." She smiled as Josh nodded.

"It's a nice name. Suits you." He nodded.

"Honestly, you… you don't have to try this hard with me." Rey assured him, noticing him trying to win her over, "I'll go out with you if my date stands me up." She promised him.

"Yeah?" Josh nodded as Rey smiled.

"Yeah, why not." Rey shrugged, "You should probably serve the other people waiting though." She pointed as he turned around.

"Right, yeah." Josh nodded, walking back down the bar as Rey shook her head, looking around the busy place filled with couples and groups of friends. She took her phone out of her purse and text Joanne, letting her know that she had pretty much been stood up. Joanne of course replied with a casual 'wtf' which made Rey roll her eyes and toss her phone back in her bar.

"So where are you taking me?" Rey asked as she watched Josh walk back down to her side of the bar, "Honestly, we can just go back to my place I don't mind." She shrugged as Josh laughed a little.

"No, we can… we can go out. I'll take you out." He smiled as Rey nodded slowly, impressed. He had a kind face, a sweet smile, and some impressive triceps that she kept watching flex as he pulled pints. Maybe being stood up wasn't all bad.

"How mad would you be if my date showed up?" Rey smirked.

"Oh, I'd be so mad." Josh shook his head as Rey smiled, listening as her phone began to ring.

* * *

Bob was lying in the hospital bed, calling Rey whilst he watched Punk snore on the chair beside him, fast asleep with his neck curved to the side and his legs hanging off the edge. No doubt seeing his ex-girlfriend, the woman he still loved had really taken it out of him.

"Hey, Rey." Bob smiled as she answered right away, "You couldn't do me a favour, could you?"

"Of course, what is it?" Rey asked through the phone.

"Could you go back to my place and bring me something?" Bob asked, "It's just a t-shirt but it's loose so it's better for all the wires being attached to me, you know?" He said.

"Oh, of course." Rey smiled, "Where will I find this t-shirt?" She asked.

Bob turned to Punk, sighing to himself. He didn't want to open all of these wounds, for him or AJ, but he couldn't stand it much longer, "You'll find it under my bed. Look there." Bob nodded.

"Ok, I'll go just now." Rey nodded, "Do you need me to get anything else whilst I'm there?" She asked.

"No, just that." Bob nodded, "Thanks, Rey."

"That's ok." Rey smiled, hanging up on the call as she looked over to Josh, "I'm sorry." She frowned as he nodded, "A friend is in hospital, they need me to pick something up." She said, getting down from the stool as Josh just nodded.

"Is everything ok?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, he's ok." Rey said, "I'm sorry." She nodded to him, rushing off.

"Hey, what about your number?" Josh questioned, but she never heard him as she budged by the busy bar towards the door.

He sighed to himself, leaning over to take her empty glass, grabbing the napkin that was sitting on it which had a number written down on it, smiling to himself and nodding as he slipped the napkin in his back pocket.

* * *

Rey made her way down the busy strip, dodging her way around the drunk guys and heading towards Bob's apartment. She liked Josh, he was kind and seemed sincere and actually interested in her. She hated to run off but she hoped maybe he'd call her.

She walked into the apartment building, still having the spare key which Bob had given her, walking into the apartment and closing the door over behind her, kicking her boots off and sitting her purse down.

She rushed into his bedroom, rubbing her hands together from the cold outside as she knelt down by the bed, sticking her hand under the bed to search for a t-shirt which she was supposedly set to find, thinking nothing of it of course.

Her hand accidentally swiped what appeared to be a picture album as it flew out in front of her. She was about to push it back under when she saw a note left on the top of it which had 'for Reylissa' written on it.

She shook her head with confusion, opening up the photo album to the first page where she saw a picture of the same two kids that was on the fridge, shaking her head with confusion, looking on at all the different pictures of them. Bob appeared to be in some of them. They looked happy.

As she skimmed the pictures, some which were taken in this very apartment, some outside, some in Bob's store, she started to notice something about the girl, who appeared to be getting progressively more pregnant as the pictures went on.

She closed the album back over, making sure the note on top of it really said what it said, opening it back up and looking at the pictures, standing up with the album as she flicked through the pages.

She felt like she was on some sort of journey through the pictures, waiting for something, eventually turning the page as she saw a picture of a baby.

"Bob, what the hell is this?" Rey shook her head, flicking through the pages, looking on at the picture which Bob had taken after AJ had given birth, which appeared to be the last picture in the photo album.

She couldn't figure out why something like this would ever be for her. She wasn't sure if this was something Bob wanted for her to take to him in the hospital, if it was his family, she couldn't work it out, and she couldn't work out why the young boy in the pictures looked so familiar.

She flicked back and forth to the pages before, looking on at the girls smile in the pictures which for some reason made her smile. They looked young. Young to have a baby. And she wondered why the pictures suddenly stopped.

She flicked back to the last picture again, taking it out of the slot that it was fitted into, looking at it more closely as she began to notice writing on the other side of the picture.

She turned it around, looking on at what was written on the back of the picture, swallowing the lump in her throat as it appeared to read her full name and birth date on it. She stood up, the album falling out of her lap as she stumbled back a little, starting to hyperventilate a little as she suddenly heard someone walk in the door.

"Bob, you gotta give me a little more explanation than, it's just a t-shirt?" AJ questioned as she walked into the apartment, using the spare key that she knew Bob kept under the welcome mat, "Oh, it's big? Is that really a description for me?" She shook her head, "By the way, your door was left open." She told him through the phone, pausing when she saw a purse and a pair of boots sitting by the door, "Uh… Bob." AJ spoke on the phone, suddenly watching as a young girl appeared out of Bob's bedroom door.

AJ hung up the phone and tossed it over, "Who the hell are you?" AJ shook her head.

Rey looked across at her, looking down at the picture she was still clutching tightly in her hand. Identifying the young girl in the picture as the now woman standing in front of her. She was starting to think someone had spiked her drink and this was all just a dream.

"Uh… hello." AJ hummed as she girl appeared to be staring at her in some sort of trance, "Why are you in this apartment?" She questioned.

Rey quickly ran by her, picking up her boots and purse and rushing out of the door.

"Hey." AJ called, running out of the door after her and watching as she sprinted down the stairs and out of the building.

Rey ran down the street barefoot, stopping in at a bus shelter and putting her shoes on, looking on at the picture she had taken, shaking her head. It just couldn't be. It couldn't be this close to home.

She looked up, placing her hand on her forehead, looking across at the car garage she appeared to be standing in front of, placing her hand over her mouth suddenly as she looked back down at the picture, staring at the boy in it, looking back up at the garage.

"Are you ok, dear?" An older woman standing waiting on her bus asked as Rey turned to her, "You're shaking." She noticed as Rey just nodded, drying her tears.

"No, I'm… I'm fine." Rey gasped.

"Are you sure?" The older woman asked curiously as Rey nodded through tears.

"Yeah, sorry. I have to go home." Rey cried, rushing by her and running home.

* * *

 **A/N: We're almost there! Thanks for the reviews!**


	24. Them

**Them**

* * *

"Rey." Joanne knocked at the door, "You in there?" She kept knocking on Rey's apartment door.

Rey lifted her head from the bed, blowing her hair out of her face as she looked around, staring at the guy beside her in bed and rolling her eyes, looking across at the bottle of wine on the night stand.

"I swore there was…" Rey paused as she heard the toilet flushing, turning around, "Two of you." Rey groaned, placing her hand on her forehead as she got off the bed and put some clothes on.

"Reylissa, open this god damn door!" Joanne yelled whilst Rey watched the other guy come from her bathroom, tying her hair back as he nodded to her.

"Can you… wake your friend up and leave?" Rey asked, tidying around the room as the guy laughed and nodded, waking his friend up as they got their things together as she watched, walking them out to the door which Joanne was about to break down any second.

She opened it up as Joanne folded her arms, her mouth widening as she watched the two guys leave the apartment, still putting on some of their clothes as Joanne turned to a guilty faced Rey.

"You did not." Joanne walked into the apartment as Rey quickly closed the door over and nodded.

"I did." Rey groaned.

"Rey, what the hell? Is one not enough?" Joanne shook her head, taking her coat off as she walked on into the apartment, "God, it smells like booze and sex in here." She said, "I know you got stood up last night but you didn't have to go off the rails like this." She shook her head, "Your poor liver. No… your poor vagina." Joanne shrieked.

"I know, I… I had a rough night." Rey explained.

"Yeah, clearly." Joanne shook her head, sitting down on the couch.

"Joanne I think I know who my mom and dad are." Rey nodded, "Well not that I know them but…" She ran her hand through her hair as Joanne looked across at her, "Bob, the guy in the hospital, I think he… I think he knew them." She said as Joanne looked at her with confusion.

"Why do you think this?" Joanne questioned, "Maybe you're still drunk." She suggested.

"I found this." Rey said, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing the picture she'd taken from the photo album, walking over to Joanne and handing it to her, "Bob called and asked me to go to his place for something, and that it was under the bed. When I got here, I pulled out this photo album and it had a note on it saying for Reylisssa." She said, "So I looked through it and it's these two kids in it and that girl she's pregnant and then… there's a baby and Bob is in the pictures too and my name is on the back of that picture with my birthday." She said, "My full name."

"All I can say is… hello hot dad." Joanne nodded as Rey sighed.

"Please, take this seriously." Rey nodded as Joanne looked down at the picture.

"Babe, what do you want me to say? Maybe these are your parents." Joanne nodded, "And you actually look a lot like that girl." Joanne admitted.

"Well that girl ended up in Bob's apartment last night, whilst I was there. What if… what if that was actually mom mom? And the guy… the guy works in the garage across the road. I've grew up here my whole life and my dad was like… a few footsteps away from me all this time?" Rey questioned, "I… I just… I can't-"

"Why would this old man have this information and since you two are best friends, why wouldn't he tell you something sooner?" Joanne questioned.

"I don't know. I don't. I need to go talk to him." Rey shook her head, "Like right now, I need to go talk to him right now." She said.

"I thought we were going for breakfast?" Joanne questioned.

"Jo." Rey shook her head, "C'mon this… these people… they could be my parents-"

"Who you said you hated and wanted nothing to do with." Joanne reminded her.

"Yeah and I do but… I can't ignore it." Rey shook her head, "Right?"

"No, of course not." Joanne agreed, looking down at the picture, "No, you're right. You should… you should get your answers." She nodded, "Go shower, I'll make you some breakfast before you leave." She said as Rey nodded, running off into the bathroom.

She knew this was a huge thing for her friend. She always just assumed, like Rey, that she'd never get her answers, but it appeared they were a lot closer than she thought.

* * *

"I hope that's the t-shirt you meant." AJ nodded, visiting Bob in the hospital like she had planned to.

"That's the one." Bob smiled.

"Oh and there was some strange girl in your place when I got there. Don't worry, I looked around the place, nothing was touched so… I don't know-"

"Oh that would be… Sarah. She comes into the store all of the time, I asked her to go look for the t-shirt too. I forgot." Bob laughed, "Must be this dementia."

"Bob, you don't have dementia." AJ tutted as Bob just nodded, "Well whoever she was, she looked terrified of me. Like she'd seen a ghost." AJ shook her head as Bob nodded slowly.

"So nothing was touched?" Bob asked her, wondering about the photo album. He figured if AJ saw that left out, she'd maybe figure it out.

"No, everything was fine." AJ shrugged, "And hey, I don't appreciate what you did last night. Pulling that stunt." She shook her head as Bob just smiled, "I didn't want to see Phil. That's why I don't come here, to this side of town anymore." She explained.

"I thought it'd be nice to have us all in the same room again." Bob said, "But if it's so damn difficult-"

"It is difficult, Bob." AJ nodded, "I do my damn best every day to not think about him and you put him right in front of me." She said, "I'm married, I moved on, I have a kid, I'm-"

"What?" Bob turned to her as AJ closed her mouth, kicking herself mentally, "You had a baby?" He asked her as AJ sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. She's six." AJ nodded.

"Why wouldn't you say?" Bob shook his head with confusion.

"Because." AJ sighed, "Because I didn't want to be the woman who… her first kid wasn't good enough for her but the second one was." AJ shook her head, "It… a part of it will always feel wrong to me-"

"April, no one would think that. You and Phil… that was different back then. You weren't ready. Neither of you." Bob shook his head, "What's her name?" He smiled.

"Amelia." AJ smiled, "I was ready to have her." AJ nodded, "And I hate feeling bad about that. But I was. I had money, I had the space, the house, a supporting husband… it was different." AJ nodded.

"Of course it was." Bob nodded as he watched AJ wipe her tear running down her face, "Oh, honey don't feel bad about this. Not this of all things. It's a great thing. I'm sure she's… beautiful and amazing." Bob smiled as AJ just smiled and nodded.

"She is." AJ smiled, "I uh… I have a picture of her here." AJ nodded, getting her phone out and showing Bob who took the phone from her and looked on.

"She's beautiful. Looks just like you." Bob smiled, "A little angel." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"She is." AJ nodded, taking the phone back, "I wasn't keeping it from you because… because I didn't want you to know, I just… I see how it looks-"

"You're just paranoid. You were in such a different place back then. You were a child and the world was closing in on you. It was the bravest and smartest thing you and Phil could have done." Bob said as AJ nodded. She was glad to be reminded of that.

"I always think about her." AJ nodded, "Every day. I think about… where she is, what she's doing… who she's with." AJ nodded to herself, "What her parents are like." She smiled and nodded as Bob looked across at her.

"Y-Yeah, me too." Bob nodded, "And I know Phil thinks about her." He said as AJ looked across at him.

"Does he have… a wife or kids?" AJ asked curiously but casually, even though she was desperate to ask. To wonder who was lucky enough to have his wonderful self.

"He's divorced. No other kids." Bob said as AJ looked down, "He uh… he's done some stupid shit, I won't lie to you. He's his own worst enemy sometimes." Bob said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I know that." AJ shook her head, "I always wanted him to be happy. Even… Even with him ending things. I mean I hated him at the time but I… I wanted him to find happiness somehow." She sighed.

"I'm sorry to say I don't think he has." Bob said as AJ nodded slowly, "You were always his happiness. His escape." He smiled as looked down, "And he still loves you. That little front he had on last night, it's just his behaviour problems I think." Bob teased as AJ laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, you know I thought he would have worked on that." AJ smiled.

"He is who he is." Bob shrugged.

"I missed him." AJ nodded, "And I never forgot him. Just like Reylissa. He was always on my mind." She said, "He still is."

"You still love him?" Bob asked her.

"I'm married." AJ shook her head.

"Wasn't really my question." Bob said as AJ looked across at him.

"Of course I still love him." AJ nodded, "I'm always going to love him and I hate him for… for giving up on us." She said angrily as Bob looked past her, looking over at the door where Punk stood.

AJ turned around, standing up as she saw him standing at the door.

"I actually didn't plan this, this time." Bob cared to tell them as AJ looked across at Punk.

"I-I should go." AJ shook her head.

There was no denying. She absolutely still loved him. She never wanted to break up with him in the first place. She knew deep down he didn't either. They were so fixed on being responsible that they thought maybe being apart was for the best, but she missed him every single day. She would never replace the life she had. She loved her daughter so much, her husband and the life they built. But he was still her weakness. The thing she wanted most.

"You… you don't have to." Punk nodded, having had time to reflect on things during the night, he realised that acting like this didn't phase him was stupid. Seeing her again made him feel like a kid again. A kid who was crazy in love.

"I-I really should." AJ nodded.

"Bob, we need to talk." Rey burst through the door, smacking Punk in the process as he held his head.

"Oh what is it with this kid?" Punk shook his head, rubbing the back of his head, looking at Rey who froze. She quickly slid the picture she was holding up the sleeve of her hoodie, pausing as she looked at AJ and Punk who stared back at her with confusion.

Bob smiled to himself, relaxing his head back on the pillow. Having all three of them in the same room was something he couldn't describe even if he tried.

"This was the kid in your place." AJ said as Rey looked at her, turning to Punk who was also looking at her. They had no idea who she was, that was very clear.

"Uh… yeah." Bob nodded, "This is Sarah." He said as Rey looked over to him, "She helps me out sometimes with different things around the apartment." He said as Rey just nodded along, gulping, "You two leave us alone now. Off you go. Sarah came to see me. I've had enough of you both." He told Punk and AJ who looked at one another.

"I just got here." Punk laughed a little.

"I don't care." Bob said, "You can visit me later on." He said as Punk just shook his head, watching as AJ got her things together.

"Ok, fine." Punk shook his head, turning to Rey, "Come in, no one is gonna bite you." He shook his head as Rey looked up at him, walking further into the room as she kept her eyes on them both.

"Off you go." Bob hurried Punk and AJ off as Punk just nodded, opening up the door as AJ walked out, Punk following behind as Rey watched the door close over.

"That's my parents." She turned to Bob.


	25. Answers

**Answers**

* * *

"Come sit down." Bob nodded.

"No, I don't wanna sit down." Rey shook her head, "Is that my parents? Yes or no?" She asked him.

"Yes." Bob nodded.

"And you knew all this time." Rey said, "You knew and you didn't think to tell me?" Rey questioned.

"It's not that simple. Just sit down and I'll… I'll tell you everything." Bob nodded. He figured if it was out now, she might as well know the whole story.

"I can't believe this." Rey shook her head. She couldn't believe she'd really just stood in a room with her mother and father. After all this time. After leaving so much of it to her imagination, she couldn't believe she actually had faces to match the names she had.

"I didn't tell you because they don't know who you are. Clearly." Bob nodded.

"Yeah, because they gave me away. Why would they know who I am?" Rey questioned.

"Please sit down and I'll explain everything." Bob nodded, watching as she took the picture out from her sleeve, looking on at it.

"This is me, isn't it?" Rey asked him, "I'm the baby in this." She nodded as Bob looked across at her.

"That's you." Bob nodded.

"And why… why were all the pictures in that album taken in your apartment, with some of you in it. What have you got to do with all of this?" Rey questioned. All the questions she had, all the questions she'd ignored and built up, stored to the back of her mind, they were now just tumbling out. She had so many.

"I was just helping them." Bob said, "Rey, please sit down and I will explain everything to you. I promise. I just need you to listen." He said as Rey looked across at him.

She looked back down at the picture and somehow, she could actually see how carefully her mother was holding her, how they were huddled together with her father… like she actually meant something to them.

"Please." Bob sighed.

"Ok." Rey gave in, "Ok." She nodded, walking over to the chair and sitting down with her arms folded, "Explain this mess to me."

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me out." AJ shook her head after walking out of the hospital, surprisingly with Punk by her side. They weren't saying much of anything to each other of course.

"I'm not. I walk this way anyway." Punk replied as AJ just nodded, "I can't believe he just threw me out." He shook his head.

"Looks like he has a new favourite. And it's not us." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, it looks that way." Punk shook his head, "I'm sorry for being a dick last night." He nodded as she looked up at him, "I couldn't believe you were actually here." He admitted, "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, well I only came back to see how Bob was. He seems to be doing fine so… I should get home soon." AJ nodded, walking slowly outside to reach her car, because secretly, she wanted to keep talking to him.

"You mind me asking where home is?" Punk asked her. Once she'd left for college, he really hadn't heard anything from her ever again. It was like she just disappeared and that was hard.

"About an hour from here." AJ nodded, "Nothing like this place." She shook her head as he nodded, turning to her as he looked at her. He noticed the rings on her finger the second he first saw her again, he couldn't help himself from asking.

"Married?" Punk questioned, watching as she quickly clasped her hands to hide her rings for some strange reason.

"Yeah." AJ nodded briefly.

"About what you said back there… about you still loving me-"

"Yeah, Bob wanted me to say that." AJ nodded, turning into him once reaching her car, "I mean I… I do but… not like that." She said, "Me and you, we were a long time ago and with that came a lot of… sad stuff and stress that I don't want to look back on anymore." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't want to see you because I knew it would just… bring back all those memories."

"They weren't all bad memories though, were they?" Punk asked.

"Of course not." AJ shook her head, "But a lot wasn't good." She said, "We're not kids anymore." She said as he nodded, "We can be… grown-ups about this, can't we?" She nodded.

"Sure we can." Punk faked a smile, "I'm just saying… when you disappeared off the face of the earth… Bob really missed you. He thought you were gonna come back."

"I didn't disappear. I went to college and got a job. Made a life for myself. I called Bob and told him this." AJ said.

"But you never invited him to your wedding?" Punk asked with confusion, "Seems a little strange to me that the guy who gave up everything for us, to support us, you wouldn't want to include him in… your new, fancy, rich life-"

"I'm glad you assume I'm rich, I'm making a good impression then." AJ smirked.

"A stuck up impression?" Punk asked as AJ's smirk faded.

"I never invited Bob because I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to hurt your feelings." AJ shook her head, "So don't paint me a bad guy here."

"Oh, so no we're thinking about feelings?" Punk asked.

"Yeah something you didn't do when you broke up with me out of nowhere." AJ shook her head.

"It wasn't out of nowhere. We weren't good for each other. I think I'm proving that right now." He said. Truthfully, they hadn't actually spoken since that day where they broke up, so both of them still had a lot of things they wanted to say.

"You gave me no say in it. You decided we were bad for one another and you broke it off. There wasn't even any fighting left in you. You just wanted it to be over." AJ shook her head, "That hurt me the most. It was like you never even cared."

"Well I do. I cared too much actually." Punk assured her, "You deserved better than me and I think I proved my point." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" AJ shook her head.

"Well you look like you got everything you ever wanted." Punk nodded as AJ looked up at him. He had no idea. No idea how much the thing she wanted was still and always would be him.

"Well I'm glad it looks that way to you." AJ nodded, "Where's your car?" She asked him.

"I don't have one. I took the bus." Punk said, "Still poor." He smirked as AJ looked across at him.

"I can… give you a ride… drop you off." She quickly rephrased as Punk just nodded. He didn't want to part ways with her. Getting to look at her again and speak with her was like a blessing. He knew they weren't exactly getting along, but he didn't really expect them to anyway.

They got into the car and when Punk sat down in the passenger's side, he felt himself sit on something hard, tilting over and lifting the obvious children's book from his seat.

"This yours?" He teased as AJ turned to him.

"Uh… no." She shook her head, taking it from him and tossing it into the backseat as Punk turned around, looking on at some things. He saw some other toys, some drawings lying on the car floor.

"How many kids you got?" Punk asked her as she turned to him.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Well I hope you're not the one who enjoys all those toys in the back, and the drawings." He said as AJ looked back and sighed.

"Just one." AJ nodded, "Look I'm not talking about my personal life with you." AJ made clear.

"April you were allowed to have kids, you know." Punk nodded to her, "Just because what happened with us didn't mean we couldn't go on and have lives." He said. Even though they were bickering, he hated that she felt guilty, which clearly she was, about having another baby, "Boy or girl?" Punk asked her as AJ turned the engine on.

"Girl." AJ nodded, "Amelia." She said as Punk smiled, "She's six. I actually was sure I didn't want kids but… she came and she's the best." AJ smiled, "I miss her a lot right now." She admitted honestly as Punk smiled, "What about you?" She asked, even though Bob had told her.

"No kids." Punk said, "And a failed marriage so… there's that." Punk nodded.

"Sorry about that." AJ nodded.

"No, it's fine." Punk shrugged, "It was far from the right thing but I tried to convince myself it was." He shook his head, "I was an idiot."

"Are your family still here?" AJ asked him, keeping her eyes on the road. She couldn't believe she was really talking to him all this time, having him sat beside her.

"My mom died a couple years ago. I haven't spoken to my dad in… a lot of years. And I live with my brother." Punk nodded, "What about you?"

"I haven't spoken to my parents since before I moved to Bob's place when I was pregnant." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded. He suspected that.

"I had a hunch." Punk nodded, "How did college go?" He asked her. He found the shock settling in and actually wanted to talk with her. Talk like how they used to. He missed their talks. When they'd lie in bed through the night. She'd wrap herself around him, talking to one another about everything and anything.

"Well I got what I needed and I'm director of a fashion line company." AJ nodded.

"Didn't doubt that for a second." Punk said, "Hard work pays off."

"Yeah, it did." AJ nodded, "What about you?"

"Car garage." Punk said, "Pays my bills so… it's enough." Punk nodded, "And it keeps me close to home, for Bob."

"He looks a lot older." AJ nodded.

"He is a lot older." Punk laughed a little as she nodded and smiled.

"He really gave us so much." She nodded. It was difficult to think back on that time, because it meant thinking about the daughter they didn't get to know. She figured that's why they were both finding their reunion challenging, of course it was on their minds, it was never out of it, "She'd be nineteen." AJ whispered as Punk nodded to himself.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "That's crazy." He shook his head as AJ nodded, "I think about her every day." He nodded.

"I do too." AJ nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

She eventually got to his place, pulling up at the side walk after they continued to small talk the rest of the way. She'd missed him terribly. She never really healed from him. More like buried herself in other things to forget about him, and now that she saw him again, all those memories came flooding back. All the love she had for him.

"Well thanks for this." Punk nodded as AJ just smiled.

"It's no problem." AJ nodded, "Maybe for Bob's heart we should… try and just move on and not fight with one another. I think it hurts him."

"I don't wanna fight with you anyway, April." Punk said, "I was just shocked to see you. Can you blame me? Haven't you saw since everything happened."

"Yeah, I know." AJ said as Punk nodded, "And I do mean what I said, I still love you. You were… really special to me and I'm not gonna lie and pretend you weren't just because we aren't together anymore." She said as he nodded.

"I'm glad you found some happiness." Punk nodded to her, placing his hand on her leg and tapping it, taking it straight back of course as she sighed. She wished he'd kept his hand there, she wished he'd slid it further up, she wished she could just feel him again and be allowed to love him again.

"Thank you." She nodded as he got out of the car, closing the door over as she watched him out the window walking into his apartment building.

She groaned to herself, placing her head on the steering wheel. One look into those eyes and she was already weak for him again. She was already feeling like that love stricken teen. Only in reality, she wasn't. She was married with a kid and lived out of town.

* * *

"So you let them stay with you? Why?" Rey asked, sitting with her legs in a basket on the chair beside Bob's bed, digging into the packet of scones on her lap.

"Because they had nothing." Bob nodded, "They had no support. No family. Not really family anyway." He said, "They came to me and asked to stay just for temporary solution, and of course I let them in." He said, "And we just became a family."

"So wait… did they… did they want to keep me?" Rey asked.

"They did." Bob nodded, "They were determined but… when you're seventeen, with no money, no jobs, no real place to stay… you can imagine how scared they both were." Bob said as Rey looked across at him, "So some things happened, your dad… made some mistakes to try and get money-"

"What'd he do?" Rey asked curiously.

"He just got involved with the wrong stuff. He thought it'd get him quick money but all it got him was an arrest." Bob explained, "That's when things started to go south." He said, "They both realised they really weren't prepared for this or ready for to take care of a baby. Your mom wanted to go to college and she wasn't sure if she could with you-"

"Nice to know where her prirorities were at." Rey scoffed.

"No, it wasn't like that. They were under a lot of pressure and they thought the best thing for everyone, and that meant you included, was for you to be adpopted by parents who were ready to take care of you." Bob nodded.

"Well… I was put in the foster system." Rey said.

"Yeah well, I think they got tricked. A worker came around and said that the adoptions happen through the system but… once I saw you as a little girl, running around the streets, different homes, different schools, I realised no one had actually adopted you-"

"So my parents think I'm adopted to some other family?" Rey raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, they do. Believe me, Rey if they knew what you went through, if they knew you were just… dumped in foster homes all your life, they would never have went through with this-"

"They still wanted rid of me. I don't care in what scenario or where I went… they didn't want me-"

"They did." Bob nodded, "It was so hard for them to give you away. So hard." Bob sighed.

"Well are they still together then?" Rey asked.

"No, they're not. They fell apart not long after they had you. Your mom went off to college and your dad stayed with me." Bob said as Rey sighed.

She didn't know what to make of it all. She now knew that her parents were in a difficult position but that didn't mean they couldn't come back for her.

"Why didn't they come back for me?" Rey asked, "In a couple of years, when they were ready-"

"It's not easy like that. They thought you were going to a new family who you'd grow up with." Bob said.

"Well why didn't you tell them I wasn't?" Rey shook her head, "You're the one who knows everything. You could have done something before."

"I didn't want to get involved, and I didn't want to pick at old wounds-"

"So I'm just an old wound to those people?" Rey asked him, "I don't get how this is happening." She sighed stressfully, placing her hand on her forehead. It was a lot to take in, and to actually have been in the same room with her parents was mind boggling.

"I know it's a lot. Believe me I wanted to tell you before but… it never felt like the right time." Bob sighed, "They loved you-"

"Don't." Rey laughed, "They clearly did not love me one ounce because they didn't want me-"

"It's not like that. They thought they were doing the best thing for you at the time." Bob said, "And trust me, sweetie, they did love you. So much. They still think about you-"

"Think about me? So they treat me like I'm dead or something?" Rey questioned as Bob sighed. She had the same impossible attitude as her father.

"You think about how scared they had to have been. They only done what they thought was best." Bob nodded as Rey shook her head, putting her shoes on as Bob watched her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get answers from them." Rey said.

"Rey, no… I think you should wait until you calm down." Bob said worriedly.

"No." Rey shook her head, "No, you've told me everything, their story, your point of view, now I want theirs." Rey nodded, "And I apologise to you in advance if I slap one of them." She said, rushing out of the hospital room as Bob sighed to himself.


	26. Advice

**Advice**

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon. Open up!" Rey banged on the apartment door. She had so many questions floating around in her head, so many things she wanted to say. Things that she'd thought about saying to her parents since she was just twelve years old. It was all in her head, ready to spill out from her mouth, and when the door opened… she froze.

"Obviously it's you." Punk shook his head with confusion, "What?" He asked, "What do you want?" He asked her as Rey looked up at him.

She looked up at him, not being able to speak. Was this really her father? He was nothing like how she imagined him to be.

"Kid, I don't got all day." Punk shook his head, about to close the door.

"Wait." Rey said desperately as Punk looked at her, "Bob… he said I should come here." She nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Why?" He shook his head as Rey went quiet again. It was so difficult trying to think of what to say. She really couldn't find the words.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Punk shook his head with confusion, "I'm closing the door." He informed her.

"No, wait… I'm Sarah. My name is Sarah." She gulped. She figured if she couldn't get her answers as his daughter, she'd get them somehow, "I'm a friend of Bob's. He… He told me to come here for help." She nodded, making up things on the spot, which she'd gotten quite good at over the years for many reasons.

"Help with what?" Punk asked her as she looked up at him, "If he sent you here to get money from me I'll kill him." He nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Rey said, "And… and he told me you could help."

"What?" Punk shook his head, "Help with what exactly?" Punk asked, a little horrified, "This is weird now, you should just go." He said, closing the door over as Rey stopped him.

"He told me about Reylissa." Rey nodded as Punk looked down at her, "And… and he thought you could give me some advice." She nodded, "Please, I'm desperate." She said as Punk looked down at her, opening the door back up a little.

"Great. I'm now the poster boy for teenage pregnancy?" He asked her as she shrugged, "Alright, come in." He shook his head as she walked into his apartment.

She'd manipulated people before, it wasn't going to be challenging. The only challenging part was the fact she was actually having a conversation with her father, and he didn't even realise it.

She walked into the living room where she saw another man sitting watching TV, "Wait…" Rey shook her head with confusion. She recognised him. He came into Hooters regularly. But why was he here?

"Hey, Dean. Clear off to the kitchen for a sec?" Punk asked Dean who looked up.

"Hooter girl?" Dean laughed as Rey rolled her eyes, "Why the hell are you here?" He asked.

"She's a friend of Bob's." Punk explained as Dean looked across at her, "Can you go to the kitchen?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's not like this is my apartment or anything." Dean scoffed, getting up from the couch and heading off into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Rey asked Punk.

"My little brother." Punk shook his head as Rey raised her eyebrows.

She had been serving her uncle at work and the entire time, he was her uncle? She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Rey admitted as Punk looked across at her.

"Hey, if you need to talk about this, maybe I am the best person." He nodded as she looked across at him, "Sit down." He nodded to her as she gulped and walked over to the couch, sitting down as he sat across from her, "You're the girl with the boyfriend who never turned up to my garage?" Punk reminded himself as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." Rey nodded.

"I'm assuming he's the dad?" Punk asked her as Rey just nodded. She wished she could have just blurted it out to him. It would have been so much easier, but she didn't know how to. She'd never properly prepared for this moment.

"I think I'm gonna have the kid and keep it but Bob said I should speak to you." Rey shrugged, "I don't know, I just… I don't see how anyone could give their own child away." She stared at him.

"Yeah, well neither did I until it happens to you." Punk nodded, "What age are you?" He asked her.

"Seventeen." Rey lied.

"You gotta think what's best for the kid, right? It's not just you anymore. Think about all the work that gets put into having a kid and think… are you ready for that? Do you have the money? Do you have the support? I mean… you work at Hooters." He said.

"What the hell is wrong with Hooters?" Rey asked angrily.

"No, nothing… I'm just meaning… the pay might not be the best." Punk shrugged, "It's not just as simple as having the baby and moving forward. There's a lot that goes into it."

"Why did you give your daughter away?" Rey shook her head, "What if she needed you?" She asked as Punk looked across at her.

"She was going to have a better family who could take care of her. A mom and dad who were prepared. It was the best thing for her. That's what you gotta think about." Punk nodded, "I'm not saying it's the easier option, it's probably the toughest but when you're in a tough position, do you really wanna bring a kid into that?" He asked her.

"What if you're determined? I mean all kids really need is love, right?" Rey asked him, "Why couldn't love just be enough?"

"Love doesn't buy clothes and furniture for a baby that they need. I was your age when I had my kid and I was like you, determined to make it work, so was my girlfriend at the time. But things get in the way sometimes. And it's not meant to be."

"So why not just get an abortion?" Rey asked coldly, "Maybe I'll just do that."

"Well that's your decision. It's your body, you do what you want. No one should tell you different." Punk nodded, "But we decided we wanted to make it work. It was working for a while and then things… started to crumble. You make poor choices and decisions, you realise you're not ready for this sort of life. You're just a kid." He said, "So we decided it was best to give our kid a chance with a better family, with a better mom and dad." He said as Rey looked across at him.

"Do you still think about her?" Rey asked him as Punk nodded.

"Every damn day." Punk nodded, "It doesn't leave you. Not something like that." He said as she looked at him, "She'll be… nineteen now. Almost twenty." Punk said as Rey looked across at him.

"Do you have regrets?" Rey asked him.

"Not being able to make it work." Punk nodded, "Making the stupid decisions I made." He said, "But… we always put her before us-"

"Really?" Rey laughed to herself as Punk looked across at her with confusion, "I mean… giving your kid away doesn't really seem like selfless thing to do, if you ask me." She covered herself quickly as Punk looked across at her.

"It wasn't something we wanted. We put her before us. Selfishly, we could have… we could have kept her but what life would she have? What life would we have? We wanted her to go to parents who… who had money, who were mentally ready for something like that because we weren't." Punk told her, "Are you ready for something like that?" He asked her, "Especially when you got a dead beat boyfriend."

"You know what." Rey stood up, "I'm sure I'll figure it out." She nodded as Punk stood up.

"Well good luck." Punk nodded, "I… I know it can be a scary time." He said, "Especially if you're alone."

"Oh, don't worry. I've been alone my entire life. Since birth. Maybe that's why I'd never dream of giving my kid away. I know what it feels like to not have anybody." She nodded.

"Sometimes it's a blessing in disguise." Punk said, "But hey if you're ready for this then… more power to you." He nodded, "You just… shouldn't feel guilty about wanting what's best, and if what's best is for the kid to be with someone else, someone who can give more then that shouldn't be a bad decision." He said, "I couldn't give my kid what she needed but you know, I'm sure she grew up loved and appreciated by a family who knew what they were doing."

"Oh, I'm sure she did." Rey nodded as Punk looked across at her. He somehow got the feeling she wasn't actually interested in the advice he was trying to give her, which was odd when that's why she was here, "I should get going." She nodded.

"If you see Bob before me, tell him not to send anymore pregnant teens to my apartment please." He rolled his eyes as Rey faked a laugh and nodded, "And just… really think about your decision, it's not easy. I get it."

"Right." Rey nodded, turning back around to him, "What happened to your girlfriend?" She asked him.

Uh… we broke up and she moved on with her life." Punk nodded as Rey looked at him. She could see sadness when he said that, and she realised… maybe she'd never understand her parent's story and what they were feeling. What they still felt. Maybe it was best to not burden them with her presence. They gave her away and maybe it was her job to stay away.

"I'm sorry about that." Rey nodded, "Well thanks for the advice." She said, "I'm sure Reylissa is… doing fine." She nodded.

"I hope she is." Punk nodded, looking on at her as she brushed her dark hair out of her face, "Does my advice get me free chicken wings from Hooters?" He asked as she turned to him, screwing her eyes up.

"N-No." Rey shook her head. This guy? This was her father? Asking her for free chicken wings? She couldn't believe this was happening. The temptation to scream at him that she was his daughter was real, but she wasn't actually sure it would benefit her from much after all. The answers she'd gotten hadn't cured her anger and she wasn't sure it ever would.

"Thanks." Rey nodded, heading out to the door as Punk watched her and nodded, watching as she left the apartment and closed the door behind her, shaking his head to himself. He was gonna kill Bob the next time he saw him.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean shook his head, walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch as Punk walked back in.

"Some girl just… needing some help I guess." Punk nodded, "I feel bad for her." He admitted.

"Don't. She's a bitch." Dean nodded.

"You don't know her." Punk laughed.

"Yeah but I see her in Hooters. She's always bitch slapping people and mouthing off." Dean shook his head.

"That's because Hooter girls always get harassed. I don't blame her." Punk shook his head as Dean just shrugged, noticing something on the floor where Rey had been sitting.

"Uh…" Dean picked it up, looking at the picture and sighing, "I think this is yours." He nodded to his brother, extending it to him as Punk walked over and took the picture from him.

He hadn't saw that picture in a long, long time. He forgot how young they really were. How frightened they looked, but how in love they were with their baby. He looked at AJ, sighing to himself. Losing her was the worst thing in the world, and seeing her again, living a new life was perhaps even worse.

He realised that this picture didn't belong to him, he knew it was normally in Bob's picture album, and wondered why this young girl had it, and why she had left it in his place.


	27. Speaking Out

**Speaking Out**

* * *

"Are you sure a night out is really what you need right now?" Joanne asked, walking down the street with her friend, "I mean you've had a lot of news. Maybe getting drunk isn't the best idea."

"I need this, trust me." Rey shook her head, "I'm so over all of this bullshit going on." She said, "I'm nineteen. I mean I'm twenty next month. My parents… their chance with me, it's so out the window already." She made clear.

"You might feel differently in a few days, though. It's ok to want to… talk to them and know them. It doesn't make you weak." Joanne shook her head.

"Hey, the rules of the rest of night. No talking about my parents." Rey made clear, taking her hand and pulling her into their local club as Joanne just nodded, walking on in as they pushed their way through the bar.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" The bar man who knew them asked.

"Rico, hey." Rey smiled, "Can we get the usual, oh and four shots. The cheapest ones."

"The cheapest are the most lethal." Rico warned.

"Yeah yeah, you tell us every time." Rey waved her hand, turning to Joanne who just watched her, "What?" Rey shook her head, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I know you're acting different. Maybe a quiet night in would have been better." Joanne shrugged as Rico chuckled.

"That's not like you, Joanne. You're normally the one dragging Rey out." He noticed, sliding them over their drinks.

"Yeah well, I'm just not feeling it tonight." Joanne shrugged, "I'm going for a cigarette." She shook her head, leaving the club as Rey watched her and sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Rico asked as Rey shook her head, taking one of the shots and paying for it before leaving the club to go after Joanne, walking through the crowded people and outside where she stood over by the side.

"Hey, what the hell?" Rey shook her head, "What's wrong with you?" She walked over to her.

"I just don't think you're in the right frame of mind to be partying. As your best friend, I'm trying to help." Joanne shook her head, "I mean… this is your parents, Rey. You can't ignore that."

"Yes I can. I want nothing to do with them." Rey shrugged.

"You're not gonna feel like that in a few days." Joanne said, "You heard it from your own father, they weren't ready to take care of you. Is that… is that really such a bad thing?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rey shook her head.

"No. There's no shame in… in admitting that you can't take care of your kid. In fact, it takes balls. And you know what, they thought they were doing the best for you. They were putting you before everything." Joanne nodded, trying to be the voice of reason.

"No, they just gave up on me." Rey corrected.

"Regardless of how you feel you shouldn't be burying it all in booze and sex." Joanne said, "Give yourself a minute to actually think about this. Your parents. How they were just trying to do the right thing." She said as Rey folded her arms, "You don't have to agree with them and their decision but at least try and understand see where they were coming from."

"Why are you deciding to be smart all of a sudden?" Rey raised a brow as Joanne smiled a little.

"I've known you for years." Joanne said, "And I know that whenever we've spoke about your parents you just shut them off but… I know deep down you actually want to know them." She said as Rey ran her hand through her hair, "And you want more answers and going out clubbing isn't going to help you with that."

"Well to state the obvious." Rey shook her head.

"Why don't we go somewhere lowkey? Just a nice bar somewhere. Have a drink and talk about all of this. I'm a good listener." Joanne nodded as Rey looked across at her and sighed. She really did have an amazing friend.

"What'd I do to deserve you?" Rey asked, walking over to her as Joanne wrapped her arm around her shoulder as they began to walk down the street.

"We started that fight in second grade, remember?" She smiled as Rey laughed and nodded, walking down the street with her.

* * *

"Hey, it's late. What are you doing here?" Bob asked as he watched Punk walk through the hospital room door.

"Why'd you send that girl to my apartment?" Punk shook his head, "Sarah?" Punk questioned as Bob looked across at him, "I'm not a counsellor for pregnant teens." He shook his head, "I'm not just gonna magically fix her problems."

"W-What?" Bob shook his head with confusion, trying so hard for a second to get inside Rey's brain, trying to figure out what she had said and done.

"The girl. Sarah. You sent her to see me for advice?" Punk shook his head as Bob nodded slowly.

"R-Right. Yeah." Bob went along.

"Well don't do that again. It was weird and it's not my place to say what other people should be doing." Punk said, "Why would you tell her about Reylissa anyway?" He asked, "Oh and she left this. I'm assuming you gave it to her." He handed over the picture to Bob who took it and looked at it.

"Uh… yeah, yeah I did." Bob nodded.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to… bring this all up whilst me and April are here, try and get us to talk about it, but… it's all over. She moved on, she's married with a kid. I'm… doing what I'm doing. Just let it be, ok? Please." Punk nodded seriously as Bob sighed, looking up at him and nodding.

"What'd she say to you?" Bob asked curiously.

"Nothing really. Well she was sort of… disagreeing with me I think." Punk said, "Asking me if I had regrets and… if I thought about her." He nodded, "Which I mean I do so… maybe the advice wasn't all that good." He admitted, sitting down on the chair as Bob nodded.

"I see." Bob nodded, "Did you talk to AJ?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little. She dropped me home." Punk said, "I don't know, I feel like this is just recipe for disaster." He admitted.

"Do you still love her?" Bob asked.

"Of course I do. I never stopped." Punk shook his head, "I got married and my head was still with her."

"Yeah, I know." Bob nodded, "But… there's nothing wrong with that."

"There is. She's married. Her coming back here, us talking about all this shit… it's bringing it all back." He sighed to himself. It wasn't easy, seeing the girl he loved having moved on. The fact she went home to someone else. She'd fell in love and married another man. It broke his heart all over again.

"Well you can't help how you feel." Bob shook his head.

"No, clearly not." Punk sighed, "I blame you." He scoffed.

"Me? What have I done?" Bob shook his head.

"You… invited her here, and you also told that girl to come cry to me with her problems." Punk said.

"Well hey, I'm sorry but I thought I was dying. I called April because I thought it'd be nice to see you both in the same space again but you know what, you're still both too damn stubborn and too damn stupid to just… listen to one another-"

"Stupid? What's stupid is this situation? Did you… call her to come here so she could talk to me?" Punk realised, looking across at him as Bob turned away from him, "Do you think we're gonna just fix things up and get back together? Bob, she's married. She's got a kid."

"Yeah and I still don't think she's happy. I know April. I saw her when she was happy and that was with you. Those few months were you two were good and she was pregnant and you had plans." Bob said, "She was happy and so were you."

"Yeah and it went to shit." Punk said, "And you gotta let that go." He shook his head, "You know, it's late. I should probably go." He sighed, standing up.

"All I ever did was try and help you both. I saw what you both had. It was special. It was real and you both just quit on it." Bob shook his head.

"Yeah and you know how much we appreciated everything you gave us. I still appreciate it. But that was years ago, Bob. We've moved on. Just stop interfering." He shook his head as Bob shook his head.

"You should be thanking me all this time for looking out for your daughter!" Bob exclaimed as Punk turned around, his hand on the door handle as he looked across at Bob.

"What?"

* * *

"Hey, I have to go pee but get the drinks in, yeah?" Joanne smiled as they walked into a bar.

"Ok." Rey smiled. It was strange that Joanne knew exactly what she needed. It was to talk, relax, chill out. Not go clubbing until 5am and stumble home with no shoes.

She walked on over to the bar, putting her purse down and sitting up on the stool.

"Oh, hi." Josh folded his arms as Rey looked up.

"Hi." Rey smiled.

"This is a little awkward." Josh admitted as Rey shook her head.

"W-Why?" Rey laughed a little.

"Well I've been calling you the past few days." Josh shook his head as Rey's mouth opened in shock.

"Oh, of course. I thought that was those scam calls." Rey shook her head, taking her phone and looking on at her missed calls, "Yeah, sorry." She cringed as he laughed a little and nodded.

"That's ok." Josh assured her, "How is your friend? In the hospital, right?" He said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, he's ok." Rey nodded, "It's been a crazy few days." She said, noticing he was already pouring her a drink, "This was the first quiet bar we came across."

"We? Oh, no. You're not on a date are you?" Josh groaned as Rey chuckled a little.

"No, just my friend." Rey smiled as Josh nodded.

"Girls night?" Josh asked as Rey nodded, "Well hey, first one is on the house." He nodded.

"You don't have to do that." Rey shook her head.

"I know." He smiled, sliding her over the drinks as Rey smiled, watching as he walked back down the bar, smiling to herself as Joanne emerged from the toilet and over to her friend.

"Did you pick this place just for the guy behind the bar?" Joanne chuckled, sitting on the stool beside her.

"Yeah, I did." Rey nodded, "Hands off. He's mine." She smiled as Joanne chuckled to herself.


	28. Now You Know

**Now You Know**

* * *

"What did you just say to me?" Punk shook his head, taking his hand from the door handle as he looked across at Bob.

"What?" Bob shook his head, trying not to draw much attention to what he said.

"What did you just say? Repeat it. Every word." Punk nodded, walking back into the room as Bob just shook his head.

"No, I was just-" He sighed, "Angry outburst." He nodded.

"Say it. Again." Punk nodded as Bob looked across at him.

"No, you know what… none of this was my place. I was just trying to do the right thing for everyone but… I should have just done nothing. No wonder I had a heart attack." He attempted to joke as Punk looked across at him.

"You know where my daughter is?" Punk questioned as Bob looked down, "Bob." Punk said in a serious tone, "Do you?" He screwed his eyebrows as Bob nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Bob nodded calmly, "I have since she was… five." He gulped as Punk tilted his head.

"No." Punk shook his head in disbelief, "No, you wouldn't… that's not fair on me and April. You wouldn't do that." Punk shook his head.

"Only because of how I found her-"

"What? You-You found her? What the hell does that mean?" Punk shook his head, "This has gotta be the drugs talking. I mean… how much are they giving you." He walked over to the bed, looking on at the board with all of Bob's information.

"Phil." Bob sighed, taking Punk's arm, "I'm sorry but it's true." He nodded as Punk ripped his arm away, "One day she… she came into the store. She had no shoes on, she was hungry and… cold." Bob nodded whilst Punk shook his head, "That's when I knew she… she hadn't been adopted. Not like you and April thought."

" _You're up early." Bob nodded as he watched a twenty-three year old Punk walk into his store, his blonde hair now turned black, tied back in a bobble with a cap on his head, "Normally you sleep late on Sundays." Bob said as Punk walked over to the desk._

" _I got that new job starting today, don't I." Punk reminded him, "The garage across the road." He said._

" _Oh, of course." Bob nodded, handing him a bottle of water, "Well good luck. Don't fuck it up." Bob smiled as Punk chuckled._

" _Yeah, I'll try not to." Punk shook his head, "Might even start making enough money to move out. I bet you'll like that, huh?" He nodded as Bob laughed._

" _Hey, you aren't that hard to live with." Bob shrugged, "Although… bring home different girls which I have to make breakfast wasn't part of the accommodation deal." He raised a brow._

" _Hey, I can't help that I'm afraid." Punk shook his head._

" _No, but the other night you brought home two." Bob said, "I mean, there's a line we have to draw."_

" _I know what I'm getting you for Christmas this year." Punk nodded as Bob shook his head with confusion, "Some big ass headphones. Problem solved." He tapped the desk as Bob rolled his eyes._

" _Get out of here." Bob told him as Punk chuckled, sitting down the money and leaving the store._

" _Sorry, sweetie." Punk dodged his way around the little girl walking into the store, almost knocking her out the way, rushing out of the store and down the block to start his new job._

 _Bob put the money in the till, looking up as he noticed a small little girl walking into the store, unaccompanied, dragging her teddy bear by the arm as he watched. He noticed she had no shoes on and was looking at all the snacks._

" _Hey there." Bob got her attention as she turned around, "Hey." He waved as she waved back, "Where's your mommy? Or your daddy?" He asked as the little girl walked over to the desk._

" _I ran away." She whispered to him as Bob nodded, suspecting that. He only had to take one look at her and notice she perhaps didn't have someone taking care of her properly. She had odd socks on, her t-shirt was dirty and her hair appeared to be all tuggy and tangled._

" _Ok." Bob nodded, "Come here." He lifted her up onto the desk as he watched her smile, "What's your name?" He asked her._

" _Reylissa." Rey whispered, playing with the ears on her teddy bear as Bob looked at her closely._

" _W-What?" Bob shook his head._

" _Reylissa." Rey nodded, "My register name is 274Brooks." She told him as Bob shook his head, looking out the store window across at the garage as he watched Punk walk on in, turning back to Rey._

" _Uh…" He swallowed, "Your register number?" He questioned._

" _Where I stay." Rey nodded to him, "With the other kids." She said as Bob shook his head, realising who this little girl was and where she still lived. She hadn't been adopted like Punk and AJ were told she would be, she appeared to still be in a foster care home, and it looked like they weren't taking care of her the way a little girl like her should have been._

" _I'm really hungry." She nodded to him, "Can I have just a little something?" She wondered, "Please." She said as Bob nodded._

" _Yes. Yes, you stay here." Bob told her, "Stay right there." He said as she nodded._

 _He rushed out from behind the desk and ran out of the store, stepping one foot onto the road before pausing, watching as Punk was walking around the garage with someone. He took a deep breath, placing his hand on his forehead as he looked back to the store, watching Rey play with the chewing gum stack on the desk. He knew running over to Punk and claiming his daughter was in his store just wasn't the right thing to do._

 _He walked back into the store, looking over at Rey and sighing._

 _He grabbed some food for her, a sandwich, a drink, some snacks. He also grabbed a brush and some wipes, walking back over to the desk._

" _Is that for me?" Rey asked quietly as Bob nodded. He couldn't believe it was her. He was lost for words._

" _Y-Yeah." Bob nodded, "Here you go." He said, opening up the sandwich for her and sitting it down with the other snacks as Rey dug in right away._

 _He walked around the desk again, smiling as he watched her pretending to feed her bear, swinging her little legs back and forth as she sat on the desk._

" _Thank you." Rey smiled to him as Bob just nodded. As he realised who she was, he began to notice how much she looked like her mother. The dark eyes and the dark hair. The caramel skin, the small little nose but the edgy little smile._

" _That's ok." Bob smiled, "Why did you run away, sweetie?" He asked her, taking the brush out of the packaging whilst she ate her sandwich._

" _Don't like it there." Rey told him as Bob nodded, beginning to brush the tugs out of her hair._

" _Why don't you like it?" Bob asked her._

" _Mean people." Rey whispered, "And I have no friends." She told him as Bob sighed. It was breaking his heart, because he knew if Punk or AJ knew this, they'd be devastated, but something was telling him not to say anything. They'd shut that part of their life off. AJ had moved away, he saw Punk starting to do good with himself, he just didn't know how to bring this up._

" _Sometimes we struggle making friends." Bob nodded, "I know I do."_

" _You do?" Rey asked him, "Like me?"_

" _Yeah, just like you." Bob smiled, "But there will come a day and you'll have a great friend, or more than one great friend." He assured her as Rey smiled at the thought._

" _I'd like a friend right now." Rey sighed._

" _I'll be your friend." Bob nodded as Rey turned to him, "Yeah, any time you need something, you come here, to this store." He said as Rey smiled, "But you shouldn't run away. It's too dangerous out there for a little person like you."_

" _I do it all the time." Rey shrugged as Bob watched her, finishing her sandwich and moving onto her snacks, opening them up whilst Bob continued to brush out her hair. He knew he had to call her foster home, but a part of him really wanted to just take her in. He felt like he needed to. He thought about what Punk would think, if he'd handle it well._

 _But he knew the decision Punk and AJ made, was the most difficult thing either of them had done, and he felt like to bring it all back would have been wrong of him, but he couldn't help worry about this little girl._

" _How was the sandwich?" Bob asked her after brushing her hair out._

" _Nice." Rey nodded._

" _I'm gonna call the people at your home now, to let them know you're here." He said as Rey just nodded._

 _Bob remembered the foster system which it was, and called them up to let the know he had Rey, which they told him they would be along to pick her up right away._

" _What's your name?" Rey asked him._

" _My name is Bob." Bob said as Rey nodded._

" _Bob." She hummed to herself, shaking her head from side to side as Bob smiled._

 _He chatted to her until a social worker appeared. He watched Rey smuggle the rest of her snacks in her pocket quickly, jumping down from the desk._

" _I'm terribly, terribly sorry." The social worker appeared, taking Rey's hand as Bob just nodded._

" _It's alright. Maybe a change of clothes would be good for her. Some bigger meals too." Bob suggested as Rey stood still._

" _Thank you." The social worker nodded bluntly, "Let's go, Reylissa." She tugged Rey's arm as Rey left the store, waving to Bob on her way out as Bob smiled, waving back as he watched out the store window as she was put into the car, appearing to be getting yelled at and told off for running away. He noticed Rey make a face behind the woman's back when she turned, smiling to himself._

 _He watched as the car pulled away, sighing to himself._

"You never thought to tell me?" Punk shook his head, looking across at Bob after he explained that day he first met Rey.

"I was going to. I planned to but… you came home that night and you were so excited about this new job. AJ wasn't there, she was long gone, and I didn't… I didn't think it'd be worth bringing it all back up for you." Bob said as Punk placed his hands though his slicked back hair.

"They… They told us she'd be adopted right away." Punk shook his head, "Why was she still in foster care?" Punk shook his head, "Why was she never adopted?"

"I don't know." Bob shook his head, "I don't, and she doesn't either."

"Wait you… you're still in contact with her?" Punk shook his head, "Right now?" Punk asked him as he nodded, "All this time?"

"Yes." Bob nodded, "I figured if I couldn't tell you or AJ then I would just keep an eye on her, help her if she needed it." He said as Punk shook his head.

"I don't believe this." He shook his head, feeling his insides shaking. It just wasn't what he was expecting to hear at all, "You knew all this time and you never, ever said anything?" Punk asked.

"Phil, I didn't think you'd wanna hear it." Bob said honestly.

"You didn't think I'd wanna know that my daughter was out walking streets with dirty clothes and… and no real family?" Punk shook his head as Bob sighed, "Of course I'd wanna know that. If I knew that's what was going to happen to her… me and April would never have gave her away. They promised us she'd be adopted to a nice family. Parents who were ready and wanted her. That was the whole point of this-"

"Well it never happened. She moved around foster homes and schools. She never got any family to take her in." Bob said.

"Ever?" Punk asked.

"No." Bob shook his head as Punk shook his head.

"And you knew and you never said a damn thing!" Punk yelled angrily.

"Don't get angry with me, boy. I was the one feeding her and looking out for her." Bob warned him.

"And all you had to do was sit me down and talk to me. We could have gotten a hold of April. The whole point of what we did, was because we thought she would get more from a different family. We thought we had nothing to give her and it turns out she ended up… she ended up getting nothing from no one?" Punk's voice broke as Bob looked up at him, "You should have fucking told me!" He pointed at Bob, about to leave the room.

"You've met her." Bob nodded as Punk turned around, "Sarah." He nodded, "That's not her name." He said as Punk shook his head, "Her name is Reylissa."


	29. Finding Out

**Finding Out**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Punk turned to Bob, shaking his head.

"That girl is your daughter." Bob nodded as Punk shook his head, "Yes. She is."

"She can't be." Punk shook his head. He refused to believe it. How someone he'd seen multiple times could be his daughter was just ridiculous. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered her face, he started to notice how alike she was to her mother. Her eyes, her hair, her ready to fight attitude.

"She is." Bob nodded, "And she knows about you and April. She just found out." He said as Punk placed his hands in his hair.

"It's really her? That's… that's my kid?" Punk shook his head as Bob nodded, "H-How? She's been here all this time? Walking around the streets and… and you never thought to tell me about this?"

"Phil, I was just protecting you and I was protecting her. She didn't want to know you or April so… I kept it to myself and I played the fool-"

"You are a fool. You should have told me. I mean, you should have told me the second you found her when she was little. I would have taken care of her-"

"You were still young and you were just getting yourself together. I didn't want to… open all that back for you, and it meant we would have to have called April and got her back. I kept her safe from a distance." Bob nodded.

"W-Where does she live?" Punk shook his head.

"Just a few blocks away from me." Bob said, "She's got her own place. Dropped out of school at 16. Has a job. She's… she's done well for herself." He nodded as Punk just shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"She… She never got adopted? Ever?" Punk shook his head.

"No." Bob said, "She moved around foster homes with different foster parents. Moved around schools a lot too. Found it hard fitting in." He nodded, "So she went it alone."

"And… And she knows about me and April?" Punk asked as Bob nodded.

"I told her. I told her what happened but she's… well she's not very good listening. Takes that from someone I know." He smirked, "If she has her opinion, she's gonna stick by it."

"What's her opinion?" Punk shook his head.

"That she wants nothing to do with you or AJ. She just feels abandoned. Like you guys didn't want her." Bob sighed.

"Yeah well no kidding. I would hate me too if I was her." Punk shook his head, "She wasn't meant to stay in foster care. You were there when we talked to the woman about it all. She said she'd be adopted right away. That was the whole point of our decision. So she could have a mom and dad that could give her more than me and April could." Punk said as Bob nodded.

"I know, I don't know why she never got adopted." Bob shrugged, "I wish I could have told you sooner-"

"You could have. Nothing was stopping you." Punk said, "I mean… why are you just telling me now? She's almost twenty years old. What use am I to her now?" He questioned.

"You'd be surprised." Bob nodded, "I don't know I… I'm getting older, those chest pains kept happening, I just kept thinking about… not being able to see you with her at one point. I always thought it would happen but… I didn't think it'd be this late-"

"You had the power to tell me. You knew. But you wanted to what? Wait until your body stopped functioning? What the hell?" Punk shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. It just had me thinking more lately. And she's gonna need her parents. I don't care what she says. She's a strong girl but she's very easily lead-"

"You said it yourself. She wants nothing to do with us." Punk said, "April… she deserves to know all of this. The same way I do." Punk shook his head, "I… I have to tell her." He said as Bob nodded.

"She's staying at that hotel just by the strip." Bob said as Punk nodded, "Here, take this." He told him, extending the picture back to him as Punk walked across, taking the picture from him and looking at it.

All these years he'd only had his daughter's face as a baby to think about, and only wonders of what she might look like. Now he knew, he couldn't get her out of his head. How beautiful she was. How strong willed she seemed.

"Go on." Bob nodded as Punk left the hospital room as Bob rolled his head back on the pillow. He felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home. I… I'm not that drunk, really." Rey nodded to Josh, trying to find her apartment keys in her purse as he waited with her, "They're in here somewhere I know." She laughed to herself as Josh smiled.

"Let me have a look." Josh nodded, taking her purse and looking through it, finding the keys almost immediately as Rey just rolled her eyes, "Here we go." He nodded, handing them to her.

"Thank you." Rey smiled, unlocking the door and walking on in as Josh waited at the door. She turned around with confusion, "Well come in." She laughed a little as he walked into her apartment, "Sorry the place is a bit of a mess." She nodded.

"That's ok." Josh smiled, closing the door behind him.

"I'm a bit of a mess, to be honest." Rey laughed, "You know maybe… maybe I'm not really what you're looking for. If you heard the week I had… you'd go running." She said.

"Ok, try me." Josh smirked.

"Well I'm a foster kid but… I found out my real dad has been living just… five, ten minutes from me my whole life. The store owner I'm friends with, turns out I was born in his apartment, my parents are now both in town and I've saw and spoke to them both without realising they were actually my parents but now I know they're my parents but they don't know I'm their daughter." Rey said as Josh looked at her, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Ok, maybe… maybe that's a lot to take in." Josh nodded.

"Yeah, you think." Rey sighed, kicking her shoes off as Josh shrugged.

"We all got problems, though." He nodded, "You definitely… have a lot going on but that doesn't mean it'll be like that forever." He said.

"Yeah, because I'm not talking to them." Rey nodded, "I don't want anything to do with them." She shook her head.

"I've heard you say that quite a lot tonight to your friend. Sounds to me like you actually do want something to do with them. You just don't want to admit it because then you feel like you'll look weak." He nodded as Rey looked at him.

"Are you like… in my head or something?" Rey laughed as Josh smiled, "I mean I'm curious." She nodded, looking up at him, "God, I'm not making myself very attractive right now, am I? Complaining about all these problems." She shook her head as Josh laughed a little.

"No, I still think you're attractive, don't worry." Josh assured as Rey smiled, walking over to him and kissing him sweetly, deepening it quickly as she began to take her t-shirt off just as he stopped her.

"What?" Rey shook her head with confusion.

"N-Nothing I just… we don't have to right away." He assured her as she looked up at him. She wasn't used to anyone being as sweet and kind as he was, "I mean we haven't even gone out yet." He said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, right." Rey nodded. She'd never been with a guy with such nice manners and gestures. To actually be able to win someone over without having to sleep with them, wasn't something she was used to. Maybe it was just the guys she always picked.

"I'd really like to take you out sometime, if you'd like?" Josh questioned.

"I would like that." Rey smiled and nodded, "Why don't you text me? I've saved your number so I won't ignore it this time." She promised as Josh chuckled and nodded.

"I will definitely do that." Josh smiled as Rey nodded, "I'll let you get some sleep. You sound like you've had a… a very stressful week." He nodded as she smiled.

"Yeah, thank you for noticing." Rey nodded, watching as he left her apartment, closing the door behind him as she smiled to herself.

* * *

"Oh, baby I miss you too." AJ smiled, lying in bed on facetime with her daughter before going to sleep, "Momma will be home soon." She nodded.

"Like soon tomorrow?" Amelia asked, holding the phone right up at her face causing AJ to smile.

"Not tomorrow but… the next day after that." AJ nodded.

"I wish it was tomorrow." Amelia sighed, "It's no fun here without you." She huffed, sitting on the couch with Spike.

"Haven't you been having fun with daddy?" AJ asked her.

"He's been busy working." Amelia huffed as AJ nodded slowly.

"Well I promise when I get home we'll do something fun together. Just the two of us." AJ smiled, "How does that sound?" She asked as Amelia nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good." Amelia smiled.

"How has school been?" She asked, suddenly hearing a knock at her bedroom door, looking up with confusion.

She got up from the bed, taking her phone with her whilst Amelia told her all about her time at school. She walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole as she saw Punk standing. She shook her head with confusion, looking back down at her phone.

"Baby, can I call you back? I just… I have to go do some work right now." AJ explained as Amelia nodded, hanging up on the call as AJ sat her phone over and walked over to the door, opening it up.

"Thank God you answered." Punk walked in frantically as AJ shook her head with confusion, shutting the door over.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" AJ shook her head.

"We uh… we need to talk." Punk nodded.

"Right now?" AJ questioned, "I was… I was about to go to sleep." She admitted.

"Reylissa never got adopted." Punk shook his head as AJ looked across at him, tilting her head slightly with confusion and shaking her head.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"She never got adopted to any family." Punk said, "Bob found her when she was five, on the streets. She'd ran away from the foster care home where she was still living." He said as AJ stared at him like he was crazy, "Bob has watched her and he's known her all this time."

"W-What? Why would he know her? No… we… she got adopted. We gave her away to a… to a family who could give her more than us. That's why we did it." AJ shook her head.

"It never happened. She stayed in foster care the entire time." Punk said as AJ just stared at him blankly. Trying to take in this abrupt and new information.

"Bob told you this?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, just now." Punk nodded, "He's known her all this time. He's been watching her, talking to her, he said he didn't want to tell us because we… we were moving on." He said, "That girl, in the hospital… Sarah." Punk said as AJ stepped back and shook her head.

"No." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded, "No." AJ screwed her face up.

"That's our daughter." Punk nodded, "That's her, April." He nodded as AJ shook her head.

"No, why are you doing this? Why are you saying this to me?" AJ shook her head with agitation.

"It's the truth." Punk nodded, "It's her." He said, "All this time she's been… ten minutes away from me." He shook his head.

"Why wasn't she adopted?" AJ shook her head, "That's really her?" She questioned.

She thought back to the girl, they're daughter, with awe and surprise, thinking about her features, how beautiful she was but yet how distant she felt from everything. She couldn't believe that was really their daughter. Their baby girl that they held for just a few hours, with the hope that someone would love her and take good care of her. Only to find out that she had to take care of herself the entire time. It was devastating.

"It's her." Punk nodded, "She doesn't know why she wasn't adopted." Punk said, "She knows about us. Bob told her we're her parents and she came to my place, pretending she was someone else… she knows we're her mom and dad." Punk said as AJ placed her hand on her head, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking up at him.

"Bob knew all this time?" AJ questioned as Punk nodded, "And she never got adopted? Ever?" She asked as Punk shook his head.

"Apparently she… wants nothing to do with us." Punk nodded as AJ looked up at him, "Bob said she's not gonna change her mind, she has her opinion on us and that's it."

"And what's her opinion?" AJ asked.

"She hates us." Punk shrugged as AJ looked down, burying her face in her hands, trying not to cry. She made a deal with herself to never cry again after splitting up with him. She'd cried too much, but this was surely an exception.

"She was meant to go and… have a family who could give her what we couldn't. That was why we did what we did." AJ cried, looking up at him as he nodded.

At the end of the day, they were always connected through this. She could never cry to her husband about this. He would never understand. But Phil did. Oh, how he always understood her.

"I know." Punk sighed, walking over and sitting down beside her on the bed as she cried and shook her head.

"Is that really our daughter?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

"That's her." Punk nodded, "She… She's done well for herself. She's got her own place, her own job, people around who care about her-"

"And no family." AJ cried, "The one thing I was so glad she'd have, turns out she never even had it?" She questioned as Punk placed his arm around her.

He really felt like a teen again. Embracing her and comforting her over their regrets and failures. It felt like nothing had really changed.

"Maybe we can… we can talk to her, tell her our version of the story." Punk nodded.

"I can't believe that's our daughter." AJ shook her head, lost in a trance. All these years wondering what and where her daughter was, now she finally had a face. A gorgeous face to match all her wondering. She just wished it could have been on happier circumstances.


	30. Bad Start

**Bad Start**

* * *

"I can't… I can't believe this." AJ shook her head, her body shaking as she sat beside Punk who kept his arm around her. After all these years of wondering, of leaving it to her imagination, thinking her daughter would have a mom and dad who gave her all she needed… to now be told that wasn't the case was heartbreaking, yet having a face to match her name was almost a relief.

"Me neither." Punk shook his head, "I mean what-what do we do?" Punk questioned as AJ shook her head.

"I-I don't know." AJ admitted, "Do we go see her? Do we go explain ourselves?" AJ questioned, "She's almost twenty. She's not gonna wanna hear it." AJ shook her head, "Why is Bob just telling us now? Why now of all times?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's been thinking right either." Punk shook his head.

"This is our daughter, Phil." AJ turned to him in disbelief, "That little… that little baby girl we held. That's her." She shook her head. It was extremely difficult after all this time, to have these wounds that never really healed anyway, opened all back up and exposed.

"I-I know." Punk sighed, "I know, that's her." Punk smiled, "Now that I know it's like… holy shit she looks like you." Punk nodded as AJ just stared at him and nodded. She was still just in shock.

"She's beautiful." AJ shook her head, "But she hates us and… and I won't blame her for that."

"This wasn't supposed to be this way. She was to grow up in a different way. They promised us she would be adopted. That was our plan. For her to go somewhere that had more to offer her, more stability." Punk shook his head.

"And instead she was tossed around care homes." AJ shook her head, "I would never have let her go if I knew this." AJ made clear.

The decision they made was truly based on the idea that they weren't quite enough for their baby girl at the time they had her. They were young and still learning how to live life themselves. They figured what was best for Rey was for her to have parents who had more to offer, who had financial stability, who were mentally ready for a child. If they knew Rey wouldn't have been adopted, they truly wouldn't have even considered leaving her in foster care.

"I know, we would have made it work." Punk agreed, "But look we can't torture ourselves with it. We can't think about what we could have done." He said.

"Bob could have told us earlier. He could have called me. You only lived across the road. Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"I don't know, I think… I do think he was trying to do the right thing. He saw how hard it was for us to give her away and maybe he thought bringing it all back would have… would have hurt us." Punk nodded.

He'd learned to always try and read a situation, and understand that everyone done things for different reasons. He'd definitely matured in that sense.

"Maybe if we… if we knew back then we could have taken care of her and she wouldn't have to have gone through all of that." AJ shook her head.

"Look, we can't blame ourselves. We never knew this was going on." Punk reminded her. He knew she'd be blaming herself for this. He knew the type of person she was and he didn't want her to feel guilty about this.

"But she's our baby. I held her in… in my arms and I promised her everything would be ok. That'd she'd be ok." AJ shook her head tearfully as Punk nodded, "And she wasn't."

"I know." Punk sighed, "She's safe, though. I mean, we've saw her, she looks… safe and healthy-"

"But she was alone." AJ shook her head, "And I won't… I'm not forgiving myself for that."

"That wasn't your fault." He shook his head, looking down at her as she wiped her tears, "Hey." He stood up and crouched down in front of her, "Look at me." He nodded as she looked down at him, "We never knew this was gonna happen. We were told that she was going to be adopted right away-"

"We should have made sure she did. We just carried on with our lives and tried to forget her." AJ cried.

Truthfully she never got to talk about what she'd gone through as a teenager. Tom never really liked talking to her about it, she only saw Eve once every few weeks for coffee, she had no other friends who knew about it, but he was the one she always wanted to talk to. To be in his reassurance again was everything.

"We shouldn't have to. They gave us their word. We signed those papers. It was all there. She was gonna get adopted by a mom and dad who… who were ready." Punk said, "We just can't torture ourselves." He sighed. He knew it was norma for them to both feel guilty, truthfully the guilt hadn't really felt, but especially now knowing what they did, it was hard not to feel it.

"What do we do?" AJ asked him tearfully, "Maybe if we… if we speak to her, if we give her our side of the story she might… I don't know, she might listen." AJ nodded.

"If you want to speak to her then we'll do that." Punk gulped a little, "I got a feeling we're in for a pretty pissed off teenager but-"

"She has every right to be pissed off." AJ shook her head. Her heart truly broke for the daughter she gave away. If she knew what was really going to happen, they would have somehow found a way to make it better. Neither of them wanted this, "I can't believe it's her." AJ shook her head. To know she was so close by, especially to Punk, literally living a few blocks away, it blew her mind.

"Me neither." Punk shook his head, "What do you want to do? You wanna go see her?" Punk asked her as AJ nodded, wiping her nose and tears.

"Yes. I have to." AJ nodded, standing up from the bed, "I need to call Tom and tell him I might be a few days late."

"Tom?" Punk questioned, "As in…" He looked across at her, standing back up straight, "That's who you married?" He asked as AJ looked across at him.

"Y-Yeah." AJ nodded, "We hit things off in college." She said as Punk nodded slowly. He was already jealous that she was married to another man, but to know it was Tom, it made his blood sizzle. He knew he'd never treat her the way he promised he would. But he supposed his chance was over a long time ago. He just desperately wished he still had that chance.

"I thought you weren't interested in him." Punk shook his head.

"I wasn't, then I got to know him." AJ nodded, "He's a good man." She said as Punk just nodded in agreement, of course being completely insincere.

"Are we… are we going to see her now?" Punk gulped.

"Yes. I… I can't think of doing anything else." AJ shook her head, "Find out her address from Bob." She said.

* * *

"I really like him." Rey smiled, lying on her bed as she spoke to Joanne on the phone, "He's actually a gentleman. He didn't even want to sleep with me. He was walking me home just because he wanted to, I mean… where the hell did he come from?" Rey asked herself as Joanne chuckled through the phone.

"He did seem nice." Joanne agreed, "This is good. This is good for you." She said, "Are you gonna go out with him again?"

"Yeah. He's gonna text me." Rey smiled, "I even told him about my parents. I mean it sort of just came out but… he didn't even look fussed. Well, he did but… not in a bad way." She said.

"So there are still good men out there, huh?" Joanne nodded, "You think he has any nice, gentleman like friends?" She asked as Rey laughed a little.

"I could ask." Rey smiled, "You were right, Jo." She nodded, "I shouldn't be so quick to say I want nothing to do with my parents. I… I don't know them. I mean Bob told me all about them and he seems to love them. I just… it's just hard for me to know they didn't want to raise me or be there for me." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's difficult." Joanne said, "You just need a little time to digest all the information, cause it's a lot to take in." She said as Rey nodded, listening as there was suddenly a knock on her door.

"Ok, my pizza is here. Love you gotta go." She said, hanging up on the call as she ran from her bedroom, sporting some shorts and t-shirt, unlocking her door and swinging it upon, expecting the cute delivery guy with her favourite pizza when she was met with something much, much different.

She looked across at them staring at her, shaking her head with confusion. The last thing she ever expected in her life was for her parents to be on her doorsteps. She dreamed of it as a child, as an early teen, but as she got older into her late teens, she realised she didn't need saved by anyone. She'd raised herself and done fine by herself. But that didn't mean her stomach didn't tightened when she saw them.

"Hi." AJ managed to get out as Rey looked at her. It was clear they both knew who she was now, by the looks on their faces.

"Not every day you open your door for pizza and the parents who abandoned you show up." She looked at them both. She couldn't help herself.

"We uh… we just wanna talk to you." Punk nodded as Rey looked at them.

"Sure." Rey nodded, stepping to the side of the door and letting them come in. Secretly inside she was shaking and nervous and completely beside herself that her actual parents were right here, and they knew who she was. But she'd never let them see that.

Punk and AJ walked into the apartment, both of them not being able to take their eyes from Rey as she closed the door over and turned to them. Punk nor AJ knew what to really say. They were just so in awe that this young girl was their daughter. That she was that gorgeous little baby they fell in love with, even though they didn't have much time together.

"Are you both just gonna stand there?" Rey asked, folding her arms as she looked across at them. She could see similarities to herself in her mother. She was a beautiful woman, she wouldn't deny that. She was sure when she smiled it was even better, but she looked sad, they both did.

"We just want to talk to you." Punk nodded.

"Well then talk." Rey nodded, "Because I've been waiting to hear this for almost twenty years. So forgive me if I'm a little… unreceptive." She smiled smugly as Punk nodded slowly.

"It wasn't meant to be this way." Punk shook his head.

"Oh, it wasn't?" Rey questioned, "What way was it supposed to be then?" She asked.

"You were supposed to be adopted, to a family, with a mom and dad who could give you more than we could. That's what we were told." Punk nodded, "We never intended for you to go into foster care. We were told you'd be adopted and you'd have a family-"

"None of that changes the fact you both didn't want me." Rey shrugged.

"That's not true." AJ shook her head, "We did-"

"Then why the hell are we having our first conversation twenty years later?" Rey spat, "Mom?" She spat angrily as AJ looked across at her, "What? You thought I was gonna run to you both and hug you? Oh, mom and dad, I love you so much, thank you for coming to see me, for taking the time out of your lives that you live without me because you didn't want me? No." She shook her head.

"We were doing what we thought was best." AJ said, "For all of us-"

"No, it was best for you two. You were kids and you made this happen. That was your problem and your responsibility and what did you do? You just shipped me off somewhere else because… because you wanted college." She pointed to AJ, "And you couldn't keep your fists to yourself." She turned to Punk.

"You weren't there, you didn't know how scary and difficult it was." Punk said, "We had no one."

"Oh, join the fucking club." Rey laughed, "You had each other. You had Bob. That could have been enough."

"We had no money, no support, I was seventeen when I found out I was having you." AJ shook her head, "I was terrified. We both were." She said, "We weren't ready, emotionally, financially, it was a difficult time." She nodded. All she wanted was for her daughter to understand.

"I grew up wishing you two would come for me… or maybe just one of you." Rey nodded, "I'd watch kids at all the schools I'd gone to, I'd see their parents picking them up. I was so jealous." She shook her head, "Because why could their parents love them and mine couldn't love me?"

"We do love you." Punk shook his head, "You have no idea. We never wanted this. We were trying to do the best thing for you. We didn't have much to give you and we much rathered you get everything you needed from people who were ready to have you. We weren't." Punk said as Rey looked at them both. She saw how desperate they were for her to understand, and a part of her did. She knew the feeling of not being supported, and she really couldn't imagine being pregnant at seventeen, but as the child they gave away, she couldn't hide how she felt.

"I want you both to leave." Rey nodded.

"Reylissa, please." AJ shook her head.

"Don't call me that." Rey warned, "My name is Rey." She told them as they looked across at her, "I'm not mad at you guys. I'm just sad that we never got to be close. We never will. We've all lived our own lives so… why bother changing anything now?"

"Don't say that." Punk said, "There's plenty of time-"

"No, there's not. Because I don't need either of you. I needed you when I was little. But I'm not little anymore."

"Please can't we just talk some more." AJ shook her head. She was in awe of her daughter's strength and how well grounded she was. But she couldn't help be hurt with her words. She knew she had a right to feel that way.

"Talk about what? Bob told me the story. I mean it's cute, until I came along and ruined it I guess." She nodded, "But I've heard it all."

"Can't you see we just wanted was best for you?" AJ shook her head.

"No, I can't see." Rey shook her head, "I want you to leave. Both of you." She nodded. She wasn't sure she was actually prepared to have this conversation with them, to let herself know how vulnerable she was to them, to people who were no more than strangers to her, regardless of them being her parents.

"Ok." Punk nodded, noticing her temper starting to break through, similar to his, "Ok, we'll go."

"Please, we never wanted this. We never wanted you to be alone. This wasn't how it was supposed to be." AJ shook her head as Rey just looked at her.

"Yeah, whatever." Rey shrugged as AJ sighed, heading over to the door with Punk as Rey followed, "Just to clarify, I'm not actually pregnant." She looked up at Punk who nodded, "I'd never be that dumb." She looked at them both.

"You know what-" Punk turned to her and stepped a little closer, "You don't have to understand anything we did but don't think just because you're painting yourself a victim here means we gotta grovel and beg for forgiveness." He said.

"Phil." AJ shook her head.

"No… no, she needs to hear this." Punk refused as Rey looked at him, "We did what we had to, for all of us, for the best. We didn't know you'd never be adopted, but we put you first whether you wanna believe it or not." He spat as Rey glared up at him.

"Someone's got a bad temper." Rey raised a brow as Punk looked down at her, "Bob told me all about your mistakes. The shoe is starting to really fit." She nodded as Punk just shook his head.

"Phil, let's just go." AJ sighed, before things got any worse than they already were.

"You don't know a damn thing." Punk shook his head as Rey stared at him.

"Get out of my apartment." Rey spat as AJ grabbed Punks wrist and tugged him back, pulling him out of the apartment as Rey slammed the door shut on them.


	31. Space

**Space**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Punk sighed, sitting outside in AJ's car, looking on at AJ who sat, barely moving and not saying much of anything.

"She hates us." AJ nodded, "She actually, hates our guts." She turned to him as Punk sighed.

"She doesn't know us." Punk reminded her, "And to be honest, we know nothing about her. We're strangers." He nodded, "So things aren't gonna be perfect."

"She wants nothing to do with us." AJ shook her head, "I mean I don't blame her. Us just showing up here like this all of a sudden, why would she care to listen to what we have to say?"

"Hey, I know it's easy for us to blame ourselves in this situation right now but… this isn't our fault. Whether she wants to admit it or not, we put her before ourselves, we wanted what was best for her-"

"She is our child, we should have loved her and raised her and never… never gave her away." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, you think that now but our heads were in different places back then." Punk said, "This shouldn't be about blaming anyone. We weren't ready for it and there's no shame in that." He said, "I'm not gonna bow down to her just because she thinks she can play the victim card on us-"

"She's your daughter." AJ shook her head, "We should be asking her to forgive us."

"No, April. We shouldn't. To an extent, yeah maybe we talk, maybe we apologise for not being stable enough to look after her, but we don't apologise for the decision we made because it was always for her. It was for her to get more love, more stability, people who were ready to be parents." Punk said.

He knew why she was trying to seek forgiveness. Rey definitely had an intimidating presence and she'd done a good job of making them feel like terrible people, but he didn't want AJ to feel like what they did was wrong.

"I should never have come here." AJ shook her head, placing her hands on the steering wheel and taking a deep breath, "It's like I'm back there again and I don't know what to do or say to make it better for her." She shook her head tearfully as Punk looked at her.

"Please don't get upset." Punk sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder as she turned to him. She'd miss his comfort. His touch. It had been too long and she couldn't believe they were really in this position, after all these years.

"I always thought that she would have a family. A mom and dad so that she wouldn't have to think about hating us." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"I know. I know it's… it's not how we wanted it. I'm sure it's not how she wanted it either." Punk nodded.

"She's not even gonna give us a chance." AJ shook her head.

"Maybe it's been too long." Punk nodded, "She's not a little girl. She's a woman and she has her own opinions and her own say in things." He said, "We're not gonna convince her of anything in just one conversation." He said.

"I can't even talk to Tom about this." She shook her head, placing her hand over her eyes as Punk looked at her, "And I gotta get home to my daughter and-"

"Hey, why can't you talk to Tom about it?" Punk asked her, taking his hand from her shoulder.

"He… He doesn't like talking about it." AJ shrugged as Punk looked at her, nodding slowly, "I just think he doesn't know what to say. He definitely won't know what to say to all of this." She shook her head.

"Hey, if you need to talk, you're an hour away, just jump in the car and… and come talk to me." He nodded as she turned to him, "I'm open all hours." He smiled as she smiled softly, drying her eyes.

"Thank you." AJ nodded. She was grateful for his understanding always. All it did was make her miss him even more. She missed being with him, all the good times they had, and he really was the only one she felt like she could talk to, "I mean what will she think of me?" AJ asked, "Once she realises I've just gone back home-"

"Hey, you have another kid, she needs you too and right now… that girl in there needs space more than she needs us begging her to talk to us." Punk nodded, "This is just as big for her as it is for us. We're the parents she always thought about and wondered about. She's gonna need some time and maybe then… maybe she'll be ready to talk to us." Punk said as AJ nodded, trying so hard to believe his soft words.

"Yeah, maybe." AJ nodded, "I think I need to go home now." AJ said as Punk nodded. He only wished he could beg her not to. He'd missed her incredibly. They still shared such a strong bond from everything they had gone through.

"You do what's best for you right now." Punk nodded.

"I just feel like a terrible person." AJ shook her head.

"You're not a terrible person." Punk sighed, "Not even close." He said as she looked at him, sighing to herself, watching as he reached his hand over, tucking her hair behind her ear as she gulped. She just lost herself in his eyes. He wasn't that teen boy anymore with the peroxide hair, the bandanas or the band shirts. That was her Punk. Yet, she still felt like he was hers.

She felt his thumb dry her tears, smudging them over her cheek as she looked at him, not taking her eyes from him. She couldn't help it, she leaned in towards him, pressing her lips against his softly as he kissed back.

He'd missed kissing her so much. It had been too long yet it was all he ever seemed to think about. He kissed back a little deeper, caressing the back of her head as she cupped his cheeks, climbing herself over onto him, straddling his lap as he ran his hands up and down her back.

She hadn't felt as wanted as she did in that moment in so long. She always knew her worth when she was with him, but she was married.

"N-No." She took her lips from him, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking at him, "No, it's… it's not right." She shook her head, even though she hadn't felt something so right in so long.

"Y-Yeah." Punk gulped, nodding to himself as he watched her climb back over to her seat, fixing her hair as he looked at her, "Sorry, I-"

"No." AJ shook her head, "No that was all me. I'm sorry. I'm the married one." She shook her head with disappointment as Punk looked at her. He could already tell she wasn't getting the treatment she deserved from her husband, and it killed him, because she deserved the world.

"You won't be a bad person if you go home." Punk nodded, watching her as she dried her eyes. It was a difficult situation for all of them to be in but she had a family, she couldn't just put everything on hold.

"Yeah I think I need to go." AJ nodded. Kissing him and jumping onto him like that told her she really needed to go home. The more she stayed the more she missed him and she wasn't sure what she could do or say to Rey to make things better.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "It's gonna be ok somehow." He assured her as she nodded.

She didn't realise how lost she was without him until seeing him again.

* * *

The next day, whilst AJ had gone to the hospital to visit Bob for the last time, Punk had gone on a detour himself, making his way to Hooters and walking on in. It wasn't busy at all and he could see that Rey wasn't working, but he wasn't looking for her.

He walked up to the bar, taking a seat on the stool as he watched the blonde girl walk down the bar.

"What you having?" Joanne smiled as Punk discreetly read the name on her badge. He'd heard Bob talking about Rey's friend and he figured if there was someone who knew his daughter on a close basis, it would be this girl.

"You're Reylissa's friend, right?" Punk nodded as Joanne looked at him with confusion.

"Reylissa? Who the hell are you?" Joanne laughed. No one called her that, which made her confused.

"Her dad." Punk said as Joanne's mouth opened.

"Shit." Joanne widened her eyes as Punk nodded, "Holy shit. Hi." She nodded, "I'm Joanne." She extended her hand to him as Punk tilted his head a little with confusion. It wasn't exactly the response he thought he'd get.

"Hi." Punk nodded, shaking her hand.

"Rey isn't in right now. She's on a 5 start." Joanne nodded.

"I'm not here to talk to her, I was actually hoping I could talk to you." Punk nodded.

"Me?" Joanne questioned.

"I'm assuming you know what's been going on, you and Reylissa are close, right?" He asked as Joanne nodded.

"Yeah, hey man… just call her Rey." Joanne advised, "Ain't no one calls her Reylissa."

"Well I do." Punk nodded, "The truth is, I don't know anything about my daughter. At the time we really thought we were doing the right think, you know? We thought she'd be adopted to a family who would look after her." Punk said, "But now I know what I know… I can't just walk away from that." He said as Joanne nodded, "But she's not exactly cooperating with us."

"Yeah, well that's Rey." Joanne scoffed.

"You clearly know her the best and I just… I wanna know what I can do, if there's anything I can do?" He questioned. He figured there was no one who knew her more than her best friend, and he really couldn't just ignore the fact his daughter was now living five minutes away from him. He couldn't walk away from that and he knew how much it would mean to AJ if he could somehow get through to Rey.

"Well I mean it's Rey, she's tough to crack at the best of times." Joanne shrugged, "She has trouble trusting people so I imagine the parents who gave her away when she was a baby, isn't gonna be people she's gonna jump to trust, is it?" Joanne asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah I get it." Punk nodded, "Is there any way I could get through to her?"

Joanne could already tell that what her dad was, wasn't a terrible person, he was trying, he was desperate almost. She knew it was easy to say because they weren't her parents, they didn't give her away, but she knew this was really all her friend ever wanted. Her parents.

"Give her time to think about all of this." Joanne suggested, "If there's something going on she… she plays around with it for days, she'll be on the phone to me one minute telling me one thing and then the next day she'll be telling me her feelings have changed to the complete opposite." She nodded.

"We really were doing what was best for her at the time." Punk said as Joanne nodded.

"Hey, I get it." Joanne assured him, "Rey gets to be upset about this, though. She's not had it easy." She nodded to him, "And I know her meeting you guys hasn't been easy."

"I don't think it has been for any of us." Punk nodded.

"Just give her space. A few days. She might be ready to listen more then." Joanne nodded as Punk sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Well thanks. You could have been a bitch to me so… that's a plus." He nodded.

"Oh, honey… if you hurt my Rey I'll hurt you." She warned him as his smile faded, "She's an amazing person. A strong person. She deserves nothing but love." Joanne nodded as Punk smiled.

"Sounds like she has a really good friend." Punk nodded to her.

"She's like a sister." Joanne nodded, "If you ask me, I think something like this, you all need a little bit of space and time. It's a big deal. Hell I'm stressed about it and it's not really anything to do with me." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, I get it." Punk nodded. He thought perhaps her friend would be able to give her some help with getting through to her but it was just that, they did need time to get themselves together. AJ certainly did and he was still trying to figure this all out. Maybe a few days of space wasn't such a bad idea.

"Here, for troubling you." Punk sat down some money on the counter as he stood up.

"No, you're fine." Joanne shook her head, "Use it to buy your daughter something." She smiled, walking on down the bar as Punk eventually left the bar.


	32. Difficult Times

**Difficult Times**

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to go." Bob sighed, "I'm getting out today."

"I know, it's just… all of this is too much." AJ nodded, "I mean it was enough coming back and seeing Phil but… meeting my daughter, knowing she hates my guts." She sighed to herself, "I can't stick around." She shook her head as Bob nodded.

"She'll come around. I know she wants to know you guys." Bob said.

"It really doesn't look like that." AJ said, "And I don't blame her." She shook her head, "We should have been there for her."

"No, now this is what I don't want you to do. I don't want you to start blaming yourself. You and Phil made such a difficult but responsible decision and you weren't told the real truth. You weren't told that she wouldn't be adopted." Bob said, "That's not your fault." Bob shook his head.

"I know but… it's how I feel." AJ nodded, "And being here, being with Phil, it's… it's too much. I have a husband and a little girl. I have a family. They need me." She said as Bob just nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Bob sighed, "But please don't be a stranger, come-come visit me-"

"Bob, why did you never say anything?" AJ shook her head. She wasn't going to get into it. She didn't want to accuse the man who gave her everything, of doing anything wrong, but she wondered if Bob had told them both when he first found Rey, maybe things would be so different, "When you found her that day in the store. Why didn't you tell me or Phil?"

"Because I saw how hard it was for you both to make the decision you made. And then I watched you both try and move on and close that chapter. You had gone off to the college and you'd already graduated by this time. I knew you'd be working the ladder to a good job and you were out of town. Phil… he got into a lot of mess between that time but he eventually got a job and he was getting himself together and I didn't know what it would to him. I couldn't just show up with her in front of him." Bob said.

"But she needed someone." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, April and I looked out for her." Bob assured her, "I gave her free breakfast every morning before she'd go to school. I'd help her with her homework. I'd make sure no one was hurting her or taking advantage of her." He said, "This isn't a blaming game. No one is at fault."

"I'm not blaming you, but maybe things would have been different." AJ shook her head.

"Well you can't think about what could have happened. Think about the now, what's going on right now. Do you want to be in your daughter's life?" Bob asked.

"Of course I would." AJ said, "But she doesn't want us." AJ said, "And I don't blame her." She said.

"I know her, she needs space. Let her sleep on it, let her think about it. Deep down, of course she wants to know you." Bob nodded.

"And only she can make that decision. We can't do or say anything that is gonna help her make a decision." AJ said, "But I have to also think of my other daughter, who is six and… she needs me." AJ said as Bob nodded.

"I understand that." Bob said, "The only reason I wanted all of this to come out was because I… I couldn't stand to watch you all live different lives and not even get the chance to know one another. I would kill to see you have a relationship with her, after all of this. Phil too." Bob nodded.

"I would love to get to know my daughter." AJ nodded. There was nothing more she wanted. For things to be a wonder or a mystery anymore was such a relief but with that came the guilt and the blame of not doing the right thing, the anger from her daughter.

"And Phil? What about him?" Bob asked.

"What about him, Bob?" AJ shook her head, "What… do you think because of all of this I'm going to leave my marriage and get back with Phil?" She asked as Bob just looked at her, "I love my husband and… yes, I still love Phil but only because of what we went through together. What we shared." AJ nodded, "But I have moved on and I have someone else that I love."

"I get that." Bob nodded, "I just know you both still care about each other."

"Yeah, we do but we moved on." AJ said as Bob nodded, "I wouldn't change what I had with him, he'll always be in my heart no matter what but… I love my husband." AJ nodded, "And I… I love my life with him and my daughter, my home." AJ nodded, "Phil isn't in that picture anymore." She made clear as Bob nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Bob nodded, "I only want what is best for you both."

"Being apart is what is best." AJ assured him, even though she wasn't quite sure that really was for the best, especially not after the kiss they had last night, "I'm sorry I have to leave but… I'm not a kid anymore. I have a job and a little girl who needs me." She nodded.

"Well maybe one day I could meet her." Bob said as AJ smiled, "Maybe Rey could meet her sister."

"Maybe." AJ nodded, walking over to him and giving him a hug as he squeezed her tightly, "Thank you for looking after her." She whispered as Bob hugged her, "Like you did with us."

"Don't give up on this." Bob told her. He didn't want her to run away from her problems, run away from the situation going on. He knew she did have other priorities and that didn't make her a bad person, but he really wanted them to work things out.

* * *

"Why the hell was he there?" Rey asked, letting Joanne into her apartment, her blanket wrapped around her body and head as she moved back to the couch and collapsed down.

"He wanted some advice." Joanne nodded.

"On what? How to not abandon your kid? Oh wait… too late." She grumbled.

"Would you stop it?" Joanne shook her head, taking her coat off, "Look, I have no right to tell you how I feel about this because… I don't know how it feels but… things were different back then. Having a baby at that age was a big deal, it was scary. Your dad actually seems like a nice person." Joanne nodded.

"I don't care if he's a nice person." Rey shrugged.

"You're being childish with this." Joanne nodded.

"Hey, you said it. It wasn't you they left, it was me so keep your opinions to yourself." Rey said.

"No, because you need to hear this." Joanne said, "They came here to explain themselves even though technically, the decision they made was probably to benefit you. They couldn't give you what you needed and they thought another family could. Rey, there's nothing wrong with that. They didn't know you would never be adopted." She said.

"You're supposed to be supporting me right now not telling me how I should feel." Rey sat up, throwing the blanket off from herself.

"I'm not telling you how to feel I'm just saying that… you don't have to protect your feelings and hide anything from these people. They seem like they're actually good people who were trying to do the right thing."

"Oh, they seem? You have one conversation with my dad and you think they're God's greatest gift?" Rey shook her head, "You know what, just leave." She sighed, "I want to be on my own."

"Are you kidding me right now? I'm trying to help you." Joanne said, "What if it was you, in their position. Think about how scary it'd be to… be a kid and be having a kid." Joanne shook her head.

"Well they got themselves into it." Rey shrugged, "Their mess, they deal with it. They shouldn't have just… tossed me away like it was going to solve all their problems."

"You're just blinded by your anger right now." Joanne shook her head, "Maybe you're right, maybe you need to be alone and take a couple days from work and just… think about all of this. Don't you want to know your parents?"

"Get out." Rey said as Joanne put her hands up.

"I'm already going." Joanne nodded, grabbing her coat and heading for the door as Rey ran her hand through her hair, listening as the door banged shut as she rolled her head back on the couch and sighed.

She felt scared and confused, and she wasn't the best with dealing with those emotions.

She grabbed her phone from the coffee table, scrolling through her contacts, choosing one and putting the phone to her ear as she listened to it ring, eventually being answered.

"Hey, Zac…" Rey said, "Where are you?"

* * *

AJ had gotten home later on that night. A part of her was so glad to be somehow going back to her normal, drama-free home. But her heart ached because she was going back with so much more answers. Answers that hurt her. Answers about the baby she gave away at seventeen.

She thought about Punk, how her feelings hadn't changed. Even after all the stupid stuff that happened with him, and him breaking up with her, she still loved him and she knew it wasn't just because of what they went through. She still loved him for him. The good and the bad. And she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. How she really wanted more, how she actually felt wanted and worth something for the first time in so long.

But she had missed her family. She'd missed taking her dog out for a walk with her daughter. She'd missed sitting tiredly doing homework with Amelia or cuddling with Tom on the sofa late on. Nothing could hurt her feelings here, she was sure of that…

She headed into the house quietly, putting her bags down at the door. She knew Amelia would be sleeping so she tried not to make too much noise.

She checked the living room and kitchen but saw no sign of Tom. Figuring he was upstairs, she headed on up, walking up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom, opening up the door and pausing when she saw what she saw.

"A-April…" Tom sat up in bed, appearing to not be alone.

AJ tilted her head in disbelief, not being able to process what she was actually looking at. Another woman, in her own bed with her husband, whilst her daughter slept next door. She didn't even have the words, all she could do was turn away and leave the room, simply not believing it.


	33. Where To Go

**Where To Go**

* * *

"How long?" AJ asked calmly, standing in the kitchen by the island in the centre. It was the first she'd spoken in about fifteen minutes after just standing staring at her husband. Of course the girl in her bed had quickly left and he had come running to her with his apologies, but there was absolutely no escaping what she had just saw.

"N-Not long." Tom shook his head.

"I want a number." AJ looked across at him coldly as Tom looked across at her, sighing to himself.

"A couple of months." Tom nodded as AJ shook her head, looking down to avoid looking at him. She couldn't stand to look at his face. Right now, she had never hated someone so much. She felt betrayed, like he had stuck a knife right in her back. She wondered if she really knew him. If he really was the good, hard-working man she thought he was.

"Have there been others?" AJ asked him, looking back up, taking a deep breath. She knew losing her shit with him wasn't going to get her answers. She wanted her answers, then she was leaving.

"N-No. No of course not." Tom shook his head as AJ smiled.

"So that's a yes." AJ nodded to herself.

"April, look… we've… we've not had a perfect marriage-"

"Oh, well clearly." AJ laughed.

"I mean, sometimes it's been difficult. We've been distant and-"

"That never means you should go hook up with someone else. We are married. I'm your wife and you had another woman in _my_ bed where I sleep. And not even that but our daughter is sleeping just a few feet away." AJ spat, completely horrified, "Who is she?" She asked.

"What the hell does that matter?" Tom shook his head.

"Tell me." AJ spat.

"She's just someone from work. It… it means nothing-"

"Oh, save it." AJ shook her head, "You are… disgusting. How foolish of me for thinking you were the best thing to happen to me. I thought you had… had rescued me from myself and picked me up into this… this gorgeous life." She lifted her hands, "But it means nothing. Nothing." AJ nodded, sliding the ornament on the kitchen counter off onto the floor as it smashed to pieces.

"Look, it's not my fault that you're so difficult sometimes. I mean it's like I'm talking to a brick wall half the time." Tom nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Turn it around on me. Go on." AJ nodded, "What else? What else makes me a terrible wife? So terrible that you have to go bury your penis in someone else? Go on." AJ spat as Tom looked across at her, "You're disgusting." She spat.

"We've been off for a long time, April. You know that." Tom said.

"Then talk to me!" AJ shouted, "Tell me how you feel and we can fix it. Don't hurt me and sleep with someone else." AJ cried, tears starting to well in her eyes, but making sure they didn't spill out just yet.

"I'm sorry, it's just… it's been hard." Tom said, "You go so quiet sometimes and I… I never know what you're thinking, I don't know if you're unhappy. You just zone out."

"How about asking me if I'm ok." AJ spat, "And not just in passing but actually sit me down, make me dinner, do something fucking nice for me and ask if I'm ok. That might solve us being so distant." AJ hissed.

"Ok, so I'm not perfect but we're both so busy, we hardly see one another-"

"You know what, I get it. You're just gonna throw excuses at me. You think this is justifiable and that's not going to change." AJ nodded, "You can go be with her, or the ones before, how many there were. I don't care." AJ spat, walking by him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tom grabbed her wrist as she pushed him away from her.

"Don't touch me!" AJ yelled as Tom put his hands up in defence, "Don't."

"You're not taking Amelia anywhere." Tom warned her.

"Yes I am actually." AJ nodded, "Because she doesn't deserve this."

"April, you're not taking my daughter away from me." Tom spat.

"Oh, because you pay so much attention to her normally, don't you?" AJ shook her head, "I leave you with her for a few days and you spend it banging some chick in our bedroom." AJ said as Tom ran his hand through his hair, "We're going and we're going tonight."

"You are not taking her away from me." Tom spat, grabbing her by the arm, "I'm not letting you."

"Well tough shit." AJ spat, pushing him again, "You wanna blame someone blame yourself." She hissed, "I wasn't even on a damn business trip." She shook her head as Tom looked at her, "No, I met my nineteen year old daughter for the first time." She nodded, "You know, the one you never let me talk about to you. I met her." She nodded.

"Oh and you wanna accuse me of being the liar?" Tom shook his head.

"It's absolutely not the same thing. Not even comparable in the slightest. But nice try." AJ spat, "She hates my guts, if it makes you happy to know. She absolutely hates me." She nodded, "And I saw Phil." She said as he looked across at her, "And boy was I a fool to tell him how happy I was with you and how great you were. Shame on me." She said.

She turned around and headed out of the kitchen as Tom groaned to himself.

AJ ran up the stairs quickly. She didn't even want to go into her bedroom, it didn't feel like her bedroom anymore. It no longer was. Her home didn't feel like a home because there was no happiness, no love there. The sad thing about it was that she didn't feel entirely shocked. She was hurt of course and still taken back by how hurtful Tom could be by doing this to her.

She packed a bag quickly, taking the most important things with her and quickly leaving the bedroom, moving on into Amelia's room where the six year old was still peacefully sleeping. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve an unhappy home. She wanted nothing more than for her daughter to be the happiest she could be, especially after meeting Rey who clearly resented her for everything.

She packed a bag for Amelia quietly and then softly woke her up. She lifted her out of bed, grabbing her teddy bear and the bags and walked down the stairs.

"April, don't do this." Tom walked down to the door.

"Stay away." AJ warned, speaking quietly now that she had Amelia in her arms.

"Mommy, where we going?" Amelia asked tiredly, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"It's ok, baby. Just go back to sleep." AJ nodded softly, opening up the door, watching as Spike, their Pitbull ran on out and waited at the car, "Even the dog doesn't want you." AJ spat as she turned back to Tom. She was full of anger, hatred and hurt. She hated this man standing in front of her. But she knew in a few hours that hatred would turn to tears and she'd feel broken and hurt. She needed to go somewhere she felt safe and protected.

She walked out of the house and slammed the door shut, walking on over to the car and putting a sleepy Amelia in, placing a blanket over her with her teddy whilst Spike lay up beside her. She put the bags in the trunk and got in, never driving off quicker.

* * *

"Wait so… that girl from Hooters?" Dean shook his head as Punk had sat his brother down to finally tell him all about the happenings of the past few days.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Holy shit." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Is she giving you a hard time?"

"She pretty much hates me and April." Punk nodded, "Which I mean I get it but… I feel like she's trying to hate us because she thinks that's how she's supposed to feel." He said, "I spoke to her friend and she said I should give her some space so… that's what I'm gonna do." He nodded.

"And AJ has just… left?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Well she's got a kid and a husband so… I mean I don't blame her. She's got a life, not like my sad ass." Punk shrugged as Dean sighed, "But we kissed."

"Get out." Dean chuckled, "When?"

"The other night." Punk nodded, "I don't know, I… if you're so happy with your husband, would you really kiss someone else?" He asked himself, "I guess she was upset, maybe it was just her emotions." He shrugged. All he was thinking about was their kiss.

"You've not saw her in such a long time. Must be so weird." Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, it was." Punk said, "But then it… it started to feel normal again. I… I didn't realise just how much I missed her and loved her. Still." He nodded as Dean sighed.

"What you gonna do about Reylissa?" Dean asked.

"Well, if you see her, don't call her that." Punk rolled her eyes, "She goes by Rey." He shrugged.

"I can't believe all this time I've been going to Hooters, having conversations with her and it was actually my niece." Dean shook his head, "I mean that's crazy."

"Yeah, it's insane." Punk shook his head, "I don't know what to do. I just wish she understood, you know? It was so hard back then. And we never wanted to give her away, it wasn't so much as a choice as it was us… trying to do the right thing. She just doesn't get that."

"Maybe she does just need some space. It's a big thing to find out. Meeting your parents for the first time when you're almost twenty." Dean nodded, "Maybe she'll come around." He said, "Would you want to… get to know her?"

"Of course I would." Punk said, "I'd… I'd love to." He said.

"She's actually a pretty nice girl." Dean nodded, "Just from when I've saw her in Hooters." He said, "She's always smiling." He smiled as Punk nodded.

"If I knew that she'd grow up without anyone, all this time, I… I would never have gave her away. The whole purpose of making that decision was because we couldn't give her what another family could, and we wanted her to have the best." Punk nodded.

"I know, man. You did the right thing." Dean nodded, "Unfortunately it just didn't go how it was supposed to." He said, "You can't torture yourself and blame yourself for it." He said as Punk sighed, "Give the kid some space, maybe she'll come around and you can actually get to know her."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I never… I never thought I'd meet her." He admitted honestly, "It's weird."

"Yeah, I bet." Dean said, "Brings it all back, huh?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it's tough." Punk sighed as Dean nodded.

"Hey, maybe it'll be the best thing to happen. A year from now you could be… the best dad in the world." Dean nodded.

"I don't think so." Punk groaned a little, "I didn't know how to be a dad when she was a baby, I certainly don't know how to be one when she's literally an adult." He said, "It's weird, it's like she wanted us to fight with her."

"I wonder where she takes that from." Dean raised a brow as Punk rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I see her in Hooters, she doesn't hesitate to put people in her place." He nodded, "Which I think is a pretty good thing."

"It's not when you're trying to win her over." Punk sighed.

"Hey, man just… try keep your head up, maybe things will work it out. You can only do your best, tell the truth and… keep trying." Dean nodded just as there was a knock at their door.

"Yeah." Punk sighed, standing up and walking out of the living room, heading down to the door and opening it up to see an unlikely sight that he didn't expect, "AJ?" Punk shook his head.

AJ appeared to be at his door, holding who he assumed was her daughter fast asleep, with a dog also by her side.

"Hey." AJ gulped, "Can I come in?"


	34. Feeling Lost

**Feeling Lost**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know where to go." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"No, you're fine." Punk assured her, "She'll be fine there." He nodded, standing outside his bedroom where Amelia was asleep on his bed along with the dog who appeared to be watching over her, "Best friends, huh?" Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go near her when he's around." AJ advised as Punk smiled, looking over to the six year old and smiling. She was AJ's image. Sweet and precious.

"Is everything ok?" Punk asked her as she closed the door over, walking into the living room as he followed her.

"No, not really." AJ shook her head. She'd barely had time to process what was going on. As she drove away from the place she felt was her home, it really began to sink in just how hurt she was. How she had put so much trust into her husband, only for it to be thrown back in her face in such a cruel way.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked with concern. He could tell something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes and he was worried.

"Tom has been cheating on me." She nodded, taking a seat on the couch as Punk watched her, "He's been cheating on me." She said, feeling so strange to say it aloud. She'd had friends, work friends, neighbours who had been cheated on. It upset her that it was something so common, but she never once thought she'd be experiencing the feeling of being cheated on.

"April, I'm… I'm sorry." Punk shook his head, not sure what to say or do, sitting down beside her on the couch, "You just found out?" He asked her as she nodded.

"I just walked into my house and found him in bed with another woman." AJ turned to him as Punk sighed and shook his head. He was angry. Angry that someone could hurt her like that. That someone could take her for granted and not truly treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

"I'm so sorry." Punk shook his head as AJ just nodded.

"Our marriage wasn't perfect, I know that. There's been times that we struggled but that's normal." AJ shrugged, "I never thought it was that bad that he had to… go be with someone else." AJ shook her head. Now that she had stopped and was really thinking about it, she felt pretty worthless after what Tom had done, "I don't even think this is the first time." She admitted honestly.

"April you're worth so much more than this." Punk assured her right away, "So much more." He nodded as she turned to him, "Yeah people have problems with their marriage, I'm the first one to understand that but… when I had issues with my wife, issues we couldn't resolve, we divorced. We didn't cheat on each other." Punk said, "Tom is… he's not worth it." He made clear as AJ sighed.

"I just… I don't want any disruption for Amelia." AJ sighed to herself, doing her best not to cry, not yet anyway, "She won't understand this and I can't… I can't just disappear with her." She shook her head.

"Hey, you get to do what is best for her right now and if taking her away from any sort of arguments or conflict is what is best then you're doing that. You and Tom gotta cool off and he lost the privilege to decide anything when he was… doing what he's been doing." He said, "You can stay here for as long as you need." He nodded, placing his hand on her thigh as she sighed.

She hated that she had to lose him all those years ago. That they never got to really work things out. She wondered how different things would be, but she knew her sweet baby girl would never be there and suddenly, she really didn't want to change anything. She just wished things could be different now.

"Thank you." AJ nodded to him, "I'm sorry for just showing up like this, I just… I didn't know where to go. I was gonna go to Bob but he's just got out the hospital and I don't want to stress him with anything." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm glad you came here." Punk nodded, he wanted her to never feel like a stranger. They'd been strangers for too long.

"Me and Amelia will sleep on the couch. We're not… we're not taking your bed." AJ shook her head.

"No, you are. I'll sleep here, it's fine." Punk nodded, "Have you ate? Dean disappeared for pizza, he'll probably buy too much as usual so… if you're hungry, if Amelia is hungry." He said as she smiled and nodded. She realised this was the best place she could have went. Somewhere she actually felt cherished and important, even with a man who she hadn't saw since she was eighteen. She still felt more worth with him than she did with her husband clearly.

"Thanks, Phil." AJ said as he smiled.

"I'm here to talk if you need to." He nodded

"I just feel so stupid." She sighed, "How I never… I never even saw it."

"Because it's not something you should have been looking out for. A marriage is just completely built on trust and loyalty and if you don't have that, what do you really have?" He shrugged as AJ nodded, "It's not your fault that he clearly has no disregard for you. Shame on him for not knowing what he has." He said as she turned to him.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." AJ shook her head, "I have… a daughter who hates me, a husband who has cheated on me, a marriage on the way out, another daughter whose home is gonna be broken now-"

"All those things are not your fault." Punk said, "Reylissa, we can… we can give her space and time and maybe we can work something out with her." He nodded, "You and Tom is something you gotta work out and there's no rush." He said as she nodded.

"When did my life become such a mess?" She shook her head, placing her hands over her face. She felt like things had gone from bad to worse to horrific. The only thing that was really helping her was being with Punk and listening to his voice.

"It's not a mess. You've accomplished so much." Punk reminded her.

"I should have trusted your opinions on Tom all those years ago." She nodded to herself, "I just thought I meant more to him than this."

"Hey, you guys… obviously had something." Punk nodded, "But marriages can fall apart, I guess it's all about communicating-"

"Which we did none of." AJ nodded, "What happened to your wife?" She asked him.

"Nothing happened to her." Punk laughed a little, "We just wanted different things. It just didn't work out." He nodded.

"How long were you married?" AJ asked.

"Uh… five years but… four really, the last year wasn't exactly worth counting." He admitted honestly.

"Who was she?" AJ asked.

"Just a girl I met when I was out with Dean one night." Punk nodded.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"It's ok. It's better to end something that's making you miserable." He said, "Getting out of it was like… breath of fresh air." He nodded to himself.

"Did you tell her about Reylissa?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah but she… she didn't like talking about it. I didn't really either but, I think it made her uncomfortable or… I don't know-"

"Tom was the same." AJ nodded, "He would just nod and then change the conversation when I brought her up." She said, "I'm just fed up of being judged for it." She shook her head, "We loved one another, it's not like it was some random hookup and we had to deal with it. I was sure I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you." She admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

"But we did what we did for her benefit. It didn't pay off obviously we know that now but… we were trying to do the right thing." She said as Punk nodded.

"I guess a lot of people don't understand it. We do. We lived it, we went through it. These people have their opinions but they don't know what it was like." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I wish I could go back." AJ shook her head, "Make it work somehow." She nodded to him, "But… I wouldn't have Amelia and I could never be without her." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Hey, everything… it happens for a reason." Punk nodded, "Nineteen years later and… we're back in each other's company and… Reylissa is close by. Who would have thought?"

"And she hates us." AJ added.

"I think she needs space. It's a big deal for her. We're her parents and I think deep down, she does want to know us. She's taught herself to hate us but… I don't know, I don't think it'll last and… I'd love to know her." He sighed, "I know it's late and she's a woman and I really don't have much purpose to serve in her life at this point but… I still want to know my daughter." He said as she nodded.

"I do too." AJ nodded in agreement just as the door opened up.

"I got pizza." Dean said, walking into the living room with two boxes as AJ looked up, "Hope you're hungry, April." Dean patted her shoulder comfortingly as AJ smiled. She'd felt more comfort in the past hour from Punk and Dean than she had from her husband their entire marriage. She figured she had been pretty blinded, or she had just settled for less when she really didn't deserve it.

"I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable." AJ nodded to Punk, "And check on Amelia. I'll be back in a minute." She said as he nodded and smiled, watching her walk away. He hated that she was hurting, but was relieved to be the one comforting her.

* * *

"Hey, baby. Glad you made it." Zac smirked, grabbing Rey around the waist and kissing her cheek as she walked into the apartment where Zac had directed her to.

She could tell he was drunk and high, but she was in such a negative mindset that she almost wanted to join him. She wanted all her thoughts to go away. All the confusion, all the conflict. What to do, what not to do. How to feel. She wanted it to disappear.

"Hey, is this your new place or something?" Rey asked him.

"No, it's just a friends, come in." He nodded, walking through to the sitting area as Rey followed. The apartment barely had anything in it and she knew what kind of place she was really walking into.

She headed into the sitting area, looking over at the other guys sitting on the couch drinking, noticing the drugs and the booze sitting on the table, turning to Zac, "No girls here?" She asked him.

"Here, have a drink." Zac pulled her over, pushing her down onto the couch between two random strangers she didn't know, handing her over a drink as she looked at it.

"I thought it was just gonna be us." Rey looked up at him. She figured she met him, had too many drinks with him and fell into his bed, regretting it all the morning of course, but seeing the other guys as well as the drugs right in front of her, she began to panic a little.

"It's just a few friends." Zac stumbled over a little as Rey turned to look at the guys she was sitting in between. They were all high and drunk and she wasn't sure this was what she really wanted after all.

"I should go." Rey nodded to herself as the guy beside her put his hand on her thigh.

"Stay and have some fun." He nodded to her whilst the other beside her tried to pull her t-shirt and bra strap down, forcing her down as she quickly broke free of them.

"Get off me." Rey said frantically, elbowing one of them and punching the other in the balls as she tripped over their legs but got herself together and ran out of the sitting area.

"Where you going?" Zac ran after her, "You said you were fucked up. You needed to… to take your mind off things." He stumbled over to her as she opened up the door.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you and maybe have a few drinks. I didn't want to… get high and be some sort of entertainment for you and your friends." Rey shook her head, "You really aren't what I thought you were."

"Don't act like you wouldn't like it." Zac chuckled as Rey slapped him across the face so hard that he stumbled over a little.

"Just stay away from me." She made clear, running out of the apartment and out onto the street, thankful to feel the fresh air as she sighed to herself, feeling tears overwhelm her. She'd never felt so lost in her life.

She always had a pretty good grasp on who she was and the life she lived, but ever since finding out about her meetings, meeting them, she felt like she didn't know anything.

She walked down the street, hugging her arms as she noticed Bob's store was opened for the first time since he'd gone to hospital, and the light was on.

She rushed across the road and into the store, looking over at Bob who was taking his time stocking a shelf. He turned around and noticed her.

"Rey." Bob smiled as Rey rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he raised his eyebrows. He was really the only trustworthy, comforting person she'd had her entire life, and she really just needed him right now, "Hey." Bob sighed, noticing she was upset, rubbing her back softly, "Hey, it's ok."


	35. Understanding

**Understanding**

* * *

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Bob asked, opening up a packet of cookies, sitting in the break room in the store with Rey after embracing her for quite some time. It was very clear she was upset about something.

"What's right?" Rey shook her head, "I feel like I don't know who I am anymore." She admitted, "Why is that? As soon as… as soon as my parents show up I… I feel like I don't know myself." She said, "When all this time it's been myself I've had to count on." She said.

"You're probably fighting a lot of emotions right now. It's a big thing. To finally have faces to the names and to know they're close by." He said, "I didn't expect you to act any different. No one would."

"I hate feeling like this." Rey shook her head.

"It'll pass." Bob nodded, "Trust me. These feelings don't last long. When you're in it, sure it feels like it'll never end but… it will." He said as Rey sighed, "Strictly speaking, you're still like a kid. You're nineteen. Yeah, you have your own place and a job and you're super well grounded-"

"Well grounded?" Rey laughed a little, "I just left a crack den where I was being clearly set up to be… gang raped." She said, "And I walked into it-"

"What? What are you talking about?" Bob asked worriedly, "Did something happen-"

"I'm fine." Rey nodded, "It was Zac and his friends. I thought the best way to deal with this was to go get drunk with him but when I got to the apartment, it wasn't just him." She sighed, "I'm tired of trying to see a good side in him." She sighed.

"Reylissa, you stay away from him. Do you understand me?" Bob said, "That's it. He's dangerous and you could get hurt. Enough is enough."

"Yeah, ok. I get it." Rey sighed, "They were too drunk and high to do anything anyway. I got out easily." She nodded.

"It's not the point." Bob made clear, "Don't you go near him again." He said, "If you're feeling down or you're struggling, come talk to me. Or your friend, Joanne."

"I pushed her away and now I think she hates me." Rey nodded.

"I'm sure she doesn't. She knows you're going through a tough time." Bob said as Rey sighed, "You know you're allowed to feel like this. And you're also allowed to… want to know your parents. It's not a crime." He said as Rey sighed, "You don't need to pretend to hate them just because it's how you think you should feel."

"I do hate them." Rey made clear as Bob sighed and nodded, "But…" She nodded, "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know them." She nodded as Bob smiled a little, "It just… it feels so weird to me that they're here and they've been here all along." She said, "And I want to understand them and how hard it was but I just… I can't when it's me who had to suffer." She shook her head as Bob nodded.

"Hey and they understand that. But being the one who was with them throughout the full thing… trust me, they loved you, they still do. And they weren't ready to take care of you and they just wanted the best for you." Bob said, "They were assured you'd be adopted. They only found out you weren't a few days ago." He said.

"But… you knew I was there's. I've known you since I was really little. Why did you never tell them about me?" Rey shook her head.

"I saw how hard it was for them to give you away. Your mother had moved away, your father was starting to get his life back together after some mistakes he made." Bob nodded, "I promised myself I would look out for you, for them." He said, "Because it was so difficult for them to say goodbye to you." He said as Rey sighed, "It was right here, actually." He nodded.

"Right here what?" Rey asked.

"Your mom found out she was having you." Bob nodded, "She came rushing in one morning, bought a box of pregnancy tests. She was… terrified and she did it here, in the toilet back there." He said, "And then she came in here and she sat with me and… and she cried." He said, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"Glad I brought her so much joy." Rey rolled her eyes.

"She was shocked and terrified." Bob said, "She didn't know what to do. I mean… she was just seventeen." He said, "But they spoke about it and they knew they wanted to have you, that was never a doubt."

"Look, I get it. They were young and scared. I understand that. But look how much time has passed. Time which they probably haven't shed a thought about me. They've just carried on with their lives." Rey shook her head.

"You're wrong." Bob said, "Because they think about you every day. I know it. Your dad, he was never really the same after it. He became very distant and shut off. Not the same boy I knew before. And your mom moved away." He said, "But I know every day they thought about you. The only reason they didn't try and find you was because they thought you had a family. They thought you'd have parents." He said as Rey sighed.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Rey asked him.

"Well that's entirely up to you." Bob said, "I won't speak for Phil and April, but I have a feeling they would love to work something out with you, and be there for you somehow." He said, "If you gave them the chance."

"What are they like?" Rey asked quietly, taking a cookie from the packet as Bob smiled.

"What are they like…" Bob hummed, "Well your mom is a lot like you. Always tries to see good in people. Different perspectives." He nodded, "She's caring and sweet. Funny. Little bit clumsy like you." He smiled as Rey scoffed but smiled a little, "And she's beautiful of course. Smart as hell. Really would do anything for those she loves." He nodded, "Spends a lot of time putting everyone else before herself." He said as Rey nodded slowly.

"And my dad?" Rey questioned, "Is he caring and sweet too?" She wondered sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised." Bob nodded, "He didn't have it easy growing up. He saw and did a lot of stupid shit. But he's got a good heart and he'd do anything for someone he loves. Anything." He said, "He's funny as hell. But unfortunately miss, you and him share quite the temper." He told her honestly.

"Yeah I think I saw a little bit of that." Rey nodded, "Maybe we'll clash heads."

"I'm sure you'll be able to work through it." Bob smiled, "They're human, Rey. They got their good and they got their bad qualities but… one thing I know for sure is that they love you, really. And they only wanted what was best for you." He nodded as Rey looked across at him.

She wondered if she had been too harsh. If she hadn't looked at the bigger picture. She was so caught up in feeling how she'd taught herself, that she hadn't really sat and thought about these two people, her mother and father, and how they must have been feeling, what they had been through.

"So why aren't they together?" Rey asked.

"Oh, you know… things got tough after they gave you away. Your dad broke it off because he… he felt like he was keeping your mom down. She went off to college and never came back. Not until a few days ago." Bob nodded, "Between you and me, they still love each other. I don't care if they deny it." He shrugged.

"You sound like their number one fan." Rey smiled.

"Oh, I am." Bob nodded, "Because I knew how hard things were for them but I saw how much they loved one another. It's why I made the album with the pictures. I wanted to look back on it in case it did end badly, because it was such a good time that we had. They became like my kids. They still feel like my kids." He said as Rey smiled.

"They mean a lot to you, huh?" Rey noticed as Bob nodded.

"Yeah, they do." Bob said, "They always will. You too." He said as Rey smiled.

"Maybe I've not let myself think about it in full." Rey said, "I've always just painted this idea in my head of how I'm supposed to act with them but… of course I want to know my parents. I'm just… I don't know, it's not something I know how to do or deal with." She shrugged.

"The good news is, they probably feel as nervous and confused as you do too." Bob nodded, "It's normal to feel overwhelmed by something like this." He said as Rey nodded, "Maybe you take some time to think about it all and think about what you want to do." He said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah." Rey agreed, "I don't think I could carry on with my life just ignoring them." She nodded, "We all… we all deserve a chance, don't we?" She questioned as Bob smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we do." Bob agreed as Rey sighed to herself, "Why don't you get yourself home and get an early night." He said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will." Rey nodded, standing up from the table.

"Here, take these." He gave her the cookies and stood up as she smiled.

"Thanks, Bob." Rey nodded to him, "Thanks for everything." She smiled, walking over to him and giving him a hug before leaving the break room as Bob smiled to himself.

"No problem, kid." Bob smiled.


	36. Safe Place

**Safe Place**

* * *

Rey made her way home, her tears having dried in, hugging her jacket around her as she got to her apartment building, staring with confusion as she saw someone sitting outside with a pizza box.

She got closer and realised it was Josh, who she had sadly been avoiding the past few days.

"Hey." Rey shook her head, "How long have you been sitting out here?" She questioned. She felt terrible for cutting off her contact with him over the past few days. She knew talking to him was probably some of the things that would have helped her but really wasn't sure what to do with herself.

"Uh… I'm not sure. Long enough to know this pizza is definitely cold." Josh laughed a little as Rey smiled.

"Good job I like cold pizza." Rey nodded, walking by him up the steps, brushing her leg against his shoulder on the way by deliberately with a smile as he gulped and stood up, following her into the building.

"I just got cheese, I didn't really know what you'd like." He said as Rey smiled, opening up her apartment door.

"Well good, because I only like cheese on my pizza." Rey smiled, walking into the apartment as he followed.

"Really? That's kinda boring." Josh laughed a little, "For someone who… is the least boring person I've met." He nodded as Rey laughed a little.

"Is that a compliment?" She smiled, closing her door over and taking her jacket off.

"I think so." Josh laughed a little.

"Go make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna go get changed into something else." She said as he nodded, strolling on over to the couch and opening up the pizza box as she disappeared up into her bedroom area.

Her bedroom was just up a step from her kitchen without much closure around it, which meant he could pretty much see everything as she shimmied her skirt off. He quickly focused his attention to the pizza, not being the guy who looked, but he couldn't help it entirely.

He busied himself and put on the TV to distract himself by the time she appeared back into the living area, wearing some shorts and t-shirt, collapsing down beside him and reaching for a slice of pizza.

"Were you out with your friend?" Josh asked her.

"Uh no… I was…" She looked at him, "I don't know what I was doing." She admitted truthfully as he looked at her, "Making bad decisions." She nodded.

"I won't ask any further then." Josh assured her as she smiled, "As long as you're ok."

"I don't know how I'm feeling at the minute." She admitted truthfully as he looked at her, "I just… I've never felt so lost before." She said as he looked at her.

"This stuff with your parents?" He figured as she nodded, "Yeah, it's a tough one." He agreed, "Have you spoke to them again?"

"No, just once." Rey said, "It's just so hard to be on board with it when I… I really don't know how to deal with it. I don't know what it feels like to have parents. Do I trust them? Do they really love me? I got all these questions." She sighed.

"I'm sure they've got some questions for you." Josh nodded.

"Yeah, probably." Rey nodded, "I just never thought this would happen. I never thought I would meet them."

"How do you feel now that you have? Now you know their faces and who they are?" He asked her.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I don't think I know how I feel." She admitted honestly.

"You probably need to give yourself some time and some space." Josh nodded, "It's not gonna straighten out overnight." He said as she nodded.

"Bet you think I'm fucked up." She rolled her eyes as he shook his head.

"Of course I don't." Josh shook his head, "No. We all got our problems. Life isn't straight forward for anyone." He shook his head as she smiled.

"Well I appreciate you saying that to make me feel better." She smiled. She was surprised at how much she actually enjoyed just sitting talking to him. She wasn't trying to impress him and she realised just how free and comfortable she felt. It was strange considering she really didn't know him, "What about you? Do you see your parents?" She asked him, "Is it too soon to ask you that?"

"No, of course not. Yeah, I see them every now and then. I got a pretty good relationship with them." He nodded as she reached for another slice of pizza, "They live out of town so I don't see them as much." He said as she nodded. She realised that talking to someone about something else was nice and it took her mind off things.

"Did you grow up here?" Rey asked him.

"No, actually. I grew up out of town." He nodded, "I moved out here for college. I got a bachelors in structural engineering but… I guess I haven't put it to good use." He shrugged.

"Damn, that could get you some good money." Rey smiled, "I'd be looking for jobs right away." She laughed a little.

"That's what my mom says." Josh nodded, "I don't know, I like just living casual. It feels like I'd have more freedom." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. I wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid. I always go through these moments every year where I tell myself I'm gonna apply to college but… I always let it fall through and forget about it."

"You should do it if you really want to." Josh said.

"I do but I don't know, I know it'll be a lot of hard work and I'm not sure if I'd stick at it. I barely made it through school without… getting into trouble or dropping out of things." She rolled her eyes.

"College is nothing like school, trust me." He assured her, "You always wanted to be a doctor?"

"Yeah, ever since I was little. I would bandage up all my stuffed animals and pretend I was making them better." She nodded, "I don't know, I guess I just like the idea of helping people." She nodded.

"That's nice." Josh smiled, "You shouldn't give up on it." He said as she smiled, "And I don't think you should dismiss the idea of seeing your parents either. Because then you'll only feel guilty if for some reason… you actually get along with them. Keep an open mind. Maybe things will go different to how you expect." He said as she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." Rey nodded with a smile, "Uh… do you wanna put a movie on?" She asked him as he nodded.

* * *

"Her kid is cute." Dean nodded, standing at Punk's bedroom door with Punk as they looked on at where AJ was asleep in the bed with Amelia, with of course the dog at the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah." Punk smiled and nodded, "Hey, you don't mind her staying her for a little bit. I don't know when she's gonna wanna go back to her place." He said, closing the door over and walking on into the living room with him.

"Of course I don't mind. She's going through a shitty time." Dean said, "She could use some company."

"I wanna beat her husband up." Punk told him honestly as Dean nodded, "I mean why? Why do that to her?" He asked as Dean sat down on the couch with a beer, "She's so selfless and amazing… how could you even think about anyone else when you're with her?" Punk questioned as Dean looked at him.

"Sounds like you'd know how to treat her better." Dean raised a brow.

"Yeah, I sure fucking would." Punk agreed as Dean nodded.

"You still love her?" Dean asked him.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"You still love her." Dean nodded, more as a statement, "It's painfully obvious."

"Yeah, as like… a friend, what we've been through-"

"Bullshit." Dean said, "You still love her, you still care about her and you still want her." Dean nodded, "I could see it whilst we were eating pizza."

"Oh, yeah. What could you see?" Punk scoffed.

"You looking at her like you've never saw a woman in the flesh. Trying to make her laugh, smiling at her when she wasn't looking-"

"She's just found out her husband has been cheating on her. I think it's important that I'm there for her. That doesn't mean I want her. Plus, with everything that's been going on, finding out about Reylissa… it has made us closer again-"

"Didn't take you long to get close again." Dean scoffed, "Especially after all this time."

"Yeah well when you have a kid with someone, that doesn't go away. You have something special no matter how long you've been apart for." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"But you'll admit you are still in love with her." Dean nodded as Punk put his hands on his hips, "I'm just saying, let her work out her marriage before you try anything."

"I'm not gonna try anything." Punk scoffed.

"I know you." Dean said, "You will." He said, "Hey, you're right. Having a kid with someone, it is a big deal, and you do have something special with them forever, but you were in love with her before you had Reylissa. Think about that." He nodded as Punk sat down on the couch, "And speaking of… what are you actually going to do? Are you gonna go see your daughter?"

"Well I want to but… I think it's best we give her space right now. Maybe in a few days I'll… I don't know, go see if she wants to talk to us, maybe she'll have calmed down." He nodded, "Take it from there, I guess."

"You prepared in case she really doesn't want you in her life?" Dean asked him.

"Well it's hard to prepare for that but… I mean, it's her decision. It's weird how I… I don't know her, like at all, but for some reason I still really want her to be happy and safe." He said.

"That's not weird. She's your daughter. If you felt nothing then I'd be a little concerned." Dean chuckled as Punk nodded, "Sounds like you got a lot on your plate right now."

"Yeah, you don't say." Punk sighed to himself.

* * *

Rey had sat all night with Josh just talking to him and watching some movies. It was an unexpected comfort that she never even thought of. Truthfully, she'd never really had a relationship with a guy that was actually normal. But this seemed pretty normal, and she really liked how genuine and comforting he was.

She liked it so much that she fell asleep, which was actually a huge compliment for him as she would never trust herself to fall asleep with any guy sitting around. She was so exhausted from the crying, from her mind spinning and all the things she was thinking about, that she completely crashed towards the end of the movie on the couch.

Josh noticed she had fallen asleep and once the movie had finished, he cleared everything up, taking away the pizza box and turning the TV off. He then scooped her up and took her over to her bed, placing her on top and pulling the covers over her, making sure she was comfortable before kissing her head and leaving the apartment.


	37. Progress

**Progress**

* * *

"Mommy." Amelia sat on the bed beside her mother, her legs in a basket as she tried to wake her up, "Mommy." She nudged AJ harder as AJ opened her eyes, lifting her head up a little with tired eyes.

"W-What?" AJ shook her head.

"There's a naked man." Amelia said as AJ raised a brow.

"What?" AJ sat up, getting off the bed and rushing out of the room, walking into the living room where she saw Punk lying on the couch. Of course he wasn't butt naked, but he only had some shorts on and was passed out on the couch.

It was the first time she'd saw him shirtless again and realised it had gotten a lot more colourful since the last time she got close to him naked. She found herself staring a little too long before she quickly backed out of the living room.

"Who is he, mommy?" Amelia asked as AJ walked back into the room.

"He's just a friend of mommy's." AJ nodded, watching as she climbed back up onto the bed, "We-We're gonna stay here for a little while, ok? You, me and Spike."

"I don't know this place." Amelia shook her head with confusion, "Where is daddy?" She questioned.

The one thing that broke her heart completely was the suffering her daughter would have to go through, no longer having parents who were together, having to go home from home. It wasn't what she ever wanted and she just felt so stuck and lost.

"Daddy's at… at our house but we're staying here for a little bit, ok? You-You'll see him soon." AJ promised her.

"But why are we staying here?" Amelia questioned. She was little and didn't understand why they were staying someplace else, some place different without her father.

"Well sometimes mommy's and daddy's need a little time to be apart." AJ nodded, watching as Amelia sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs back and forth, "It won't be for long, I promise you." She cupped her cheeks, kissing her head sweetly as Amelia just shrugged and nodded.

"I'm hungry." Amelia whispered as AJ nodded.

"Ok, let's go see if we can find something to make." She smiled, taking her hand and walking out of the bedroom. Punk had told her the previous night that they had to help themselves and make themselves feel at home. She felt bad for taking his bed but she knew he would insist and wouldn't let them sleep on the couch.

"This is a small house." Amelia said quietly, walking through to the kitchen with AJ. She was used to her house which was fairly big, having her own bedroom and a lot of space. This small apartment intrigued her for sure.

"Houses and apartments come in all shapes and sizes." AJ reminded her, opening up the fridge and looking in. She could really only see beer and leftovers, "Maybe we… maybe we go out." She nodded to herself as Amelia sat up at the table.

"Morning." Punk stretched as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, putting his t-shirt on as AJ turned around.

"Hey." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, looking over to Amelia who stared up at him. She was just a little mini AJ and he wondered if that could have been Reylissa, if they could have had a scene like this together, if they worked things out.

"Hey, you must be Amelia." Punk nodded as Amelia knelt up on the chair.

"How do you know my name, mister?" Amelia crossed her arms as Punk smiled a little.

"I guessed it." Punk nodded, "I'm Phil." He extended his hand as Amelia looked at it. The truth was, he was never around kids and he wasn't quite sure how to be around them.

Amelia looked at his hand and shook it with a little confusion, "Phil is this your house?" She asked him curiously.

"Yeah, it is." Punk nodded to her, "You like it?" He laughed a little.

"It's small." Amelia said honestly.

"Amelia." AJ tutted as Punk just smiled.

"It is small, you're right." Punk laughed a little and nodded, "Small just like my wallet." He scoffed, sitting down at the table across from her as she watched him.

"Can't you get a big house like my house?" Amelia asked. Of course she really meant nothing by it, she was just a child.

"I wish, kid." Punk said, turning to AJ who just shook her head.

"Sorry." AJ said quietly.

"No, nothing like honesty. I love it." Punk nodded, "I assume you guys don't want leftover meatloaf for breakfast, huh?" He asked them.

"I don't even like that for dinner. Yuck." Amelia shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Fair enough." Punk said, "I know a place, why don't we go out?" He asked.

"Oh, we don't have to." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah!" Amelia smiled excitedly, "Yes, let's go out. Mommy, come help me get ready." She said, jumping down from the chair and running out of the kitchen as Punk laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, she's a lot to handle." AJ laughed a little.

"Are you kidding? She's fine." Punk nodded.

"We don't have to go out, you know." AJ said. She didn't want to make it look like she was hinting at him. Of course she was enjoying his comfort and support but she wasn't trying to throw herself on him. As much as she wanted to.

"It's a couple of pancakes." Punk stood up, "Chill out." He smiled, "Go get ready." He nodded, walking by her as she smiled to herself.

* * *

"I recommend a milkshake too." Punk nodded as he sat beside Amelia in a booth at Frank's diners, watching the six year old read the menu, as if she knew what all of the words actually said.

"Really?" Amelia looked up at him as Punk nodded.

"Vanilla to be precise." Punk nodded.

"Oh." Amelia said with interest as she turned back to the menu, "Anything else?" She asked him whilst AJ sat across and smiled.

She didn't think he'd be this interested in Amelia. In a way it hurt her, because she saw how good he was, how good he could have been. She knew she couldn't live her life thinking about what if. She was grateful for all she had and all she'd accomplished, but after being cheated on, she of course had some doubts about where her life was really at.

"I like the waffles." Punk told her, "You can pick what you want on top. There is the list." He showed her, "So you can pick any of them and then also another one from here." He showed her as AJ smiled watching.

"Nothing too big or heavy, right?" AJ nodded to Amelia, "You know you won't eat it."

"I'll try." Amelia stuck her tongue out as Punk laughed a little, "What do you get, Phil?" She asked him. She'd only known him a few hours but he just had a certain presence where she knew she could trust him. She liked that he didn't look like anyone else, and she liked that he actually paid attention to her.

"Oh, I get-"

"Waffles, bacon, cyrup." AJ answered for him, "Vanilla milkshake. Extra bacon if he's feeling fat." She said as Punk turned to her with a small smile.

"What if I'm a vegetarian now?" Punk asked.

"Are you?" She asked with confusion.

"No, I could never." Punk laughed a little as AJ smiled.

" _There's no way you're gonna eat all of that." Punk laughed a little, looking across at AJ who was five months pregnant and had ordered a lot of food, on behalf of Bob who had sent them out for the day._

" _You're in for a treat." AJ smirked, "Don't even think about stealing any of it, either. Just keep yourself to your waffles." She warned him as Punk laughed a little._

" _I wouldn't dare. You scare me when you eat now." Punk admitted honestly._

" _I scare myself." AJ agreed as Punk smiled, "You got home late last night." She frowned, "You missed all the kicking."_

" _I did?" He frowned as she nodded, "Bob had me stay later and stock up. We got a late delivery at the store." He said as AJ nodded._

" _You work hard." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, "I hate that I can't do anything to help."_

" _You're going to school. I don't want you to help. As much as I appreciate the thought." He said._

" _I know I'm just thinking for the money." AJ nodded, "I just really want to do my best for the baby." She shook her head, "Be parents that we never had." She said as he smiled and nodded._

" _Yeah, me too." Punk smiled._

" _I need napkins I'm all sticky." AJ moaned a little as Punk chuckled to himself and stood up to go collect some napkins._

"Why'd you bring us here?" AJ asked him, looking over at Amelia who was doing some drawings with the book she'd brought with her after deciding what she wanted to eat.

"Why not?" Punk shrugged, "I like the milkshakes." He said as she tilted her head.

"Reminds me of a lot in here." She nodded to herself as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, maybe that's why I like it so much." Punk smiled as she looked across at him, tucking her hair behind her ear as he watched her, "You feeling ok?" He asked her as she just nodded.

"Yeah, I just… I don't want to feel like a burden on you. Just showing up like this. If you want me to go I will, me and Amelia will find somewhere to stay-"

"April, c'mon." Punk scoffed, "I don't mind. I'd rather you stay with me and me know you're both ok than knowing you're staying in some hotel." He said, "Honestly."

"It won't be for long." AJ promised, "I mean I… I guess I need to go back at one point and talk to him." She nodded with a sigh, "I just can't face it right now." She said with exhaustion as Punk nodded.

"Just take your time. He's the one in the wrong." Punk reminded her, "You get to take time to heal and get through this on your terms. Not his." He said as she nodded.

"I just really appreciate you being so nice." AJ nodded.

"You think I'd be a bastard to you?" Punk smiled a little as she rolled her eyes and chuckled a little, "I know I'm not perfect but… I got a heart." He assured her.

"Yeah, I know you do." She nodded with a smile.

"I'll go order this." He nodded to her.

"Uh… Phil." Amelia turned to him as he nodded, "Can you get napkins, I don't wanna be sticky." She said as Punk smiled a little, turning to AJ.

"She's really your kid, huh?" Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "Lots of napkins coming up." He assured, walking off down to the diner counter to order the food.

He ordered the food, casually talking to the owners of the diner who he'd obviously known for years since he was a kid. He watched at the corner of his eye as he saw someone walking slowly towards him, turning around as he saw Rey standing a little bit away from him, looking over at him.

"Phil, he's your change, buddy." Frank nodded as Punk looked over at Rey, "Brooks." Frank snapped his fingers as Punk turned around, taking his change as Rey walked over to him, "Hey, Rey. You want your usual, honey?" He asked.

"Yeah, please. Thanks, Frank." Rey nodded as Punk turned back around to her, "Hi." She nodded to him.

"Hey." Punk smiled softly, "You-You come here all the time?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Rey said, "Strange, right? We've probably passed each other a hundred times." She nodded as Punk smiled and nodded, "You here for breakfast?" She asked him, rolling her eyes at herself. Obviously he was here for breakfast.

"Uh yeah…" Punk nodded, "I'm here with April." He pointed over as Rey looked over to the booth, seeing the back of AJ's head and noticing the little girl in the booth.

"Who is the kid?" Rey shook her head as Punk looked at her.

"Uh… your mom's daughter." He nodded as she raised her eyebrows.

"So… she's my… my little sister?" Rey asked, looking over at the little girl drawing in her books, smiling to herself.

"Yeah, she's six." Punk nodded, "April is going through of a bit of a rough spot right now so she's… she's staying with me for a little while." He said as Rey looked over at Amelia. She never even thought about the fact she may have had step siblings.

"R-Right." Rey turned back to him, "I'd uh… I'd like to apologise to you-"

"Hey, no don't." Punk shook his head, "You had every right-"

"No I didn't." Rey shook her head, "I didn't have a right to act the way I did. This is obviously a big deal to you guys too." She nodded, "And I'm not gonna get anywhere being mad at you both." She said as Punk nodded.

"It's all a bit overwhelming." He said as she nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Rey nodded, "I just ask that you guys give me a bit of time with it." She said. She'd slept on things, she'd thought about it, she'd had time to really think about everything going on, and she knew she couldn't walk away from these people now that she knew about them. But she still needed time.

"Of course." Punk nodded, "Yeah."

"It's just a big deal to me." She explained, "Not having you guys has been a tough thing for me so… meeting you both is… I don't know, it's difficult." She nodded, "And I know it's not easy for either of you." She said as he nodded, "But me saying I hate you both is just… it's immature and it's not going to help anything." She shrugged.

"I agree." Punk nodded, "It really affects my confidence too." Punk teased as she smiled a little and nodded.

"Sorry about that." Rey said as Punk smiled and nodded, "I just need a bit more time and space but… if it's ok with you and April… I'd like to try and get along." She shrugged as Punk smiled to himself and nodded.

"I'd really like that." Punk nodded. He couldn't explain how much it meant to hear that from her, "I know April would too." He said as Rey smiled and nodded.

"And I gotta meet my sister." Rey nodded, looking over at Amelia and smiling.

"Here you go, Rey." Frank walked over and extended Rey's order in a bag to her as Rey smiled and took it from her.

"Uh you got extra napkins, Frank?" Rey asked him as Punk smiled to himself and nodded. It made sense, "I uh… I hate being sticky." She nodded to Punk who just smiled and nodded, "I should go." She said.

"Yeah, sure." Punk nodded.

"I guess I'll… see you around soon?" She questioned.

"Yeah, definitely." Punk nodded.

"Ok." Rey said, turning around and leaving the diner as Punk watched her with a smile, watching her hold open the door for an elderly couple on the way out. Things seemed surprisingly promising suddenly.


	38. Same Feelings

**Same Feelings**

* * *

"She really said that?" AJ asked once Punk had got back to the table and told her about Rey coming into the the diner and talking to him. She was surprised to hear the sudden change of mind that Rey had, but so relieved.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She said she… she needs a little more time but that she's not gonna just walk away from us." He said as AJ nodded, "Maybe she wants to get to know us after all." He said.

"I'd really like that." AJ said, "I mean I… I know it's not like we need to look after her or anything, but… I want to know her, she's our daughter." AJ shook her head, "It's never too late. Right?" She said.

"Of course not." Punk agreed, "She seemed interested in Amelia too. I guess she probably didn't think about the possibility of having siblings." He said as AJ nodded, looking over to Amelia who sat next to Punk eating her breakfast and drawing in her books.

"I can't believe how much has happened in the past week." She shook her head, "From… finding out about Reylissa and then Tom… seeing you again-"

"Seeing me again?" Punk laughed a little, "That's been a big moment in your week?" He questioned.

"Well… yeah." AJ nodded, "Last time we saw each other was when we broke up." She shrugged, "Long time ago."

"Yeah." Punk realised and nodded, "Hey, I… I hope you know I never broke up with you because of anything you did." He said, "I felt like I was just holding you back. I got into some stupid shit when you left. I'm glad I never took you down with me, you know?" He said as she looked at him.

"What happened?" AJ asked him curiously.

"Just… stupid shit with my dad." He said as she nodded, "But I never broke up with you because I stopped loving you. I guess I just thought you deserved better." He nodded.

"You shouldn't have thought that." AJ shook her head, "You were the best I had. I wasn't gonna get better." She assured him as he looked across at her. It helped him to hear her say that, but it only made him wish he could have saw that all those years ago. Letting her go was always his biggest mistake but somehow… somehow she'd came back to him after all this time.

"Phil." Amelia looked up at Punk who turned to her.

"Mhm?" Punk looked down.

"Can I uh… can I have another milkshake?" She asked him as Punk smiled.

"Amelia." AJ scolded.

"Please." Amelia said, as though to make it better.

"You've already had one." AJ said.

"Hey, of course you can." Punk nodded as Amelia smiled, "I'll go order it." He smiled, getting out of the booth and walking over to the counter as AJ looked over to Amelia.

"He's nice, mommy. I like him a lot." Amelia nodded, "Since he's your friend can he… can he be my friend too?" Amelia asked her as AJ smiled. To see how quickly her daughter got along with Punk and how great Punk was with her, it melted her heart.

"I'm sure he can be your friend too." AJ smiled.

"I think I'll like staying with him." She nodded to herself as AJ smiled. She really only cared about her daughter's happiness and safety. And she also cared about her other daughter's happiness, and actually being given the opportunity to eventually talk to her again was such a promising thing. She just wished her issues with Tom weren't lingering at the back of her mind. She was still trying to get used to the fact her marriage was practically over. It was over. And she found herself back where she started all those years ago.

* * *

Rey got to work, walking in the doors and looking over at Joanne who stood behind the bar. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Rey headed into the break room through the back to have her breakfast before starting.

"Morning." Joanne nodded, standing at the door to the break room as Rey looked over, hanging up her coat.

"Hey." Rey nodded.

"No hangover?" Joanne asked as Rey shook her head.

"No, I behaved last night." Rey said, tying her apron around her as Joanne nodded, looking across at her, "Uh… I want to apologise." She nodded as Joanne looked across at her, "I know you're always trying to look out for me. You're always looking out for my best interests and I guess sometimes I don't see that." She nodded, "As much as it pains me to say… you were right." She shrugged as Joanne smiled a little.

"I was?" She teased as Rey rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes." Rey said, "I can't just carry on with my life and ignore my parents. I want to know them and… and give them a chance." She said, "Everyone deserves a chance. And this is a big deal for them too. It's not just me who has been hurting this entire time. I know it wasn't easy for them to give me away." She nodded.

"I just don't want you to miss out on getting to know them. Because who knows… they could be amazing people." Joanne shrugged.

"Yeah." Rey nodded, "I know. I… I actually have a sister too." She said, "Well she's six so… I can't take her out for wine or anything but… I don't know, I never thought I'd have siblings." She shook her head.

"That's sweet." Joanne smiled, "So you've been speaking to them?" Joanne asked.

"I bumped into my dad at the diner this morning. My mom is in town just now staying with him. Her daughter too. I just told him how I was feeling, that I'd like to get to know them but that I still needed a bit of time." She nodded, "His face lit up." She smiled as Joanne nodded.

"Hey, I'm happy for you." Joanne smiled, walking over to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly as Rey hugged her back, "I think they're good people. I have a feeling."

"Yeah, me too." Rey sighed to herself, finally admitting to herself that her parents, as little as she knew about them, their story did seem pretty selfless and sad. She couldn't not give them a chance. She'd never be able to live her life knowing she never gave it a shot.

"I can't wait to meet them both." Joanne smiled, pulling back from the hug.

"You've already met my dad." Rey scoffed.

"Yeah but I mean meet them properly. And your sister too. How sweet." Joanne said as Rey smiled and nodded, "But she better not replace me as your best friend." She folded her arms as Rey smiled.

"Of course not. No one is gonna replace you." Rey smiled, "Thank you for always calling me out on my bullshit and keeping me in check." She nodded, "I truly wouldn't know where I'd be without you."

"That's ok. I enjoy calling you out." Joanne nodded, wrapping her arm around her as Rey smiled, "Come on, let's enjoy our early shift and be lucky we aren't on late."

* * *

"So is he yours?" Punk asked, sitting on the couch beside Amelia back in his apartment whilst Spike, the Pitbull had squashed himself up beside them. Amelia was showing Punk his paws, his tail, his ears and pretty much all his features. She was very proud of her dog.

"Yes, he is mine." Amelia nodded, "He's all mine."

"So you take him out for walks and feed him?" Punk questioned.

"Well me and mommy take him out for a walk." Amelia nodded, "But he sleeps in my bed with me. And I dress him up sometimes and he has tea parties with me."

"He does?" Punk questioned as Amelia nodded.

"I try painting his nails sometimes too but he never sits still." She said, hugging her dog tightly as Spike lay into her tiredly as Punk chuckled.

"How long have you had him?" Punk asked her, scratching Spike sweetly as the dog enjoyed the love.

"A few years." Amelia said as Punk nodded, "He's my best friend." She told him as Punk smiled.

"I can see that." Punk chuckled lightly. He loved how alike Amelia was to AJ. It made him wonder if Rey was like this growing up, what kind of kid she was like. It saddened him to have missed out on that, now that he knew she didn't have anyone, it was a lot more tough to digest.

"Since you are mommy's friend, are you my friend too, Phil?" Amelia asked him as Punk smiled.

"Of course." Punk nodded, "Best friends for life." He nodded to her as she smiled to herself. She really liked him. She was calm in his presence and really liked talking to him. He paid attention to her and showed interest which was something she didn't actually get from her father.

"Here, you pick something on the TV. I'm gonna go see if your mommy is ok." He told her, passing her the remote for the TV, shuffling by her and out of the living room, walking on over to his bedroom and opening up the door here he saw AJ putting her bra on, having just got out of the shower. He closed the door over immediately out of respect.

"Hey, you ok?" He knocked on the door, realising he probably should have done that in the first place.

"Uh… yeah." AJ said frantically, "You can come in." She said, quickly putting some clothes on as he opened the door back up slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, "I just called my work to let them know I wouldn't be in for a few days." She said as he nodded.

"They understanding?" Punk asked her.

"I uh… well I… I run the company. I don't care if they aren't understanding." She shrugged as he smiled and nodded.

"Right." Punk nodded, "I forget you got all successful." He said as she smiled, "What about Tom? You spoke to him yet?"

"He's left a lot of voice messages. I'll send him a text later just to ask him to give us some space. I mean I'm… I'm not going to take Amelia from him. I'm not like that." She said, "But for now I just want her with me, until I have to go back and talk to him." She said as he nodded.

"Well she was just telling me all about the history of Spike." Punk laughed to himself.

"Yeah, Spike is her best friend." AJ smiled, "They go everywhere together."

"I noticed." Punk laughed to himself, "He's a sweet dog."

"Yeah, he's great." AJ smiled as Punk looked across at her, "Maybe all this has happened for a reason." She shrugged, "My marriage falls apart and I… I find my daughter." She nodded, "I find you again." She said, looking over at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." Punk nodded, "What are you gonna do? Forgive him?" Punk wondered.

"Are you joking?" AJ arched a brow, "I'm not forgiving him." She made clear, "I will… put on my big girl pants and I'll work something out with him for Amelia's sake, so she can see him but… we're over. He stabbed me in the back and I'm not being the fool who forgives her cheating husband." She made clear as Punk nodded. He was glad to hear it.

"He doesn't deserve you." Punk nodded.

"Who deserves me?" AJ questioned, "You?" She questioned, slowly walking towards him, folding her arms.

"Trust me… I don't deserve you either." Punk said honestly as AJ looked up at him.

It was very clear they still wanted one another. Neither had the guts to say it, especially with everything that was going on, but they didn't really need to say it. The look in their eyes gave it all away.

"I don't think you know how much I missed you." She whispered, looking up at him as he watched her stand close to him.

"I missed you." Punk nodded, "Was never really the same after you left." He admitted as she nodded.

"Regret breaking up with me?" AJ asked him as Punk looked down at her. She had no idea just how much he regretted letting her go. It was the biggest mistake of his entire life.

He leaned down, about to kiss her to let her know just how much he regretted it, when he heard the front door open and close.

"What up!" Dean called through the apartment as Punk pulled back whilst AJ stepped back a few steps, looking across at him as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I should uh-"

"Yeah." AJ agreed, pointing to the door as he nodded, backing up and leaving the bedroom as AJ took a deep breath. She felt just like a nervous, messy teenager again. He gave her those butterflies just the same.


	39. Want

**Want**

* * *

"Hey, Bob. What kind of dinner do kids eat?" Punk asked, walking around Bob's store the next day as Bob looked over with confusion.

"Cooking for Dean again?" Bob asked.

"No, it's for Amelia. April's kid." Punk said, walking over to the counter, "They're staying with me just now."

"Why is that?" Bob asked with confusion.

"Her husband has been cheating on her." Punk said as Bob tilted his head.

"That bastard." Bob spat angrily as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, "It's just temporary, to give her some space." He said, "So I thought I'd cook something for them." He shrugged as Bob smiled to himself.

"You getting along with the little kid?" Bob smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, she's cute as hell." Punk nodded.

"What about April? Is she ok?" Bob asked.

"She's on and off." Punk said, "She's still in shock I think. When she went home she… she found him in bed with another woman." Punk cringed as Bob shook his head.

"Some men never know what they have." Bob shook his head as Punk nodded, "Nice she went to you after it." Bob smiled to Punk who just shook his head.

"Don't get any ideas, Bob." Punk told him, "It's just… me, a friend, helping out her, a friend." He shrugged.

"Yeah, ok." Bob scoffed.

"I got to talk to Reylissa yesterday." Punk said as Bob raised his eyebrows, "She seems to have cooled off." He nodded, "I think she's gonna give us a chance." He smiled, "She still needs some space but she said she's not just gonna walk away from us without trying things." He said as Bob smiled and nodded.

"I knew she would come around." Bob smiled, "Well that's great." He nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled to himself, "It's just… having April around and Amelia… I don't know, it makes me think of what could have been." He nodded, "It's a little difficult that we never had that time with Reylissa. I mean… it's not like she needs us to take care of her anymore-"

"Yeah, she does." Bob nodded, "We all like to be taken care of. Especially by our parents. Just because she's older doesn't mean you aren't gonna have a full relationship with her." He said, "As for you missing out… you can't think about the past anymore. Think about now and what's going on." He nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, April is really happy she's gonna give us a chance." He said as Bob smiled and nodded.

"As am I." Bob smiled, "Make your meatballs. They're good." He advised as Punk nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't even think of them. My signature dish." He nodded to himself, about to walk away when he paused, "What do I need to make them again?" He questioned as Bob raised a brow and shook his head.

* * *

"Hey." Rey smiled, walking into the bar which Josh worked in after her shift, sitting on a stool at the bar as Josh smiled.

"Hey, you just finished?" Josh asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Rey groaned, resting her head down on the bar top as Josh cringed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't put my head on that." He laughed to himself as Rey smiled.

"Probably right." She lifted her head.

"Here, on the house." Josh nodded, sliding her over a drink as she smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled, "Oh and thank you for putting me to bed the other night." She laughed to herself, "Unless I walked there myself but I… I don't really remember doing that." She admitted.

"Yeah well I thought you'd be more comfortable." Josh nodded as Rey smiled. She'd never met someone with so much kindness and actual manners. She almost felt strange that he was treating her so well.

"I was." Rey nodded, "Thank you." She said, "And I also spoke to my dad in the morning, I met him at the diner down the road. Turns out my mom is staying with him just now and I… I have a little sister too." She shook her head as Josh smiled.

"Yeah? You didn't know about her?" Josh asked.

"No, not until I saw her. She's six so… I don't think we'll be sharing clothes or anything but… she's my sister." She shook her head with amazement. She never thought she would have siblings. She was amazed by it and in some way, she was excited.

"That's great." Josh smiled, "Are you gonna meet her?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to." Rey said, "Her name is Amelia. She's so cute." Rey nodded, "But I mean… what do I have in common with a six year old?" She frowned.

"Hey, you'll find something." Josh nodded, "I'm sure she'll love you." He nodded, "Does this mean that you're gonna… talk to your parents?" He asked as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give it a go." Rey nodded, "I can't walk away from them and not try. They've been through a lot just like me and it's selfish of me to just… think about my feelings and how I've felt this whole time." She said, "And they actually seem like ok people." She shrugged.

"Good, I'm glad you're gonna give it a try. It's better than having regrets later on in life where you wished you saw them." Josh said, "When you gonna see them?" He asked her.

"Well I've not arranged anything. I think I still need a bit of space. I don't want to dive right into it and scare myself. I don't know how to really act well around people. I wanna try hard not to say the wrong things. I know I probably will but I think I still need a few days to prepare myself." She said as Josh nodded.

"Hey, it's on your terms. You take how much time you need." He nodded as Rey smiled, "And don't think of it as something negative and scary. It's a good thing. Who knows… ten year's time from now you might be closer than ever to them."

"I'll just keep myself programmed to the next few days." She smiled.

"Fair enough." Josh laughed to himself, "Hey, I hope this isn't too forward but… I have a family party this weekend and I really hate suffering through it alone. You wouldn't wanna come with me?" He questioned as Rey raised her eyebrows.

"You want me to… meet your family?" Rey questioned as Josh nodded, "Oh… uh…" She'd never met anyone's parents before.

"Two sets of parents, one week." Josh smiled as Rey laughed lightly.

"I can take on anything." Rey teased, "Yeah, I'd like to come. You live out of town right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty much in the middle of nowhere." Josh nodded as Rey smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Rey nodded, "I can get it off work." She said.

"Great." Josh smiled.

* * *

"I didn't know you cooked." AJ smiled a little, sitting at the table with Punk and Amelia where Punk had made them dinner, which was the nicest thing. She couldn't remember the last time someone had actually cooked her dinner.

"Well technically, I don't." Punk laughed a little, "I guess we go through phases." He said, "Dean definitely does not cook."

"Where is he?" AJ asked.

"He's gone to see my dad probably." Punk nodded as AJ looked across at him.

"Your dad?" AJ asked as Punk nodded, "I thought you didn't… I thought you never saw him now-"

"I don't. Dean does." Punk said as AJ nodded slowly, "I don't understand it either but… I don't know, Dean has a bad conscience."

"Where is he? Your dad I mean." AJ said.

"He lives in an apartment about five minutes away." Punk nodded.

"Is he still-"

"A junkie? Yeah." Punk nodded briefly, "I don't understand how the man is still alive." He rolled his eyes, "He's not my dad. He never was." He shook his head as AJ nodded slowly.

"I-I didn't think Dean would have been in contact with him. I mean, he was terrible to the both of you." She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess Dean feels bad now that he's on his own. I don't give a shit." Punk shrugged as Amelia stared at him.

"That's a bad word." Amelia said quietly.

"Shit, sorry." Punk shook his head as AJ looked at him with a smile.

"You said it again." Amelia told him as Punk just cringed, turning to AJ who was smiling.

"Slip of the tongue." Punk mumbled as AJ smiled.

"Hey, what do you say to Phil for making us dinner." AJ turned to Amelia.

"Thanks, Phil. I like it." Amelia nodded as Punk smiled.

"You do? Thank God for that." He smiled, "It's a special recipe." He winked.

"Really? So no one knows it?" Amelia asked him.

"No one. Just be me. I can't give it to anyone, it's too good." He shrugged as Amelia smiled.

"I want to have secret recipes." Amelia said as AJ smiled.

"Well maybe I'll tell you this one but you can't let your mommy know. She'd tell everyone." He pointed to AJ who laughed to herself.

"It's true. I'd go tell everyone." AJ nodded.

"Well I won't." Amelia gasped, "You can trust me." She said.

"Ok, I will tell you before you go to bed. So mommy isn't here." He nodded as Amelia nodded and smiled excitedly.

"Hey, I don't know about this." AJ smiled, "I want in on the secrets."

"Too bad." Amelia told her, "You blab too much." She waved her hand as Punk chuckled to himself whilst AJ gasped, turning to Punk who just shrugged.

* * *

Once they finished up dinner, Amelia headed into the living room to watch TV whilst AJ helped Punk clear up the kitchen. It turned out he could cook, but boy was he a messy cook.

"I think she likes it here." AJ admitted honestly.

"Really? This small place?" Punk teased as AJ smiled.

"It's not small." AJ scoffed.

"Well, compared to your house I assume it's like a shoe box." He laughed to himself.

"I guess she's used to more space." AJ nodded, "But she loves it here. I mean as long as Spike is with her, she doesn't care where she goes."

"Yeah, I can see that." Punk chuckled to himself, "I hope you know you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need." He nodded as she smiled.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." She said, "But I mean I gotta go talk to Tom at some point and figure something out. If I'm gonna leave or if he is. How we're gonna make it work with Amelia." She said, "There's a lot to figure out."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Well I'm here, whatever you need." He said as she smiled.

"I can't stay in your bed for much longer. That's not fair on you." She shook her head.

"Hey, I never sleep anyone." Punk assured her, "And I'm fine on the couch." He nodded as she just smiled.

"I just wish I didn't have to deal with this. I don't want to talk to him about it because I know he's just going to throw excuses at me." She shook her head as Punk sighed.

"Like you said, it's sorting things out for Amelia, you don't need to be nice to him or hear him out. Quite frankly he doesn't deserve it." He said as AJ smiled. She never thought she would have sought so much comfort in him at this time. She really felt like he was giving her a shoulder to lean on and he was going to so much effort to keep her laughing, to keep her daughter smiling. That meant everything. It reminded her of how amazing he really was. And the sweet boy she fell in love with all those years ago was still there.

"A part of me just wants to forget about him." AJ admitted, "I mean, is that bad?"

"Are you kidding? He's the one who fucked up, not you. I'd feel the same." Punk nodded.

"It's just made me think about all the things that were wrong with our marriage. I mean we hardly spent time together. Maybe that's why he cheated-"

"There is never any reason for any man to cheat on his wife. I don't want to hear it." Punk said, "If he was responsible about it and he was unhappy, he would have had the decency to sit you down and talk to you about it." He shook his head as AJ nodded. She saw how angry he was by the whole thing. His protective side was still definitely there.

"Well you're making this a lot easier on me." She smiled, "And you're… you're great with Amelia." She nodded, "Makes me sort of sad actually." She said as he turned to her, "Maybe this could have been us with Reylissa." She shrugged as Punk nodded. Seeing him with her daughter, it brought back painful feelings of when she once thought he was going to father her children and be there by her side.

"Yeah, I get it." Punk nodded, "Would have been nice." He smiled to her.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, "But I guess we can't dwell on the past forever. The what if's and the maybes." She said, "We're here now and… and maybe we still have the chance to be parents to our daughter."

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "Yeah, I'm gonna try really hard to sell myself as a good person to her. I know she's older and she can take care of herself but… I don't know, I still want to be someone she comes to for a hug if things go wrong." He shrugged as AJ nodded with a smile.

"I think you're gonna be good." AJ nodded, "You have this weird talent of understanding females." She said.

"I do?" Punk questioned as AJ smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I'm nervous." He told her honestly.

"Me too." AJ nodded, "I don't want to let her down."

"Me neither." Punk agreed, taking a deep breath as AJ placed her hand on top of his.

"Hey, we'll be fine. She's new to this too. We can… we can all learn together." She nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, looking down at her as she stared at him. She felt herself losing her way in those beautiful eyes, his comforting smile. She wanted to be his again, she knew that, but the responsible adult in her was fighting it.

"I should go… check on Amelia." She pulled her hand back from him as he nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Punk nodded to her, feeling her rub his back as she brushed by him and left the kitchen, watching her until she disappeared. The more she stayed, the more he realised just how much he wanted her.


	40. Worth

**Worth**

* * *

"Woah, I… didn't know you were that rich." Rey shook her head, driving up to Josh's parents' house that weekend. She was extremely nervous. She'd never felt like she had to impress anyone before but she really felt like she had to. She liked Josh. She liked the way he made her feel important, the way he actually listened to her and wasn't interested in just getting laid. She thought it was sweet that he had invited her for the weekend.

"My parents are rich." Josh nodded, driving up the small road to the pretty large house.

"That kinda means you are too." Rey laughed a little, "Do I look ok? I had to go out and buy something. I figured wearing the skirts and dresses I normally wear wouldn't have made a good first impression." She shook her head, brushing her dress down as Josh turned to her.

"Hey, I don't want you to change your looks or how you act just because of my parents." Josh shook his head, "You didn't have to go out and buy anything."

"Trust me, I did." Rey nodded. She was wearing a black floaty dress with a coat. She felt like she was ready to go work in an office. It wasn't really her style but she figured it was a safe thing to do.

"No, you didn't." Josh shook his head, pulling up outside the house, "I like you for you. I like your short skirts." He shrugged as Rey smiled.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Rey scoffed, "I'd just rather play it safe. I want to make a good first impression. I've… I've never met anyone's parents before." She shook her head, "This is kinda a big deal for me." She admitted as Josh smiled to himself. He liked that this meant a lot to her, he could see how nervous she was.

"Ok, but I don't want you to not enjoy yourself. Relax." He nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Please don't act differently."

"Ok. Well I'll try." Rey smiled, "Oh, what should I drink? Will it be like… champagne and stuff?" She frowned.

"They'll have wine, don't worry." He nodded as Rey smiled and nodded, getting out of the car, feeling him take her hand as they walked up to the huge front door, opening it up and walking on in.

Rey gulped as she looked around. She felt like she'd just walked into a palace. It was beautiful but it was something she wasn't used to at all. There was even someone who took their coats at the door. She felt like she was in a movie.

"This is ridiculous." She whispered to herself, looking up and around at everything with fascination. He never mentioned just how wealthy he really was.

"Oh, Josh." Avril, Josh's mother approached them as Rey looked at her. She was gorgeous from head to toe, holding a glass of champagne, bright red lipstick, so elegant and perfect.

"Hi, mom." Josh smiled, giving his mother a hug as Rey smiled.

"You must be Reylissa." Avril turned to Rey who smiled.

"Oh, please… just call me Rey." Rey nodded.

"Reylissa is such a beautiful name." Avril shook her head, "Honey, you're gorgeous." Avril smiled, taking Rey's hands, "I love this dress." She nodded as Rey smiled.

"Thank you. I love yours." Rey nodded awkwardly as Josh smiled to himself.

"Oh, just something I threw on." Avril smiled modestly, "Come on, let's go get you both a drink. Your father is so happy you came." Avril nodded to Josh as he and Rey followed her through to the kitchen.

The house was full with guests, all who in Rey's opinion, looked rich and she couldn't help feel like she was really sticking out. She was scared to open her mouth in case she said something wrong.

"Michael, look." Avril got her husband's attention.

"Oh, hey." Michael smiled as he noticed his son, "It's great you made it." He nodded, hugging his son as Rey stood, "And who is this?" He smiled.

"Dad, this is Rey." Josh smiled.

"Uh Reylissa." Avril added whilst unscrewing some wine, "I love that name, it shouldn't be shortened." Avril waved her hand as AJ just smiled.

"What do you prefer?" Michael asked Rey.

"I… everyone just calls me Rey." Rey nodded.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Rey." Michael smiled, taking her hand and shaking it, leaning over and kissing her cheek as Rey raised her eyebrows.

"You too." Rey nodded.

"Red or white?" Avril asked Rey.

"White, please." Rey nodded.

Growing up in the city, practically on the streets, she couldn't describe how foolish and out of place she really felt right now. She knew Josh wanted her to be herself but it was pretty hard when these people were all so graceful and elegant.

"You drove here?" Michael asked as Josh nodded.

"Yeah, so… no alcohol for me." Josh smiled, "We were gonna stay in a hotel but… I think we'll just drive home." He turned to Rey who just smiled and nodded.

"Oh, why don't you just stay here?" Avril asked, "Josh, I never ever see you. One night isn't enough. You and Rey can stay and just drive home in the morning."

"Mom, it's ok. We didn't bring clothes and I'd rather be home." Josh nodded.

Rey noticed just how different Josh really was compared to all of this. It seemed like the reason he'd left and headed to the city, was perhaps to get away from this sort of life, which… she didn't blame him.

"Oh, alright. I won't beg." Avril smiled, handing Rey her drink, "Why don't you both go say hi to everyone." She nodded to them.

"Yeah, ok." Josh nodded, taking Rey's hand and walking out of the kitchen as Avril smiled, watching them walk away as she turned to her husband.

"She's stunning." Avril raised her eyebrows as Michael nodded.

"Yeah, she's nice." Michael said, "Has Josh told you much about her?" He asked.

"No, not much. Just her name and age." Avril shrugged, sipping on her wine.

* * *

Josh took Rey around, introducing her to people that he barely even knew. They had fun with it and Rey was thankful to hear him making fun of pretty much everyone they encountered, it made her feel more comfortable, especially after the first glass of wine also.

Josh was talking to some cousins of his when Rey headed back into the kitchen to get herself more wine, sitting her glass down and opening up the bottle as Avril walked in.

"Helping ourselves, are we?" Avril chuckled to herself as Rey looked up.

"Oh, s-sorry." Rey shook her head.

"Oh, it's fine." Avril smiled, even though Rey could sense that she wasn't joking, "I think you've almost drank that full bottle." She chuckled as Rey just looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm a… I'm a fast drinker." Rey nodded.

"Clearly." Avril smiled, "So tell me more about yourself. I mean, Josh has barely told me anything." Avril said, topping her wine up as Rey looked across at her.

"There's not much to know." Rey laughed a little.

"Oh, come on. I know nothing at all. Your name and age." Avril said, "Where did you grow up? Are you at college? Well I assume you're at college you're only nineteen." She laughed to herself, "But tell me about your life. I want to know you, sweetie." She smiled as Rey looked across at her and nodded slowly.

"Uh… I'm not at college." Rey said as Avril's face slightly dropped a little, "I want to. I've been thinking about it. I'd really like to be a doctor but I just… I never got round to it." She nodded, "I dropped out of school pretty young. I grew up in foster care so it was a little more challenging." She nodded.

"I see." Avril nodded slowly, her facial expressions changing as Rey watched, "So you… you have an adopted family or-"

"Oh, no. I have no family." Rey nodded as Avril looked at her, "Well I do, I have parents… a little sister too actually." She said, "I'm sort of going through all of that right now. It's pretty confusing." She laughed nervously as Avril nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding." Avril chuckled as Rey nodded, "So you have your own place?"

"Yeah, I have my apartment. It's not the best but it's somewhere." She shrugged.

"Right." Avril nodded slowly, "Well what about your job? I take it you have a job." She smiled, trying hard to bite her tongue, it was very obvious.

"I work in Hooters." Rey nodded as Avril tilted her head.

"Excuse me?" Avril shook her head as Rey took a drink of her wine, "Hooters? As in the-"

"No, it's not a strip club." Rey said, trying to keep herself calm, "It's just a normal bar-"

"So you work in Hooters?" Avril asked, as if needing clarification, "And you don't go to college?" She asked as Rey nodded.

"I'm still young." Rey shrugged, "I'm figuring it out I guess."

"Oh, of course." Avril smiled, "I just never thought my son would bring home a Hooters girl." She laughed to herself as Rey looked across at her, placing her glass down.

"Excuse me." Rey said as she walked by Avril and left the kitchen.

Josh spotted Rey walking through the house and leaving out of the door. He excused himself and was about to go after her when he felt his mother grab his wrist.

"We need to talk, right now." Avril made clear, tugging on him as Josh followed her into the kitchen with confusion.

"What?" Josh shook his head.

"Really?" Avril laughed, "Really, Josh? I mean… we all have our preferences but a Hooters girl? Really?"

"Excuse me?" Josh tilted his head.

"Rey? She's gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but-"

"But what?" Josh shook his head angrily, "Wait… what did you say to her?" He asked, "Did you upset her?"

"I didn't say anything." Avril shrugged, "Don't you think you could aim a little higher, sweetheart? She's not exactly got much going for her." She said.

"She works the exact same job I do." Josh said.

"Excuse me? You're a successful bar manager in a very sophisticated, classy bar. She earns her money by having her cleavage and ass out." Avril shook her head, "She doesn't even go to college on the side either."

"You're ridiculous." Josh spat, "I really like Rey and I don't need my stuck up family scaring her away."

"You are not dating that girl." Avril laughed, "Girls like her are good for a fling, sure. But you are not dating her." She shook her head, "Josh, you can do better."

"How dare you." Josh shook his head, "She was doing nothing but being nice. This. All of this. It's out of her comfort zone-"

"Yeah, because her comfort zone is what? Crack dens? Street corners?" Avril questioned as Josh just shook his head.

"You're disgusting." Josh shook his head, "And I'm leaving." He said.

"Josh, I just know your worth. And it's more than her, sweetheart." Avril shrugged.

"Don't you dare tell anyone what they're worth." Josh spat, "We're done." He nodded, sliding the bottle of red wine sitting on the table onto the floor as it smashed against the white tiles.

"Josh." Avril gasped as he walked out of the kitchen, collecting he and Rey's coats and leaving the house, looking over as he spotted Rey sitting on one of the outside benches.

He sighed to himself, feeling terrible for putting her in this situation. He knew his mother and father had high expectations but he'd never heard or saw them be so verbally hurtful. He supposed his past girlfriend had all been set up by his parents most often than not.

He walked over to the bench as Rey looked up. He could see by the black marks down her face that she had been crying, sighing to himself as he placed her coat around her shoulders and sat down beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as she just nodded, picking at her nail polish, "Please don't listen to her."

"Can we just go home?" Rey asked him, "Please." She said as he nodded, watching as she stood up and walked off to the car, sighing to himself.


	41. Weak

**Weak**

* * *

"Hey, please don't listen to my mom." Josh shook his head, driving home where Rey seemed to be strangely quiet. It wasn't like her to go quiet and he knew her feelings were hurt. It upset him because he really didn't want her to think his parents views were how he saw her, "She's wrong. She just… she judges people, she opens her mouth before she knows them. They're so used to a life above that they forget that not everyone is lucky and fortunate enough to be born with a silver spoon in their mouth." He rolled his eyes, "It's why I moved away from them. I didn't want to get caught up in all of that."

"Is that what you think of me?" Rey asked him.

"What? No. I think you're amazing." Josh shook his head, "You're amazing and smart. And beautiful." He said.

"You sure you didn't just take me with you to be different?" Rey questioned, "Go against your parents' wishes and bring home a poor girl?" She questioned.

"Rey, no." Josh said, "You're not poor-"

"I mean." Rey scoffed, "Compared to all of that, I'm poor." She nodded.

She was a tough individual. She never let things get to her. She'd been patronised before, many time actually, but for some reason this had really hurt her. She knew it was because she actually liked Josh. He wasn't like his parents. But feeling so unwelcomed the way she was made her feel small and incredibly insecure.

"They're all so small minded." Josh shook his head, incredibly angry by the way his parents acted, "And they think everyone should be living how they live but you know what? The truth is they're lazy. They wouldn't know hard work if it slapped them on the face." He said, "I had to get away from all of that because I couldn't bear to become so… complacent and judgemental the way they are."

"Why the hell did you bring me if you knew they'd treat me like that?" Rey questioned, "If you know how awful they are, why take me? A girl who has pretty much nothing." She said.

"Because I don't care about any of that. I like you. I'm spending time with you." Josh said, "And I don't care what they think." He said as she nodded slowly.

"Or I'm just something for you to shove in their face, to rub it in that you're being different. You're not rich, you're gonna hang with the poor people now?" Rey questioned.

"No, that's not it." Josh shook his head, "I mean can you blame me for leaving them? I wanted to get out and just live my own life without them telling me what to do. I don't care what they think, I still care about you." He said, pulling up outside her apartment.

"Well honestly I just feel stupid." Rey nodded.

"Please don't. You did nothing wrong." Josh sighed.

"Maybe they're right." Rey shrugged, "Maybe you do deserve more. I don't have much going for me." She nodded.

"Ok, stop it." Josh said, "I'm not letting her get into your head. I know you. You work extremely hard. You have for so long. You're nineteen and you have your own place. That's amazing. Not a lot of kids can say they have that." He said, "I think you're amazing and I wouldn't change a single thing about you." He made clear as she turned to him and nodded.

"Thank you." Rey nodded, "I'm gonna get in." She said, taking her seat belt off.

"Hey, please believe me when I say that." Josh sighed, noticing that she seemed to just be nodding and giving him small answers. He could see she was hurt and he hated it so much.

"Yeah I believe you." Rey nodded briefly, "I'm just real tired." She said, "I'll see you around." She nodded, getting out of the car and shutting the door over, walking into her apartment building and getting her keys out of her purse.

She opened up her door, never wanting to get home and lock her door behind her so much. She'd never felt so small before. She couldn't understand why. She'd been looked down on before but somehow this hurt way more. Really hearing what someone thought about her life, how negative they looked at it, it really hurt her feelings.

She tossed her coat over onto her couch with her purse, unzipping her dress immediately and letting it fall off her, kicking it across the room and walking into her bedroom. She felt so stupid for trying to dress appropriately, trying to change her appearance just to be looked down on anyway.

She grabbed some make-up wipes and her mirror, sitting down on her bed and taking her make-up off quickly. She knew there was no reason for her to listen to people who were really strangers to her, she knew she shouldn't have cared about their opinions but somehow she still felt hurt. Trying to be liked was never something she enjoyed, and she'd spent so much of her life doing it. In different foster homes, different schools, different jobs. Trying so hard to fit in and be more than a lonely kid was how she grew up. It brought it all back.

She got off the bed and put on some shorts and t-shirt before leaving her bedroom, walking over to the couch and collapsing down on it, grabbing her blanket and switching the TV on.

* * *

"Here, you want this?" Punk asked, walking into his bedroom which had really turned into AJ and Amelia's, walking over to the side of the bed with Amelia's teddy bear.

"Yes please." Amelia nodded, reaching out for him as Punk gave it over to her, "Thank you." Amelia smiled, tucking her teddy bear in beside her as Punk smiled.

The past few days he had found himself really gravitating towards her. It was strange to be taking care of someone else. He was so used to just concentrating on himself. He didn't even realise how involved he was getting with AJ and Amelia, and he was concerned that it would all disappear soon.

"Phil." Amelia whispered.

"What?" Punk said, turning on the light beside the bed.

"Don't you get lonely here?" Amelia asked him as he crouched down by the bed.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes. But I have my little brother." Punk nodded, "He's ok, sometimes." He smiled as Amelia giggled.

"Well I like staying here with you." Amelia said as Punk smiled. Hearing that, for some reason meant so much. He'd gotten to know her over the week and she really was an amazing little kid. He'd gotten to be in her life and he really felt like he was connecting with her on some level.

"You do?" Punk smiled, "Why is that?" He asked.

"I don't know, you talk to me a lot." Amelia shrugged, "And you make mommy laugh." She smiled, playing with her teddy bear, "I like when she laughs." She nodded as Punk smiled to himself.

"Yeah, me too." Punk agreed, "You get some sleep, kid." He nodded, rubbing her little shoulder softly before standing back up and leaving the room, turning back for a second as he watched her cuddle into her teddy, watching as Spike strolled by him and jumped up on the bed to watch her sleep, causing him to smile.

He closed the door over a little and walked into the living room where AJ was.

"Is she ok?" AJ asked as Punk sat down beside her.

"Yeah, she's good." Punk nodded as AJ smiled. She felt so helped in the past week. She never thought that drifting from her husband was when she'd find the most help with parenthood, but Punk had really helped her out, emotionally and literally with Amelia.

"I was just off the phone with Tom." She nodded as Punk looked across at her, "I'm gonna go see him tomorrow at the house with Amelia." She said as Punk nodded slowly.

"Ok." Punk nodded, trying not to show that he was upset about that. Having her around again, it made him realise just how much he still loved and adored her. It had been like old times.

"But I won't be staying at the house." AJ said, "I uh… I think I'm gonna look for places around here actually." She admitted as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I mean… Reylissa is here so if we're gonna start seeing her then it's better I'm close. And I think Amelia's found a new friend in you so… I can't take that away from her." She teased as Punk smiled.

"Of course." Punk smiled. He'd never been so glad to hear her say what she was saying. He thought that maybe he could actually make things right between them. Maybe he could make up for letting her down all those years ago. For giving up. Maybe this was his time.

"You've been really good to us this week. Thank you." AJ smiled, "Most importantly for helping me with Amelia. You didn't have to do that."

"I don't mind. She's great." Punk smiled, "And hey, you stay here for as long as you need until you find a place." He said as she smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded. He had really been there for her during such a difficult period. He instantly had made her feel stronger. Like she was the one in control and she was the one who got to decide how this played out. Having that type of support meant everything, and seeing him with Amelia made her heart warm. The fact that he spent so much time with her and put so much effort into a child that wasn't even his really touched her.

"So have you decided what you're gonna do? What you're gonna say to him?" Punk asked her.

"Well I'm going to… ask for a divorce." She nodded, "Because I'm never going to trust him again and if we don't have that… but we don't have anything." She said, "I'll arrange for him to see Amelia when it suits him and I will… start packing my things." She said as Punk nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry about all of this. It's gotta be tough." Punk nodded. He wasn't going to forget that she was married to this man for a long time and he was supposed to treat her like a queen when he had done anything but that. It made him angry and it hurt him to see her treated this way. She truly deserved so much better.

"Yeah, it's not been great." AJ agreed, "But I'll… I'll get through it." She took a deep breath as he nodded,

"Yeah, you will." Punk nodded confidently.

"This week has just… it's made me think about how different things could have really been if we just… if we tried that little bit harder." She turned to him as he nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Punk nodded, "I should never have gave up on us. I shouldn't have decided what was best for us without even thinking much about it. I just… I thought you'd get more from someone else out there and I didn't want to keep you down." He shrugged.

"You didn't keep me down." AJ shook her head, "I was so happy with you." She nodded as he looked at her.

Through the past week there had been 'almost' moments as Punk liked to think of them. Moments where they stared into each other's eyes just that little too long. Or they got just that little bit too deep into conversation with one another. But it was things they both missed. Things they clearly missed.

"I never thought this would be how things turn out. Finding our daughter. Seeing one another again." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I know." AJ said, "It's crazy." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "I… I like it." He nodded, "I feel like I'm finally getting to put things right." He admitted as AJ turned to him.

"You never made things wrong." AJ shook her head, "You had my best interest at heart. I always knew that. And you had Reylissa's too. We weren't ready to be parents, we weren't really ready to have a serious relationship. It was so much at such a young age." She said as he nodded.

"I thought we were supposed to have moved on after all this time." He laughed to himself, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as AJ looked at him.

"You've not moved on?" AJ questioned as Punk shook his head.

"I've not moved on." Punk shook his head honestly, "It's all came back to me, hasn't it?" He shrugged as she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." AJ nodded with a small smile, looking at him in those eyes that always found a way into her heart. She had a feeling this would happen. Spending more time with him just reminded her of how much she suffered when she lost him. She suddenly felt this desperate need for him again. She'd healed from everything they had gone through, she'd found ways to get through it but somehow she found herself right back where she started.

She looked at him and no longer cared about the consequences of any actions. She quickly pressed her lips against his, caressing the side of his neck as he deepened the kiss, pulling her on top of him as she straddled his hips, getting lost in his kiss.

They groaned in sync when they heard the front door open. AJ pulled back and sighed as he rested his forehead on her shoulder, causing her to laugh a little.

"Excuse me but not on my couch." Dean walked into the living room whilst AJ was shifting from Punk's lap, "Aren't we a little old for that?" He raised a brow, particularly looking at Punk.

"Here's a thought, move out." Punk nodded as Dean scoffed.

"Like you could afford rent on your own." Dean laughed, "I brought food home, unless you're both find with each other's saliva." He nodded.

"Oh, go away." Punk scoffed as Dean chuckled to himself and walked off to the kitchen whilst AJ and Punk just smiled to one another.


	42. Arranging

**Arranging**

* * *

"I felt so stupid." Rey shook her head, sitting on her couch the next morning with Joanne who she had invited round to tell her about the tragic night she had.

"Why? You shouldn't. It's not your fault his parents are assholes." Joanne said, "It's not like you to get down about anything like this."

"I don't know, I think it's cause I like him." She shrugged, "I really wanted to try and… impress them but they just looked right through me." She shook her head.

"But Josh isn't like that. I mean that's really all you should care about. What he treats you like and he treats you really well." Joanne nodded.

"Yeah, he does. He's not like his parents but I just… I can't help feel like some sort of weird rebellious experiment for him. Like he's moved away from his rich life and decided to go hang out with the poor people now." Rey shrugged, "It sucks."

"Hey, I'm sure that's not what he's doing. He probably wanted away because they're horrible people. I'm sure he likes you for you." Joanne nodded, "Try and not let it get to your head too much." She sighed as Rey just nodded.

"Hopefully speaking to my own parents won't be as difficult." She sighed, "I never feel like shit because of someone else but they were… I don't know, they were mean. And it was worse because I was trying really hard to not even by myself." She shook her head.

"Well fuck them. Josh likes you for you. You don't have to pretend to be someone else for him. Just tell him how it made you feel and I'm sure he'll understand." Joanne nodded.

"I think he knows how it made me feel." Rey shook her head, "He's probably dated all these… smart, beautiful college girls before." She sighed, "And then there's me."

"Yeah and then there's you, an equally smart, beautiful and amazing person. You're nineteen years old and you run your own apartment. People are still living with their parents when they're in their twenties. You're doing great-"

"Well I didn't really have that choice of living with my parents." Rey tutted, "Everything just feels so shit right now." She sighed, pulling her blanket over her face and groaning loudly.

"Hey, it'll pass." Joanne nodded, "But don't push Josh away because of this. I know you like him and I think he really likes you." She said, "I know he wouldn't want you to change."

"I just want a day to feel sorry for myself." Rey told her, "I guess I need to arrange to see my parents too." She nodded.

"Where you gonna go?" Joanne asked her.

"I have no idea. Out for a drink or something." Rey said, "I'm just fed up of trying to sell myself to people like I have to act a certain way." She shook her head.

"Well then don't. Be yourself. I'm sure your mom and dad aren't gonna behave the way Josh's parents did."

"If they did I'll punch them both." Rey grumbled as Joanne smiled.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with them." Joanne nodded.

"Well here's hoping. I guess it can't get much worse." Rey shrugged.

* * *

Rey eventually got herself up and ready, knowing she couldn't just lie on her couch all day. She decided that she was going to approach her father's apartment to schedule something with him and her mother. She was nervous but after the mental beat down she'd taken last night, she really felt like nothing anyone could say could hurt her at this point.

She knocked on the apartment door, waiting in the landing until it opened up where she saw her uncle standing. She'd served him so many times before and never knew this man was her uncle. It was bizarre and surreal.

"H-Hey." Rey nodded as Dean smiled.

"Hi." Dean nodded, "This is a little strange." He admitted as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Rey agreed.

"I'm Dean." Dean nodded, extending his hand as Rey shook it.

"Rey." Rey smiled, "All this time pulling you pints and… you've been my uncle." She shook her head, "It's crazy." She said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it. If I knew I would have helped you in fighting all those local slime balls that harass you." He said as Rey smiled.

"I can handle myself." Rey assured him. He was an edgy looking character. Shaggy blonde hair, a cigarette between his fingers, a croak in his voice.

"I'm sure you can." Dean said, "I assume you're looking for Phil? Or I should say your dad, shouldn't I? Damn, that's weird." He shook his head.

"Yeah, is he around?" Rey asked him.

"He is." Dean said, "He's just out the shower. Come in." He nodded as Rey walked into the apartment, "You hungry? You want some food?" He asked her, "Cigarette? You smoke?"

"Uh no… I'm good." Rey assured him, walking into the living room, looking on at the dog lying on the couch, "Oh, he… wasn't here before. I love dogs." Rey smiled, crouching down by the couch and scratching his cheeks lovingly.

"Yeah, he's April's. He's a stupid big thing. Been falling off the couch all day. Keeps falling asleep and rolling over." Dean scoffed as Rey smiled.

"He's adorable. What's his name?" Rey asked.

"Spike." Dean said, "He's the little ones. Amelia. Well, she says he's her dog." Dean said as Rey smiled.

"Are they both here?" Rey asked him.

"No they've gone back to their house. April is dealing with stuff with her husband. She'll be back later, though." Dean nodded just as Punk walked into the living room.

"What'd I tell you about doing that shit in here?" Punk shoved Dean over, "Go to the back door." He said, turning around and noticing Rey was there, "Oh… Hi." Punk shook his head.

"Hey." Rey nodded, standing up straight.

"Ok, I'm going." Dean whistled, walking off out of the living room.

"I'm sorry about the smell in here." Punk waved his hand as Rey just shook her head.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm used to it." She shrugged.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as Rey nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Rey said, "I was just coming to see if… maybe we could set a date to talk, the three of us." She nodded, "I know a lot of good places if you wanna go for a drink somewhere or-"

"I… I don't really drink." Punk nodded, "Neither does April." He shook his head.

"Oh." Rey shook her head with confusion, "Like… nothing?" She asked as he shook his head. She only assumed that he'd like a beer every now and then and she felt terrible for assuming, "Oh, wait are you like recovering addicts?" Rey realised as Punk laughed a little.

"No." Punk shook his head, "No, it's just not for me." Punk said, "You're nineteen, you shouldn't really be drinking." He folded his arms as Rey shrugged.

"You're gonna tell me what to do now?" Rey raised a brow, "Don't get ahead of yourself now." She warned as he shrugged.

"Wherever you wanna go, we'll go." Punk nodded, "Just name a time and a place."

"Let me check my shifts." Rey nodded, emptying out her purse onto the couch as Punk raised a brow, folding his arms as he watched her scramble through all the things to find a diary.

"You like ginger snaps." He noticed all the wrappers as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, what about it?" She snapped as he just smiled and shrugged. A part of her still felt like she was vulnerable in this situation. She didn't want to let any sort of guard down. She still didn't know these people.

"I get off work tomorrow at 5. I guess I'm free after that." Rey nodded, looking at the shifts in her diary.

"Yeah, sure." Punk nodded, "I'll check it with April but she's taking time off work so it should be fine." He said as Rey nodded, gathering all her things back in her purse, "Where you have in mind?" He asked her.

"Well since you're both boring…" She rolled her eyes as he smiled a little, "I guess I can trade wine for a milkshake." She nodded, "You obviously know Frank's diner so… why don't we just go there?" She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Punk nodded.

"7?" She asked as Punk nodded, "Ok." She nodded, getting distracted by the dog again as she crouched down and squished his face sweetly as Punk laughed a little, "I like this guy."

"Yeah, he's April's." Punk said.

"Dean said." Rey nodded.

"Yeah, I apologise for my brother." Punk rolled his eyes.

"For what?" Rey looked up.

"Oh, just for him in general. He's a nightmare." Punk said as Rey smiled a little.

"Oh, he's ok." Rey nodded, clapping Spike on the head as the Pitbull lay on the cushion enjoying the love, "I should get to work." She said, standing back up straight as Punk nodded.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Punk said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Rey said, "I'll see myself out." She said as he nodded, watching her walk out of the living and out of the apartment.

He walked through to the kitchen where Dean was sat at the back door having his cigarette.

"What'd she want?" Dean asked.

"Arranging to see me and April tomorrow." Punk smiled. He couldn't help it. It was something hopeful and he knew he and April would do their best to do all they could to win her over in some way, even if it took months. He wasn't going to give up.

"Nice." Dean nodded, "You know she hangs around trouble though, right?" He looked over.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"That kid you gave a job to, her boyfriend." Dean nodded, taking a drag, "When I'm in Hooters I always see them arguing in the back. Seen him doing drugs outside too." Dean said, "Bad news." He said as Punk just shook his head.

"He's probably just an ex or something." Punk shrugged.

"I'm just saying, now I know she's my niece, if I see that shit when I'm there having a beer I'm not just gonna stand and watch." Dean shrugged, "Kid's gonna get knocked on his ass."

"You think he's still with her?" Punk asked. It was a little difficult knowing the fact his daughter really wasn't a little girl. She made her own decisions and choices. She worked. She lived alone. She was practically an adult.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged, "But I'm telling you right now, he ain't good news." Dean nodded as Punk folded his arms, leaning against the counter, "And I know you have a temper. I don't want this whole thing to blow up before it begins."

"I'll be fine." Punk shrugged as Dean nodded.


	43. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

* * *

"How'd it go?" Punk asked quietly, standing at his bedroom door as he watched AJ tuck Amelia into bed. She'd fallen asleep on the car ride home, so AJ had come straight in and put her to bed. It was strange how this place was starting to feel like her home.

"I… I don't know." AJ sighed to herself, tucking Amelia's teddy bear in beside her before leaving the room and closing the door over, "I told him that I wanted a divorce and he just kicked off. As if I don't have the right to be mad about all of this." AJ shook her head, walking into the living room with him.

"Did you manage to work something out at least? For Amelia?" Punk asked her.

"Kinda but… he was just fighting it. I told him I'd be moving out, even though I'm not inclined to do so. That house is mine too. But… I'm over the struggle." She said, "I'm gonna look around here and find a place for me and Amelia. I told him that and he kicked off. Saying that Amelia's friends aren't here and her school. But I'll make it work for her. I have to drive out there anyway for work. I just want to be somewhere that I know. Somewhere that feels like an actual home." She sighed as Punk nodded.

"Here feels like home?" Punk smiled, sitting down on the couch with her as she nodded.

"Yeah, it always has." AJ nodded, "I just pretended it didn't so I could move on with my life." She said as Punk nodded, "I just want all of this to go away." She admitted truthfully.

Punk could sense how stressed she was and he hated it. How someone had hurt her and betrayed her like this yet she was the one who felt isolated and suffocated, like she didn't know what to do.

"It's just gonna take time, right?" Punk nodded, "I mean you're being blunt with him so… he's gotta understand that he fucked up and this is on him. No one else." He said, "You do what is best for you and Amelia." He said as AJ nodded.

"I can't forgive him. I'll never trust him again. I'd love to be one of those woman who… give lots of chances and… and puts their children's home life before their happiness but… I can't do it." She shook her head, "I won't be with someone who disrespects me like that."

"No you shouldn't." Punk agreed, "He fucked up and this is on him. You get to do what's best for you and Amelia. That's the most important thing." He said as AJ nodded.

"I'm gonna start looking for places around here." AJ said, "I told Tom I would text him and arrange for him to see Amelia at some point, for her to go stay with him." She nodded, "Like you said, it's just gonna take some time to get used to." She nodded.

She still couldn't believe that her marriage was really broken this way and was never going to repair. It felt strange.

"Well actually, I'm kinda hoping you're free tomorrow night. Reylissa came around earlier to see if we were free to go out. Nothing too serious just to Frank's for some food and a chat I guess." He said, "I said I'd check with you but it should be fine."

"Oh, yeah of course." AJ nodded, "Gosh I didn't think it'd be this soon." She said, feeling slightly nervous.

"Yeah, she seemed more interested." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, of course I'll be there." AJ said, "I uh… I just need someone to babysit Amelia, that's all." She sighed.

"Hey, Dean is here. He can watch her for a couple of hours." Punk nodded, "I know he seems pretty useless but he's not too terrible." He said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Ok, sure." AJ nodded, "God, I'm nervous." She shook her head, "I feel like we gotta impress her." She laughed a little as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk said, "But let's not think of it like that. She's probably nervous too. Let's just… try and get to know her, let her know us." He nodded, "Just be honest and hope that she can somehow see sense in what we did."

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"And hey, all of this with Tom… it is gonna get better." He nodded as she looked at him, "Maybe not in a day or two but… soon." He said as AJ smiled, "You do what's good for you and Amelia. You put yourself first because you're allowed to. He lost the chance to get any sort of say in what you're doing." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." AJ smiled as Punk just nodded.

"You want some dinner? You must be starving." He stood up as she smiled and nodded, watching as he walked off to go make dinner, sighing to herself as she rested her head against the sofa. She felt so supported and taken care of, and she never thought she would feel that at a time like this, where she had lost her husband. But Punk was here to help her, he was here to support her, to not pass judgement or look down on anything. She loved him for that.

* * *

"Do I look ok?" AJ asked, sitting in a booth at Frank's diner the next night, completely nervous to be actually having the chance to talk to their daughter. A proper chance.

"Hey, you look fine." Punk assured her.

"I hope Amelia is ok with Dean." AJ nodded, fidgeting with her sweaty hands, keeping her eyes on the door.

"She'll be fine. Dean had a whole night planned out with her. They were gonna take Spike out and get some ice-cream. Rent a movie." Punk nodded, "She's fine." He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded along, watching as Rey suddenly appeared, walking in through the door and down the diner.

Rey noticed them at the table and headed over, trying to pretend she hadn't spent the past hour overthinking the entire meeting, thinking of ways to back out and excuses to make. She was incredibly nervous and she really didn't want them to know.

"Hey." Rey nodded, "Sorry I'm late." She said, sliding into the booth beside AJ.

"That's ok. We haven't ordered yet anyway." AJ smiled as Rey nodded.

"You walk here?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah. I walk everywhere. No point in having a car here." Rey shrugged, taking her jacket off, "I uh… I don't even need to look at this menu." She shook her head as Punk smiled.

"We don't either." Punk nodded, "What you having?" He asked her, sliding out of the booth.

"Uh… Vanilla milkshake. Cheeseburger and onion rings. Get some ranch, oh and lots of napkins. Lots." She nodded.

"Got it." Punk nodded, walking on over to the counter whilst Rey turned to AJ.

"You look nice." Rey smiled. She told herself that she wouldn't treat them as the parents who left her, but just her parents. Two people who tried to do the right thing. She believed in second chances and she believed everyone deserved one.

"Really?" AJ laughed a little, "I just threw this on." She said as Rey nodded. Her mother was extremely beautiful in every way. She wondered if she was as beautiful on the inside, "I just want to say thank you for meeting with us. It really means a lot to us." She nodded.

"Yeah, well we gotta start somewhere." Rey nodded, "You never seemed to mention that you had another kid." She said.

"God, my head was in the clouds when we first met." AJ admitted, "I wasn't trying to hide it from you it just… it never came to me to tell you." She said, "She's a little, little sister." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, six, right?" Rey asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Amelia."

"Pretty name." Rey nodded, "I'd like to meet her at some point. If that would be ok." She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, of course." AJ smiled, "Whenever you want." She said as Rey smiled, watching as Punk came back to the table, sliding into the booth.

"This place must be super old then if you guys used to go when you were younger." Rey nodded as Punk laughed a little.

"Yeah, thanks." Punk scoffed, "Super old." He nodded.

"Well… you know what I mean." Rey shrugged.

"Yeah, it was pretty new when we were younger." AJ said, "I remember it opening up when I was like 14 or something." She nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that too." Punk nodded, "It's never lost it's spark. It's always busy, no matter what day or time." He said, looking around.

"The food is really good." Rey nodded, "I was a little disappointed that I wasn't gonna get any wine out of this but… I'm not actually that mad. I appreciate a good milkshake and burger." She said.

"Do you drink a lot?" Punk asked her.

"I'm not a raging alcoholic." Rey assured, "But… yeah, every now and then. I know my limits." She nodded.

"How long have you worked in Hooters?" AJ asked her.

"Since I was seventeen." Rey nodded, "School was just not for me so I knew I had to get a job before leaving. And as soon as I got enough money I got my ass out of care and got my own place." She said.

"You like working there?" Punk asked her. They were trying not to make it seem like they were questioning her, but they didn't really know where to start.

"I mean, it has its perks." Rey said, "But it's not all great. People still think it's a strip club for some reason." She shook her head, "But it pays my bills so whatever." She shrugged, "What about you two? Where do you work? Well I know you're in the garage but… what about you?" She turned to AJ.

"I have my own company. Fashion line." AJ nodded as Rey raised her eyebrows.

"Oh." Rey nodded, impressed, "You gotta hook me up with some free clothes then." She said as AJ smiled, "You must be smart." She figured.

"Well a lot of it is just common sense." AJ nodded, "You ever wanted to go to college?" She asked.

"I did, I still do. I always wanted to be a doctor." Rey said, "I don't know, I like the idea of helping people." She nodded, "But I don't think I have the right grades to get into college."

"Hey, you go for it if it's what you wanna do." AJ nodded, "Don't let anything stop you. That's a great career to have." She said as Rey nodded.

"I don't know, I change my mind about it all the time." Rey shrugged, "But hey, let's not make this a question and answering session." She nodded to them both, "I… I really want to try and make this work with you guys." She admitted to them, "I guess we got off on the wrong foot but I was just shocked and I didn't know how to react. I immediately had my fists up but that's just the way I grew up." She shrugged, "You guys actually seem like… ok people." She said as Punk laughed a little and nodded, "So I'd really like to just get to know you and see where this goes. No pressure, no time limit, just… casual." Rey nodded to them both.

"Well… we'd love nothing more." Punk nodded to her, "Thank you for giving us the chance." He said, "It means a lot to us. You… mean a lot to us."

"You don't know me. I could be a bitch. I could be a murderer." Rey nodded as Punk raised a brow whilst AJ looked at her, "Well I'm not obviously but you know… you never know. We're practically strangers." She nodded, "So let's just get to know each other and take it one step at a time." She said.

* * *

Surprisingly, Rey found herself get comfortable with AJ and Punk extremely quickly. They began to make conversation about a lot of things. Nothing got too deep, but slowly they were getting to know one another and it was different than how she thought. She found them to be really supportive which was something she really wasn't used to.

"You guys are weak." Rey tutted, noticing they hadn't finished their food which she had successfully managed to do.

"I should have stopped eating a while ago." AJ laughed a little as Rey smiled. She found them to be warm people. They'd really embraced her already and they weren't judgemental or opinionated. They listened to all she said and they also told her some of their own stories. In her opinion, it was a good first meeting for sure.

"Yeah, I never know when to stop myself." Rey nodded, looking over to the door which she saw open, noticing Zac stumbling through as her smile faded. AJ noticed the change in her daughter's expression and looked across at Punk with confusion.

"Your phone not work all of a sudden?" Zac made his way over to the table as AJ and Punk turned around.

"Not now." Rey shook her head to him, noticing he was clearly high and drunk, which was normally when she got calls from him, "I'll… call you later." She said, wanting nothing more than for him to disappear.

"What's going on here? Are these new friends you got?" Zac smiled as Rey looked down.

Punk noticed Rey getting uncomfortable which was enough for him to say something, "Hey, kid. Why don't you come back another time, yeah?" He nodded as Zac turned to him.

"Kid?" Zac laughed a little, "Who the hell are you?"

"Zac, just leave it. Go away." Rey shook her head.

"Wait a minute…" Zac paused, looking from AJ to Punk, "Are these… are these the infamous parents you always complained about?" He turned to her, "The bastards who left you?" He asked her, "It is, isn't it." He nodded.

"Can you please just leave." Rey looked up at him, "Please." She nodded desperately. She too was trying to impress her parents in a way. Even though she wasn't trying to sell her personality to them or make them like her, she still had a conscience, she still wanted them to think highly of her regardless, and having Zac come in like this really wasn't doing her any favours.

"Alright, ok. I'll go." Zac laughed a little, "But wow, what a moment." He nodded, "How long until they realise what a cheap, useless whore you are, huh?" Zac chuckled as Punk stood up, grabbing him around the throat and slamming him back against the diner counter.

Rey raised her eyebrows, sitting up with concern as AJ placed her hand over her mouth.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Punk spat, grabbing Zac around the throat.

"Phil." Frank batted behind the counter, "C'mon, I've had enough of breaking up your fights." The older man looked over as Rey watched.

"Stay away from her." Punk warned quietly as Zac looked at him, gasping for air as Punk let him go and pushed him over, watching him stumble away and run out of the door.

He turned around and saw Rey putting her jacket on.

"I should go." Rey shook her head, taking her wallet out and putting down money for her food, "I'm sorry about that." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, does he bother you like this all the time?" Punk asked her.

"I should really go. Thank you for tonight." She nodded to them both, quickly walking off down the diner and out of the door as Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair as he turned over to AJ.

"There's the Phil Brooks I remember." She nodded with disappointment as Punk looked across at her.


	44. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

* * *

"Why are you mad with me right now?" Punk questioned, walking into his apartment, following AJ as she walked into the living room where Dean was sat, "Dean, give us a minute."

"This is literally my apartment." Dean looked at them both.

"Dean." Punk shook his head as Dean huffed and stood up.

"I'm going for a drink. Amelia's in bed." Dean stood up.

"Thank you, Dean." AJ nodded to him as he walked out of the room and headed out of the apartment, "What do you mean why am I mad? You can't act out like that-"

"He was saying shit about her right to her face, treating her like a piece of garbage. I'm supposed to just sit there and nod?" Punk questioned.

"You can still be intimidating and tell him to leave without putting your hands on him." AJ said, "What if… what if you've scared her off?" AJ asked, "Huh? What if she doesn't wanna see us again because you can't keep your hands to yourself?"

"I was trying to defend her." Punk said, "I don't understand why that's a bad thing?"

"Because you look reckless." AJ said, "You can still tell that little prick off without beating on him-"

"I barely touched him." Punk scoffed.

"You were choking him, in the middle of a diner, with children and families around." AJ shook her head.

"So what? He comes at my daughter like that then I'm gonna come back ten full. You know me. You know this is who I am." Punk said.

"I'm just trying to help you. I don't want you to do anything that will spook Reylissa. Seeing you get all violent might put her off and that's the last thing I want for you." She said.

"Put off like you were put off?" Punk asked her as AJ shook her head.

"I was never put off. I just hated that you had to get so aggressive." AJ said, "It's not fun to watch."

"Well here's some news for you, I don't do it deliberately." Punk said, "Odds are if I snap like that it's for good reasoning."

"Oh like when you snapped on Tom when we were younger when he wasn't doing anything wrong?" AJ questioned.

"Uh well I think I had that guy sussed out from the get go. I rest my case since you've been lodging at my place because you can't stand to go back to him." Punk nodded as AJ rolled her eyes, "I was letting her know I got her back. Maybe if I'm around that little shit won't annoy her." Punk shrugged.

"Or you've just scared her off." AJ said.

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she's fine." Punk shook his head, "She works in Hooters, she's not gonna be foreign to fighting."

"I don't want it to be something she has to get used to. I don't want her to see that in you." AJ said, "I want her to see you. The real you. The man I fell in love with."

"I'm still that guy. But I'm not gonna change who I am or how I feel about the people I care about." Punk said, "If someone comes at her like that, I'm coming back at them. Same if it was you." He said as AJ looked at him.

"Why me?" AJ shook her head as Punk looked across at her, "I don't need your protection anymore." She made clear.

"Oh, really?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah, really." AJ nodded, "I know you're just trying to be protective. I get it. I know who you are. But really? On the first time we actually sit down and talk to our daughter? It was going so well. It was actually going great." AJ said.

"Yeah and it was that little shit who came in and ruined it. Not me." Punk said, "I'm not fighting with you over this. You don't get to be mad at me for doing shit like that." He said.

"You're still my daughter's father. I can get mad." AJ nodded.

"Well I'm not gonna change so… you're wasting your breath." Punk said, sitting down on the couch as AJ sighed, "Why do you care so much anyway?" He stood back up, not wanting to let it go just yet, "Huh? What is it to you?"

"I still care about you. Obviously I get worried-"

"Really? You get worried about me? If you were that worried you wouldn't waited nineteen years to see me again." Punk nodded.

"I still worried about you. I still care about you and love you." AJ nodded, "I think that's fairly obvious." She said as Punk looked across at her, "I know it's who you are, I just don't want it to ruin anything with Reylissa. It was going great and maybe… maybe we can actually get to know our daughter and be in her life." AJ said, "But not if you're acting like a lunatic."

"If you still cared about me all this time then why didn't you ever come back?" Punk asked her.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"You could have come back." Punk said, "At any time."

"You were the one who broke up with me. I got the message and I left." AJ said, "I… I got married, I had another kid. I thought you would have moved on too. I didn't want to come back and revisit all of this and realise how much I still loved you and wanted you." She said as he looked across at her, "Because it hurts. It hurts to know how much time we lost. How we aren't kids anymore who have time to be together. Life went on and we missed out. That hurts me."

"Well what are we gonna do about it?" Punk asked her, "Fight about it the entire time?" He asked her.

"I don't know." AJ exclaimed, "All I know is I haven't felt more at home than I have this past week, being here. I had a home with my husband, it was warm, it was beautiful but it… it didn't have love. Not proper love. Not like what we had." She shook her head as he stared at her, "I want things to work out with Reylissa but with that comes… spending time with you again and realising what could have been and that kills me." She shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead as Punk sighed.

"Yeah well it kills me too-"

"You were the one who gave up on this." AJ said.

"I did it for the right reasons." Punk said, "We were unhealthy. We fought all the time. You were going off to college. I just wanted you to… go be happy."

"I was happy with you." AJ cried as he flinched a little, "I was happy with you. And after all this time… I still am." She shook her head, "How the hell is that possible? I don't see you for nineteen years and you still have the same effects on me." She shook her head as he sighed, looking over at her, walking towards her a little.

"This sounds like this problem is more about us than it is about Reylissa." Punk looked down at her.

"Well maybe it is." AJ shrugged, looking up at him as he suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Hearing how emotional and upset she was just told him how much she actually still cared, how much they actually needed this more than they realised.

"What are you doing?" AJ pulled back at first and pushed him a little as Punk looked at her, gulping a little as she stared up at him. But she realised in that moment, she was done trying to be perfect, trying to resist. She wanted him.

She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his as he stumbled back a little, picking her up as her legs circled around his waist, deepening their kiss as he pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

AJ pulled at his t-shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it behind him as he smiled, going back to her lips, moving from the wall and collapsing down onto the couch with her, taking her t-shirt off and kissing her neck as she rolled her head back.

"Fuck." AJ gasped, feeling his kisses move down her neck, feeling his hands behind her unclasping her bra.

He took his time undressing her, working his way down her body, kissing every visible part of her skin as she moaned to herself. She hadn't been taken care of properly in such a long time that she'd almost forgotten just how good he was capable of making her feel.

Punk took his time kissing down her body, having almost forgotten just how beautiful she was and how much he had missed being able to love her. He could tell by the way her body curved up into his that she wanted this badly and that she hadn't been taken care of properly in a while.

He put his hands inside her panties, finding her clit as he began stroking it, kissing her neck as her body buckled up against his hand, rolling her head back and moaning.

"Oh my God." She moaned, biting her lip as she clutched at his skin, looking into his eyes as he smirked, smiling to herself as she rolled her head back again, feeling him kiss her neck and down to her breasts whilst adding two digits inside of her, "Fuck, baby." AJ whispered.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk whispered, nudging her neck affectionately, "You miss that?" He whispered as she moaned. He had no idea just how much she had missed this.

"Please." AJ moaned, undoing his jeans and trying to push them down as he smirked, "I need you." She nodded. She knew once they went here, there was no going back, it would be a completely refresher of how amazing it felt to be with one another, how they gave each other everything they needed.

Punk pushed down his jeans and boxers, pushing her panties to the side and lining himself up with her, pushing inside her as she moaned out in bliss, curving her legs around him as he moaned to himself and placed his hands by her head.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned, closing his eyes and taking in the feeling of her, the best feeling.

He began moving inside of her, pacing himself in and out as he leaned down and captured her lips as she kissed back breathlessly, caressing his neck and running her hands down and back up his beck.

"Oh my God." AJ moaned blissfully whilst he kissed her neck, her hand cupping the back of his head whilst he moved in and out of her, finding that perfect rhythm together as they finally gave into one another after all this time.


	45. Family

**Family**

* * *

"We should probably get dressed before Dean gets home." AJ smiled, looking up at Punk as she lay on the couch with him, her leg tangled over his whilst she rested her hand on his chest, tracing her finger around the new tattoos.

"Probably." Punk nodded with a smile as she looked up at him, "I really just wanna lie here." He admitted as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, me too." AJ sighed. For the first time in so long, she felt at peace. Being with him again truly proved how much she had missed him, how much she really hadn't moved on from him. Even after all this time, he knew just how to take care of her, how to make her feel good and safe at the same time, "I missed this." She whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, running his fingers through her hair. He forgot how much he had missed being with her on a physical level, how every second was full of love and want. He'd missed just lying with her, holding her tight to him, feeling her body against his. It was hard to think of why they ever decided this wasn't enough.

"I miss you." AJ looked up at him as he looked down at her, "I missed you like this." She cupped his cheek, "You just… you know me so well." She sighed, "And it's just… it feels wrong to think about why we ever fell apart." She admitted.

"I guess we've had time to think about it. A lot of time." Punk nodded, "It seemed like the right thing at the time, with everything we'd gone through, felt like we were bad for each other." He said, "Or maybe I was just bad for you."

"You're not." AJ shook her head, "I haven't felt like this in a long, long time." She nodded.

"Yeah, me neither." Punk said, "Am I allowed to ask what… what's going on with us?" He asked her. It was obvious they still had feelings for one another, a lot of feelings, but he didn't want to be lead to think a certain thing if she wasn't thinking it.

"All I know is… being here these past few days… I've felt happier than I have my entire marriage." She shook her head, "I mean how ridiculous is it that I find my husband cheating on me and… somehow I'm happy, here with you." AJ shook her head, "A part of me still feels like I should be guilty." She sighed.

"Well you shouldn't." Punk said, "Maybe you're right. Maybe we just… gave up on this too quickly. I don't know, it was like we got spooked and ran away from each other." He said.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, "But I've always known that I still love you. That's not gonna go away." She looked up at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, caressing her cheek as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I like me better when I'm with you." She whispered against his lips as he smiled. At times she didn't like the person she'd become. The woman who buried everything in her work. Who didn't make time to actually stop and enjoy her life. But with Punk, she found herself giving her that time to actually sit back, to laugh again, to smile. He did that.

"Me too." Punk smiled as she rested her head on his chest, enjoying being in his arms at last.

* * *

"Hey." Rey smiled, walking over to the bar where Josh was standing behind, having found herself heading straight for the bar without realising.

"Hey." Josh nodded, "You haven't been returning my calls." He folded his arms as Rey sat up on the stool.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Rey sighed, "I just… after your parents, I just needed a bit of space."

"Sounds like you need space a lot." Josh said as Rey shook her head.

"Can you blame me after the way your parents treated me?" Rey questioned.

"Yeah, but I didn't treat you that way." Josh reminded her, "You know that's not how I feel about you." He said.

"Yeah well I've had a lot going on. I was meeting my parents tonight." Rey sighed, "You'll never believe what happened with my ex-"

"Hey, is this how you think this is gonna go?" Josh questioned as Rey looked at him, "You just pick and choose when you wanna talk to me? You ignore my calls for a few days and then you just appear and expect me to not say shit about it?" Josh asked, "I don't know if you've ever been in a proper relationship before… but this isn't how they go." He nodded.

"Excuse me?" Rey tilted her head, "I don't remember doing anything to piss you off, Josh." She said, "It was your parents who basically told me I wasn't good enough for you. Sorry if I had a few days of doubting myself and what was going on with us." She said.

"I told you not to listen to that shit. That's not how I feel about you and you know it. I like you. I want to be with you and spend time with you but you're so… so…"

"What?" Rey gritted her teeth.

"Difficult." Josh shrugged, "I don't know whether you're coming or going for the most part. I don't know how to read you. Half the time I feel like I'm doing something wrong just by showing interest in you." He said.

"I've been kinda distracted with a lot but go on, get it all out your system." Rey nodded. Of course this was happening, "Anything else you wanna get off your chest?"

"This isn't about me getting anything off my chest. I just don't wanna be the one putting in the effort all the time. Spending time trying to call you and getting no answer for two days." Josh said, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Respect that I want to be alone. Respect that I'm trying to get to know my parents who I've just met after nineteen years." Rey said, "Excuse me for having a lot going on." She shook her head, "Why are you saying all of this?" She questioned, standing up from the stool.

"Because I'm not going to chase you, Rey." Josh made clear, "It's not one sided. I don't know if it's… some issues you got that you're not dealing with, maybe it's the stuff with your parents I-"

Before he could say anything else, Rey grabbed a glass beside her which had some water in it, throwing it at him on his face as he shut his eyes.

"My issues?" Rey spat as Josh wiped his face, "Ok, I'll go deal with my issues. Don't ever contact me ever again. Do you understand me?" She nodded.

"Rey." Josh sighed, watching as she quickly left the bar, rushing through some people and heading out of the door as he dried his face off and sighed.

Rey shook her head, walking down the street as she folded her arms, feeling warm tears running down her cheeks as she tried to dodge her way around all of the people on the busy pathway. She wondered if there was anyone else who wanted to have a go at her tonight.

She walked into the next bar in desperate need of a drink, walking up to the bar counter and sitting down on the stool, placing her hand over her head.

"I'm pretty sure you're too young for a place like this." Dean noticed her as Rey turned beside her, "You got some fake ID?" He nodded.

"Yeah." Rey shrugged.

"You been crying?" Dean noticed, puffing on his cigarette as Rey wiped her face and rolled her eyes. Of course she had to meet him.

"What's it to you?" Rey shook her head, turning away from him.

"What? Can't be concerned about my little niece?" Dean asked as Rey rolled her eyes.

"You don't know me." Rey shook her head.

"No, but I know you got Brooks in your blood. We take care of our own." Dean nodded as Rey looked at him, "Someone giving you trouble tonight?" He questioned.

"No." Rey shook her head. It wasn't worth getting into, "You wanna look out for me, you'll buy me a drink." She nodded.

"What you having?" Dean asked her as Rey looked at him.

"Red wine. Whatever they have." Rey shrugged as Dean nodded, calling the bar man over and ordering them both a drink.

"Here, have a puff on that." Dean said, extending his cigarette as Rey looked at it, "Your dad will have me in a body bag but you look like you need it." He nodded as Rey agreed and nodded, taking the cigarette from him and taking a few puffs, "You wanna talk about what's going on with you then?" He asked her, taking the cigarette back as their drinks came.

"Do I? No." Rey shook her head, "My ex called me a cheap whore in front of my parents. My boyfriend maybe just dumped me." She nodded to herself, "Things are really looking up." She took a sip of her drink as Dean looked at her.

"You're young, kid." Dean nodded.

"Oh, that makes everything ok?" Rey asked him.

"No, but I'm just saying… you got a lifetime ahead of you." Dean said, "You're still a kid. You'll move past all these things for sure." He said, "How'd it go with your mom and dad?" He asked her.

"To be honest, that was probably the most positive part of my night, which I did not expect." Rey admitted truthfully, "They actually seem like nice people." She nodded.

"Fancy that, eh?" Dean laughed a little, "You thought they'd be evil or something?" He sniggered.

"I think the whole point was I… I didn't know what to expect from them." Rey nodded, "But… yeah, maybe they're ok." She said as Dean nodded.

"You know, I wasn't really involved with everything that happened back then, when you were born, but I knew one thing and it was that they really did love one another." Dean said, "It wasn't like they were fooling around or anything. They meant a great deal to one another, and they still do." Dean said, "And you meant a lot to them."

"So I keep hearing." Rey nodded.

"They're both crazy too, you should know." Dean said as Rey turned to him, "A good crazy, though." He nodded.

"They don't seem it." Rey said.

"Wait until you get to know them properly." Dean said, "Unless you've been put off?"

"No, I… I'm gonna see them again." Rey nodded, "I actually felt comfortable with them. They were easy to talk to. They're interested in me." She said as Dean smiled.

"Of course they are." Dean nodded, "You want my advice?"

"On what?" Rey asked.

"On this boy drama you have going on, whatever it is." He said as Rey nodded, "Boys aren't going extinct. They're always gonna be around." Dean nodded, "Put yourself first and stop worrying about everyone else. You get that from your mom." He realised as Rey sighed, "Think about yourself and what you want."

"I really liked Josh, though." Rey sighed to herself, "And I guess I… I sort of understand where he's coming from. I always distance myself from people and then they snap and they push me away, but it's only because I'm already pushing them." Rey nodded.

"Now that sounds more like your dad." Dean nodded to himself.

"Well I thank them both for giving me such annoying personality traits." Rey rolled her eyes as Dean smiled.

"You'll figure it out." Dean nodded, "Just know that whatever it is you're going through, it's not the end of the world." He said as Rey smiled softly.

"Thanks." Rey nodded.

"You want a shot?" Dean asked her, already calling the bar man over as Rey chuckled to herself, watching him order them some shots.


	46. Uncle Dean

**Uncle Dean**

* * *

"You know what I think?" Rey leaned against Dean, sliding off her bar stool with her empty glass.

"What do you think?" Dean turned to her with sleepy eyes.

"I think… I think boys, men…" Rey nodded, "Worst thing to happen to the world." Rey nodded, taking a drink of her empty glass and sighing, "Oh no." She frowned, "I need a drink." She exclaimed drunkenly.

"Hey no no no." Dean shook his head repeatedly, "No because that is sexist." He pointed as Rey shrugged. It was safe to say, they'd had way too many drinks and shots.

"But it's true." Rey shrugged.

"I'm a good guy." Dean put his hand on his chest, "There are good guys out there but you… you just have bad judgement." He said.

"I have great judgement." Rey told him, "I'm not… I'm not even mad with Josh." She shrugged to herself as Dean slumped over the bar, "He's being honest and he's so nice… maybe he's too nice." She wondered to herself, "And I'm just… I'm difficult apparently." She rolled her eyes.

"What's difficult?" Dean questioned, resting his head on the bar, beer mats getting stuck to his cheek.

"I don't know. He says I have… I have issues." Rey shrugged.

"Like…" Dean waited.

"Daddy issues." Rey shrugged, "But maybe… maybe the more I speak to my dad, all of that will just… melt away."

"No, no… that's just a stupid term." Dean scoffed, lifting his head back up, "No, you're fine. You're cool." Dean nodded, "Just because… just because you grew up different doesn't mean you have issues." He said drunkenly.

"Really?" Rey asked him.

"No." Dean shrugged, "I mean… look at me, I had an abusive father and a psychotic mother. I turned out fabulous." Dean smiled as Rey looked at him.

"You're drinking at a bar on your own in your thirties." Rey pointed out, "Wait do you have a wife? Do I have an aunt?" She wondered, "Like a cool fun aunt?"

"No." Dean said bluntly, "No aunts for you." He poked her arm, "Just a really cool uncle."

"What about my mom? She doesn't have siblings?" Rey asked.

"No, only child." Dean said, "Her family are horrid. She doesn't talk to them. Practically threw her out when she was pregnant with you because they hated your dad." Dean nodded, "It was a dramatic time for all of us." He exaggerated.

"My poor mom." Rey sighed as Dean nodded, "But they had each other so… so it's fine." Rey shrugged. The drink was definitely taking over both of them, but she felt comfortable with her uncle, "What about you? Your mom and dad?"

"Mom is dead and dad is… a bastard." Dean said, "I see him now and then but Phil hasn't saw him in years." Dean shrugged, "He's a bad man." He nodded.

"So why do you see him?" Rey questioned.

"Because… because he's my dad I guess." Dean shrugged.

"But if he's a terrible person-"

"He is but you know… he's got no one and he's older now." Dean nodded, "He wasn't as bad to me as he was to Phil to be honest." Dean said, swigging on his beer, having lost count of how many he actually had.

"Were you around when I was born?" Rey asked him.

"No, no… your mom and dad kept it private. Once they… they decided to put you up for adoption… I don't know, I didn't want to see you if it was just for a few minutes. That would have been kinda sad. That's why I can't imagine how hard it was for them." Dean shook his head as Rey nodded.

"They seem like nice people." Rey sighed to herself, "Like really nice."

"Because they are!" Dean exclaimed, "Don't get me wrong… your dad is… a bastard sometimes." He nodded, "And your mom is a little bit of a nutter, but in like a good, eccentric way. I think." Dean nodded, "But they're nice and they love you. They love you more than you realise. All this time." He nudged her arm as she slipped off her stool and fell over, "Sorry." Dean scoffed, looking down at Rey lying on the floor laughing.

"Ok, you two." The bar man walked down the bar to them, "Last orders."

"Five wines!" Rey yelled from the floor as she tried her best to get up.

"What she said." Dean agreed as the bar man shook his head.

"How about one each." He shook his head.

"Boo!" Dean booed at him whilst Rey got to her feet, sitting back on the stool.

"It's last orders." The bar man nodded, sliding them over their last drinks as Dean extended the money.

"Whatever." Dean grumbled, "What's the time?"

"Uh…" Rey opened up her purse, looking through it for her phone which she eventually found, "2." She nodded.

"Shit." Dean nodded to himself, "Phil will kill me." He rolled his eyes, taking a gulp of his beer.

"Why?" Rey questioned, "Aren't you both close in age?" She realised.

"He's a year older." Dean said, "I don't know he's always on my case about… about being responsible. But he's the one who got someone pregnant at seventeen. I think… I think I'm doing ok for myself." He shrugged as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, you are." Rey encouraged, "Good for you." She nodded as Dean nodded in agreement.

* * *

They eventually got threw out of the bar they were in and began to stumble home. Although drunk, Dean was still conscious enough to walk his niece home.

"I can go on my own." Rey shook her head stubbornly.

"No no… it's late and you… you're a young girl. And you're really drunk." Dean said, "I'm not. But you are." He said, swaying from side to side as he walked down side walk.

"Yeah, ok." Rey scoffed, "I… I know these streets like the back of my hand. I'd be fine." Rey nodded to herself

"Not the point." Dean said, lighting up a cigarette, "Want one?" He asked her as she turned to him.

"Yeah, go on." Rey nodded, taking one from him as he lit her up and put his lighter back in his pocket.

"Don't tell your dad." Dean grumbled.

"Why? I'm not… I'm not a baby. He… him and my mom can't tell me what to do. We're way, way beyond that. I'm a big girl. I take care of myself and I… I make my own choices." Rey nodded to herself.

"They still care." Dean said, "You know that if… if they knew you were never adopted I think… I think…" He pointed to himself, "I think they'd come back for you. They just… they wanted best for you and they… they thought they had nothing to give you."

"I know that now." Rey grumbled, "Couldn't they just… love me?" Rey asked, "I mean they seem caring and good so… why couldn't that be enough?" Rey sighed.

"Because they just wanted better for you. That's it. I mean you think about it… having a kid when your seventeen with no family to support you." Dean said as Rey nodded to herself, "It'd be terrifying." He said.

"Yeah, it would." Rey agreed, "But don't… you can't blame me for feeling like… like they didn't want me." She said, "I'm still allowed to… be upset." She shrugged to herself, falling against him every now and then as she struggled to walk in a straight line.

"Of course." Dean agreed, "But it's all about… it's about working through all of that. You, your mom and your dad. Maybe one day you'll be a… a big happy family." He nodded.

"Yeah, right." Rey laughed, "Let's not jump that far ahead." She laughed to herself.

"Well you don't know how things go." Dean shrugged, "I'm rooting for you. Being a Brooks and all." He nodded to himself.

"Well thanks for that… uncle." Rey laughed a little, "This… this is me." She noticed her apartment, almost walking by it.

"Ok, I will walk you in." Dean nodded, opening up the door to her apartment as she headed on in, walking up the stairs and tripping up as Dean chuckled, helping her up as they stumbled up the stairs together.

"Thank you." Rey laughed, "This was actually… this was fun." She nodded, looking for her keys whilst Dean leaned against the wall.

"Mhm yeah." Dean nodded, almost falling asleep against the wall, "You're fun. I don't know how you came from my brother." He shook his head as Rey eventually found her keys and opened up the door, stumbling on in as Dean stood away from the wall.

"Well this is me." Rey presented, "I will now… eat some leftovers and fall asleep." She nodded.

"Sounds great." Dean said, "I will see you around then."

"Yeah." Rey nodded as Dean began to walk out, "Wait." She said as he turned around, watching as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled to himself and hugged her back, patting her on the head.

"You're alright, kid." Dean nodded, "Go eat and sleep." He said as Rey smiled, "And lock your door." He warned, stumbling away out of the apartment and closing the door over, smiling to himself.

He stumbled back down the stairs and out of the apartment, taking a few minutes to find his bearings until he heard his name.

"Dean."

He turned around and rolled his eyes, "What the hell do you want, Chrissy?" Dean spat as his brother's ex-wife shrugged, walking over to him.

"Just wondering why you're walking a young girl home at this time of night, in this state." She looked at him.

"None of your business." Dean said childishly, "You stalking me or something?"

"No." Chrissy shook her head, "That's her, isn't it? Reylissa." She said with cheek as Dean nodded, "Pretty girl."

"I'm trying to get home. What do you want?" Dean slurred.

"Well nothing from you of course." Chrissy smiled, "Tell Phil I need to talk to him."

"No, tell him yourself. I am… I am not getting in the middle." Dean made clear, "And to be honest… you should just… you should leave Phil alone. He's doing much better without you and he's-"

"He's back with April?" Chrissy nodded, "I've saw them a couple times."

"Well they're not back together. They're getting to know their daughter." Dean said.

"Just tell him I need to talk to him." Chrissy said as Dean just grumbled and walked off whilst the brunette watched him, looking up at Rey's apartment.

* * *

Dean eventually found his way home, falling into the apartment and closing the door over, trying to be quiet when in reality he was knocking things down, tripping over his feet and making a lot of noise.

"It's 3am, where the hell were you?" Punk asked once he saw Dean stumble into the living room.

"I was out with Rey, my new best friend." Dean nodded, tripping up over Punk's feet and falling over as Punk rolled his eyes, "She's too cool to be your kid honestly."

"Why the hell were you with her?" Punk shook his head.

"I… I don't know I just… I met her in a bar." Dean stood up, sitting down on the chair as Punk looked over to him.

"Please tell me she wasn't as wasted as you are." Punk groaned a little.

"Oh, she was much worse." Dean nodded, "But don't worry papa, I walked her all the way home and into her apartment. She's safe and sound." He smiled as Punk shook his head.

"So you spent the full night drinking with her?" Punk questioned as Dean nodded.

"Yeah. She damn well drank me under the table." Dean nodded, rolling his head back and forth, "She's nice. I really like her. She's having uh… boy problems. So I gave her some good advice."

"You… you gave her advice on boys?" Punk asked with worry, "That can't be good."

"It was." Dean nodded, "I told her to forget about boys. Maybe she will." He shrugged, "She actually really likes you guys. She told me herself. She understands it all and… and she feels bad for you guys well… not like that but like… she gets it, you know. I think you're all gonna get on like… like a damn house on fire!" He exclaimed.

"Shh, AJ and Amelia are sleeping." Punk shook his head as Dean cringed, "She really said that to you?" He wondered.

"Mhm. She wants to know you guys. She likes that you're interested in her." Dean said, "She's sweet, I really like her." He repeated, "My niece. Bless her." He mumbled to himself as Dean raised a brow, "Oh and I met the wicked witch on my way home." He said.

"That could be anyone around here." Punk said.

"Chrissy." Dean nodded, "She said she's gonna… she wants to talk to you." He said as Punk shook his head.

"Great." Punk rolled his eyes, "Any idea what about?" He asked.

"No clue." Dean shrugged, "She's saw you with April."

"And?" Punk shook his head, "It's nothing to do with her." He said as Dean just shrugged.

"I don't think I'll make it to bed." Dean realised as Punk shook his head.

"Then I'm sleeping in your bed for the night. You can take the couch." Punk stood up, throwing him over the blanket, "If you're gonna be sick try and make it to the bathroom please."

"Yes sir." Dean said, beginning to fall asleep as Punk shook his head, walking on out of the living room.

Before heading into Dean's room, he stuck his head into his own bedroom, looking on at AJ fast asleep with Amelia lying next to her. It instantly made him smile. He felt like they were destined to make their way back to one another again.


	47. The Exes

**The Exes**

* * *

"Phil, can you help me with my homework?" Amelia asked, sitting at breakfast the next morning whilst AJ was in the shower. Dean was still snoring in the living room so Punk had brought Amelia into the kitchen and made her some breakfast before he had to leave for work.

"What you got?" Punk asked, leaning over and looking at her little notebook, "What's this? Math?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Amelia said, "I suck at it."

"I doubt that." Punk said, pulling the chair out beside her and sitting down, "You got all of these right." He noticed to the questions she'd already done.

"Even this one?" She pointed as Punk looked on.

"Yeah. Looks like you don't suck at all." Punk nodded.

"Maybe not." Amelia hummed, "Ok, let me do another one so you can check. Don't go anywhere." She told him as he nodded with a smile, watching her do the math sum as he nodded, "Is it right?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Spot on." Punk nodded, "Little wizard in the making." He smiled, standing back up as she smiled to herself and scribbled down more answers.

"Hey, baby. I don't think we'll have time to make you lunch I'll need to give you money." AJ rushed into the kitchen as Punk turned around.

"Phil made my lunch, mommy." Amelia nodded.

"Oh." AJ paused, looking over to Punk who just smiled, "Ok and have you done all your homework? I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Phil helped me. It's all done." Amelia smiled, shutting over her books as AJ looked over to Punk with a smile.

"So… we're ready to go?" AJ wondered. It really wasn't like them to be on time, but it was normally because she had no help. She had Tom but he'd normally escape the morning rush or he would just sit and work through it without helping her. Knowing Punk had the kindness and awareness to help her was everything she truly loved about him.

"I just need to get my shoes on." Amelia nodded, jumping off the chair.

"Wait, have you ate breakfast?" AJ aksed.

"Phil gave me it!" Amelia exclaimed whilst running off out of the kitchen to go put her shoes on.

AJ smiled, folding her arms as she looked over to Punk.

"Here, something before you go. Don't leave on an empty stomach." Punk told AJ as he sat down breakfast for her.

"I… I can't remember the last time I had time for breakfast in the morning." AJ admitted honestly. It was such a weird feeling to be… helped.

"Most important meal of the day." Punk nodded.

"Of course." AJ said, "Thank you for this. I mean you… you don't have to do that for her, help her and take care of her-"

"I don't mind." Punk nodded, "I mean I'm not gonna ignore her." He laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"Well I really appreciate the help." She smiled as he just nodded.

"You ready to go back to work?" He asked her.

"And tell people about my upcoming divorce? Not really." AJ nodded, "But I… I gotta do it." She said as he nodded.

"Maybe later we can chat about… last night." He smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled. Last night. All she was thinking about was last night and how wonderful it was. But a part of her wasn't sure where they were really going to take this. Did they really want to go back down that road again? Was it something to consider? Was it too soon? There was a lot going through her head.

* * *

"Hi, sugar." Chrissy folded her arms, standing at the front of a car in the garage as Punk looked up from behind, coming out from behind the car and wiping his hands from the engine oil, "Miss me?" She smiled.

"Am I allowed to say no?" Punk questioned, walking towards her, "Dean told me you were looking for me."

"Yeah he was… pretty drunk last night." Chrissy nodded, "Nothing changed there."

"Well what do you want? I got work to do." Punk shrugged as Chrissy looked across at him.

"I saw you with April. You guys back together?" She asked.

"Not that it's any of your business… but no, we're not." Punk said. He wasn't going to put a label on anything when he and AJ hadn't really talked yet, "What's it to you?"

"Just wondering when you're gonna start visiting your daughter again." Chrissy shrugged, "You know… the one we have?" She questioned as Punk looked across at her, "You need me to remind you of her name or… or do you still remember?"

"Shut up." Punk shook his head, "You left with her. You didn't give me any choice." Punk said, "You didn't want me near her. How am I supposed to compete with that?" Punk questioned, "Now suddenly you want answers as to why I haven't been around?"

"You don't want her because you don't want me. That's why I left." Chrissy nodded.

"That's not true at all. I love Lily. You were the one who took her away from me and didn't give me the chance to… to be her dad." Punk shook his head as Chrissy just shook her head.

"I took her because you didn't want to make things work." Chrissy said.

"Yeah, with us. That didn't mean I didn't want my daughter. Our marriage fell apart and you got pregnant at the same time. It was wrong for me to pretend that it was going to fix things." He said, "So I told you how I felt and you took that as though I didn't want to be a dad."

"Well can you blame me?" Chrissy asked.

"So now you're storming back into my life and painting me the bad guy when it was you who took that chance away from me?" Punk asked, "Or are you storming back into my life because you've saw me with April a few times and you're getting a little bit angry?"

"Bit of both maybe." Chrissy shrugged, "Lily is four this weekend. I think you should come to her party-"

"I'd rather see her on my own, without your family barking down my neck." Punk rolled his eyes, "Of course, if you'll allow that." He shook his head.

"Fine." Chrissy nodded, "I'll call you."

"Don't play games with me, Chrissy. I'm warning you." Punk said, "Not with my kid."

"I'm not playing games. I'm the one who is taking care of her whilst you go about your normal life." Chrissy said, "Don't forget that."

"If you gave me the chance to see her all this time then I would." Punk said, "Don't act like I've had the choice. You were threatening me with restraining orders at the beginning of the year and now you're inviting me to her birthday party?" Punk questioned, "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Maybe you deserve a chance." Chrissy shrugged.

"Maybe? I never did anything wrong." Punk shook his head.

"Are you kidding?" Chrissy laughed, "Our marriage just consisted of me bailing you out of jail. I didn't want my kid around that."

"I told you I changed." Punk said.

"Yeah well forgive me for not believing you after all the times you would say that to me." Chrissy said, "And now I see you with April and you're… you're meeting your other daughter. I don't want Lily to feel like she wasn't good enough for you-"

"Well I'd make sure she never felt like that." Punk made clear, "If you let me see her that is."

"I will." Chrissy nodded, "I'll call you." She said as Punk stared at her. To think he did really love this woman at one point in his life, to think he thought she was his forever, he felt ridiculous for believing it. All she had done was taken his daughter away from him when she was two and refused to let her see him. He didn't talk about it, mostly because it hurt him. A lot.

"Hey, Chrissy." Punk called her back as she turned, "I find the timing of this highly convenient. April being back, you seeing me with her. I'm warning you right now, do not ever use my daughter as bait for anything. I will shut you down and you know I will." He warned her as Chrissy looked up at him and shrugged.

"No, I'm just giving you a chance." Chrissy said, "Don't fuck it up." She smiled, walking away from the garage as Punk shook his head, throwing the towel over and putting his hands on his hips.

The reason he hadn't told AJ about the fact he really did have another child, was because of how messy the situation was. He knew he looked like the typical dead beat dad but that wasn't the case. He never got the chance, the proper chance, to be a dad to his daughter. She was turning four and he'd missed so much in the past year and a half. She came along just as he and Chrissy's marriage was falling apart and he refused to pretend it was fine just because they were having a baby. He suggested to Chrissy that they co-parent after divorcing. It worked for a little while but Chrissy was a handful at the best of times. It had turned ugly with court orders and restraining orders that he had no choice but to stay away.

* * *

"April, Tom is… here to see you." AJ's assistant walked into her office as AJ stood up, watching her now ex, walk through the door to her office.

"What are you doing here?" AJ questioned.

"I came to see when I can see Amelia." Tom said, "I miss her." He nodded as AJ looked across at him.

"I told you I would call you." AJ said.

"Well there's no harm in talking face to face." Tom said, "I get it. I… I fucked it up with me and you. I mean we were… never great for a long time. Before we even had Amelia honestly." He said, "So… maybe divorcing, yeah maybe it's the right call." He nodded.

"Well it's what I want. I'm never gonna trust you again and I… I know I deserve better." She shrugged.

"You do." Tom agreed, "But I'm not letting my relationship suffer with Amelia just because we're splitting." He said, "So we need to come to some arrangement, when I can see her."

"We will. I told you we will." AJ said, "I'm out looking for places in the city right now. I'll be moved out by the end of the month and we'll have some sort of… routine sorted for Amelia." She nodded.

"Ok." Tom nodded, "I really miss her, you know." He said as AJ looked across at him.

"Why don't I believe you?" AJ wondered as Tom looked across at her, "You never spend time with her and now you miss her? You're always too busy for her. Too busy to play, to take her out, sometimes to even cook her dinner or put her to bed." She said, "I did that for six years, on my own." AJ reminded him, "You've just been in the background."

"Are you kidding me?" Tom spat, "She's my daughter."

"And you never make time for her." AJ called him out. It was things she just brushed by before, but now it was all coming out, she felt like she couldn't hold back, "I mean, I've been staying with Phil and he's been more of a dad to her in a week than you have in six years." She said as Tom looked at her.

"You've been staying with Phil?" Tom questioned, "Since when?"

"Since… that's where I went the night I found you in bed with someone else." AJ said, "He's been there for me. More than you ever have." She walked around from her desk, "And he's been there for Amelia."

"Shut up." Tom spat, "I don't want him near her, do you understand me? Or you." He said, "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"He's a real man who knows exactly what I need." AJ nodded. She figured why the hell not. Every time she saw him, all she could think about was how he spent months sleeping with another woman whilst coming home to her and their daughter. It angered her now. At first she was upset and now she was just angry.

"Excuse me?" Tom walked closer to her.

"Yeah, that's right." AJ smiled, "He gives me what I need. He's… been there for me." She smirked, "If you know what I mean." She folded her arms as Tom slapped her across the face, sending her stumbling back a little with shock as she held her cheek and turned around.

"Don't make this ugly." Tom warned, looking down on her as AJ gulped. It was one thing to be cheated on, but the fact he had raised his hand to her really made her feel like a fool to even have married this man.

"Get out." AJ whispered, holding her cheek and leaning back against her desk as Tom left the office and slammed the door shut behind him.


	48. Sisters

**Sisters**

* * *

"Hi." Rey smiled as Punk opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey." Punk smiled, "You ok?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Uh… yeah." Rey nodded, "I uh… I was wondering if Amelia was here." She said, "I have something for her." She held up a gift bag as Punk smiled.

"No, she's not. April is just out picking her up from school. They shouldn't be long if you wanna come in and wait?" He wondered as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Rey said, walking into the apartment as Punk closed the door over.

"I heard you got caught up with my brother the other night." He smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm still feeling the effects from that." Rey admitted.

"I can imagine. Dean's a pretty bad influence." He said, walking through to the kitchen as Rey followed.

"Well he was very sweet to me so… don't give him too much of a hard time." Rey nodded.

"I won't." Punk promised, "He's still at work. He's on until late." He let her know as she nodded.

"How long has mom been staying with you?" Rey asked, sitting the gift bag down on the kitchen table and taking her coat off. It was crazy how comfortable she was starting to feel with what she could now call her family. Even just after a few encounters she felt safe with them. There was still a lot of ground to cover of course but to actually have family in her life for the first time was something really special.

"Couple of weeks." Punk nodded, getting her a soda from the fridge and sliding it over, "She's separating from her husband so-"

"So you swooped in?" Rey smirked.

"Well not like that." Punk shook his head, even though it was a little like that. He wasn't going to give his daughter the details. He'd spear her the embarrassment.

"What's the deal with you two then?" Rey asked as Punk sat down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked her.

"Did you really just break up and never see each other again?" Rey asked.

"Pretty much." Punk nodded, "It sounds ridiculous how we… we went from having you and being so close. She wasn't just my girlfriend she was my best friend." He said, "And then it just sort of… came to an end." He said.

"And then she got married to someone else?" Rey asked as Punk nodded, "What about you?"

"I'm divorced." Punk nodded.

"Damn." Rey said, "Unlucky in love. Both of you." She scoffed, "Maybe that's like a sign." She shrugged.

"Maybe." Punk nodded.

"Why'd you get divorced?" She asked him.

"It just didn't work out." Punk said briefly.

"And mom?" Rey asked.

"Her… Her husband was having an affair." Punk said as Rey raised her eyebrows.

"Ouch." Rey groaned a little as Punk nodded, "Well at least she's got you to help her." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"It was sweet of you to get Amelia something." He nodded.

"Yeah well… she's my little sister. I've missed six of her birthdays so… I just wanna do something nice." Rey said, "I know she's not exactly close in age but… we can still be best friends." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"Your mom would really like that." Punk nodded as Rey smiled. He could see himself that Rey was starting to put her guard down little by little, and he was really starting to see her personality shine. She had the same kindness and thoughtfulness of her mother.

"Did you say she was looking for places here?" Rey asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, she wants to move back here. I think she gets more comfort from it. Bob is here. And she wants to really work on a relationship with you." Punk nodded, "And I guess being away from her husband is a plus."

"And she's closer to you." Rey smirked as Punk looked at her with confusion, "Come on, I'm not ten." She said, "In a few years time you're gonna have me to thank for reuniting you both back together." She nodded to herself.

"Oh, you think?" Punk smiled as Rey nodded.

"Well I guess it's more Bob we should all thank." Rey admitted, "Have you saw him lately?"

"Yeah I was at his place the other night. He's taking it slow, doing what the doctors are telling him. They've put him on this no salt diet. He's kicking up a fuss about it." Punk laughed to himself.

"I can imagine." Rey smiled, "He really took care of me, you know." She nodded as Punk looked at her, "I mean there were times where I… I got into a lot of trouble, different things, different people." She nodded, "He always helped me out of it." She nodded, "It's crazy to think that all this time he… he was around when I was born." She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, talk about a silent guardian." Punk nodded.

"Did you just… reference Batman?" Rey tilted her head, "You're a grown ass man." She laughed a little as Punk shrugged.

"So? I like Batman." Punk shrugged as Rey just shook her head.

"He's real sexy." Rey agreed.

"Yeah, ok." Punk rolled his eyes as she smiled a little, listening as the door opened.

Rey turned around, watching as Amelia came running through the apartment and into the kitchen.

"Phil, I got a sticker for my homework. Look." Amelia jumped up and down beside Punk, excited to show her friend the well done sticker her teacher had given her.

"Let me see." Punk smiled, taking her notebook and looking on, "Hey, look at you." Punk nodded, "You're so clever." He said as Amelia smiled.

"That's what my teacher said." Amelia nodded, "And I said my friend Phil helped me." She said, holding her notebook against her chest whilst Rey smiled and watched her. She was a little ball of energy and happiness.

"Well you done all the hard work." Punk nodded, "Where is your mommy?" He asked her as Amelia shrugged, looking over at Rey once she got her excitement out, looking over curiously.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked her curiously as Rey smiled.

"I'm Rey." Rey smiled, "You must be Amelia." She nodded.

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" Amelia questioned, sitting up on the chair beside her as Rey turned to Punk. She wasn't really sure how much she could really say. Was she allowed to explain to Amelia that they were sisters? She looked over to Punk who nodded to her.

"I'm gonna go see where your mommy is." Punk said curiously, nodding to Rey to give her the go ahead as he left the kitchen to go find AJ.

"So how'd you know my name?" Amelia asked, leaning over the table and looking at Rey closely.

"Ok well… you know your mommy?" Rey asked as Amelia nodded, "Well… she's my… she's my mommy too." Rey nodded, "And that makes me and you sisters." She nodded as Amelia looked across at her.

"My mommy is your mommy? We have the same mommy?" Amelia wondered as Rey smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. How… How cool is that?" Rey smiled, she never thought this would ever happen in her life, and she was soaking it all up whilst she could. She was overjoyed to have a sister and to meet her like this.

"That is cool." Amelia had to agree, "I didn't think I had a sister. Mommy never said." She shrugged.

"I know, she never said to me either. But it's a nice surprise, right?" Rey smiled, "I've always wanted a sister." She nodded as Amelia smiled.

"And now I'm your sister?" Amelia wondered as Rey nodded with a smile, "That's really cool." She nodded, looking on at Rey, "So is your daddy my daddy too?" Amelia asked her.

"Oh, no. My… my daddy is Phil." She nodded as Amelia gasped.

"Oh, I wish he was my daddy too. No fair." Amelia folded her arms as Rey raised her eyebrows, "Phil is my best friend."

"He is?" Rey smiled as Amelia nodded. Hearing her fondness for Punk was so sweet, but it also made her a little sad that somehow, her biological father wasn't giving her what she needed.

"Yeah, he is." Amelia said, "I live here with him." She said, trying to brag which made Rey smiled.

"Well, maybe you can help me get to know him a little better then." Rey nodded, "And your mommy. I'm… I'm kinda new to all of this." She said as Amelia nodded.

"I'll help you." Amelia smiled.

"I got you something." Rey remembered, sliding over the gift bag as Amelia knelt up on the chair curiously.

"Is this a present?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Rey nodded.

"Oh, but I never got you one." Amelia frowned.

"That's ok." Rey laughed a little, "Go on, open it." She nodded as Amelia dug inside the bag for her gift.

"Oh, cool." Amelia smiled as she pulled out some sketchpads and colouring in books, "I love drawing." She nodded.

"Yeah, I loved this stuff when I was your age." Rey smiled.

"Hey, this is like Spike." Amelia giggled to herself as she pulled out the cuddly dog toy as Rey smiled, watching her laugh to herself. She was the sweetest little thing ever and she couldn't wait to be present in her life.

Meanwhile Punk headed into his bedroom where AJ was, wondering why she had disappeared so quickly into the room.

"Hey, Rey is here. She's in the kitchen talking to Amelia. I thought you'd wanna see them." Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"Uh… yeah, I'm just gonna get out of my clothes." AJ nodded, not looking him in the eye as she dug into her bag to get some clothes out.

"Hey, are you ok?" Punk wondered, "Was work ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ nodded as Punk watched her, noticing her hair in the way of her face, shaking his head with confusion as he walked further towards her, "Why don't you ask Rey to stay for dinner? I just need to get out of these clothes and-" She paused as he tilted her face around by her chin, her hair falling out of the way as he laid eyes on the bruising around her upper cheek where Tom had hit her earlier.

"Tell me this isn't what I think it is." Punk looked at her.

"No, it's just… it was an accident-"

"Did he do this?" Punk questioned with narrow eyebrows as AJ looked up at him, not really sure what to say.

"It's fine, it's just-"

"No, it's not fine!" Punk yelled, "I'll kill him." He stormed off out of the room.

"Phil, wait." AJ chased after him, trying to grab a hold of him as he shot out of the door.

She placed her hand on her forehead, turning back to look through to the kitchen where Rey was sitting with Amelia. She ran down and into the kitchen.

"Hey." AJ said frantically as Rey looked up, "I'm sorry, could you just… keep an eye on her for five minutes?"

"Y-Yeah, is everything ok?" Rey noticed panic in her voice.

"Yeah, fine just… we'll be back soon." AJ nodded to her as Rey nodded, watching her rush off as Amelia looked over to Rey who smiled.

"You should give me snacks now." Amelia smirked as Rey laughed to herself.


	49. Breaking Barriers

**Breaking Barriers**

* * *

"Phil, what are you doing?" AJ grabbed him as he walked out of the apartment building, "Huh? You gonna walk down the highway and go miraculously find where I live?" AJ questioned. She knew when he got mad, there was no talking him out of anything, but she had to try her best in this case.

"He put his hands on you, April. I'm not gonna sit there and do nothing." Punk made clear.

"Hey, this is my mess to sort out, ok? I don't need you fighting my battles. As much as I appreciate the concern, please… please just don't get involved." AJ nodded, placing her hands on his arms, "It was my fault, I provoked him-"

"No, nothing you can say justifies being hit. So don't even try to explain this situation." Punk made clear, "He shouldn't have lifted his hands to you, bottom line."

"Ok, he shouldn't have." AJ agreed, "But please, this isn't the solution to this." AJ nodded, trying to calm him down, "I'm getting out of it, ok? That's the most important thing. He… He isn't the man I thought he was but that's ok now because I'm getting out." She said, "Me and Amelia are gonna find a place here and… and maybe we can start something new." She nodded to him as he looked at her, "Yeah?"

"You know I'd love nothing more." Punk nodded, "But I can't just ignore the fact he hit you, April. Who the hell does he think he is?" He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have to see him anymore. It'll be just to drop off and pick up Amelia." AJ nodded.

"Do you really trust him with her?" Punk questioned.

"Y-Yeah." AJ nodded.

"You're not convincing me." Punk said.

"She is his daughter. He wouldn't put her in any danger or hurt her in any way. I know that much." AJ said.

"I'm sure there was a time you thought he wouldn't hurt you in any way." Punk made a point as AJ looked at him, "I'm just trying to look out for you here. Please don't punish me for that." He said.

"I'm not. I love that you care because it's… it's not something I'm used to, having someone who has my back, who has Amelia's back. I can't thank you enough… but this is still my ex-husband and this is my situation to handle." She nodded, "So let me handle it." She said as Punk nodded.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I know you don't." AJ said, taking his hand in hers, "But maybe this was a blessing in disguise, getting out of my marriage and somehow meeting you again." She nodded, "Last night I… I went to sleep and I was happy, I felt like I was important to someone again-"

"You've always been important to me. You will always be." Punk nodded.

"I know that." AJ smiled, "So maybe… we can try again at this. I'd say we're a little smarter than we were back then, hopefully." She nodded, "Maybe we can give it a go properly."

"I'd like that." Punk nodded, "But I'm not gonna back off from Tom. If he thinks this is how he can treat you… no way, AJ. I'll go talk to him and teach him some respect-"

"Well that's the difference between him and you. That's why he's lost me, ok?" AJ nodded, "Let's just go back inside. We have our freakin' daughter who is actually… letting us into her life, she's giving us that chance and… to me, that's more important right now than my ex-husband." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I agree." Punk said, "I just don't want you to be hurt." He sighed, cupping her cheek as she placed her hand over his.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded, "Let's go back inside." She said as he nodded, leaning down and kissing her sweetly as she kissed back. Feeling like she had him by her side again was the best. Feeling that protection from him again. Knowing he'd do anything for her. It was things that were really missing from her marriage. And she was only just realising that now.

"Rey was really excited to meet Amelia." Punk nodded, walking back into the apartment block and up the stairs to the apartment.

"I hope they get along." AJ admitted honestly.

"Well one is six and the other is nineteen. I don't think they'll be fighting about much." Punk chuckled a little as AJ smiled, walking into the apartment and looking down into the kitchen where she saw Rey sitting with Amelia. It warmed her heart so much to see her two daughters together. Both so different but so special to her. She never thought she'd see this sight. She never thought she'd meet Rey and she couldn't help but feel like it was a blessing to finally meet her and to be given this chance to actually be her mom. She was very grateful for it.

She walked down the corridor and into the kitchen, smiling as she watched Rey sitting with Amelia drawing in some books.

"Mommy, look what Rey gave me. My sister." Amelia explained, showing her mother all the books as AJ smiled to herself.

"Woah, those are great." AJ smiled, looking on, "Did you say thank you?" She asked.

"She did." Rey smiled, "Is everything ok?" She asked her mother, noticing she was a little frantic and disorientated.

"Yeah, everything is fine." AJ smiled. Everything was fine now that she saw her daughters together. It was a sight she really thought could never be possible, to have them both in her life, to also have the promise of something new with Phil. It was exactly what she needed to get through the divorce.

"I'll uh… I'll get going." Rey nodded.

"No, stay." AJ said immediately, "Stay for dinner. We'll order pizza." She nodded.

"Yes!" Amelia cheered, "I love pizza." She smiled excitedly as Rey looked over at AJ.

"Are you sure?" Rey asked. She wouldn't lie, she was really enjoying spending time with her sister. She was quite the character and she was soaking up every moment with her.

"Of course." AJ nodded, "I'd love for you to stay." She said as Rey smiled and nodded.

"Me too." Amelia nodded.

"Me three." Punk agreed as Rey smiled. She really was starting to like the feeling of being wanted and she already felt love from her parents. Even though they were still going slow and steady, she felt like they were really there for her and she was glad she made the decision to give them a chance.

* * *

Rey stayed for dinner with what she felt comfortable with calling her family. The main entertainment was Amelia of course, but it felt nice to continue to get to know her parents. She was starting to get an idea of who they really were, and she was hoping she was putting down some of her guard to let them into who she was also.

"You went back to work today?" Rey asked AJ who nodded whilst Punk cleared the plates away.

"Yeah, I did. I'm working on this new line that's launching soon. You wanna see?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, sure." Rey nodded as AJ reached over into her purse and took out some of the plans for the new line she was working on, opening it up and showing Rey, "Oh, woah." She smiled, "That's really pretty." She said, shuffling her chair a little closer to look on as Punk looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"So this is this month's collection here." AJ explained, "And then this is next month." She flicked the page as Rey looked on.

"Oh, I like that one." Rey pointed as she looked at all the clothes.

"I'll bring you some stuff if you like." AJ nodded.

"Oh, no… I wouldn't expect you to-"

"No, it's fine. I get to take a handful of stuff home with me sometimes anyway." AJ said, "Take a look through it and circle some stuff you like." She nodded, giving her a pen as Rey smiled.

"Let me see." Amelia shuffled over, "Our mommy makes pretty clothes, look." Amelia pointed as Rey smiled and nodded.

"You're right." Rey nodded, "You wanna help me pick some stuff? There's so much to choose from." She said.

"I'll help." Amelia nodded as AJ smiled to herself as she watched them. It was an unbelievable sight that she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to. She could sense Rey's wall was going down, certainly since they first saw her. She was really letting them in and it was all she and Punk could ask for.

"These hoodies look so comfy." Rey nodded as she flicked to the casual clothing section, which was obviously something she was interested in.

"Yeah and the yoga pants are amazing." AJ nodded, "Which I never wear to do actual yoga." She said as Rey smiled.

"Does anyone?" Rey chuckled as AJ smiled.

Punk smiled as he watched AJ talk to Rey, Amelia shuffling her way into the conversation too, and it made him incredibly happy but also a little sad. He would never forget the fact he had another daughter out there, one who he hadn't been given the chance to be there for. He felt like it was something he had to hide because even though he knew it wasn't his fault, he felt like he looked like the bad guy in it. He loved Lily. The second he held her, just like Rey, it was instant love and connection, and his time with her got cut so short because of the issues he had with Chrissy. He wanted to do his best by her also.

"Is there like a men's section in all of this? I could do with a few new t-shirts." Punk nodded as AJ smiled and shook her head. He could see how happy she was to be sitting with her two daughters, and that made him instantly happy. He really didn't want to mess up with this chance he was given.

"Yeah, every time I see you, you wear the same stuff." Rey nodded to him as Punk gasped.

"Ouch." Punk laughed a little as Rey shrugged.

"She's got a point." AJ agreed.

"Oh, yeah. Let's all gang up on me." Punk nodded, "I see how it is." He said.

"No, don't gang up on him." Amelia frowned as Punk smiled.

"Thank you, Amelia." Punk said as the six year old smiled to him sweetly just as there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it." He nodded, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door, opening it up where he saw a guy standing who he didn't know.

"Hey." Punk shook his head, "Can I help you?"

"Is Rey here?" Josh asked him.

"Why'd you wanna see Rey?" Punk raised a brow. He'd already met one of Rey's boy connections the other night when Zac stormed into the diner. He was hoping this wasn't another one he had to choke around the neck.

"It's private, I guess." Josh shrugged, "Is she here?"

"Mhm." Punk nodded suspiciously, "I'm her dad, by the way." He added.

"I know." Josh nodded.

"What's your name?" Punk asked him.

"Josh." Josh said, "Her friend, Joanne. She told me where you lived, said I might find her here."

"I'll go get her." Punk said, keeping his eyes fixed on him before walking off, "Rey." Punk walked back into the kitchen, "There's a Josh at the door for you. You want me to tell him to fuck off?"

"Phil." AJ hissed as she looked on at Amelia as Punk covered her ears, "You already said it." AJ scoffed as Punk smiled innocently whilst Amelia pushed his hands away.

"No." Rey groaned, "No, I'll talk to him." She stood up, walking on out of the kitchen as AJ looked over at Punk.

"Another boyfriend?" AJ whispered as Punk just shook his head and shrugged.

Rey made her way down the apartment and to the door where Josh was standing, stepping outside with him and closing the door over.

"Hey." Rey nodded.

"Hey." Josh replied. They hadn't spoken since the fight they had and Rey had really been reflecting on what she really wanted at the moment, more so what she needed, "I uh… I wanted to apologise." He said, "For snapping the way I did the other night."

"Ok." Rey said.

"I just… I care about you and that's why I got so upset. I don't want you to view me as how my parents acted because that's not me." Josh nodded.

"I know that." Rey said, "I know you care." She sighed, "Which is… why this is a little harder." She nodded, "I'm not in a place right now where I feel it's right to have a boyfriend." She admitted, "I'm putting me first right now and I got a lot going on. It'd be unfair to you if I told you all these things and never had time to see you. You don't deserve that." She nodded, "But I'm getting to know my parents and I'm actually really liking it and I… I also have a little sister that I want to know and spend time with. I want to maybe apply for college and… and just put myself first." She said, "I know it sounds incredibly selfish but-"

"No, of course it doesn't." Josh nodded, "I understand." He assured her as she smiled, "You're amazing, I hope you know that." He said as Rey smiled.

"You are too." Rey smiled, "You're the first guy who hasn't just been interested in one thing. You actually wanted to know me and… that means a lot to me." She nodded, "So thank you." She said as he smiled. He understood what she was saying completely. There was no bad blood.

"I hope everything goes well with your parents and… go for college. You'll be great." He nodded as she smiled, "I'll see you around." He said as she nodded, watching as he left down the stairs in the landing as she sighed.

It was bitter sweet. She really liked him but it wasn't fair to be stringing him along whilst having so much going on in her life. She was putting herself first at the minute.


	50. No More Games

**No More Games**

* * *

"I liked Josh." Joanne frowned, sitting with Rey on her couch the next night as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, I liked him too." Rey said, "But I'm… I'm not in the right frame of mind to date." She shrugged, "So it's unfair to him if I just strung him along. It's better just to end things here." She nodded to herself.

"As long as it's what you want." Joanne nodded, "How is it going with your parents?" She asked.

"Surprisingly good." Rey nodded, "They're actually really nice people."

"Why did you ever think they wouldn't be?" Joanne laughed a little.

"Well I don't know, I guess the stigma around leaving me made me think they were terrible people." Rey shrugged, "My mom is super successful. Business woman goals." Rey nodded, "My dad is… sweet and funny." She nodded, "And I got a little sister who is hilarious." Rey said as Joanne smiled.

"Sounds like the perfect family." Joanne nudged her as Rey smiled.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Rey shook her head, "I'm still getting to know them."

"What's their deal? Are they together or-"

"No, well… I don't know, honestly. I think there's something going on." Rey nodded, "My dad is divorced. Mom is trying to get a divorce." She said as Joanne nodded, "I think they still love each other." She said.

"Well of course they will. They have you." Joanne nodded.

"That doesn't mean they love each other." Rey laughed a little, "I don't know, I think there's still feelings there." She nodded, "Of course it's not my place to get involved. I'm just trying to know them as my mom and dad." She nodded.

"Are you inviting them to your party?" Joanne smiled.

"What party?" Rey turned to her.

"Your birthday party. The one I told you I was planning." Joanne nodded.

"You were being serious about that?" Rey questioned with worry.

"Yes." Joanne laughed.

"I don't like parties." Rey shook her head.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I've already invited everyone." Joanne nodded.

"Who the hell is everyone?" Rey laughed a little.

"Like… Hooter people, school friends, our prostitute friends-"

"You're kidding, right?" Rey shook her head.

"No." Joanne shrugged, "What?"

"You're ridiculous." Rey laughed, "I'm only turning twenty. It's not a big deal."

"Hey, every birthday is a birthday worth celebrating." Joanne smiled, "And this is the first birthday you have your parents, so I think you should… find a nice outfit and just deal with it. Think of all the presents." She nodded as Rey shook her head.

"I will think about it." Rey nodded.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Joanne scoffed.

"I do have something exciting to tell you that might be worth celebrating." Rey smiled, reaching over for her computer.

"Oh, God. What did you do?" Joanne cringed.

"I… applied for college." Rey turned her computer around to show her the email as Joanne gasped.

"Oh my God, seriously?" Joanne smiled, taking the computer from her and looking at the confirmation email.

"Yeah. I'll get a response within a week." Rey nodded, "Medicine and nursing." She said.

"I can't believe you finally did it." Joanne smiled.

"Me neither." Rey laughed a little, "But why can't I? The worst that happens is I don't get in. I'll get over it. I shouldn't give up on something without trying it." She shrugged.

"Are your parents putting some motivation voodoo on you?" Joanne laughed, "Why the sudden urge to apply?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just… I want to start doing things for myself. I've spent a lot of my life trying to cater for other people, do what other people want me to… I'm putting myself first now." Rey nodded.

"Such a woman." Joanne shook her head with pride as Rey laughed, "I'm so happy for you." She smiled, sitting the computer over and toppling over her friend to give her a hug as they laughed, "I bet you get in." She nodded, sitting back up.

"I hope so." Rey nodded.

"I'm excited for you." Joanne clapped, "Even more reason to have your birthday party."

"I haven't gotten accepted yet." Rey laughed, "Don't hype me up to fail." She rolled her eyes, "I haven't told anyone so… keep it quiet. I'll only tell people if I've been accepted."

"Ok, but it's so exciting." Joanne smiled, "You're right, you do need to put yourself first. Do what you want to do." She said, "Does this mean you'll leave Hooters?" She frowned suddenly.

"No, I'll just be cutting my shifts down." Rey smiled, "I couldn't leave the best job in the world." She exaggerated as Joanne smiled.

"Damn right." Joanne nodded, "Well my fingers and toes are all crossed for you." She smiled.

"I actually feel like my life is coming together." Rey shook her head, "I can't believe how much my opinions changed on my parents. I hated them when I first saw them."

"Well you got to know them and more of the story." Joanne shrugged.

"Yeah and I'm… I don't blame them for what they did." Rey nodded, "I think back to my life when I was seventeen… I wouldn't know what to do with a baby either." She said with horror, "They wanted best for me and… it didn't pull through but the intentions were there." Rey nodded, "I just want to know them and maybe… maybe they can actually be a part of my life now."

"Of course they can. It's a working progress." Joanne smiled, "And you got a little sister too. We can take her out shopping and dress her up." She nodded excitedly.

"Ok, she's not a toy." Rey laughed.

"It'd be fun. She'd love it." Joanne said, "You can still be a fun big sister, even if you're ten thousand years older." She said as Rey scoffed.

"I will be." Rey nodded, "It's just… one step at a time right now, and it's going really well." She said.

"Good. I'm glad." Joanne nodded, "It's what you deserve." She said as Rey smiled.

"You're still my mom, dad, sister, best friend, aunt, uncle, cousin all in one." Rey winked.

"Oh, I know I am." Joanne smiled, "Let's order some food." She nodded.

* * *

Punk sat at a picnic bench in the swing park which he was meeting Chrissy and his daughter in. He wasn't going to decline a visit with his daughter. He was past the stage of angry with Chrissy for what she had done to him with their child. He just wanted to somehow make up for the times that were lost.

He knew she had her own selfish reasons for taking off with Lily. He was a terrible husband, he couldn't have agreed more, but that never meant he was going to fail as a father the way she suspected. Up until now, he had been in and out of her life, courtesy of Chrissy's different change in moods, but he hadn't saw Lily in months.

Having Rey in his life now, seeing Amelia every day with AJ, it made him miss his youngest daughter even more, and he had to miss her in silence in fear of what people would think of him. He hadn't even told Bob he had another kid.

He looked up and noticed Chrissy entering the park with Lily holding her hand. He stood up immediately. She was getting so big but still was respectfully short. She had dark hair and his eyes which he noticed the second he held her. She had her mother's pretty features, he wouldn't deny it. With all due respect to her, Chrissy was a good mother. He knew Lily loved her, but he hated that he was the parent that never seemed to be there for her. He wasn't sure he'd forgive his ex-wife for that.

He suddenly noticed as she began running towards to him, smiling to himself as he dropped to one knee.

"Hi, daddy!" Lily yelled excitedly on her way running towards him as Punk chuckled, catching her and squeezing her tightly.

"Hey, baby." Punk smiled, lifting her up and hugging her tightly as Chrissy made her way over with folded arms, "Hey, how are you?" Punk asked Lily, putting her back down, "You're getting so big."

"Yeah, I'm growing." Lily agreed with him as she stood on her tip toes as Punk nodded and smiled, "It's my birthday this week." She told him as he nodded.

"I know. You're gonna be four. That's so old." He exaggerated.

"It is?" Lily smiled, "Not as old as you, though." She nodded.

"Yeah, not quite." Punk laughed a little, "I like your hat. You wear that specially for me?" Punk asked, referring to the cubs beanie she had on.

"It was the first thing in my closet." Lily shrugged, "I normally wear my unicorns one." She nodded.

"I see." Punk smiled, "So what you got planned for your birthday?" Punk asked her, sitting down on the bench.

"I'm having a party in my house." Lily nodded, "Can you please come? You never come to my house."

"I uh…" He looked over to Chrissy.

"Lil, daddy is busy on your birthday but he's gonna see you some time after it, ok?" Chrissy nodded as Lily looked over to her, "He'll see you after your birthday." She nodded to her as Lily made a face.

"Why not on my birthday?" Lily questioned, "Can't you be not busy?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, I promise we'll do something cool after. Just me and you, for your birthday." Punk nodded.

"But then it won't be my birthday." Lily shook her head.

"I know but we can still make it for your birthday, right?" Punk nodded as Lily scuffed her converse off the grass and looked down.

"Can I go play?" She turned to her mother.

"Yeah, on you go." Chrissy nodded to her as Lily ran away to play as Punk took his cap off and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"The novelty of me in her life is starting to wear off." Punk nodded to Chrissy, "And I can't not to blame you for it." He said, "She's getting used to me not being there." He said as Chrissy looked down, "What'd I ever do to you for you to do this to me? Huh?" Punk questioned.

"How about divorcing me?" Chrissy shrugged.

"You were in agreement for the divorce." Punk said, "And it was the best thing for us. We could have still co-parented. That was the plan."

"I didn't want that for Lily." Chrissy said.

"Oh, so your solution was to just block me out from her life? I miss so much with her." Punk shook his head, looking across at Lily, "And she's gonna start making her mind up on me and she's gonna hate me for not being there." He said, "But it's you who is causing all of this." He stood up as Chrissy looked across at him.

"I'm sorry." Chrissy nodded.

"Oh, you're sorry?" Punk shook his head.

"I am." Chrissy said, "It was never my place. She's your daughter too." She nodded, "And I promise from now on… we can… we can do this thing together." She said.

"You expect me to believe that is sincere? I find it hilarious that you suddenly appear with all of this when you see me with April. You're using this to get her out of my life but it's not gonna work. My relationship with Lily no longer has anything to do with you." Punk made clear.

"I'm trying to apologise to you right now. Just accept it." Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Apologise for taking my daughter from me?" Punk asked, "Sorry I'm not up to accepting it right away." He said as Chrissy sighed.

"What else do you want me to do?" Chrissy asked him, "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I am a little jealous. I saw you with April, I know that you're getting to know your other daughter-"

"Yeah, my other daughter who I've only just met. I'm not really doing good as a father right now. One of my daughters barely even knows me and the other is starting to forget me." He said, looking over to Lily as Chrissy sighed.

"She'll never forget you. I talk about you all the time. She actually talks about you all the time." Chrissy nodded, "She loves you." She nodded.

"Then enough with the games. She's a kid. She doesn't deserve to be the weapon we used to score points against each other. We had a good time, it didn't work out, but we have something amazing out of it and I deserve to see her just like you do." Punk said as Chrissy nodded.

"You're right." Chrissy said, "I'm… I'm sorry." She nodded as Punk looked at her. At this point, he wasn't after an apology. He just wanted to be given the chance to be a dad to his daughter.

"So I can see her without you threatening me with court?" Punk questioned as Chrissy nodded.

"We can arrange for her to see you more. She'd really like that." Chrissy said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I'm not gonna say thank you. I shouldn't have to." He rolled his eyes as Chrissy just nodded, "Excuse me." He said, walking away from her and over to the swings where Lily was.

"Push me, please." Lily nodded, "My legs can't reach." She swung them back and forth as Punk smiled.

"Ok, you ready?" Punk smiled, standing behind her.

"Yes, go go." Lily smiled excitedly as he pushed her on the swings whilst Chrissy sat on the bench watching how big her daughter's smile was when her father was around.


	51. Doubt

**Doubt**

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" AJ asked later on as Punk got home, "Amelia was bummed that her homework buddy wasn't here." She said as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I got caught up." Punk nodded to her, "She in bed?"

"Yeah, I just put her down. Dean has gone out with some friends." She told him as he took his jacket off and nodded, "I've actually been watching TV programs, can you believe it?" She asked him as he chuckled.

"Why is that a big deal?" Punk chuckled, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"I never had the time. I was so busy doing everything and anything on my own that… I never had time to sit down with a coffee and relax for an hour." She admitted honestly, "I've actually saw a house I really like." She nodded.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled.

"Yeah, it's five minutes away." AJ nodded, "It's great. Three bedroom. Really pretty garden-"

"That's the most important thing. The garden." Punk teased as she nudged him.

"Hey, it's nice for Amelia in the Summer." AJ defended, "And Spike of course." She nodded over to the lazy dog lying in front of the fire on his bed.

"You gonna put in an offer?" He asked her as she nodded.

"I already have actually." AJ smiled, "I'm just waiting on my realtor calling me back." She nodded, "Seems promising. Then I can move all my shit out from my old house and it can… it can really be a new beginning." She nodded to herself.

"As long as you're happy." Punk smiled.

"I am. I really am." AJ nodded, "I'm putting myself first and I'm doing things for me." She said as he smiled.

"Good. The way it should be." Punk nodded.

"And I'm really glad that… maybe you and I can… maybe start something new too." She nodded, running her finger up his chest and turning into him as he smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Punk smiled, watching as she leaned up to kiss him, "Wait." Punk stopped as she looked at him, "I gotta… I need to talk to you first." He said. He knew it was wrong for him to keep hiding Lily from her. He didn't want it to look like he was ashamed, because he wasn't, he was just worried of how she'd look at the situation, how she'd react to him not being as present in her life, but he wouldn't keep it from her any longer.

"What is it?" AJ asked a little worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Punk shook his head, "I uh… well I haven't been completely honest with you." He admitted, sitting up a little as AJ looked at him, "I didn't keep it from you because I didn't want you to know or anything like that, I just… I see how it looks and I didn't want you to think of me in a certain way." He said.

"Phil, what's going on?" AJ asked, starting to worry.

"I have another daughter." Punk nodded as AJ looked across at him with widening eyes, "With my ex." He said, "We had her just as we were separating. Wasn't particularly great. She's turning four this week. Her mom hasn't been the greatest throughout it all. I've been threatened with custody trials and restraining orders. I've barely got to see her over the past few years." Punk said as AJ frowned, "She lets me come and go but… I'm not really in her life." He shook his head.

"Phil, why did you never say?" AJ shook her head.

"Because I see how it looks." Punk nodded, "Like I don't care-"

"No, it looks like your ex has been unfair to you." AJ said, "What's her name?" She placed her hand on his arm as he turned to her.

"Lily." Punk nodded.

"That's sweet." AJ smiled, "And she's turning four this week?"

"Yeah, uh… day before Rey's birthday." Punk nodded, "So every year for the past couple I've sat celebrating my daughter's birthdays… on my own." He said, "One doesn't even know me and is pretty much all grown up and the other is forgetting about me." He said as AJ sighed.

"Have you talked to your ex?" AJ asked him, "What she's doing isn't fair. Maybe… maybe a custody hearing would be good, because then you could get fair rules that allows you to see her-"

"I would never win that custody trial, trust me." Punk nodded, "I have a criminal record, a conviction-"

"A conviction?" AJ asked with horror, "When?"

"It's a long story." Punk shook his head, "That's why she always threatened me with it. If it ever went to court I'd never see her again." He said, "But she seems to be giving me a chance, even though I never did anything wrong." He said, "That's where I was earlier. I find it really strange that she has this change of mind as soon as she sees me with you but… neither here nor there… I'm just interested in Lily and being there for her."

"So she's letting you see her?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, apparently but… it could all change. I never know how to read Chrissy." He admitted honestly.

"She doesn't have a right to do that. To keep her from you." AJ shook her head, saddened by what he was saying and what he was going through. She couldn't imagine being kept from Amelia, and she wasn't even mad that he hadn't told her.

"I know that but… I couldn't risk losing her forever so I… I did what she said." Punk nodded.

"I'm so sorry." AJ sighed, rubbing his arm softly and shuffling closer to him, "But… you know it's a good thing that she's considering letting you see her. Even if it's to do with me or whatever it is you think… just do whatever you can for Lily, so you can see her, because that's the important thing, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it's all that matters. Chrissy knows that." Punk said.

"Then focus on that." AJ nodded, "Are you getting to see her for her birthday?" She asked him.

"I'm gonna take her out after. I would never be invited to her party with Chrissy's parents there." Punk rolled his eyes, "I'll see her a few days after." He nodded.

"Well that's good." AJ nodded, "You should never have hesitated to tell me. What did you think I was gonna do?" She wondered.

"I just thought you'd think I was a dead beat dad or… I just wasn't interested-"

"I don't think that. I think your ex seems like a bitch and what she's doing, using your daughter like that against you… it's not cool." AJ shook her head, "Clearly this has nothing to do with you on your end." She said.

"I never even told Bob." Punk shook his head, "We'd split up when she found out she was pregnant. I… I refused to get back together just because we were having a baby. I was trying to do the right thing. We agreed to co-parent. I was there when she was born and there for her the first few weeks and then it… it started to get messy." He nodded.

"We all have failed relationships." AJ nodded, "I get it, I mean look what I'm going through." She said, "It sucks and it's horrible but… you just gotta lean on the people around you. Lily is… still really young so you have the time now to be present." She said.

"I find it easier talking with Rey than I do with Lily." Punk admitted honestly, "Is that weird?"

"Rey's an adult, we can talk to her casually. Younger kids are harder to entertain but… you… you're so good with Amelia." AJ shook her head. She didn't know why he sounded so doubtful of himself. He was so great with Amelia and so hands on, she couldn't imagine him being any different.

"I just feel like I suck." Punk nodded, "As a dad."

"You don't." AJ shook her head, "You've not even been given the chance with Lily, and you haven't really got the chance with Rey either." She said honestly, "There's plenty of time and I'll… I'll help you with anything. Maybe Amelia and Lily could have a play date." She suggested with a smile as Punk turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you." Punk nodded. He was surprised at how encouraging she was but then he remembered all the reasons why he loved her, why she was his best friend and his everything for so long. She always knew the right things to say, no matter what the situation was.

"Rey will freak out when she realises she's got another sister." AJ laughed a little, "She's gonna love it."

"Yeah, I bet." Punk nodded, "You don't think I'm a terrible father?" Punk asked her.

"Phil." AJ tutted, "Of course I don't. I don't think you've been given the chance. I mean… no matter what went on with me and Tom, I would never stop him seeing Amelia. What Chrissy has been doing is wrong, it's unfair and she can't use Lily to get to you like that." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "I don't know whether to buy her sincere act right now." He admitted.

"Do what you have to for Lily. Forget about Chrissy." AJ shook her head. To her, it sounded like his ex was a bitch the way she was behaving.

"Yeah, I'm gonna." Punk nodded. She was giving him the confidence and encouragement he needed.

"You're not a terrible father." AJ nodded, "You've been more of a father to Amelia than Tom has her whole life, and I'm not just saying that." She said, "Lily and Rey are really lucky to have you." She said as he smiled.

"Thank you." Punk nodded as she smiled, cupping the back of his head and playing with the hair at the bottom as he smiled, leaning forward and kissing her softly. It felt like a life time since he was able to seek comfort in someone and actually feel comfortable doing so.

AJ deepened the kiss, climbing over him and cupping his cheeks as he stood up off the couch with her as she smiled against his mouth.

"Dean will kill you." AJ mouthed against his lips which he the moved down to her neck, carrying her out of the living room and heading for Dean's bedroom as Amelia was asleep in his.

"He'll never know." Punk smiled, pressing his lips back against hers as he walked into the bedroom and closed the door over with his foot.


	52. Party

**Party**

* * *

"Hey, Bob. How you doing?" Punk asked as he walked into Bob's store.

"Fit as a fiddle." Bob nodded sarcastically as he got to his feet, "What about you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Punk nodded, "Need some help, though."

"With what?" Bob asked.

"Reylissa's birthday is this weekend. Obviously we're gonna get her a present but… we don't really know what to get." Punk nodded, "Since you know more about her I was wondering if you had any ideas?" Punk asked him.

"Well I know she likes flowers." Bob nodded.

"I can't just get her flowers." Punk said.

"Well she's nineteen. It's not like I can suggest toys of any kind." Bob scoffed.

"I know that, I'm just… we're stuck for ideas." He said, "And her friend, Joanne, she's invited us to her party-"

"Yeah, I got the same invite. It's not like Rey to have a birthday party." Bob said, "She doesn't like being centre of attention. Sounds like Joanne's doing."

"Well you'll come along anyway, won't you?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Bob said, "How have things been going with her? You been seeing her?"

"Yeah, a little. She was over at my place for dinner the other night and she met Amelia. It was nice." Punk nodded, "And not that it's your business but… me and April are… maybe starting something new." He nodded, knowing Bob would be pleased to hear.

"Well I knew that was destined to happen." Bob scoffed with a smile, "Didn't think it would take this long but nevertheless, here we are."

"Yeah, she's looking at a place to move into just five minutes away. We're gonna take it slow and see where it goes." Punk nodded, "I uh… I also need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Bob raised a brow, "You got money problems?"

"No, no nothing like that." Punk said, "I've not been very honest with you. The reason I never told you was because of how everything went and the way things have been." He said, "Chrissy had a baby just as we were divorcing. I have another daughter." He nodded as Bob folded his arms, "I just… I never told you because of how messy things were. I didn't want you to think of me in a certain way. You already knew I failed at being a father to my first kid and now my second is just pretty much the same."

"Phil." Bob tutted, "You should have told me. H-How old is she?"

"She's four this week." Punk nodded, "Her name is Lily. It's been real messy with Chrissy. She pretty much hasn't let me see her properly. I've been in and out of her life whenever Chrissy decided."

"She has no right." Bob spat angrily.

"I know but she started threatening me with court orders and restraining orders and that meant I'd never see her again, because I know I'd lose." Punk said, "So I just bit my tongue and I went along with it. Now I'm trying to get to know both of my daughters. Feels like a losing battle."

"You'll get there." Bob nodded, "But stop bottling things up. Talk to me. Talk to April." He encouraged, "Don't let it all burn your brain."

"I've been talking to April about it, she's been really good." Punk nodded, "Helping me with advice." He said as Bob nodded, "Hopefully things start going in the right direction."

"They will." Bob smiled, "I think it's better if you find something for Rey on your own. Then it becomes more personal. She's not spoiled so… she'll be grateful for anything." Bob said, "And she's not materialistic." He nodded.

"Yeah, me and April will think of something." Punk nodded to himself.

"I'm sure you will." Bob nodded, "I'm happy you two are… giving things another go." He said, "I knew it'd happen." He said cockily as Punk just scoffed.

"Yeah, ok. The prophet." Punk scoffed, "I gotta get back to work." He said as Bob just smiled.

"Go on then." Bob nodded.

* * *

The weekend eventually came around and AJ and Punk headed to Rey's birthday party. AJ had dropped Amelia off with Tom, as reluctant as she was to do so, she knew that Amelia still loved her father and she did trust him with her.

They arrived at the bar where the small party was, walking on in and finding their way through some people before finding Rey over by the bar.

"Hey." Rey noticed them, "You guys came." She smiled.

"Of course." AJ smiled, "Happy birthday." She nodded. It was surreal to spend a birthday with their daughter. For it to be her 20th birthday was even more surreal, but they were just glad they could be a part of it.

"Happy birthday." Punk nodded, extending her the gift bag and the flowers as Rey took them and smiled.

"Thank you." Rey nodded, "I love flowers." She smiled, "I'll uh… I'll open this later." She nodded to them, "Thank you both for coming, you didn't need to."

"We wanted to." Punk smiled, "You have a lot of friends." He nodded, looking around the section of the bar which was super busy.

"These are mostly Joanne's friends." Rey assured them, "Bob is sitting over there if you're looking for him." She pointed as Punk and AJ looked over and nodded.

"Yeah we'll go make sure he's not drinking too much." Punk nodded.

"Uh wait…" AJ said, digging into her purse, "Amelia made this in school. I told her it was your birthday so she made you a card." She nodded, extending over the glittery handmade card as Rey smiled to herself and opened it up, smiling to herself at all the drawings.

"I love this." Rey smiled, "I'll uh… I'll need to thank her in person." She nodded.

"Come over any time. I've actually got a new house. I'll need to show you it." AJ nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Rey smiled, "I'd love to see it." She nodded.

"We'll arrange something." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Rey smiled as AJ nodded, "I better go say hi to more people. I'll come see you guys soon." She said as they nodded, watching as she walked off to go find Joanne whilst they headed over to where Bob was sitting.

"She looks so pretty." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, watching as Rey stood at the bar with her friend. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with heels, and had her long dark hair all straightened and sat beautifully, as well as some make-up, not that she needed it.

"It's crazy that she's twenty." Punk shook his head, sitting down beside Bob.

Meanwhile Rey stood at the bar with Joanne getting another drink, "I can't believe they came." Rey admitted.

"Why wouldn't they have?" Joanne shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe it was too soon… they even got me a present." Rey smiled.

"Well you're their daughter." Joanne shrugged.

"I've only just met them." Rey said, "I mean… I'm not complaining." She admitted, looking over to her parents as they sat talking to Bob, "I'm glad they're here." She nodded.

She'd spent a lot of birthday's being very alone. She always prided herself on making her own family and friends, but it felt so wonderful to be getting to know her parents and for them to be here celebrating a birthday with her.

"I need to go introduce myself properly." Joanne smirked, "Do you think your dad will dance with me?" She smiled.

"Leave my dad alone." Rey scoffed as she suddenly felt a cold tap on her shoulder, turning around as she saw her uncle standing, having tapped her on the back with a bottle of wine, holding a card too as she smiled.

"I'm not good with presents." Dean admitted, "So… I figured this might do the trick." He nodded, handing her the bottle of wine and birthday card as Rey smiled.

"Thank you." Rey smiled to him, taking the wine and card, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah, I did. You're my niece." Dean smiled, "And the first woman to ever drink me under the table. Congratulations." He nodded.

"Well thank you. I don't know how to take that." Rey laughed as Joanne smiled.

"Where is my bottle of wine?" Joanne arched a brow as Dean looked at her.

"Dean this is my best friend, Joanne. Joanne, this is my… uncle Dean." Rey introduced them as Dean shook her hand.

"I don't have a bottle for you but I'll buy you a glass." Dean nodded as he walked over to the bar.

"Your dad and uncle are so hot, this isn't fair." Joanne whispered to Rey as Rey punched her in the gut as she chuckled.

"I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air." She told Joanne who nodded.

She disappeared out of the bar and outside with her purse, digging inside for a cigarette and lighting up, blaming her uncle for encouraging her which had now become a habit.

She was extremely grateful for how her life had gone in the past few weeks. She'd let go of things that weren't healthy for her and she was gaining a family and new opportunities. She was letting go of that bitter angry little girl inside of her and appreciating her life in the moment.

She stood outside, watching the busy night life pass her by, standing into the side as she enjoyed her cigarette, suddenly watching as a woman began to approach her from the corner of her eye. She immediately assumed she was probably looking for a lighter.

"Must be the birthday girl." Chrissy smirked as Rey turned to her with confusion.

"Excuse me?" Rey looked at her, wondering how on earth this stranger knew her name.

"Reylissa, right?" She asked.

"How do you know me?" Rey asked.

"You can call me step mom if you like." Chrissy smiled as Rey looked across at her.

"You're… my dad's ex?" Rey asked as Chrissy nodded.

"Bingo." Chrissy nodded, "I just hope he treats you better than he treats our own daughter." She shrugged.

"What?" Rey shook her head.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Chrissy asked, "Of course he didn't." She said, "We have a daughter. She just turned four." She smiled, "Phil hasn't exactly been… present in her life." She said, "I'm sure that's no shocker to you, I mean… he abandoned you at birth." She nodded to herself, "I don't know why I was surprised-"

"Why are you here?" Rey spat, shaking her head.

"To warn you." Chrissy nodded, "His goal isn't you, it isn't Lily. It's getting your mother back. That's all he's really interested in." She said, "In a few year's time you're gonna realise you were probably better off without them." She said, "He's not a good person." She shook her head.

"Sounds like someone is mad that they got divorce papers sent through to them." Rey smiled, "Get away from my party. Your negative energy is really ruining my mood." Rey nodded as Chrissy just smiled a little.

"I'm just saying be careful." Chrissy nodded as Rey backed up, walking back into the bar after putting her cigarette out, running her hand through her hair as she paused and looked over to her mother and father, staring at them as they seemed to be enjoying themselves with Bob, reminding herself that she really didn't know these people as well as she thought she did so far.


	53. Good Intentions

**Good Intentions**

* * *

"Come on, let's open up these presents." Joanne jumped on Rey in her bed the next morning as Rey groaned.

"My head hurts." Rey moaned, squishing her face into her pillow.

"It's 1pm. I've gave you enough time. I wanna see what people got you." Joanne clapped excitedly, getting off the bed and bringing all the gifts into the room as Rey sat up.

"When did we get home?" Rey asked.

"4am." Joanne said as Rey rolled her eyes, "You did sing karaoke in front of your parents and I refused to stop you." She let her know as Rey collapsed back down onto the bed, placing the covers over her face as Joanne chuckled.

"I don't even remember saying bye to them." Rey groaned, sitting back up.

"Neither do I, to be honest." Joanne admitted, bringing the gifts onto the bed and sitting beside her, "Ok, open them." She smiled.

"Where is the gift from my parents?" Rey asked her.

"Uh…" Joanne looked around, "Here." She noticed the tag, reaching for it and handing it over to Rey.

Rey untied the ribbon on the gift bag and opened it up, reaching for the box in it and taking it out. She opened it up and saw the letter R attached to a necklace, shiny and simple but so beautiful. She definitely liked meaningful gifts and this felt like one of them.

"Oh, that's pretty." Joanne looked over and smiled.

Rey smiled and nodded, taking the necklace out of the box and putting it on around her neck, "I love it." Rey nodded.

"There's something else in the bag." Joanne noticed as she was about to clear it off.

Rey dug further into the bag and pulled out a tape with confusion.

"Oh my god, did they accidentally give you a sex tape." Joanne tried to look for the label as Rey turned to her.

"You're disgusting." Rey nodded as Joanne shrugged, "No, it just has the date on it… a few months before I was born." She said with confusion.

"Should we watch it?" Joanne asked her as Rey looked at it.

"I'll uh… I'll watch it later." Rey nodded, sitting the tape over as Joanne nodded, "The weirdest thing happened last night." She admitted whilst opening up other cards and gifts from other people.

"What?" Joanne questioned.

"My dad's ex-wife came up to me when I was outside." Rey said, "She said that she and my dad have a kid but he's… he's never there." Rey shook her head, "A girl, she's just four." She nodded.

"Another sister?" Joanne smiled.

"Apparently." Rey nodded, "Would have been nice for my dad to let me know." She said, "She was warning me telling me that my dad isn't interested in me and he's only interested in my mom. And that he's a bad person." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let me remind you that this woman is your dad's ex-wife. Exes can be terrible people." Joanne nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I'm trying not to think into it too much but… I mean she's obviously not lying about the kid." Rey said, "Why wouldn't my dad be involved? Does he just hate his kids?" She shook her head.

"Hey, he doesn't hate you. From what I've saw so far, your mom and dad really care about you and love. I'm sure this little girl is the same. You don't know what's gone on. This woman is clearly bitter and jealous and she's trying to mess things up for him." Joanne nodded, "Talk to your dad about it before you make any assumptions." She said.

"Yeah, I will." Rey nodded, "Did you see the little card Amelia made me?" She asked, showing Joanne.

"Oh, that's sweet." Joanne smiled as Rey nodded, "And now you got another little sister."

"I do." Rey nodded, "It's crazy. I went from having no one to having… all of this family." She shook her head. My mom and dad. My uncle. Two little sisters." She shook her head, "It's crazy."

"It is." Joanne nodded, "But I'm happy for you. I think you're happy for you too." She smiled.

"Yeah, well at first I refused to let any of this happen. I thought I didn't need anyone. But I do. I like the idea of having little sisters and… and spending time with my parents." She said, "I guess now I know why they really gave me away, it makes sense and… I can tell when people genuinely care about me. I've had so many people pretend to care about me. Foster parents. Boyfriends. Friends. I know when people are faking it and they're not. They do actually care about me." Rey nodded, "And it's nice." She said as Joanne smiled.

"Yeah, it is. And it's what you deserve." Joanne nodded.

"Thank you for organising the party. It was nice." Rey nodded.

"Yeah and you looked gorgeous." Joanne smiled, "I'm sure you got a lot of numbers and a lot of free drinks from some guys across the bar."

"Numbers I won't be calling." Rey smiled, "I'll probably see my parents tomorrow, thank them for my gift and also ask my dad about his ex and what the hell she's doing." She shook her head, "I am kinda curious to know why he never told me about his other kid." She shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll explain it." Joanne nodded, "You should have a post-birthday relaxing day. Take a bath, order some pizza, watch some movies." She smiled.

"I think I will." Rey nodded, "I wish you could stay."

"I know me too." Joanne frowned, "But… I'm such a good friend that I'm covering your shift." She said.

"True, you are." Rey agreed, "Thank you."

"That's ok." Joanne nodded, "But I wanna see all the presents first so… keep opening." She said.

* * *

"This is nice." Punk hummed, lying in his bed with AJ which they'd had the luxury of having all night since Amelia was staying with Tom overnight.

"Yeah it is." AJ smiled, tangling her naked body against his, "I wonder if Reylissa liked her gift." She said.

"We gotta start calling her Rey." Punk laughed a little.

"I didn't name my daughter Rey." AJ shrugged.

"It's her thing." Punk nodded, "It's what she likes people calling her so… we should too." He said, "Hopefully she likes the gift. Bob wasn't very helpful when it came to asking for advice."

"I think he just wanted us to think of something on our own." AJ nodded, "I'm sure she'll love it." She said as Punk nodded.

"Hopefully." Punk nodded, "I'm seeing Lily tomorrow. I'm taking her out on my own and… well I thought maybe you could come and maybe bring Amelia." He said as AJ looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, to be honest I could do with the help and… I think they'll get along." Punk nodded, "I'm taking her to the park and then she's gonna come here for dinner." He said, "I just figured she might like playing with Amelia and… I could do with your support." He laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"Of course we'll come." AJ nodded, "I don't want your ex giving me into trouble or anything, though." AJ said as Punk just laughed a little.

"She'll stay out of it." Punk nodded.

"You shouldn't be nervous about this." AJ said, "You're a great dad. Lily loves you. The fact that you… you haven't been around as much but she still knows you and wants to see you has to mean something. Any other kid probably would probably zone out after a while but… she obviously loves seeing you." AJ nodded, "So don't doubt yourself, please." She said as Punk nodded.

"I just want to be there for her. I see what we missed with Rey and it sucks. We never got to see her grow up or become who she is today and I don't want that to happen with Lily either." Punk sighed.

"It won't." AJ nodded, "Rey was different. That was our decision and it was… we did the best we could." She said, "You have time with Lily. You can make it right. And she'll get old enough soon where she'll realise that her mother isn't being fair and she'll want to see you, and her mother won't get to decide yes or no. It'll be her decision." She said as Punk nodded.

"I hope so." Punk nodded.

"You'll be fine." AJ assured him, "I hope Amelia got on ok with Tom." She said, "When I dropped her off she didn't look like she wanted to be there." She admitted.

"I wouldn't either." Punk scoffed.

"I'm not gonna keep her from him. I'd just be as bad as Chrissy." AJ reminded him.

"Yeah, I know but I didn't do anything like Tom has." Punk said, "I never had an affair or slapped my wife." Punk made clear.

"I know." AJ said quietly, "But he's still her father and I'm not going to ruin that. Not unless he does anything to hurt her or make her upset." She nodded, "I just can't wait to be divorced and get this over with. Move into our new place and really start over." She said.

"Yeah, me too." Punk smirked, touching her under the sheets as she smiled up at him, leaning up and pressing her lips against his, rolling back over onto his body and deepening the kiss as they enjoyed some alone time.

* * *

Later that night after Rey had cleared up her apartment and put all her gifts away, she sat down on the sofa in front of the TV. She'd had a relaxing bath, washed her hair, ordered some take-out and was just about to put on a movie when she remembered she had a tape to watch.

She ran into her room and collected the tape, running back into the living room and crouching down to put it into the player. Luckily enough she had a combined tape and DVD player.

She stuck it on and changed the settings on the TV, collapsing back down onto the couch as she watched the tape begin to play.

" _How does this thing work?" Punk questioned as he looked into the camera, lying on the bed in their room in Bob's apartment._

" _You've got it round the wrong way." AJ said._

" _Well I know that, I'm just trying to figure out which buttons I use." Punk said._

" _No buttons, Phil. You just press the big red button and it records. You press it again to stop." AJ said._

" _Yeah, ok. Don't get mad. Keep those hormones away from me." Punk warned as AJ just rolled her eyes, "How do I zoom in?" He turned the camera around, pointing it over at AJ who stood folding up some clothes._

" _Why? So you can zoom in on inappropriate things?" AJ raised a brow._

" _Uh… we're making this for our future kid. You think I'm gonna be putting the camera down my pants?" He questioned as AJ rolled her eyes, "No I wanna zoom in on the bump."_

" _Just move closer then." AJ rolled her eyes._

" _Have you had your nap today?" Punk wondered, turning the camera back around to himself, "She needs two naps a day to be nice to me." He spoke to the camera, turning it back around._

" _Well I haven't actually. I was at school."_

" _Ah ha, I knew it." Punk said, shuffling down the bed, "What's this you've been buying?" He zoomed in on the small baby grows._

" _Some things for the baby." AJ smiled, "Like this. Get a close up of this." She held up a baby grow as Punk zoomed in, "I got it from my mama." AJ read the onesie as Punk rolled his eyes and laughed a little._

" _You think that's a good thing?" Punk teased._

" _Hey." AJ hissed, "Of course it is." She said, "Actually it was really embarrassing at the store." She said as Punk sat the recorder down, not realising he hadn't stop playing it, "I picked up a lot of these onesies and I didn't have enough money for all of them." AJ said as Punk looked across at her, "I literally had to go and put some back it was… so embarrassing." AJ rolled her eyes._

" _I'm sure it happens all the time." Punk assured her, "How much stuff we got now?"_

" _Uh… Ok, so we got some of these onesies. Pacifiers. Bottles. I guess we're gonna just have to put the crib in here with us until… I don't know, until we figure something out with a place to stay." She sighed a little._

" _Hey, we'll manage." Punk nodded, "We got time." He said, "You're… four months-"_

" _Almost five." AJ corrected._

" _We've got time." Punk nodded slowly._

Rey watched the black screen, listening into their conversation sadly. The sad thing wasn't that she heard them struggle, but that she heard them have every intention to keep her and raise her.

" _Get a shot of the scan picture." AJ said as Punk picked up the recorder again, "Four month scan." She said, sitting it down on the bed as Punk put the camera over to it, "Do you think they're gonna watch this when they're like fifteen or something?"_

" _Maybe." Punk nodded, pointing the camera up at her._

" _Well if you are watching this." AJ smiled, "Mommy and daddy love you." She nodded, "And we can't wait to meet you." She smiled to the camera, "Look how tiny you are right now." She picked the picture up as Punk laughed a little, "Like a little peanut." She said._

" _A peanut with arms and legs." Punk said._

" _Yeah." AJ agreed, "A cute peanut." She nodded as Punk chuckled._

" _Wait if the kid is watching it when they're fifteen shouldn't we be giving them advice?" Punk asked._

" _I'm seventeen." AJ folded her arms, "What advice am I going to give it, I'm two years older." She scoffed as Punk laughed a little._

" _I know but… we can give a little advice." Punk shrugged, turning the camera back to himself, "We'll always love you-"_

" _That's not advice, Phil." AJ scoffed._

" _We're gonna be like best friends with it because we're the cool, young parents. Just watch." Punk smirked to himself as AJ rolled her eyes._

" _I don't wanna be the cool parents." AJ said as Punk turned the camera back around to her, "Homework is always going to be finished in this house, whatever… house we end up in." She rolled her eyes, "No snacks before dinner either."_

" _Gosh, you're so boring." Punk yawned as AJ just smiled, "Ok, shot of the bump and then I'm turning this thing off for the day." He said, zooming in on AJ's small bump as she turned around for different angles, "This isn't a fashion show." He laughed._

Rey found herself laughing with them, getting a real sense of their friendship in the video.

" _Hey, what you two wanting for dinner?" Bob walked into the room, "What are you doing?" He noticed the recorder._

" _We're making little videos for the baby." Punk said, "We're gonna do it when it's born too. So we can look back on it." He said._

" _I see." Bob smiled, "You bought some more stuff today?" He asked AJ._

" _Just a couple of things." She nodded, disheartened._

" _Hey, these will all add up." Bob nodded to her, "In no time."_

" _You think?" AJ sighed as Bob nodded._

" _Of course." Bob smiled, "Now what do you want for dinner?"_

" _I'm craving pizza." AJ nodded._

" _Well then I better go get some pizza." Bob nodded._

" _Wait, say something to the camera." Punk nodded, zooming over onto Bob._

" _You better not keep me awake with your crying." Bob pointed as Punk laughed a little._

" _I think we can all agree on that." Punk added._

" _Ok, I'm off out to get pizza." Bob nodded, leaving the room as Punk turned the camera back to AJ._

" _Ok, we can shut the off now." AJ nodded to him, climbing over onto the bed, "We can't wait to meet you and we're so excited to see you." She smiled into the camera, "And we're always gonna love you the most." She said._

" _Yeah and listen…" Punk turned the camera around to him, "This crying at 3am stuff that we keep hearing about… you don't really need to do that." Punk said as AJ laughed._

" _Hey, if it wants to cry then we will be here." AJ worked her face into the camera, "We'll always be here." She nodded, "Because we love you so much." She smiled._

Rey smiled, brushing the tear rolling down her cheek from her face as she watched the tape cut out, drying her tears and holding the necklace around her neck.


	54. Clashed Heads

**Clashed Heads**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Lily questioned, holding Punk's hand after he had picked her up from Chrissy's and had left pretty much immediately. He just wanted to see his daughter without Chrissy anywhere near him. Every time she came to supervise over him he felt like he was being tested and it sucked.

"We're gonna go to the park because I know you love it so much and then we're gonna go back to my place for some pizza." Punk said.

"I love pizza." Lily smiled, "I could eat it every day."

"You could?" Punk questioned, "That's a lot of pizza."

"Well maybe not every day." Lily shrugged, "How come you never came to my birthday party? I had balloons and a cake." She told him.

"Well I thought we could have our own little birthday party." Punk said, "So technically you're getting two birthday parties. That's pretty cool." He said.

"That is cool." Lily agreed, "Mommy told me you didn't come because you just didn't feel like it." She said, "That made me sad." She told him as Punk paused for a second. It did always scare him to realise that Chrissy was no doubt saying things to Lily which weren't true.

"Hey, you listen to me." Punk crouched down in front of her as she looked at him, wrapped up in her hat and scarf, her sweet little face staring at him.

"What?" Lily said.

"I wanted nothing more than to see you on your birthday, ok?" Punk nodded, "But mommy's and daddy's sometimes… can't be together, so they have to do things at different times. So whilst mommy saw you on your birthday, I… I have to see you after." He said, "But that doesn't mean I didn't want to be there." He said, "We're gonna have our own special birthday, ok?" He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Lily smiled, "I knew you'd come see me." She nodded to him, taking his hand again as they continued to walk down the sidewalk, "I'm excited to go on the swings." She told him, "And daddy I got a bike for my birthday from my gran and grandpa." She told him, "And I said no, I don't want anyone teaching me because I want you to teach me how to ride my bike." She told him as Punk smiled, looking down to her as she skipped beside him.

"Hey, of course. I'll teach you how to ride it, I bet you'll get the hang of it in no time." Punk nodded.

"It's got a bell on it." She smirked, "I'm gonna press it all the time." She said as Punk laughed a little, walking into the park where he saw AJ sitting with a cup of coffee with Amelia sitting beside her

"Hey, Lil… so, daddy brought one of his friends to the park with us and she's got a kid just like you, I thought maybe you'd like to play with her." Punk said as Lily looked up at him.

"Where?" Lily wondered.

"They're over here." Punk nodded, walking over to the bench as AJ looked on and smiled.

"Hey." AJ smiled, watching as Lily looked over at her, "You must be Lily, right?" She nodded whilst Amelia looked over.

"Yeah." Lily nodded, staying close to Punk.

"I'm April. I'm a friend of your dad's." AJ nodded, "I love your hat." She smiled as Lily touched her hat.

"It's unicorns." Lily told her as AJ nodded and smiled.

"I love unicorns." AJ smiled, looking up at Punk with a smile, "This is Amelia." AJ turned to Amelia who sat looking over at Lily, "Why don't you go play?" She nodded to Amelia who got off the bench.

"I just turned four." Lily told Amelia.

"I'm six." Amelia said as Lily looked at her.

"Well I'm almost five." Lily shrugged.

"I'll be seven soon." Amelia said as AJ looked on with confusion.

"Ok, good… you both know your numbers." Punk nodded, "Look, there's nobody on the swings, why don't you go have a shot?" He asked them as Lily ran off ahead whilst Amelia followed behind.

"They're just getting to know one another." AJ nodded as Punk sat down across from her on the bench, "What is it with you and making cute kids?" She smiled, "She's adorable."

"Thanks. I think." Punk laughed to himself, "Yeah, she's a sweetheart." Punk smiled, "I'm just glad I can see her without Chrissy being anywhere near me." He shook his head.

"Yeah, it's gotta feel good." AJ smiled, "She actually looks a lot like you. Across the eyes." She nodded, looking over at Lily.

"You think?" Punk asked.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." AJ nodded, "You know, I think if you're gonna be seeing her more, you need to let Rey know about her. She's keen to know Amelia so… I doubt it'd be any different with Lily, and she deserves to know her little sisters." She said as Punk nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I'll tell her definitely. I was just waiting to see if Chrissy was being sincere or not." Punk nodded.

"Don't think about Chrissy. I know it's hard but just forget about her. Put all your focus on Lily and whatever time you get with her. I'm finding it hard to accept that… some nights I might not see Amelia because she's gonna be with Tom. Cons of failed marriages, huh?" She said. It was good that they could both now relate to going through this single separation and single parenting, even though they were starting something new with one another.

"You're right. It's just all about them. Putting them first." Punk nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I've almost finished moving my things into the new house." AJ smiled, "I really can't thank you enough for letting us stay with you. I think those few weeks were really crucial for me to be around familiar faces and… you really helped me with all of this." She smiled, "And I'm not just meaning the obvious stuff but… just being there to talk to me." She said, "It really helped."

"Well our lives are sort of running in parallel it seems." Punk smiled, "And I'll always be there for you." He reminded her, "Maybe we do have our twenty year old daughter to thank for getting us back together." He smiled.

"Yeah, maybe we do." AJ smiled to him. She felt like a nervous teen again with all of the excitement and butterflies of a new relationship. She couldn't help feel like this was meant to happen, they were meant to find their way back to each other, and although they had other things going on in their lives and they were really taking things slow, they both knew that their happy place was always with each other.

Meanwhile over on the swings, Lily was struggling to swing as high as Amelia was, and was getting a little agitated, jumping on and off the swing whilst trying to push it.

"You're going to fall." Amelia told her whilst watching her.

"No I'm not." Lily batted back.

"You'll get higher one day." Amelia shrugged as Lily turned to her.

"You're not any better because you can swing higher." Lily made clear.

"I know." Amelia said, "I can get off and push you if you like."

"No." Lily said immediately, "I don't need your help." She made clear as Amelia rolled her eyes, looking across where her mother and Punk were sat.

"You're lucky your daddy is Phil." Amelia nodded as Lily turned to her, her scarf getting caught in the swing handles as she scoffed and pulled it out. She was a little bit of a clutz.

"Why?" Lily questioned.

"Because he's nice, I like him." Amelia smiled.

"Well he's my daddy. Not yours." Lily made clear with a raised brow as Amelia turned to her and nodded.

"I know." Amelia nodded, "Me and my mommy have been staying with him but now we have our own house."

"Your mommy is pretty." Lily said, looking over at AJ, "My mommy never takes me to the park." She admitted.

"My mommy always takes me to the park." Amelia smirked as Lily frowned, "And we have a dog too. He's my dog. Spike."

"No fair." Lily huffed, jumping off the swing and wandering away to play on her own as Amelia watched her.

"What's going on?" AJ shook her head, watching as Lily ran off to the chute whilst Amelia stayed on the swings.

"Probably just wanna play on different things." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded.

Amelia then got up from the swing, wandering on over to the jungle gym and chute where Lily was playing, "Let's see who can go down the fastest." Amelia smiled, climbing up the jungle gym where Lily was just sitting.

"Why don't you leave me alone." Lily told her as Amelia sat with confusion, "Go away." She said, getting on the chute and sliding down as she ran back over to the swings whilst Amelia climbed back down the jungle gym and headed over to her mother.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" AJ asked.

"Lily doesn't want to play with me. She told me to go away." Amelia shrugged as AJ looked over to Punk.

"Why'd she say that?" Punk shook his head, looking over to Lily who was trying to swing herself on the swings.

"I don't know. She's not very nice." Amelia admitted.

"Hey, don't say that." AJ said as Punk looked over to Lily, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really. She told me to leave her alone." Amelia shrugged as AJ frowned, cupping her daughter's cheek softly.

"I uh… maybe we'll go." AJ turned to Punk who sighed to himself and nodded, "Maybe you should talk to her." She said.

"Yep." Punk sighed, "Sorry Amelia, she's not normally like that. I'll see what's wrong with her." He nodded to her.

"Ok." Amelia shrugged as AJ stood up.

"I'll see you around." AJ nodded to Punk, placing her hand on his shoulder on the way by as he nodded and smiled, watching as she left the park with Amelia before standing up and heading on down to the swings.

"Hey, kiddo." Punk nodded, "You struggling there?" He smiled, noticing her trying to swing herself. She was small for her age and definitely had his bad temper for sure.

"Can you push me?" Lily sighed with frustration, collapsing down on the swing seat as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, standing behind her and giving her a push before sitting down on the swing beside, "Hey, why did you tell Amelia to go away? That wasn't very nice of you." He said as Lily turned to him.

"Because she gets to see you all the time and I don't. That's what mommy told me. She said you spend your time with Amelia and not me." Lily said as Punk shook his head and sighed.

"Amelia… stayed with me for a little bit but… baby, I get to see you when your mommy lets me. She-she is in charge so… when you wanna see me you gotta let her know because… she doesn't listen to me, unfortunately." Punk nodded, "You didn't have to be mean to Amelia. She's really sweet and she really wanted to play with you."

"She's got a nice mommy." Lily said, "And a dog." She turned to Punk, "And she gets to see you more than me." She frowned as Punk sighed.

"You have a nice mommy too." Punk nodded, as much as he disagreed, "And… you never know, maybe a dog will appear in the future, and I promise me and you are gonna see more of each other." He said.

"She could swing higher than me too." Lily said dramatically as Punk smiled a little.

"I know but… you're little. It doesn't matter what, you shouldn't be mean to people. Ok?" He said as Lily nodded.

"Sorry." Lily mumbled, "I didn't mean to be mean." Lily said, swinging back and forth.

"It's ok but… you gotta apologise." Punk said, "You shouldn't worry about what other people are thinking. Me and you, I know we don't see each other as much as we'd like but… we can still have fun." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Lily smiled.

"Ok, I'll push you some more and then we can get some pizza." Punk said as Lily smiled and nodded.


	55. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

Punk had taken Lily back to his apartment for dinner where they got pizza and watched a movie. Punk was really taking in every minute he had with her because he knew he wasn't privileged to see her every day.

It felt strange that AJ and Amelia weren't staying with him anymore as they had moved into their new place. He hoped Amelia wasn't feeling bad about what Lily had said. He figured it was just a childish argument. He knew Lily wouldn't have meant anything by it. In fact, he realised that she was maybe a little jealous that Amelia was getting to see him more than she was, and he hated that he couldn't do anything about that. He hated that he was playing by Chrissy's rules, especially when it was affecting Lily.

"Can I come over for dinner all the time?" Lily asked, curling into Punk on the sofa as they watched The Bee Movie.

"Yeah, of course you can, babe." Punk nodded, "Whenever you want. You just gotta let your mommy know and then she'll talk to me." He said, "I wish I could see you every day, you know." He said as she nodded.

"Me too." She agreed, "I wish you and mommy lived in the same place so that then… then I could just see you both at the same time." Lily nodded childishly as Punk smiled, leaning down and kissing her head.

"I know it'd be easier for you, baby. I'm sorry it can't be like that." He said, "But hey, we'll make this work." He promised. He was getting the chance to be her dad and he wasn't going to mess it up for the world. This was so important to him, just like getting to know Rey. His girls meant everything to him and no matter the circumstances with them, he'd always try to do his best for them.

"We will. When I see mommy I'll say, hey mommy I wanna see daddy more and I won't take no for an answer." She folded her little arms as Punk chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, you tell her who is boss." Punk smiled just as he heard the knock at the door, "I'll be back in a minute." He told her, walking out of the living room and out to the doorway, opening it up where he saw Rey standing.

"Hey." Rey smiled.

"Hi." Punk nodded, "Recovered from your birthday?" Punk asked.

"I think so." Rey nodded, "You got a minute?" She asked him.

"Uh…" Punk gulped a little, "Yeah, come in. We uh… I wanna talk to you actually." He said as she walked on into the apartment, pausing at the living room door as she saw the very obvious kids movie on the TV.

"Is Amelia here?" Rey smiled, sticking her head into the living room, pausing as she saw a smaller little girl curled on the sofa, cuddling a bear and watching the TV. She turned back to Punk who looked across at her.

"We need to talk." Punk nodded as Rey turned back to Lily, "Come into the kitchen." He said as Rey nodded, following him down into the kitchen.

"I know that's your kid." Rey nodded, "I met your ex wife at my birthday the other night. She's a friendly one." She shook her head.

"You met Chrissy?" Punk asked as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, she's not the nicest. Came up to me to warn me about you." Rey said, "And a part of me really wanted to defend you but then she told me that I have another little sister… one which you decided not to tell me about, so defending you felt a little bit difficult after that." She admitted honestly.

"Look, it's complicated. I don't get to see Lily much because of how… how her mother is. I've not gotten a lot of time with her over the years and I was worried about how that would look and… I'm doing everything I can to impress you right now." He stated the obvious.

"Well colour me not impressed, father." Rey nodded, sitting down at the table, "Why didn't you just tell me that it was complicated? I wouldn't have thought any different. I mean I can see for myself how difficult your ex seems to be."

"I don't know, I just… I never told anyone. It wasn't just you. I even kept it from Bob. I just felt like I looked like a dead beat dad. But I'm really trying. I've always tried but Chrissy threatens me with court and restraining orders-"

"Why the hell does she do that?" Rey asked.

"Because she knows that I'd lose and I'd never see Lily again." Punk said, "I don't have a very clean record. She'd win full custody in a heartbeat so… I do as I say and I take the visits that she lets me have."

"That isn't fair." Rey said, "She can't do that."

"I know but it's… it's how it is." Punk said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said as Rey just nodded.

"It's ok." Rey nodded, "Can't believe I have another little sister. I mean, they're both so little. I'm so old compared to them." She frowned as Punk smiled, "I forget you and mom are… kinda young."

"Kinda?" Punk smiled.

"Well, you're not completely young." Rey scoffed as Punk just nodded, "I uh… I was actually over to thank you for my birthday gift." She nodded.

"I see you're wearing it." Punk noticed with a smile.

"It's really beautiful. Thank you." Rey nodded, "I'm going to mom's next to see her new place and to thank her too." She said as Punk nodded, "I also really liked the tape." She smiled to him.

"The tape?" Punk shook his head, "What tape?" He asked her as Rey looked up at him.

"The video tape that was in my gift bag." Rey looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Punk laughed a little as Rey looked across at him with confusion, "A video tape? I didn't know they still existed." He said as Rey just nodded.

"Right… yeah, sorry. I… I must have got mixed up." She shook her head with confusion, unclear as to how the tape she had watched had gotten into the bag from her parents.

"We weren't really sure what you'd like. It's not like we know everything about you." He laughed a little, "But we went looking and that stuck out to us." He said.

"I really love it. Thank you." Rey nodded as he smiled, "And thank you for coming along. It's the first birthday that I… I had with parents and an uncle and sisters." She said with amazement as Punk smiled, "It's been pretty surreal."

"As long as you had a good time." Punk nodded.

"Oh, I did. Didn't you see me singing karaoke?" Rey questioned as Punk chuckled and nodded.

"I did and it's still haunting me." Punk nodded.

"Hey." Rey frowned, "I am a terrific singer."

"I suppose as your dad I'm supposed to agree, right?" Punk teased as Rey just shook her head with a smile, "You can… go in and talk to Lily if you like." He said.

"Yeah?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, go on." Punk smiled as Rey nodded, standing up from the kitchen table and walking on through to the living room, looking over at Lily sitting at the end of the sofa watching the TV. She was an adorable little thing and she couldn't help but feel like she had to be someone her sisters looked up to. She wanted to be the person they came to if they had any problems.

"Hey." Rey smiled as Lily looked over, "Oh is this the Bee Movie? I love this." Rey nodded as Lily looked over at her.

"Who are you?" Lily sat up curiously. She was immediately struck by the pretty girl and was immediately influenced by her really pretty hair and her cool clothes, "You're like a funky princess." Lily nodded as Rey laughed a little, turning around to Punk who just chuckled.

"Funky, huh?" Rey smiled, "I'm Rey. I'm your big sister." She nodded, sitting down next to her as Lily smiled.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. We have the same dad. So that makes me and you sisters." Rey nodded.

"Woah." Lily raised her eyebrows, "And you like the Bee Movie? You must be my sister." Lily nodded as Rey smiled, "I like your bracelets." She touched the few bracelets dangling around Rey's wrist, "They're pretty." Lily nodded as Rey smiled.

"Well thank you." Rey nodded, "I love your t-shirt. Is that unicorns?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Lily showed her, "I love unicorns. I have a unicorn hat too." She said.

"Oh, that's cool." Rey smiled, "I gotta go but hey, maybe next time you hang out with your dad I can maybe tag along, huh?" She asked her.

"Yeah." Lily smiled as Rey nodded, standing up from the couch and nodding to Punk as she headed out of the living room.

"She's sweet." Rey smiled as Punk nodded, "Certainly doesn't get that from her mom."

"Forget about Chrissy. She's just trying to get to me through you. Just ignore her." Punk shook his head. He was livid that Chrissy was interfering with his life, with Rey.

"Oh, don't worry. If she comes anywhere near me again I'll put her on her ass." Rey assured him.

"Ok, well… maybe don't do that." Punk said with concern as Rey shrugged, "You going to your mom's now you said?"

"Yeah, she invited me for dinner." Rey nodded, "You know… I'm not dumb. I know you two are… up to something." She smirked.

"So what if we are?" Punk questioned.

"I'm just… I'm happy to be the one bringing you back together, that's all. You can thank me in a few years when you're both married and happy." Rey said.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." Punk nodded, "Be careful. Are you walking?" He asked as she opened up the door.

"It's five minutes away." Rey scoffed, "I'll be fine." Rey assured him, "Oh wait… before I go." She dug into her purse and pulled out a box as Punk looked on, "Here." She extended it to him.

"What's this?" Punk asked.

"Just… open it up when I'm gone. I uh… I figured just because you and mom missed a lot of my life doesn't mean I can't fill you in or… or show you anything. I'm just warning you that I did dye my hair pink when I was fifteen."

"Ok, somehow that doesn't surprise me." Punk nodded.

"I looked pretty damn good if I'm being honest." Rey admitted as Punk just smiled, "I figured you might like to see them, that's all." She nodded.

"Thank you." Punk smiled as Rey nodded, "Have a nice time at your mom's."

"I will, and… you have a nice night with Lily. I'm serious about wanting on father daughter dates." She warned as Punk smiled.

"Of course." Punk nodded as she smiled, walking on out of the apartment and heading out of the block as Punk smiled to himself and closed the door over.


	56. Mom

**Mom**

* * *

"So do you like this place?" Rey asked, sitting in the kitchen in her mother's new place. She'd spent the night with her and Amelia, having dinner with them. AJ had just put Amelia to bed which gave her and Rey a little more time on their own.

"I love it." AJ smiled, "I barely even had a place on my own." She admitted, "I only lived on my own at college for a little while before moving into a place with Tom." She said, "I feel like I need it." She admitted, sitting down at the table.

"It's a nice house." Rey nodded, "How are you dealing with this break up thing?" She asked.

"It's not been the best, obviously." AJ nodded, "But… my marriage wasn't good for a long time. I guess it was unfair to myself to stay in something that wasn't healthy." She said, "Instead of talking about it, my husband decided to have an affair which… I get to be mad about that."

"Hell yeah you do." Rey agreed, "Sounds like an asshole." She nodded as AJ smiled.

"Living back here means I get to see you more. I get to see Bob. I get-"

"To see my dad?" Rey smirked as AJ looked at her, "Come on. I'm not stupid." She said, "I mean I think it's amazing that you can still be in love with him after so long." She shook her head.

"I guess we went through a lot together." AJ nodded, "He wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my best friend. I lost my family and he was there for me." She said, "He was always there for me."

"Why'd you break up then?" Rey questioned.

"He broke up with me." AJ shrugged, "He had this idea that he was weighing me down from my full potential which… was completely ridiculous." She said, "He had good intentions. He wanted me to go to college. To go live my life. And… I did." AJ nodded.

"Couldn't you do all of that with him?" Rey asked.

"He didn't think so." AJ nodded, "I was so mad at him for so long. But then… then I graduated college and it was such a good feeling. I know he didn't want me to miss out on that." She smiled.

"Speaking of…" Rey said, "I… got accepted for a nursing and medicine course at college." She smiled.

"You're kidding." AJ gasped as Rey shook her head, "Oh my God, that's amazing." AJ smiled, "I didn't even know you applied."

"I was keeping it down low until I got an email back." Rey said, "You're actually the first person I've told." She smiled as AJ smiled to herself, "I used to dream about stuff like this. Talking to you. Telling you about things that meant a lot to me." She nodded, "It sucked not having a mom." She said as AJ nodded.

"I'm sorry." AJ nodded to her.

"No, I'm not having a dig… I'm just telling you how I felt. I never told anyone that I hated not having a mom. I pretended like I didn't care." She said, "But… I guess you can only take so much."

"What do you mean?" AJ questioned.

"It wasn't easy growing up in care." Rey said, "I never really felt like I belonged anywhere." She shrugged, "So I pretended like I didn't care, I hung around with people who weren't good for me. I… got into bad things." She nodded, "Kids used to make rumours up about me at school. Really… degrading stuff." She nodded, playing with her hands nervously as AJ looked across at her, "That's what made me hate you and dad. Not because you had to give me away." She shook her head as AJ nodded, "I just think about all the stuff that could have been avoided if… if I just had a mom and dad." She shrugged.

"I'm so sorry you had such a tough time." AJ shook her head, "I can't imagine how difficult it was. But… we always thought that you'd have a family. That's what we were told. Hadn't that been the case then we would never have gave you away."

"I know that now." Rey smiled to her, "I don't want you to feel guilty. I'm just… I'm telling you what happened." She nodded as AJ nodded, "This is what… moms and daughters are supposed to do, right?" She laughed nervously as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. We're both pretty new to this." AJ smiled as Rey nodded, "I think you came out stronger because of everything. You're… so smart, you have such a good head on your shoulders, you're… so beautiful." AJ nodded as Rey looked down at the table, "And I'm really proud of you." She said as Rey looked up at her.

"Thanks." Rey smiled to herself, "It still feels surreal that I'm actually talking to you and dad." She admitted, "I never thought it would happen."

"Me neither." AJ smiled, "But I'm so glad it did." She said. She felt so lucky and blessed to get to know her daughter now. She wouldn't change it for the world.

"Me too." Rey nodded, "And I get two little sisters out of it too." She smiled, "I get to be this… cool big sister." She nodded.

"Amelia loves you." AJ nodded, "And you met Lily?"

"Yeah. She's a little fiery one." Rey laughed a little as AJ nodded.

"I feel bad for your dad." AJ admitted, "His ex… she's not exactly being fair with him. I mean… I hate Tom for what he did to me but I would never take Amelia from him. We're Amelia's parents together and… I would never just rip her from him."

"Yeah, I think she sounds like she likes playing games." Rey nodded, "But hopefully she starts letting him see her more."

"Yeah, I'm hoping so." AJ nodded, "I think he's giving himself a hard time for it but… it's not his fault." AJ shook her head.

"What's his story?" Rey asked, "I know you don't speak to your family but… what about him?" She asked.

"He didn't really have the best upbringing." AJ nodded, "His mom was always in and out of hospital with… psychiatric problems." She said, "His dad was a drug addict, alcoholic horrible man." AJ said, "Him and Dean grew up with nothing." She nodded.

"How the hell did he end up getting a girl like you?" Rey asked, "No offence but… it doesn't really add up."

"I thought he was super attractive." AJ shrugged as Rey cringed a little, "What? If I didn't you wouldn't be here now, would you?"

"Ok, that's enough." Rey laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"Wait a minute." AJ stood up, walking over to the cabinet above the stove, "I think I have some old high school pictures. For you to laugh at, of course." She said, reaching up and pulling out a box, sitting it over on the table and lifting the lid from it.

"I was expecting it to be black and white." Rey scoffed.

"Hey." AJ laughed, "We're not that old." She smiled, taking out some pictures and shuffling her seat closer to Rey's, "I was seventeen here." She nodded, looking on at the class picture that was taken of their year.

"Is that dad?" Rey noticed immediately as AJ nodded, "He's so messy."

"I liked it." AJ smiled, "Feels like a lifetime ago." AJ shook her head as she looked back at the pictures.

"Do you still love him?" Rey asked as AJ turned to her and nodded, "So don't hold back. Look at all of this…" She pointed to the pictures, "You guys had something nice and I… I came and ruined that." She shook her head.

"You didn't ruin anything." AJ shook her head.

"Who's to say that if I didn't happen… that you two would have had a happily ever after?" Rey questioned.

"You did happen, and I don't regret any of it." AJ nodded.

"You're just saying that because I'm here." Rey scoffed with a smirk as AJ smiled.

"We're taking things slow. We've been apart for a long time. It's taking a while to get used to." She nodded, "We both have kids with other people too. It's not like how it was before." She said.

"No one wants boring." Rey nodded.

"Well enough about my love life." AJ tutted, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Rey shrugged, "For once."

"Really? I thought you were with someone?" AJ questioned, "Or do you just not want to tell me?" She smiled.

"I was but… I don't think I'm that interested in a relationship right now." Rey said, "I want to put me first."

"You should. Boys will always be here." AJ shrugged, "Take your pick once you have that degree." She smirked as Rey smiled.

"You're really not how I expected you to be." Rey admitted.

"What did you expect me to be like?" AJ laughed a little.

"I don't know. Boring, maybe. Or a crackhead. Either or." Rey nodded as AJ smiled.

"Well I'm definitely not boring but who knows about the crack?" AJ shrugged as Rey smiled. She couldn't believe how well she was getting along with her mother. For having missed so much, it felt like they'd been mother and daughter for forever.

"You're gonna have to give me some tips on how to survive college." Rey nodded.

"Oh, I will." AJ smiled, "Are you moving?"

"Oh, no." Rey shook her head, "My apartment is my baby. I could never leave." She said as AJ smiled.

"You should be really proud of everything you have. Having an apartment at your age isn't common." AJ said.

"I just always wanted my own place to call home." Rey said, "It means a lot to me." She nodded as AJ smiled, "If I had a shitty day at school, I could never go home… I had to go back to care. It was really hard." Rey shook her head. She never thought she'd open up to her mother so quickly, but it felt natural. It felt right. She felt so comfortable talking to her so openly.

"Did they treat you badly?" AJ asked.

"I mean it wasn't like abusive or anything but… it just wasn't a home. It was just a bunch of kids who didn't have parents. When people started finding out I was in care, I got nicknames in high school. Someone made flyers with my face on them with lost dog written above it." She said as AJ looked across at her, "So I decided that I would just hate everyone. It's how I got through it." She nodded, "I slept around, I drank, I smoked… I wasn't someone I was proud of." She shook her head, "But I came such a long way." She nodded, wiping her tears as AJ smiled.

"I know I wasn't there but… I'm so proud of you." AJ nodded, placing her hand over Rey's who nodded and cried a little more.

"I've never had anyone to be proud of me before." Rey admitted tearfully as AJ cupped her cheek.

"I'm proud of you. So proud of you." AJ nodded, "More than you will ever know. And I know your dad is too." She said as Rey nodded and smiled, "And yeah maybe us being around would have helped you out a lot but… I think us not being there has made you the strong, amazing person you are right now." She said.

"Bob always says that." Rey smiled, brushing her tears for her cheeks.

"And he's right." AJ smiled, "But I'm so glad we can be a part of your life now." She nodded as Rey smiled.

"Me too." Rey nodded, "I'm glad you're here." She said as AJ smiled.

To AJ it meant everything to be able to have this moment with her daughter, to be let into her life, to be able to finally be her mom after all of this time. It was a blessing.

"I am too." AJ smiled, leaning over and wrapping her arms around her as Rey hugged her back, resting her chin on her mother's shoulder. She never thought this moment could be possible. To feel relief in her mother's arms, "I love you." AJ nodded, pulling back and cupping her cheeks, drying her tears with a smile.

"I love you too." Rey laughed through her tears as AJ smiled.

* * *

"What's this?" Dean asked, walking into the living room where he found his brother sitting with photos scattered over the coffee table.

"It's Rey." Punk nodded as Dean sat down beside him, "When she was younger." He said as Dean smiled, looking on at the pictures.

"She kinda looks like Lily here." Dean picked a picture up.

"Yeah, I thought that too." Punk nodded.

"When did she give you these?" Dean asked him.

"Tonight when she stopped by earlier. She met Lily." Punk said.

"How did things go with Lily?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah it went well. I dropped her off earlier to Chrissy and… I'm seeing her again in a few days." Punk nodded hopefully as Dean smiled, patting Punk on the back.

"Good." Dean nodded, "That's good, man."

"Look at her in this picture." Punk smiled, taking a picture up and showing it to Dean. It was a picture of Rey when she was around five or six, sitting with a few other kids, scowling at the camera whilst the other kids smiled.

"If looks could kill." Dean chuckled as Punk smiled and nodded.

It was difficult having to see his daughter grow up through pictures, but it was amazing to see them and see pictures of her when she was younger.

"Pink hair." Punk said, showing Dean another picture as Dean laughed.

"Ok, I'm definitely bullying her for this." Dean laughed, "What age is she here?"

"Fifteen. The ages are on the back." He said as Dean nodded, "I can't believe she's actually twenty." Punk shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it's crazy." Dean nodded, "She's a good kid. Got a good head on her shoulders." He said, "You should be proud of her."

"I am." Punk nodded, "I really am." He said as Dean smiled.

"Things are looking up, brother." Dean nodded, standing up from the couch, patting Punk on the back as Punk nodded.


	57. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

* * *

" _What are you doing here?" Seventeen year old Rey asked, sitting on a sink in the girls bathroom in school whilst watching Joanne walk in._

" _What are you doing here?" Joanne asked her._

" _I didn't want to go to math." Rey shook her head, puffing on a cigarette as she leaned back against the mirror, "Where are your other friends? The cool ones?" Rey asked, swinging her legs back and forth. She had pink streaks at the tips of her dark hair, wearing some ripped jeans, a pink Floyd t-shirt which was too big for her and a leather jacket._

" _Don't be like that." Joanne shook her head, walking over to her, dressed the complete opposite of course, "I actually have a problem." She told her as Rey looked at her, passing her over a cigarette and lighting it up._

" _What problem do you have? I love hearing about your basic white girl problems, it's my favourite part of every day." Rey smiled as Joanne rolled her eyes._

" _I think I might be pregnant." Joanne nodded as Rey looked at her._

" _And I love that I'm the first person you think to come to." Rey shook her head._

" _Come on, don't be like that. I can't talk to my… other friends." Joanne shrugged, "And someone said you had an abortion last year so-"_

" _Well obviously they're lying. Like the rest of the rumours that are made up about me." Rey shook her head, "I'm fed up of being your friend in secret. Makes me feel like shit, you know." Rey told her as Joanne sighed._

" _I'm sorry, you know I love you." Joanne took her hand as Rey rolled her eyes._

" _Yeah but you don't wanna be seen with the fucked up kid from care. Whatever." Rey rolled her eyes._

" _I don't care about that stuff and you know it. But I do have other friends and… you'd never get along with them." Joanne said._

" _We've been friends since the first grade, Jo." Rey said, "I don't want to have to see you in secret like we're some forbidden friendship. It's weird." She shook her head._

" _Well look at you, you're sitting in the bathroom smoking during class." Joanne said._

" _So what? I hate math." Rey shrugged, "What do you expect me to do about your teen pregnancy problem? I'm not a doctor."_

" _Well… come with me to buy a test." Joanne nodded, "Please, Rey. I'm really scared." Joanne nodded as Rey looked at her._

" _Fine." Rey shook her head, "But you are not making me buy it."_

* * *

" _You're kidding me." Bob looked at Rey after she sat down a pregnancy test box on the counter in his store._

" _It's not for me, it's for a friend." Rey assured him, "Trust me." She nodded._

" _Are you sure?" Bob questioned, "Because… I'm here to talk if-"_

" _Bob, it's not me. Honestly." Rey nodded, "I'd never be that stupid." She scoffed as Bob looked across at her._

" _Well these things can happen sometimes." Bob said, putting the test through the till as Rey gave him the money, "Is your friend ok?"_

" _Hopefully once this thing shows up negative." Rey nodded, "How'd you even do it?" She questioned, reading the back of the box as Bob shook his head._

" _Are you being honest with me, Rey?" Bob questioned._

" _Oh my God, yes." Rey said, "It's my friend out there. You see her." Rey pointed to Joanne standing outside the shop, "I know, looking at us both I probably look more categorised for something like this but it's not me." She said as Bob nodded._

" _Well keep it that way." Bob advised._

" _Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice." Rey said, "I'll see you later." She nodded to him as she left the store and met Joanne outside._

" _You got it?" Joanne asked._

" _Yeah." Rey said, "Here." She handed the bag to her._

" _Wait… where will I do it?" Joanne questioned._

" _You want me to build you a toilet or something?" Rey questioned, "Just do it when you get home."_

" _No way, imagine my mom found something like this in the house." Joanne shook her head, "No."_

" _Well I don't have a house to take you to, unless you want to come back to care with me and do it?"_

" _Can I?" Joanne asked as Rey rolled her eyes, "Please, I'm desperate."_

" _Yes. Fine." Rey shook her head, "Pain in my ass." She told her._

 _To anyone looking from afar, they weren't suited to be best friends, but they were like sisters since they were little. Joanne was a popular girl, a straight A student with lots of friends and the good looking boyfriend. Rey, not so much. But they were the best of friends regardless and so alike deep down._

* * *

" _How do I do this?" Joanne asked, sitting in a toilet cubicle whilst Rey stood looking across at her._

 _They had gone back to the care home which Rey lived at and were in the downstairs toilet._

" _Ok, here." Rey sighed, opening up the box, "Pee on this part and then close it over." Rey nodded without looking at the instructions as Joanne took it from her._

" _You've done this before." Joanne looked at her as Rey looked down at the ground, refusing to respond._

" _Just hurry up." Rey shook her head, walking out and closing the cubicle door over._

 _Rey sat up on the sink, picking at her chipped nail polish as she waited for Joanne to come out of the bathroom, which she eventually did with the stick._

" _What are you actually going to do if it's positive?" Rey asked her._

" _Let's just… not think that way." Joanne sighed, washing her hands as Rey nodded, "So… when did you do this and why didn't you tell me?" Joanne folded her arms._

" _Because it was a while ago and I didn't think you'd care." Rey shrugged._

" _Of course I would. We tell each other everything." Joanne said, "I assume it was negative."_

" _Yeah." Rey nodded, "I was afraid to have sex again." She admitted honestly._

" _Were you even in a relationship?" Joanne sighed as Rey shook her head, "Rey, you know I worry about you."_

" _Of course you do. Why wouldn't you worry about a messed up crackhead?" Rey nodded._

" _That's not what you are." Joanne shook her head._

" _It's not?" Rey questioned._

" _No, you are… insanely smart and beautiful. You… You're unlucky in the family department but… you're so much smarter than people our age." Joanne nodded, "I mean… you take care of me most of the time."_

" _Because you're an idiot." Rey nodded._

" _Well." Joanne nodded in agreement, "I'm just saying, don't be what other people assume you are. You're better than that."_

" _It just gets too much sometimes." Rey shrugged, "Everyone… everyone has a family to go home to. When school gets tough, when people annoy us… I come home to here." She said as Joanne looked around the broken bathroom, "Where no one really cares about me." She said, "It's hard to find a purpose in all of that._

" _I care about you." Joanne nodded, taking her by the shoulders, "I care about you and so do a ton of other people. You just don't realise it." She said, "You have a bright future. I know it."_

" _Not like this I don't." Rey said, "Check the test now." She nodded, "It's been time."_

" _You do it. I don't want to." Joanne walked away to the other side of the bathroom as Rey picked the test up._

" _Congratulations." Rey smiled._

" _W-What?" Joanne gulped._

" _You do not have to squeeze anything out of your vagina in nine months. Well done." Rey smiled, turning the test around which was negative._

" _Oh my God." Joanne gasped, placing her hand on her chest with relief, walking over and taking the test, "I've never been so relieved."_

" _Why did you think you were pregnant?" Rey laughed, jumping off the sink and walking over to the window, opening it up before lighting up a cigarette._

" _Because I was late." Joanne said._

" _By how long?" Rey smiled._

" _Two…" Joanne paused, "Days."_

" _Oh, you really are a drama queen." Rey shook her head._

" _What? I'm always on time so… I got nervous." Joanne smiled as Rey just shook her head, "You wanna stay over tonight?" She smiled as Rey looked over._

" _Well obviously I do." Rey smiled, "I'll go pack a bag. Can we get pizza?" She smiled._

" _Yes, but I'm choosing the topping." Joanne nodded._

" _Fine, whatever." Rey shrugged._

* * *

" _Are you sure your mom will let me stay? She threw me out last time." Rey said, walking along the busy street with Joanne._

" _Because you said you'd take my little brother's virginity whilst we were sitting at the dinner table. With my entire family." Joanne said._

" _That was… a joke." Rey shrugged._

" _She'll be fine. Just… don't open your mouth around her." Joanne nodded._

" _Noted." Rey said, "You not afraid that your popular friends will find out about me staying with you?"_

" _No. I'm kinda over them at this point. I honestly was friends with them but… you're the one who actually cares about me. Who actually listens and who I want to spend time with. I barely ever see those jerks outside of school." Joanne said._

" _Then stop hanging out with them and come sit in the toilet all day with me. It's the best." Rey exaggerated as Joanne smiled, wrapping her arm around them as they walked by Hooters._

" _Oh, what's this?" Rey questioned, "Think you have what it takes to be a Hooter girl?" She smirked as she read the notice on the board outside which was looking for more staff, "Do you?" She turned to Joanne._

" _Hmm." Joanne hummed, placing her hands over her breasts, "I don't know if these are big enough."_

" _Push up bra's exist." Rey nodded, "This isn't a bad idea actually." Rey nodded._

" _You'd really leave school?" Joanne asked._

" _Wouldn't you? The place is filled with morons." Rey said, "We could do it together." She nodded, "Maybe I could even save money to get my own place? I heard the tips in here are amazing."_

" _Yeah, if you look good. We're two kids." Joanne said._

" _More make-up and some squats and we'll be fine." Rey figured, "I think we should try this. Fuck school. Who needs it?"_

" _A lot of us, actually." Joanne nodded._

" _Don't you ever think about doing something spontaneously?" Rey shrugged, "We could do it together. It'd be cute."_

" _You're actually being serious, aren't you?" Joanne realised._

" _Hell yeah." Rey nodded, "We're totally doing this." She said, taking Joanne by the hand and pulling her into Hooters._


	58. In Time

**In Time**

* * *

"Did you happen to leave a tap in my gift from my parents?" Rey questioned, leaning against the store counter as Punk stood up.

"I might have." Bob nodded, "You were so drunk at your party, I knew you'd never realise."

"Why didn't you just give it to me? From you?" Rey asked.

"Because I thought maybe it would have been nice to relate it with your mom and dad." Bob said, "I just wanted you to see them at that time. How excited they really were to meet you." He said as Rey smiled and nodded, "It all went South, I know that but… they always had good intentions."

"Yeah I know that now." Rey smiled, "It's not half bad actually, having a mom and dad." She nodded.

"Yeah?" Bob smiled.

"Yeah." Rey nodded, "And I got into college, Bob." She smiled excitedly.

"No kidding." Bob smiled, "For nursing?"

"Yeah." Rey smiled, "I start in October." Rey nodded, "I'm so nervous but… I'm actually putting myself first. I'm not doing anything for someone else." She said.

"I like this new Rey." Bob nodded.

"Me too." Rey smiled, "I just came from my mom's actually."

"Oh, yeah?" Bob smiled. No one was happier than him to see this working out. It was all he'd dreamed of.

"Yeah. We had dinner." Rey said, "I think her and my dad are still… you know." Rey nodded as Bob nodded with her.

"Oh, I knew that. Your mom moving back here is basically translation for, they'll be back together within a month." Bob said.

"You think?" Rey asked.

"Yeah. Easily." Bob said, "I know them too well."

"They had such a nice story. I feel bad for ruining it." Rey admitted, "I never knew my dad grew up rough either." She said.

"Oh, yeah. It was bad. They just lived across the street there. Their house was always empty because his dad would sell things for drugs. And I'm talking their TV, their couch, phones, everything. It was just an empty house."

"That's awful." Rey sighed as Bob nodded, "I feel bad for him, for what his ex is doing. She's using Lily like it's a game. Tormenting him with her. It's not fair." Rey shook her head. She was already getting very defensive over her mother and father.

"I know." Bob nodded, "Chrissy isn't exactly easy to deal with."

"No kidding." Rey scoffed, "She looks like a super model, though." Rey shook her head as Bob nodded.

"Well your dad does not too bad in that female department." Bob agreed.

"Yeah, ok." Rey rolled her eyes, "Too bad she's a bitch." Rey shook her head as Bob nodded.

"You just stay out of all of that business." Bob advised, "Concentrate on your mom and dad, your two little sisters." He said as Rey nodded.

"I wanna take them both out for a night-"

"You can't take them to clubs, Rey." Bob raised a brow.

"No, I know that. I mean, take them to the movies or something. Maybe then my mom and dad can go on a date or something." She nodded.

"When did you turn into cupid?" Bob asked.

"I just see how happy my mom gets when she talks about him. Same with my dad. They've both been unlucky in other relationships so… maybe that's a sign." Rey said as Bob nodded.

"Maybe so." Bob said, "It'd be good for you to spend some time with your sisters."

"I agree." Rey nodded, "I'm gonna be the cool big sister." She smirked.

"You are?" Bob smiled.

"Yeah." Rey smiled, "Watch this space, Bob." She nodded as Bob just smiled, "Oh, can I borrow twenty bucks? I don't get paid until next week and… girls gotta eat." She said as Bob just scoffed.

"By borrow you mean take and never give back?" Bob asked as Rey smiled, "You're lucky you're my favourite." He nodded, taking a twenty out and handing it over to her as she smiled.

"Thank you." Rey smiled to him, "I'll see you later." She said whilst leaving the store as he smiled.

It was so nice to see the little girl he'd watched grow up, finally put herself and her feelings first.

* * *

Rey got home after meeting Joanne for dinner and telling her the good news that she'd got accepted into college. She declined a celebratory wine as she was working the next morning and headed home with some ice-cream instead.

For the first time in her life, she felt supported, like her life was really full of love. She'd never felt like that as she spent so much time alone and trying to figure things out by herself. She loved this new feeling of security.

She got to her apartment and headed up the stairs, looking for her keys in her purse when she heard noise coming from her apartment door, looking over and seeing Zac standing, very much intoxicated and high as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Rey shook her head.

"Hey! There's my best girl." Zac smiled happily, "Hey." He smiled, wrapping a heavy arm around her as she pushed it off.

"Go away, Zac." Rey said, "I'm not interested in anything you have to say." She said.

"Oh, don't be like that." Zac shook his head as Rey opened up her apartment, opening up the door as Zac followed in behind.

"I mean it, please go away." Rey turned to him.

"What the hell… what happened to you?" Zac asked, "Huh? You used to be fun." He scoffed.

"I'm still fun. Just not with you." Rey said, "You're drunk and you should go home."

"You're my home." Zac frowned, "Come on, we've… we've known each other for so long."

"Yeah well it was different back then." Rey said, "I'm growing up, Zac. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're getting boring." `Zac nodded, "If… If that's what having parents does to you then hey, I don't want them." He slurred, falling over a little.

"Please go." Rey waited by the door.

"Why should I?" Zac spat, walking closer to her as she looked up.

"Your drunk and high and… not fit to talk to me right now. If you have a problem, come back to me when your sober, which I know never happens but-"

"Why you pretending to be someone you're not?" Zac asked her curiously as Rey looked at him, "Huh?" He playing with her hair as she pushed his hand away, "You're not worth anything." He shook his head, "You're cheap and you're… you're unloved." He nodded as Rey glared at him, "Normally girls so tragic don't look as good as you do." He admitted, "I miss that ass." He whistled, reaching down to her grab her as she shoved him away.

"Stop it." Rey warned.

"Or what, Rey?" Zac spat, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back against the back of the door, "You think your dad has scared me off? I'm always gonna be here-"

"I want you to stay away from me." Rey shook her head. She wasn't scared of him but she didn't want the trouble of him. The trouble of his drugs, his debts, his chaotic life. She didn't want any of it.

"Come on, I thought me and you were gonna work this out." Zac nodded.

"No, we were never going to work this out. You… You lied and you stole things from me." Rey said, "I don't that in my life anymore. I'm doing things to better myself. I'm going to college. I'm-"

"You're kidding." Zac laughed, "Really? You? Going to college?" He chuckled as Rey looked at him, "I'll agree, you are kinda smart, but… you don't exactly fit the college criteria otherwise." He said, "You actually have to be a pretty decent person to go and fit in there-"

"Fuck you." Rey spat, "You're just jealous."

"Of you going to college? I can assure you I'm not." Zac laughed, "I thought we'd get a place together, me and you."

"Well you thought wrong." Rey spat, trying to push him away but he kept his grip on her shoulders tightly.

"I'm always gonna be here, baby. You know that. You can go to college, you can find your mommy and daddy all you want. You're never gonna escape who you were."

"You're acting like I was some sort of serial killer." Rey shook her head.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you." Zac shook his head, "You are a psycho bitch." He nodded.

"Don't piss me off then." Rey warned, "And stay away from me."

"Well that's not gonna happen." Zac smirked just as there was a knock at the door.

"Rey." Punk knocked at the door, "You home?"

Rey was about to yell out when Zac put his hand over her mouth and dragged her away from the door, keeping his hand covering her mouth as Rey tried to fight against him.

"Just shut up." Zac whispered to her, not wanting to face her father again.

"Rey." Punk knocked again as Rey kept calm, staying silent whilst Zac kept a hold on her, listening as her father walked away from the apartment door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rey spat once he let her go.

"What? I don't want my head kicked in." Zac said calmly.

"You need to leave and never come back here." Rey warned him, "If you ever cared about me in any way, then you'll just do what I say." Rey nodded sincerely as Zac looked across at her.

"You think I came over here just to chat with you?" Zac laughed, backing her up against the wall as she looked at him, "Come on, just like old times." He smiled kissing her cheek as Rey slapped him, "Yeah, I know you like it rough." He smirked, grabbing her around the throat and touching her body as Rey tried to push him off.

"Please stop it." Rey begged.

"What? You loved this before." Zac chuckled, turning her around and pushing her face first against the wall, grabbing her jeans and trying to push them down, holding her face against the wall when the apartment door burst open.

He immediately backed up as Punk looked over. He could see by the way Rey was standing that something terrible was going on, and he was glad that he decided to walk back to the apartment and enter.

"You're dead." Punk nodded calmly as Rey turned around, watching as Punk grabbed Zac, throwing him against the wall and punching him repeatedly as Rey looked on in horror, "I told you to stay away." He hissed, throwing Zac out of the apartment, kicking him over to the stairs before crouching down.

"Alright alright." Zac moaned in pain.

"You come here again, you go anywhere near her, you put your hands on her… I will kill you." Punk nodded, kicking him as he stumbled down a few stairs before crawling away and running off.

He shook his head angrily, walking back into the apartment and turning to Rey who was stood still in the same spot.

"Hey, are you ok?" Punk asked her softly as she shook her head, bursting into tears as he sighed. He'd never saw her cry before and it hurt so much, "Hey, come here." Punk nodded as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him as he placed his hand on her back, hugging her tightly, "You're ok." He nodded, "You're gonna be ok." He sighed as she cried. He was so glad he came back and entered when he did.


	59. Feels Right

**Feels Right**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Punk shook his head, pulling back from hugging his daughter, walking over to the apartment door and closing it over as Rey nodded, wiping her face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." She nodded as he looked over to her, "I didn't think he was gonna…" She shook her head, "I thought he was better than that." She admitted, still in shock.

"He needs to stay away from you." Punk nodded, "Ok, he's trouble and he's only gonna get worse." He said as Rey looked at him.

"What if you hadn't come back?" Rey shook her head.

"I did so… don't think about that." Punk said, "If he's smart he will stay away and if he's dumb… I'll kill him." He shook his head, "Do you want me to stick around?" He asked her. He didn't think it was wise to leave her like this. She looked shaken up and all he wanted to do was be there for her, now that he had the chance to do so.

"Y-Yeah." Rey nodded.

"Ok." Punk said, "Ok, go… go sit on the couch." He nodded to her as she wandered away over to the sofa, "You want some tea or coffee?"

"I'm twenty. I don't spend money on tea and coffee." Rey said honestly.

"Fair enough." Punk said, walking over to the couch with her as she sat down, kicking her shoes off and grabbing her blanket from behind, "How long have you known that guy?" Punk asked her.

"Since I was fifteen." Rey said, "He was in the same foster home as me." She said as he nodded, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. You can go home."

"No, you shouldn't be alone right now." Punk said, watching as she lay down on the couch, curling into a ball. He'd never seen her look so sad. It hurt him to see her this way and he really wished he spent longer punching Zac's face.

"When I was little…" Rey said quietly, "I used to talk to my teddy bears." She said as Punk sat back on the couch, "And I would fight with them. I would practise yelling at them so that whenever I had to fight with someone when I got older, it wouldn't scare me." She nodded, "But it scares me." She nodded as Punk looked over at her.

"Rey, you're worth more than that dick." Punk said, "He's just low life trying to drag everybody down with him. There's tons of them out there unfortunately."

"Like your dad?" Rey looked over at him as Punk looked across at her, "Seemed like a nice man."

"H-How did you-"

"I had dinner with mom earlier. She told me." Rey said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Well it is what it is." Punk nodded, "But I got out, I knew I deserved better. You do too." He said, "Anything he says to you is just to get in your head. It's to make you believe what he wants you to so that he can… so he can control you. But you're better than that."

"Am I?" Rey questioned, "Maybe I'm fooling myself." She said, "Going to college, trying to mend my family back together-"

"You're going to college?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." Rey nodded, "I got in."

"That's amazing. You never even said you were applying." Punk said, "Well done, that's… wow." Punk nodded with pride.

"Maybe I just don't cut the college frame." She shrugged.

"Hey, hey sit up and look at me." Punk told her as she sat up a little, hugging her knees as she looked at him, "Anything he said to you isn't true. You work damn hard and you deserve this. You're the strongest person I've ever came across and you're gonna be amazing." He nodded, "I know I missed out on… being able to encourage as a kid, I'm sorry about that but… now it's my job to do that and I won't have some drug addict come in and tell you what you're worth." He said.

"He's got a point. I've not been perfect my entire life-"

"And who the hell is?" Punk asked, "Huh? No one." He said, "We make mistakes. We grow up. We do things we regret. It's part of life." He nodded, "You've earned this and you deserve to do something for you." He nodded as she leaned her head back on the couch.

"He knows me better than you do." Rey nodded, "Forgive me if I believe him more than I do you." She shrugged.

"I don't care if he's known you longer. It's human reaction. You don't tell someone what they're worth. They discover that on their own and then you love them for it, no matter what it is." Punk said, "I could know you for five minutes and I'd still tell you the same." He said as she looked across at him.

"He's never going to leave me alone. He's been in my life for too long." Rey said.

"Don't worry about that. I'll personally see to him if he comes near you again." Punk promised, "You focus on you. Do things for you. You've spent a lot of time not getting to be yourself because you've been so worried about where you're gonna be." He said.

"I feel like I'm never going to stop worrying." Rey admitted tiredly.

"You don't have to worry." Punk nodded, "I got a lot of protecting to make up for." He said, "I'm here to look out for you. So is your mom. We'll do anything for you. You know that." He stated as she nodded, "So go live your life and don't… don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks." He said as Rey smiled to herself.

"Words of wisdom, huh?" Rey smiled.

"Hey, I'm new to this." Punk put his hands up as she smiled.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job." She smiled to him.

"Really?" Punk took a deep breath, "Good. That's a relief." He nodded as she smiled.

"Thank you for showing up tonight." Rey nodded, "Wait… why were you coming over anyway?" She asked curiously.

"I have Lily for the day on Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to do something with us." Punk nodded, "And maybe I was curious to see how you got on at your moms." He shrugged as Rey smiled.

"I'd love to spend the day with you and Lily." Rey smiled, "And moms was great actually. She showed me some pictures of you guys in high school."

"Oh, really?" Punk asked, "Did you wonder how I managed to win her over, looking the way I did?"

"A little." Rey laughed as he smiled.

"Don't worry, sometimes I still wonder too." Punk nodded.

"I've just… I've always grew up watching my back. Not letting anyone in. I let Zac in. He got to know me and… I've regretted it ever since." She said.

"We all have similar regrets. We regret letting people get close, we regret telling people our secrets and things about us that no one else knows. But some day, someone will come along and you'll tell them everything and they'll love you so much that they'd never use it against you or hurt you with it." Punk nodded.

"Like you and mom?" Rey asked him as he turned to her, "Come on, just tell me you're both back together. It's a nice end to your story."

"We're just… we're taking it slow. A lot has changed and we have other priorities. We're not kids anymore." Punk said.

"That shouldn't be any excuse to ignore your feelings." Rey said, "Come on, don't preach to me about doing things for myself when you aren't." She said, "If you still love her you should be with her." She nodded.

"I'm working on it." Punk assured, "Don't you worry about that." He said as Rey just smiled.

"As long as I'm invited to the wedding." Rey smiled, resting back down on the couch, "You wanna watch a movie?" She asked him, "Go have a look at the DVD's I have over there and pick one." She nodded as he took his jacket off and wandered over to the movies she had to pick one, "But I have to agree." She nodded as he just smiled.

* * *

Once he picked a movie, he sat and watched it with her on the sofa. They only got halfway through until he noticed she had fallen fast asleep, her hand draping off the couch, her cheek pressed against the arm of the couch causing him to laugh a little.

He paused the movie and stood up, fixing the blanket around her and turning around, taking a look at the pretty messy apartment. He figured he could make himself a little useful.

He headed into the kitchen and began clearing up. He washed the dishes, took the trash out, cleaned everywhere and put things back in their belonging cupboards. He then cleared up the living area, folding up some scattered clothes and taking them through to her bedroom across the room.

He cleared up what he could in her bedroom without being intrusive in any way, smiling at the pictures stuck to her wall of her and her best friend, pausing when he saw the picture of him and AJ with her when she was just born, the one which she threw back at him when they had first met.

He smiled and walked back into the living room, putting his jacket on and walking over to her, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her head before leaving the apartment and locking it over.

He found himself, not going home, but going where he wanted to be. He realised preaching to his daughter about going after what she wanted, wasn't really right if he didn't do it himself.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response, watching as AJ opened the door to her house.

"Hey." AJ smiled, shaking her head, "What you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh… I just… wondering if you wanted to hang out." He nodded as she smiled a little.

"It's 11pm." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "I'll uh… I'll go-"

AJ smiled to herself, stepping out onto the step and turning him around as she reached up for his lips, cupping his cheeks and pulling him close as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"I'll hang out with you." She whispered, nuzzling his face, taking his hand and bringing him into the house before closing the door over.


	60. Scare

**Scare**

* * *

"Ok… vanilla and a chocolate." Rey nodded, handing Lily and Amelia both ice-cream cones as she sat back down on the blanket which was sprawled out on the busy beach.

"Thanks." Amelia smiled, taking the vanilla.

"Why do you like vanilla? It's boring." Lily looked across at her, "You should like chocolate."

"I prefer vanilla." Amelia shrugged.

"But why?" Lily shook her head.

"We don't all like everything you like." Amelia batted as Rey looked at them both.

"Well you should." Lily said, folding her legs in a basket and enjoying her ice-cream, "Rey, didn't you get ice-cream?"

"No, I didn't feel like it." Rey told them, "Maybe later." She nodded, "You guys need more sun block on after you finish." She nodded.

"You're worse than mommy." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Well you gotta protect your skin from the sun." Rey encouraged, "Look after it. It's important."

"I think it's too warm." Lily nodded, "I might need an umbrella."

"I don't have an umbrella." Rey laughed a little, "I'll take you both down to the water in a while, we got all day." She smiled.

It was a few months later and Rey had been growing a great relationship with her sisters. She was getting to know them and their personalities, and was getting the chance to take them on outings every now and then, to give her parents a break.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked, watching as Rey lay down on the towel, taking her t-shirt off, of course having a bikini under it.

"I'm enjoying the sun." Rey told them.

"Looks boring." Lily scoffed, "Do you have sun block on?" She tested.

"Yes, of course I do." Rey nodded, "You guys have a ball and… a bucket and spade… go have fun in the sand." She waved her hand, "There's nothing better." She hummed as Amelia and Lily looked at one another.

Things had been going great with Rey and her parents. She was getting to know them more and more every day, and was letting them into her life. She was pleased to see they were also dating again, and were spending time together for themselves. They deserved it and it was really nice to see after all the chaos that went on with their other relationships.

"Why don't you make a sand castle with us?" Lily asked Rey.

"I will later. I'm just… I'm relaxing." Rey mumbled, pushing her sunglasses down and closing her eyes, relaxing under the hot sun. She was starting college in a few weeks and was trying to relax as much as she could before the stress of it took over her life.

"Ok." Amelia hummed, grabbing her bucket once finishing her ice-cream, turning away from Lily as she began to build up her castle. The two still weren't the best of friends, in fact, they were very far from it. They seemed to clash heads a lot but Rey knew they'd become best friends with some time.

"I've got a bigger bucket." Lily edged her way beside Amelia, wearing her little denim shorts and tank top whilst Amelia wore similar to benefit the hot weather.

"I don't care." Amelia mumbled honestly, using her spade to shovel the sand in her bucket.

"Why don't we see who can make the better sand castle?" Lily suggested.

"No." Amelia said, "Why does it always have to be a competition?" Amelia questioned as Lily looked at her and shrugged.

"I like winning things." Lily shrugged. She was a very feisty and competitive character whilst Amelia was a lot more laid back and calm. Sometimes the combination of their personalities wasn't a good thing.

"Well you don't always have to win at things." Amelia huffed.

"I do." Lily nodded, "You're just no fun." She folded her arms as Amelia concentrated on her sand castle, patting it full with her spade and tipping it upside down, unveiling the castle with a smile as Lily kicked it over, causing all the sand to collapse.

"Why would you do that?" Amelia turned to her as Lily shrugged.

"Funny." Lily laughed and shrugged.

"Rey." Amelia looked over to her sister, "Rey, when can we leave?" She asked.

"What? We just got here half an hour ago." Rey looked up, tilting her sun glasses up on her head, "What's going on?" She asked them.

"I don't wanna play here." Amelia shrugged.

"Why not?" Rey sat up.

"Because she doesn't want to play with me." Lily rolled her eyes, building her own sand castle.

"What is it with you two?" Rey shook her head, "You-You two are supposed to be best friends. Like sisters."

"She's not my sister." Amelia scoffed.

"But you can be like sisters." Rey nodded, "Huh? I bet you guys like a ton of the same stuff."

"No, I don't think so." Lily shook her head in disagreement.

"Really?" Rey questioned, "What's your favourite movies?" She asked them.

"The Bee Movie." Lily nodded.

"I like that too." Amelia said, "But I like Trolls better-"

"Oh, I like that one too." Lily piped up.

"You see." Rey smiled, "And you guys both go to school, your mom and dad told me you both like reading and drawing pictures." She said as Lily looked over to Amelia.

"Maybe." Lily folded her arms as Amelia looked over to her.

"Be nice to each other." Rey smiled, "When I was your age, I would have loved to have a friend who liked all the same things as me." She nodded, "I'm jealous." She told them.

"Are you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I am." Rey nodded, "Why don't you both make a sand castle together? Or a sand fort? Lots of sand castles." She suggested, "Make it your own."

"Yeah." Amelia smiled at the idea.

"Uh… ok." Lily nodded, "Let's do it." She said as Rey smiled, watching as they headed back over to their buckets to begin making their sand castles, smiling to herself before laying back down on her towel to enjoy more sun.

* * *

"You brought me lunch." AJ smiled, watching Punk walk through her office with lunch for them both.

"Yeah, I thought you could take a half hour." Punk smiled, "You work hard."

"You don't know that. I could be sitting on this chair all day… online shopping." AJ smiled.

"Well then you need a break from online shopping." He said as she smiled.

"You know you don't have to leave my house every morning before I wake up. It's nice waking up with you." AJ said, opening up the lunch he'd brought which was of course her favourite sandwich from the deli across the road.

"I don't want to get in the way of you taking Amelia to school and getting her awake and stuff-"

"You mean you don't want her to see you staying over?" AJ smiled.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "To be honest, I'm afraid she'll tell Lily and then Lily will start a fight with me."

"She's four." AJ laughed a little.

"Yeah, and she's Lily. She has my annoying fighting gene." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled, "I just wish they didn't bicker so much." He said, sitting down across from her.

"They're young, they're kids. It happens all the time." AJ shrugged, "Rey's pretty good with them." She said.

"Yeah, she's willing. Which is rare." Punk said.

"She just wants to spend time with them." AJ smiled, "I think it's sweet." She nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Punk nodded.

"How has Chrissy been?" AJ asked, biting into her sandwich.

They'd been spending a lot of close time together over the past few weeks. Time alone where they were getting to know each other again, which seemed stupid to say but it was true. Their lives were different and they were getting to know each other and the people they had become. Punk stayed over with AJ pretty much most nights, but they were still taking things steady and treating their relationship with a lot of respect.

"She's been ok, actually." Punk admitted, "Lily is staying with me at the weekend. I see her through the week too. She's being a lot easier to deal with." Punk nodded.

"Why do you think that is?" AJ questioned.

"I don't know, at first I thought it was because of you and all the time I was spending with you but I think she's just realised that Lily… needs and wants a dad, she'd be terrible to keep that from her when I'm literally five minutes away." He said as AJ nodded in agreement.

"She had no right to use her against you the way she has." AJ agreed, "Maybe she wants Lily to know her big sister too."

"Yeah, she's told me a few times that Lily loves talking about Rey, she loves seeing her so… maybe Chrissy wants her to see Rey more too." Punk said, "And I think she knows how grateful I am to her."

"Gosh you shouldn't need to be grateful. It's your daughter. You have every right to see her just as much as Chrissy does." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"How has Tom been?" Punk asked her. They'd took a lot of comfort in one another as they were almost going through the same situations with their exes. Having to co-parent with different people was incredibly difficult, and they really understood each other on those terms which helped a lot.

"He's been ok, I guess." AJ nodded, "He barely says anything to me when I pick Amelia up or he comes and drops her off." She said, "It's never gonna be ideal but… that's on him." She shrugged, "If we just give Amelia what she needs separately then that's all I care about." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, that's the most important thing, right?" He said as she nodded, "Hey, maybe we could arrange one night to actually go out." He said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" AJ smiled across at him.

"Yeah, I think so." Punk laughed to himself.

"That would be nice." AJ nodded.

They were spending so much time together whether it was Punk coming around for dinner and staying the night, or seeing each other on lunch breaks, taking Lily and Amelia to the park, but it still felt like they weren't really getting a proper chance to concentrate on them and their relationship.

"You pick." Punk nodded.

"Well you'll have to let me think about it." AJ smiled.

"I'll wait." Punk nodded.

"I did tell Amelia you were coming over for dinner tonight. She was asking." AJ smiled, "I think she likes when you stay."

"Yeah?" Punk smiled as AJ nodded, "I'll be there. I'm not gonna miss taco night."

"I do make good tacos." AJ agreed as Punk smiled.

* * *

At the beach, Rey hadn't realised that she'd fallen asleep. The sun was so warm and she was so relaxed that she realised she must have dozed off into a pretty deep sleep. She pushed her sunglasses up over her hair and sat up, turning around beside her when she couldn't see Amelia or Lily.

"Oh my God." Rey got to her feet immediately, looking around the area in panic, "Lily!" Rey yelled, "Amelia!" She called, looking around the area, but it was so busy which made her panic even more.

"Excuse me." She walked over to the family that was beside her, "Hi, did you… have you saw my little sisters? They were just playing beside me over there." She pointed to their towels.

"No, sweetie." The woman shook her head worriedly, "Why don't you start looking around there, we'll help look over here." She said.

"Y-Yeah, yeah thank you." Rey nodded, taking all the help she could get, running over and putting her t-shirt over her bikini, grabbing her phone and starting to look around the beach.

She figured she'd try the most obvious places like down at the water, the ice-cream truck and food stalls, but she couldn't find them anywhere. She couldn't even stop to take a breath as she was so worried.

Luckily, she spotted Amelia running back from the water with a bucket full of water. She ran after her and followed her to where she was headed.

"Amelia!" Rey yelled, rushing over to them where Lily was sitting around a huge sand fort, along with a boy perhaps around her age, "Hey!" Rey pushed him over as he got to his feet, "What the hell are you doing with my sisters?" Rey pushed him again, ready to fight.

"No, he's helping us." Amelia said, "Coby helped us build our sand fort."

"What?" Rey shook her head, looking on at the African American boy who put his hands up in defence.

"I saw them wandering around on their own. I figured I'd keep them with me instead of letting them wander around anymore." Coby said as Rey glared at him.

"Yeah and then you should have tried to find me." Rey spat.

"But you told us to go build a fort, Rey." Lily looked up at her.

"Yeah, where I could see you." Rey told them, "You never wander off."

"But you were sleeping." Amelia said, "And snoring." She said as Coby laughed a little.

"Something funny?" Rey turned back to him.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Coby asked her as Rey looked at him and shook her head, "Last year, your birthday, we met in a club and…" He raised his eyebrows as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Must have been really drunk, huh? Normally girls remember me."

"Well you obviously weren't that impressive." Rey shrugged as Coby just smiled.

"No, but I remember you were." He nodded with a smile as Rey looked across at him, "They're funny kids. Look, I really meant no harm, I thought I'd just entertain them for a bit, they said you were sleeping. I didn't want them wandering around anymore than they already were."

"Yeah well you should have taken them back to me right away." Rey said.

"You shouldn't have fell asleep." Lily looked up at Rey, "I'm gonna tell my daddy." She smirked.

"Don't you dare." Rey scoffed as Coby just smiled, "Come on. Back to the towels." She nodded to them.

"But we're not finished our fort." Amelia said, "Just move the blankets over to here." She waved her hand as Rey folded her arms, looking over at Coby who was checking her out, "You can sleep over here just the same." Amelia nodded to her sister as Rey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Rey shook her head. She never thought her little sisters would be able to embarrass her.

"I'll come help you with the towels." Lily stood up, taking Rey's hand and leading her away.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her." Coby nodded to Amelia as Rey just nodded, walking back with Lily.

"He told us he thinks you're pretty." Lily whispered to her as Rey looked down at her.

"He did?" Rey asked, turning back around as she watched Coby helping Amelia with the sand fort. She felt lucky that it was a decent person who had found the girls wandering around. She felt so irresponsible for taking her eye off them. She vaguely remembered him from an obvious one night stand, but not completely. If she was sober she was sure she would have remembered a face like that.

"Yes." Lily nodded, scooping up their towels, "You talk to him whilst we do the fort." She told her sister, as if giving her advice as Rey laughed a little.

"Yeah, ok, Lily." Rey shook her head.


	61. Focus

**Focus**

* * *

"You what?" Punk shook his head.

"Look I thought it was better coming from me than them." Rey shrugged, throwing her sunglasses onto her mother's kitchen table, "I.. I just dozed off. I was working late last night and I was really tired-"

"They're children, Reylissa. What if something happened to them?" Punk shook his head angrily.

"Look, I told them to always stay close-"

"They're four and six years old. It's not as simple as that." Punk said, "What if you couldn't find them? What if someone took them or something terrible happened to them? Huh?"

"I get it." Rey pinched the top of her nose, "Now I regret telling you." She mumbled to herself.

"Is this what you do every time you go out with them? You just let them play and ignore them?" Punk questioned.

"Are you kidding me?" Rey looked across at him, "If we're being realistic, dad… I probably spend more time with Lily than you do-"

"Don't push it." Punk warned as she stuck her middle finger up at him with narrowed brows, "Mature." Punk nodded.

"Well get off my neck." Rey spat, "I found them, didn't I? They just… wandered a little bit down to the sand to make a sand fort. They were having fun." She shrugged.

"Yeah whilst you were having a power nap apparently." Punk shook his head.

"What the hell is all the yelling for?" AJ walked into the kitchen, coming down from putting Amelia to bed, "You're going to wake Amelia." She looked at them both, "What?"

"Amelia and Lily wandered off today." Punk told her.

"Oh, you're such a tattle tale." Rey shook her head.

"Wait, what?" AJ shook her head with confusion, "At the beach?" She turned to Rey.

"I just… I fell asleep but when I did they were building sand castles right beside me." Rey nodded, "I didn't think they'd wander away like that-"

"You lost them?" AJ asked worriedly.

"For five minutes and then I found them. They didn't go far." Rey defended, "Actually… someone I know found them and was really nice to them and kept them safe." Rey said.

"Let me guess, an ex-boyfriend?" Punk shook his head.

"No, just someone I slept with." Rey corrected smugly as Punk shook his head, "I apologised, ok? I'm sorry, what more do you want?"

"How about be a bit more responsible?" Punk said, "A beach of all places, anything could have happened to them-"

"Ok, let's just be grateful that nothing did happen." AJ nodded, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah, exactly mom." Rey agreed, "Why are you being such a negative Nancy?" She looked at Punk.

"Because that's my daughter, Rey." Punk shook his head, "She's not you. She's not lived her life. She's not twenty years of age with her own place and her life sorted out. She's four." Punk said.

"One, my life isn't sorted out." Rey scoffed, "And two, don't suffocate her because she's gonna hate you."

"Oh, I forgot you're the person to go to for parenting advice." Punk nodded.

"Well I had to raise myself, didn't I?" Rey spat as Punk looked across at her.

"Ok, cut it out." AJ warned them both angrily as they both looked at her, "Amelia and Lily are both safe and they're fine. Rey, please just be a little more alert, ok?" She asked calmly as Rey nodded.

"I'm sorry, mom." Rey nodded.

"Mom?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah." Rey said, "You need to go calm down first." She advised as Punk just scoffed and shook his head, "And also… what's the deal with Amelia and Lily not liking one another? You both know that, right?" She looked between them both.

"They don't not like each other." AJ shook her head.

"No, they do actually. They constantly fight." Rey said, "Lily constantly wants to fight and when she actually decides to be nice, Amelia ignores her and doesn't talk to her. I don't know, maybe this is something you both should consider when you send them to hang out with each other. I'm not a child therapist." She made clear.

"They're kids. Why would they hate each other?" AJ questioned.

"Lily doesn't like the fact you hang here with Amelia more than you hang with her." Rey looked at Punk, "And Amelia hates the idea that you aren't her real father." She said, "Funny how their problems are revolved around you." She folded her arms, "Quite the pattern." She nodded to Punk who ran his hand through his hair.

"Wait, Amelia said that to you?" AJ asked Rey.

"No, but it's obvious." Rey said, "I'm all for you guys dating again, and yeah, you guys don't need to take care of me, that's fine but… I think there's a lot of things you aren't addressing with your children."

"How many kids have you had?" Punk questioned as Rey looked across at him, "Oh, yeah. None."

"Ok, that's enough." AJ said, "These things happen, Rey said she's sorry." She nodded, "And she's right, we need to talk to the girls and set this straight." She said, "They're kids. They don't understand things like we do." She said as Punk folded his arms, "You two arguing won't help any of this." She shook her head. She knew the only reason they both were fighting, was because they were so alike.

"The reason I have no kids is because I'm not responsible." Rey looked across at Punk, "Maybe something you should have considered." She nodded.

"I said enough!" AJ yelled angrily as Rey looked at her, "Cut it out." She warned as Punk smirked to Rey like a child, "You too!" She yelled at Punk whose smirk faded, "You two are the ones acting like children right now." She said with exhaustion.

"I was just being honest with you both." Rey said, "I apologise but nothing bad happened to them-"

"Thank you for telling us." AJ nodded, turning to Punk and glaring at him to say the right thing.

"Yeah, it's fine." Punk mumbled as Rey glared at him with suspicious eyes.

"Thanks for the sincerity." Rey nodded.

"Let's just leave it at that." AJ chimed in again, "We'll talk to the girls." She nodded, "And we're not… well we're dating but we're just taking things slow."

"Dad stays here every night. That's not slow." Rey scoffed, "Hey, I'm not against it. Believe it or not I actually want you both to be happy. If you told me I'd be saying that about my biological parents last year I would have-"

"Fought with them?" Punk asked, "Like you do with everyone."

"Maybe." Rey nodded, "My point is… you're both happy with each other so why… why hold back?" She said, "But you two being together means Amelia and Lily have to learn to get along. I mean they should be acting like sisters. Best friends. Not enemies."

"Yeah, I know." AJ nodded, "We'll sort it out." She said.

"Good." Rey said.

"Rey…" Punk shook his head, "I'm just… I don't get to see Lily as much as I'd want to. She means just as much to me as you do but… I'm raising her. I never raised you. I'm trying to make up for all the things I lost with you… through her-"

"Dad, she's not me. She's herself." Rey nodded as Punk looked across at her, "And yeah, you're right. You have her entire life to watch and that must be great because… you didn't get that with me." She said, "But if you suffocate her she will hate you and she will want as far away as possible from you." She nodded.

"I just want her to be safe. Just like I want you to be safe." Punk nodded, "Maybe when you have kids you'll understand how scary it is to think of anything happening to them-"

"I don't need to have kids to understand." Rey nodded, "I get it. Having little sisters is really new to me, I'm still learning." Rey said as Punk nodded.

"I get that." Punk said.

"You're both really good parents." Rey assured them.

"Well coming from the kid we put up for adoption, that's good to know." Punk smiled as Rey nodded and smiled.

"I don't give out compliments like that all the time." Rey said.

"We know." AJ smiled.

"So just… live your life, don't worry about me, fuck your exes, focus on each other and the girls." Rey said, "Finish what I messed up for you both."

"You messed nothing up." AJ assured her.

"Well I put things on a halt for you both." Rey corrected, "Lily and Amelia are both really lucky to have you both. I told them that I was jealous of them because they had each other." She said, "But I'm jealous that they both get to grow up with you both. So don't take any of that for granted." She shook her head, "Coming from a kid who had nothing… it means a lot to have someone." She nodded as Punk smiled, "I should get going." She said, picking up her sunglasses.

"You'll come around for Dean's birthday this weekend, right?" Punk asked her.

"Of course. I'd never miss a party with Dean." Rey nodded, "Again, sorry about almost losing your children." She said as they both smiled. She'd somehow found a way to humour them at times over the past few months, which was helpful.

"Yeah yeah." Punk nodded, opening his arms up as she gave him a hug whilst AJ smiled.

"I swear you two like fighting just to make up." AJ shook her head.

"By make up you mean… me getting the last word and winning every single fight?" Rey smiled, pulling back from the hug as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Of course." AJ nodded.

"Hey." Punk said as Rey smiled, walking over and giving her mom a hug as Punk smiled to himself.

"I'll see you both at the weekend." Rey nodded.

* * *

Rey left her mother's house and headed home, walking into her apartment block where she saw Coby standing.

"Are you… stalking me?" Rey shook her head.

"Oh, hey. I thought it was this block." Coby nodded, "Not stalking. You left your bucket and spade at the beach." He said, revealing it behind his back.

"Well… I didn't leave it. My sisters did." Rey nodded.

"Well I thought it'd be best to drop it with you. I don't got their numbers or anything." Coby said as Rey looked at him strangely, "Sorry, that was a terrible joke." He immediately shook his head as Rey nodded.

"It was." Rey agreed, "Well thanks." She took the bucket and spade from him, "I mean, I'm sure this was so expensive, like a dollar or something." She nodded to him.

"You know there were two things I remembered about you from us hooking up… one, great in bed. Two, a bitch." Coby nodded.

"Sums me up just about right." Rey nodded, getting her keys out, "I feel bad that I don't even remember much about you." She said, "I'm trying so hard to remember what your penis looks like it's just… it's not coming through." She shook her head as Coby laughed a little.

"I mean, if you need me to refresh your memory-"

"Oh, stop." Rey scoffed, "What do you want?" She asked, "Because right now, I want to go to my bed… without anyone, before you add in another cheesy pick-up line." She rolled her eyes as he laughed a little.

"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to return the spade and bucket for your sisters?" He asked.

"No." Rey shook her head as Coby nodded.

"Fair enough." Coby said, "That's all I wanted." He assured her as Rey nodded slowly.

"Well thanks." Rey said as he began to walk away, "And hey, thanks for… making sure nothing bad happened to them. I wasn't very responsible today so… you helped me out a lot." She nodded.

"Yeah, it was no problem." Coby assured.

"And thanks for saying I'm pretty." She smirked as he looked across at her.

"How did you-"

"Sisters tell each other everything." Rey shrugged as Coby smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Coby nodded as she unlocked her door.

"Goodnight." Rey smiled to him.

"Yeah, goodnight." Coby nodded to her as she walked into the apartment closed the door over.


	62. Party Gone Wrong

**Party Gone Wrong**

* * *

"I don't remember inviting you." Dean shook his head, opening up his fridge for another beer, looking over at Chrissy standing pouring a glass of wine.

"You didn't. I invited myself." Chrissy nodded honestly.

"Not really how parties work." Dean said.

"Phil wanted Lily to come to the party and no offence, I don't trust my daughter with any of you and your brother's friends." Chrissy shrugged, "So we came as a package."

"Tragic." Dean gulped his beer as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Just because me and Phil don't get along doesn't mean we can't anymore." Chrissy reminded him.

"Uh… I didn't like when you and Phil did get along." Dean scoffed, "So where is my present then? I mean… it's my birthday party." He looked across at her.

"Kiss my ass, Dean." Chrissy shook her head, pushing by him and leaving the kitchen as Dean made a face behind her back, watching as Rey walked through to the kitchen, having just arrived.

"Damn, this is a party. You got people partying on the landing too." Rey nodded, impressed.

"Oh, I forgot, this is the first time you've been to a Phil and Dean party. They're one of a kind." Dean nodded.

"I didn't know you guys knew so many people." Rey laughed, putting her wine in the fridge.

"We… get around." Dean nodded, "Glad you could come."

"Yeah, me too." Rey said, "I hope you don't mind I brought a few friends."

"More the merrier." Dean raised his beer, watching as she dug into her purse.

"Happy birthday." She extended the card to him as he smiled.

"C'mon, you didn't have to do this." Dean laughed a little.

"Hey, it's the first time I've got to buy my uncle a birthday card, let me have my moment." She smiled.

"Come here." Dean smiled, wrapping an arm around her and squeezing her tight, kissing her head as Rey smiled, "Go have fun and enjoy the party." He nodded to her.

"Yeah, I will don't worry. But did I just see Chrissy?" Rey questioned.

"Yeah, fucking bitch." Dean scoffed, "She wouldn't let Lily come on her own so… she came along with her."

"Why wouldn't she let Lily come alone? My dad is here." Rey shook her head.

"Because she's a bitch." Dean concluded, "Says she doesn't trust our friends."

"Alright, just… look out for me tonight, I might end up going for her." Rey nodded as Dean smiled.

"Hey, no way am I holding you back from that." Dean chuckled as Rey smiled.

"Hey, there you are." Punk walked into the kitchen, "Are you the reason behind all the young kids who have just came through the door?" Punk asked her.

"Maybe." Rey shrugged, "More the merrier, right?"

"Yeah, just… don't wreck the place or anything." Punk shook his head, "I thought you'd be here earlier."

"I was working." Rey said, "Is mom here?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's in my bedroom." Punk nodded as Dean and Rey looked at him, "Talking to the girls." He spat and eyed them off.

"Oh." Rey nodded with a smile, "I don't suppose Bob is here in amongst all of this." She shook her head.

"Hey, Bob is a party animal." Dean scoffed, "Well, in his time." He nodded.

"He never said he wouldn't come but… I've not saw him." Punk said as Rey nodded.

"I'm gonna go say hi to mom and the girls." She told them.

"Stick around for the shots." Dean told her.

"Got it." Rey called as she left the kitchen.

"Please don't get my daughter drunk." Punk shook his head.

"I don't, she does that on her own." Dean scoffed, "It's not hurting anyone. It's a party." Dean shook his head, "You bumped into Chrissy yet?"

"Yeah, many times." Punk shook his head, "Wish she wasn't here. I actually think April is deliberately locking herself in the bedroom with the girls to avoid bumping into her." He said.

"She's a bitch." Dean shook his head, "There was no reason for her to come tonight."

"Well it was either that or Lily wouldn't get to come. Me and Ape thought it'd be important for the girls to play together tonight." Punk said.

"Is she staying?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Chrissy probably won't leave until everyone else has." He shook his head.

"I'll kick her out myself." Dean spat, listening to a loud crash from the living room over the loud music.

"I don't know why we ever have these parties." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Because they're fun." Dean shrugged.

Meanwhile Rey had found her way into her father's bedroom where AJ was sitting on the bed with the girls who were playing some games, tucked away from the party but still involved.

"Rey!" Lily jumped up on the bed and smiled excitedly.

"Hey." Rey smiled to them.

"Hi, Rey." Amelia smiled.

"You guys in your pj's already? The party has just started." Rey shook her head.

"Mama says if it's too loud she'll take me home." Lily said as Rey looked to AJ who shrugged.

"You wanna stay here, though. Right?" Rey smiled, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, I do." Lily smiled, "But the music is really loud."

"Yeah, it is." Amelia agreed with her.

"You guys are tucked away in here playing your games. I could put on a movie for you both?" AJ asked them.

"A movie we won't hear?" Amelia raised a brow.

"You both have those headphones." AJ said.

"That sounds fun." Rey nodded, "Why don't you get under the covers and I'll get you both some snacks. It can be like a private sleepover." She smiled, hyping it up for them as AJ watched them both get excited.

"Yeah, let's do that." Lily smiled, untucking the covers and getting under them whilst Amelia did the same.

"Ok." Amelia smiled whilst AJ got the tablet out of her purse that she put movies on for Amelia, letting them scroll through it to pick a movie.

"They'll fall asleep ten minutes into the movie." AJ smiled, standing up off the bed as Rey did the same.

"Yeah which means you can come out and party." Rey nodded, "I hope you're not locking yourself in here to avoid dad's ex."

"Well… to be fair, I didn't know she was coming." AJ shook her head, "It's just kinda awkward, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Rey nodded, "But don't let her ruin it for you." She said as AJ smiled.

"You look pretty." AJ smiled.

"Oh, I just threw this on." Rey scoffed modestly.

"Still pretty." AJ nodded.

"Thank you." Rey smiled to her.

"Where are our snacks?" Lily questioned, looking over at Rey as AJ smiled and chuckled.

"Right, ok. I'm going." Rey nodded, slipping out of the bedroom and making her way through the people filling the apartment, heading into the kitchen and grabbing some snacks for her sisters, walking back to the room.

"Ok, here we go." Rey said, walking over to the bed and laying them down for them, "You guys got everything you need, right?"

"Yes." Lily smiled as Amelia nodded.

"Ok, good." Rey smiled, walking back over to AJ at the door, looking over at the girls lying in bed together watching their movie and opening up their snacks, "Looks like there is progress being made."

"Yeah." AJ nodded with a smile, "We spoke to them both. They've been a lot better together." AJ said as Rey smiled.

"Good, they'll be best friends in no time." Rey smiled.

"That'd be nice." AJ nodded.

"Come on, get yourself into this party." Rey nodded to her, opening up the door as they left the bedroom and closed the door over, "Dad is over there in the living room." Rey pointed out as AJ nodded, walking on over to Punk.

Rey watched as she walked over to Punk, watching as he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek and pulling her close. It was nice to see her parents really care for one another, and as she watched them hug and show affection to one another, she just felt really lucky to have them in her life.

She headed out of the apartment, walking down the stairs and outside, taking a cigarette out and lighting up as she saw Coby standing over smoking his own cigarette. She'd invited him out of curiosity and of course Joanne was behind it, encouraging her.

"Your uncle knows how to throw a party." Coby smiled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Rey nodded, "Can't say I'm not proud." Rey smirked as Coby laughed a little and nodded.

"I won't lie, I wasn't expecting an invite from you." Coby admitted.

"Come on, you returned my bucket and spade. Of course I had to invite you." She smiled.

"Ah, so it was yours." Coby nodded, "I knew it." He said as she smiled, "Your uh… your dad and uncle are a little bit scary." He admitted as Rey turned to him and smiled a little.

"And why would you be worrying about that?" Rey smiled, "Huh?"

"I-I'm not. I'm just saying." Coby said as Rey nodded and smiled.

"They're not all bad." Rey nodded.

"Well if it isn't the best street party of the year." Zac exclaimed, walking along the street with a few friends as Rey turned around, "And look who we have here. The talk of every party." Zac looked across at Rey who shook her head.

"You're not invited." Rey told him whilst Coby looked on curiously, "Go away. Unless you want to… ask my dad if you can come in? I'm not all confident he won't beat you up again." She smirked as Zac just nodded to himself.

"I never thought you of all people would turn into… daddy's little princess." Zac admitted, "I'm surprised."

"Just keep walking." Rey shook her head.

"Nah, I think we'll hang around for a little bit." Zac nodded.

"Hey, just get out of here." Coby nodded.

"Who the hell are you?" Zac laughed, "Is this your rebound, Rey? Trying hard to get over me?"

"I'm already over you, babe." Rey nodded, "Just go away." She rolled her eyes, putting her cigarette out.

"You heard her." Coby nodded, walking over a little closer to Rey as Zac looked at him.

"Or what? What the hell are you gonna do?" Zac asked, stepping in closer to Coby who moved in closer too.

"Ok, there's no need for this." Rey rolled her eyes watching as Coby shoved Zac away from him, followed by Zac punching Coby, "Hey!" Rey yelled, watching as the fight began to break out, getting involved as she tried to break it up the best she could.

Whilst she was breaking up the fight, she felt something sharp digging into her side, losing her balance a little as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her, stumbling over a little as she watched Zac and his friends clear off, looking over at Coby who got to his feet.

"A-Are you ok?" Rey asked him as Coby nodded.

"Rey." Coby shook his head with confusion, looking on at the blood seeping out of her side through her t-shirt.

Rey looked down at her side, placing her hands over it as they were immediately drenched in blood, her body in shock as she looked on at her side, lifting her t-shirt up.

"Oh my God." Coby shook his head, "I… I'm gonna call an ambulance." He said, taking his phone out as Rey leaned back against the wall, placing her hands over the wound and gulping, feeling her legs start to get weak as she tried to keep herself steady, suddenly noticing changes in her breathing as her hands got more and more covered in blood.

"Get… Get my mom." Rey gulped, "Please." She said.

"K-Keep your hands on the wound, ok? I'm gonna go get help… an ambulance is on the way, ok? Just keep your hands there." He nodded worriedly, rushing back into the apartment block as Rey held her hand to her side, feeling her breath start to rush ahead, her side going numb as her hands dripped in her blood.

It didn't take long before Punk and AJ ran out of the of the apartment, rushing over to Rey.

"Oh my God." AJ gulped, placing her hands over her mouth.

"Hey, hey keep your hands here." Punk nodded, pressing his hands over hers as she nodded, tears running down her cheeks, "You're gonna be ok."

"What the hell happened?" AJ shook her head, her hands shaking as Dean rushed out after them.

"Some guy, Zac… he came with a bunch of friends. One of them must have had a knife." Coby said, running his hand over his hair.

"I'm scared." Rey gulped, her body starting to shake as she slid down onto the ground as Punk crouched down with her.

"I know, I know… it's gonna be ok." Punk nodded to her, "How long did the ambulance say?!" Punk yelled behind him.

"They didn't say." Coby shook his head as AJ crouched down beside Rey.

"Where the fuck did the bastards go?" Dean gritted his teeth.

"I don't know." Coby said, watching as Rey's eyes were beginning to close over.

"Phil." AJ whined as she noticed Rey was closing her eyes.

"Hey." Punk shook Rey as she opened her eyes back up, "Hey, don't close your eyes. Look at me." He nodded, "They're just gonna take you to hospital and help you. You're gonna be fine." Punk nodded to her as she nodded with him, her hands falling from her wound ever so slowly whilst Punk took over, blood covering him all over.

"Rey." AJ cried, "Hey, look at us." She panicked, "Reylissa."


	63. Keep Fighting

**Keep Fighting**

* * *

Rey woke up, listening to the sound of the heart monitor beeping beside her, lifting her head slowly as she looked around the room, realising she was in the hospital, looking on at the wires attached to her.

"Look who finally woke up." Bob smiled as Rey turned, noticing him sitting on the chair by her bed, "How you feeling?" He asked her.

"I…" Rey cleared her throat, "W-What happened?" She questioned.

"You got stabbed. Always told you that boy was trouble." Bob said as Rey rested her head back on the pillow, remembering what had gone down at her uncle's party, feeling the large bandage on her side, "You lost a lot of blood."

"Where are my mom and dad?" Rey asked him.

"They went to get you some clothes and they were talking to the police I think." Bob nodded, "I got here as soon as I could."

"All my life I've managed to avoid these places." Rey shook her head, looking around the hospital room as Bob nodded.

"Yeah, well… none of us enjoy being here." Bob agreed, "But you're gonna be ok." He said as she looked across at him, "You're a tough one. Always have been." He smiled as Rey sighed to herself.

"I don't feel particularly tough right now." Rey admitted.

"Well you look it." Bob smiled to her, "It was a close one, you know. You lost a lot of blood, a lot." He nodded.

"Did my parents come with me?" Rey wondered.

"Yeah. Stood outside your door the entire time. They only left when the doctor told them you were doing good, responding well to the IV." Bob said as Rey nodded to herself, "I'm glad you realise how much they care about you." He smiled as Rey nodded.

"Yeah, I think… I think at first I didn't let them in because I didn't understand it. I didn't understand why they would care about me but… I know I mean something to them and that… that's nice." She nodded.

"You know I had the best time with them when they stayed with me." Bob smiled, "It was so nice to see two kids really care about each other. And they were so determined to make things work for you. They already loved you so much." He nodded as Rey looked across at him.

"How did you do it all this time?" Rey asked.

"Do what?" Bob questioned.

"Well you… you knew me. You knew I was their daughter and you had to keep it to yourself." Rey said.

"Because I knew somehow, in some way… you'd find them and they would find you, and things would just… fall into place. I can't tell you how happy it has made me to see you with them these past few months. Because I know how good your mom and dad are. And you all deserve happiness." Bob nodded.

"You know they love you so much. You're like their dad." Rey nodded, "My dad always talks about you. How helpful you were. When they didn't have their own parents, they had you, and you were amazing. For them and for me." Rey said.

"Well I never had kids of my own and… I saw them, how great they were yet their own parents didn't see that. Someone had to tell them how strong and great they were." Bob nodded, "If I did have kids… I would have wanted them to be as amazing as your mom and dad." He smiled.

"You really helped them." Rey nodded, "And me."

"I watched them go their separate ways and I thought I would keep my eye on you for them. Because despite of them giving you up, I knew how much they loved you. I knew they'd think about you every day and if I could just make sure you were safe… I was doing my part." Bob nodded, "And you became just as good a friend to me as they were." He smiled.

"You were my first friend." Rey smiled a little, "I wanted to hang around your store all day instead of going to school like the other kids." She said, "You were the first person to show me what it was to care." She nodded as Bob smiled.

"No, you figured that out on your own." Bob smiled, "I know you're strong and you're more than capable of taking care of yourself but… let them take care of you. Let them be your parents because… they're good ones." He nodded.

"They are." Rey agreed, "I never… I really never thought it was imaginable to be in their lives but to also enjoy it too. I just always thought so negatively of them but… knowing them as people, knowing how hard it was… I don't blame them for what they did." She shook her head, "I mean, you were there, you saw how hard it was for them."

"I did." Bob nodded.

"I've always wanted a family so… now I have it, why would I push it away?" Rey questioned, "I guess I was just being my usual self. Pretending I had everything under control. Pretending I had things figured out." She said, "But I… I think I still need them."

"You're always gonna need your family. Even when your old and you have kids of your own." Bob nodded, "You're always gonna need your family." He smiled.

"I'm glad I found them." Rey nodded.

"Me too." Bob nodded, standing up and leaning over, "Keep fighting, kid." He said, kissing her head softly as Rey looked on with confusion.

* * *

"How is she? Is she doing better? I brought her clothes." AJ nodded, standing outside Rey's room later that night with Punk.

"Much better." The doctor smiled, "She's responding well and we stopped the bleeding." The doctor nodded as AJ sighed with relief, leaning into Punk as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Is she awake?" Punk asked.

"She'll probably wake up soon." The doctor nodded, "You can both go in." She said.

"Thank you." Punk nodded sincerely, walking on into the hospital room which Rey was in, fast asleep. They'd had quite the scare with how much blood she had lost, and wasn't entirely sure that she was actually going to pull through.

"She's so strong." AJ shook her head, sitting the bag down at the bottom of the bed and walking over, sitting down on the chair beside the bed and taking her daughter's hand as Punk closed the door over.

"She is." Punk nodded in agreement, running his hand through his hair.

"We'll need to tell her." AJ turned to Punk.

"We can wait until she gets out." Punk shook his head and sighed.

"Phil." AJ sighed, "We have to tell her when she wakes up." AJ nodded to him as Punk sighed with teary eyes and nodded, "We'll be here for her."

"I just… I can't believe it." Punk shook his head, taking a deep breath as AJ bit her lip and nodded, wiping her tears as she noticed Rey beginning to move a little.

"Phil." AJ nodded, sitting up as Punk looked over at Rey opening up her eyes, "Hey." AJ smiled, drying her tears quickly, "Hey, you're ok." AJ assured her with comfort, holding her hand as Rey looked at them both.

"Hey." Punk smiled to her as Rey lay still.

"Hey." Rey said quietly, feeling a whole lot of pain from her side, moaning a little at any sudden movement.

"Just be careful, ok?" AJ nodded, "You're gonna be really sore." She said as Rey nodded.

"What's the time?" Rey asked, resting her head back on the pillow as Punk stood at the bottom of the bed.

"Uh… 3pm." Punk nodded as Rey raised her brows.

"So I've been out for a while." Rey nodded to herself.

"They had to do surgery." AJ nodded, "To stop the bleeding. You're… you're really lucky." She sighed as Rey looked at her, realising that she was perhaps hanging by a thread for quite some time, looking at how ghostly her parents looked.

"Am I… Am I going to be ok?" She asked them worriedly.

"You're gonna be ok." Punk assured her, "You pulled through." He nodded.

"I… I can't even remember it happening." Rey shook her head, "It's all blurry."

"You were a lot of shock." AJ nodded, "They got Zac and his friends. They've been arrested." She said as Rey nodded slowly.

"Am I supposed to be in this much pain?" She sighed, trying not to cry in front of them, but she was in a whole lot of pain.

"You're probably due more meds." Punk said, "The doctor said you're gonna be sore for a while but it'll… it'll get better." He nodded as Rey sighed.

"I hate hospitals." She grumbled as Punk smiled and nodded.

"I'm with you on that." Punk agreed as AJ looked at him.

"I brought you some clothes for when you can get changed." AJ said, "And everyone has been asking for you." She nodded.

"I uh… I spoke to Bob earlier. I must have fallen back asleep." She shook her head as AJ tilted her head, turning to Punk who felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"You… You spoke to Bob?" Punk asked.

"Uh yeah he was sitting there." Rey nodded, "I think I was still out of it, to be honest." Rey shook her head as AJ turned to Punk.

Rey noticed them giving each other strange looks, "What is it?" Rey shook her head, "What's wrong?" She sensed something was wrong.

"It's… it's about Bob, Rey." Punk nodded, walking around the bed and taking a seat beside AJ as Rey looked at them both.

"What about him?" Rey asked.

"He… He passed away last night, Rey." AJ nodded as Rey looked across at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"W-What?" Rey shook her head.

"I found him this morning." Punk nodded, "I noticed the store wasn't opened. I was going to let him know about you but when I found him…" Punk placed his hands over his face as Rey shook her head.

"No, I was talking to him." Rey shook her head with confusion, "We were talking here."

"No." AJ shook her head tearfully, "He's gone." She nodded.

"They suspect a heart attack." Punk said, running his hand through his hair as Rey shook her head.

"No." Rey said adamantly, "No, I was literally talking to him like… a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago you were in surgery." AJ looked across at her, "And you… you weren't doing very good." She reminded her, "He passed last night, Rey."

"What?" Rey cried with confusion, squeezing her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." AJ shook her head, drying her tears as Rey cried some more, feeling pain in her side as she done so but not being able to help it, "I know." AJ nodded, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed, carefully wrapping her arm around Rey who leaned into her for comfort, "I know." AJ swallowed the lump in her throat as Punk watched, clasping his hands over his mouth with teary eyes.


	64. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

* * *

"I can't do anything." Rey spat with frustration, placing her two hands on the bed as she stood beside it, struggling to put her coat on as AJ watched.

"Hey, just stop being stubborn and let me help you." AJ shook her head, "You're not supposed to be leaving here so early."

"Well forgive me for wanting to go to the funeral for the man who raised me." Rey shook her head as AJ sighed.

"I know you're finding this difficult." AJ nodded, helping her put her coat on. She'd came early in the morning to help get Rey dressed. She was still in a lot of pain and wasn't supposed to be leaving the hospital so soon but she wasn't missing Bob's funeral. She would have crawled to it if they didn't let her out.

"Difficult is an understatement." Rey shook her head, slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed once her mother had put her black coat on her over the black dress she had put on, "I can't believe he's really gone." She sighed. She was having a hard time accepting that the man she'd known her entire life, was really gone. The fact she'd never be able to walk into Bob's store and see him behind the desk was breaking her heart.

"Me neither." AJ shook her head, sitting down on the chair. From dealing with her daughter being so badly injured, to learning about Bob's death, it had been extremely difficult.

"Where is dad?" Rey asked her.

"He's at his place with Dean." AJ nodded, "He's uh… he's not dealing with it very well." She said as Rey looked across at her, "I left. He stayed. He grew a lot closer to Bob than I ever did." She said, "It's hard on him." She said as Rey nodded.

"What if I was… what if I was really dying and Bob was really talking to me? Do you believe in stuff like that?" Rey asked. She was so sure that she had been talking to Bob whilst in the hospital, but it was impossible.

"I don't know but I know I believe you. And it… it sounds like something Bob would do. He always… liked helping people." AJ smiled as Rey sighed.

"I don't think I can do this." Rey shook her head as AJ nodded.

"You can." AJ said, "We can do it together." She nodded, extending her hand out as Rey looked at it, taking her mother's hand and taking a deep breath, "You know, we gave you your middle name because that was Bob's wife's name." She smiled.

"Really?" Rey asked as AJ nodded, "He… He never told me that." She shook her head.

"He lost her when they were younger. I wanted to name you after her but then me and your dad fell in love with Reylissa and… we opted for the middle name." AJ remembered it all vividly, "He was so touched by it." She remembered fondly.

"I really wanna talk to him." Rey shook her head, a tear running down her cheek as AJ nodded.

"Me too." AJ whispered, "It's not gonna be easy but… we can do it together." She nodded, "Bob would love nothing more." She nodded for sure.

"Yeah." Rey agreed, "We should probably start making tracks. It's gonna take me hours just to walk from here to the door." She shook her head, trying to get to her feet as AJ smiled.

"I got you." AJ smiled, giving her an arm to hold as Rey smiled.

* * *

Bob's funeral was everything they suspected it would be. Difficult, upsetting and emotional. Rey was already in a great deal of physical pain, using her mother and father for support just to stand up, but combined with the emotional pain was pretty hard.

Everyone slowly cleared off after the coffin was lowered and whilst Rey walked back to the car with the help from her mother, she noticed her father still standing at the open grave with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm gonna go see if he's ok." Rey nodded to AJ.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah, I'll take my time." Rey assured her as AJ nodded.

Rey walked back down the grass, respectively walking between the different graves, slowly taking her time and supporting her side as she eventually reached her father.

"Hey." Rey said quietly as Punk turned around and nodded.

"Hey." Punk cleared his throat, "Are you uh… are you going back to your mom's?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Rey nodded, "I'm gonna stay with her for a little while. Just until I can get back on my feet." She said as Punk nodded, "I expect you around every night for dinner."

"Yeah, sure." Punk smiled as Rey looked at him. She could see he was faking smiles and she didn't blame him.

"I know you really meant a lot to him." Rey nodded, "You were like a son to him." She said as Punk nodded, "And nothing will ever change that."

"You don't get it. He was there when no one else was." Punk shook his head.

"Dad… if anything, I'm the only one who does get it. He looked out for me when he didn't have to. When you were working across the road in the garage and I would…. I would stroll into the store after running away from my foster home." Rey said, "He'd make sure I was fed, cleaned me up, talked to me when no one else did." She said, "He was such an important part of my life and I know he was an important part of your life too." She nodded, "We should celebrate that." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "You know he'd be mad that you left the hospital early." He smiled to her as Rey nodded.

"Yeah." Rey laughed a little, holding her side, "Yeah, he'd be mad but… I wasn't missing this." She shook her head, "He was so happy when he saw us together." She smiled to herself as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it was like he was… he was holding off until he saw us happy together to… to finally let go." Punk shook his head as Rey nodded.

"Why'd you think he waited so long to tell us?" Rey asked him, "I mean he knew all along."

"I don't know. He never really gave us an answer for that." Punk said, "I think he just let things be how they were supposed to be. I think deep down he knew that we'd find each other, even without his help." He said as Rey nodded.

"Yeah." Rey agreed with a smile, "I'm glad I knew him. He was a really good person." She nodded, wiping her tears as Punk looked over and nodded, walking over to her and placing an arm around her as she hugged into him.

"I think he'd be pretty happy at this sight right now." Punk said quietly, kissing her head as Rey nodded and smiled, wiping her tears. He knew Bob would have loved nothing more than to see he and AJ with Rey. It was something he'd longed for and finally got to relish in it for the past few months. It really was like he was waiting it out until he saw the three of them together.

"He'd probably be laughing at me for crying." Rey scoffed, drying her tears as Punk smiled.

"Just blame it on the stab wound." Punk nodded as Rey smiled, "We could stand here and talk about how great he was."

"We could." Rey agreed.

"But you should be resting." Punk looked down at her as Rey sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." Rey nodded, "So I keep hearing." She rolled her eyes as Punk smiled.

"Come on, let's go." He kissed her head.

"Wait a minute." Rey nodded, slowly walking over to the bouquet of flowers sitting over beside the grave, picking out a rose and walking over to the headstone, slowly crouching down and placing the rose in front of the headstone, rubbing it softly before walking back to her dad who smiled, giving her his arm.

"Come on, invalid." Punk smiled to her.

"Hey." Rey shoved him a little, "How can mom still look good wearing all black?"

"Tell me about it." Punk shook his head, looking over at AJ waiting by the car, smiling to himself. He was heartbroken, but he knew Bob would have just loved the sight of Rey in he and AJ's care. It was all he really wanted to see in his life. Punk would never forget what he did for them. What he did for his daughter.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." AJ sighed, walking into the kitchen where Punk was sat. His suit jacket was discarded somewhere as well as his tie, sitting comfortable in his shirt whilst AJ still wore her black dress.

"Yeah, me too." Punk agreed, "How is Rey?" He asked, "Today was hard on her."

"She's ok." AJ nodded, "Resting. I think she's gonna stay with me for a little while. She's still in too much pain to be getting around herself."

"Yeah, she said. She actually looked glad to be staying with you." Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"I guess I've never really got the chance to take care of her. Makes me feel like I'm actually her mom." AJ shook her head, sitting down at the table with him.

"You are her mom." Punk smiled.

"I'm not giving you the option tonight. You're staying here." AJ nodded.

"Oh, I am?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. I need someone to cuddle." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"Well… I'll gladly offer myself up." Punk said as she smiled, "Today was… difficult." He nodded, rubbing his hand over his face as AJ nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I just… it makes me think of everything he did for us." AJ shook her head, "He did so much."

"Yeah." Punk swallowed the lump in his throat, "He was the best." He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"He really was." AJ nodded, "I'm so glad we have those memories with him. And he… he really loved Rey, and he kept her safe all this time… I wish we could have gave him a proper thank you."

"Yeah, I know." Punk sighed, "He was our biggest fan." He shook his head as AJ smiled and nodded.

"He really was." AJ smiled, "I just… I really hope he knew how much he meant to us." She nodded.

"He knew." Punk nodded to himself with teary eyes as AJ shuffled her chair closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting in against him.

"Do you think Rey really spoke to him?" AJ whispered as Punk nuzzled his chin against her head.

"I think he always would have done anything he could to help her." Punk nodded, "And maybe he did when she was in surgery." He said.

"Sounds like Bob to me." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, kissing her head softly as she smiled.

"He knew what was best for us." AJ nodded, looking up at him, "Maybe we should have listened." She cupped his cheek softly.

"We got there eventually." Punk whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly as she kissed back, "Bed is sounding really good right now." He pulled back with a tired smile as she nodded, "You go, I'll lock up."

She nodded and got up from the table, heading on upstairs as Punk stood up, heading on out of the kitchen, pausing before switching the light off as he looked on at the fridge with the picture of Rey and Bob, just minutes after Rey was born. AJ had stuck it up amongst other pictures of Amelia and Rey.

He smiled to himself, giving the picture a tap before switching the light off in the kitchen.


	65. Memories

**Memories**

* * *

"Hey, how you feeling?" AJ smiled, walking into the spare bedroom where Rey had been staying with her, bringing her lunch as Rey slowly sat up in bed.

"I'm ok." Rey nodded, "You didn't need to take any time off work to babysit me. I feel bad." She shook her head.

"It's only a week. I had extra hours to take back so it's all good." AJ smiled, "I want to make sure you aren't being your stubborn self and moving around when you shouldn't be." She nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, passing her over the sandwich she'd made for her.

"I just feel like I'm chained to this bed." Rey shook her head, "And the pain isn't going away." She sighed.

"The doctor said you're gonna be in a lot of pain for a few weeks. You were stabbed. It's not going to feel good." AJ nodded to her, "Just let us take care of you, ok?" She smiled, rubbing her arm softly.

"I'm twenty years old." Rey laughed to herself.

"You're never too old to be taken care of by your parents." AJ reminded her, "And I think… I think we have times to make up for. Amelia had the flu a few weeks ago and… all I wanted to do was care for her and I never… I never got that with you." She sighed as Rey looked across at her, "Just let me take care of you." She nodded as Rey smiled.

"Ok." Rey nodded, taking her hand and smiling, "Where is dad?" She asked, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"He's with Dean clearing out Bob's apartment." AJ nodded.

"Oh." Rey sighed, "Why aren't you there?"

"I… I thought it'd be too hard." AJ shrugged, "I gave birth to you there." She nodded, "There's a lot of memories." She said as Rey nodded.

"Why do I miss him more than ever?" Rey shook her head, "Now he's gone it's like… I've never been more desperate to talk to him." She sighed to herself.

"I guess we don't really know just how important people are to us until we lose them." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Rey agreed, "Trust me to go and get stabbed a few weeks before starting college." She rolled her eyes as AJ shook her head.

"Hey, first of all… this certainly wasn't your fault." AJ shook her head, "Second of all, you still have a lot of weeks, you can heal and get strong. You'll be fine." AJ nodded.

"What if I suck at it? I mean I couldn't even make it through school. Isn't college going to be even harder?" Rey worried.

"Starting something new can be terrifying but… once you get over the initial fear of it, go in with an open mind and you'll settle in. You'll make friends and you'll learn just like everyone else. You're no different and you're not going to be singled out." AJ assured her.

"I thought people who go to college are smart and rich with really wealthy backgrounds." She looked down at her sandwich.

"I went to college." AJ nodded, "I was definitely not rich. I'd just had a baby at seventeen, I was terrified of what people would think of me. I didn't even have a home." AJ said as Rey looked across at her.

"And now you… have your own company." Rey nodded to herself with a smile.

"You can do anything you put your mind to." AJ smiled as Rey nodded slowly, "You're gonna be great."

"So when is Amelia home tonight? I miss her." Rey frowned. Staying with her mother meant she was getting to see Amelia a lot. She even slept beside her the other night whilst they watched a movie. Having her family around her right now was so helpful for her recovery.

"She's with Tom tonight." AJ frowned, "He's picking her up from school and taking her to his place."

"Oh." Rey frowned as AJ nodded, "Do you hate it?"

"Hate what?" AJ asked.

"Having to… co-parent?" Rey asked her.

"Well it's certainly not the best. I don't get to see Amelia as much as I'd like anymore but… Tom is her father and I can't change that. And I wouldn't want to. It is what it is." AJ nodded.

"Amelia loves dad. In a perfect world-"

"In a perfect world would I live happily ever after with your dad and Amelia and Lily and you? Of course." AJ nodded as Rey smiled, "It's not a perfect world, though but… we do what we gotta do." She said, "And we're gonna make it work."

"I like seeing you both happy." Rey smiled.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna go do some washings, call me if you need anything, ok?" AJ smiled as Rey nodded.

AJ left the room and headed downstairs just as there was a knock at the door. She walked on over to the door and opened it up to see the boy who was there with Rey when she was stabbed.

"Hi, Miss…" Coby paused as he realised he didn't know her second name.

"April." AJ smiled, "Just call me April."

"April." Coby nodded, "Uh is… Rey here?" He asked her, "I was just wondering if she was doing ok." He said as AJ smiled a little.

"Why don't you go upstairs and find out?" AJ smiled, "Second room on the right." She said.

"Thank you." Coby nodded to her, walking on into the house and heading upstairs as AJ smiled and closed the door over.

He opened up the door which AJ had directed him to, looking over at Rey sitting in bed eating her sandwich and reading a book.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rey shook her head.

"Uh… your mom let me in." Coby nodded, "I just wanted to know if you were doing ok." He admitted, "How is your side doing?"

"My mom has to help me up and down the stairs, into the shower, into bed… I'm pretty much not functioning." Rey nodded.

"Not good, huh?" Coby asked.

"Not really." Rey said, sitting her book over along with the empty plate.

"Your friend Joanne told me that you… you loss someone who was close to you. I'm really sorry." He shook his head as Rey just nodded to him.

"It's ok." Rey nodded, "I take it she was the one who told you I was staying here."

"Yeah." Coby smiled, "She told me I should bring you flowers, chocolates and lingerie." He laughed a little.

"I literally hate her." Rey groaned, rolling her head back on her pillow but with a slight smile.

"I think she was trying to mean well." Coby nodded, "So you're on bed rest?" He asked, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rey nodded, "It's a pain in the ass." She shook her head, "I hate not being able to do anything."

"Must be frustrating." Coby nodded, "I won't lie, I was terrified. There was so much blood. I felt like it was my fault." He admitted.

"Why?" Rey shook her head, "It wasn't your fault."

"If we just walked away from them… I shouldn't have challenged them-"

"They're idiots." Rey said, "You were just… trying to protect me." She shrugged.

"And I done a terrific job, right?" He nodded sarcastically as Rey sighed.

"I got in the way. There was nothing you could have done." Rey shook her head, "They've been arrested so… I'm not even thinking about it." She said.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know." He smiled as Rey nodded, looking across at him.

"You can… stay and keep me company, if you want." She smiled as he raised his eyebrows, "I have a mountain pile of crosswords that I really need to do." She said, grabbing the crossword puzzles from the bedside table as Coby laughed a little, "If you're good with general knowledge… I'd appreciate the help."

"I'm just gonna say I am anyway." Coby nodded, kicking his shoes off and sitting up beside her as she smiled, handing him some crosswords and a pen.

* * *

"Is this the last box?" Dean asked, carrying one of the boxes from Bob's apartment. He'd helped his brother clear the place out, giving him a helping hand as he knew he would have found it difficult.

"Uh…" Punk looked around, "I think so… there's a few left in the bedroom but I can get them." Punk nodded to him.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, that should be it." He said as Dean nodded.

"You ok, man?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Punk assured him, "You go. I'll be down behind you." He said.

"Ok." Dean nodded, heading out of the apartment with the final boxes whilst Punk headed through to the bedroom where the last box was sat with a lot more sentimental things. Things which Punk was keeping.

It felt strange to be clearing the apartment away. The fact he couldn't come here and speak to his friend anymore was upsetting, but he was trying to be as positive as he could, and remember all the great memories they had.

He looked over at the final box sitting, lifting the picture album up that was sitting at the top, opening it up and sitting down on the stripped bed, smiling to himself at all the pictures.

Each one felt like they were just taken yesterday, holding different, special memories that he would never forget. From birthdays, Christmas, different holidays and occasions.

He continued to flick through the pages, reminiscing, when he came across pictures that became a little more current. Pictures he never knew existed. Pictures of Rey as she grew up.

" _Why you taking a picture of me?" 6 year old Rey folded her arms as she stood in Bob's store._

" _It's your first day of school." Bob shrugged as he snapped a picture of her, "It's an important day."_

" _Says who?" Rey asked with confusion, walking over to the fruit and picking an apple up._

" _I already packed you a lunch." Bob reminded her._

" _Well I need breakfast." Rey scoffed as Bob just nodded, "So what is this school thing? What am I going to do?" She asked him._

" _You're going to learn cool things and meet different friends. You're gonna have fun." Bob nodded._

" _And what if I don't like it? I don't go back?" Rey asked him._

" _Well… no, you gotta go back." Bob laughed a little, "You'll have the best time, trust me." He nodded, "Just… be kind to people." He reminded her as Rey rolled her eyes, biting into her apple._

" _I want this tooth to come out." Rey said angrily, trying hard to bite her apple roughly to pull her wobbly tooth out, "Because then the fairy comes and gives me money. Hopefully enough money for me to move out." She rolled her eyes as Bob chuckled to himself. She was definitely a character._

" _And where you gonna move to?" Bob humoured her._

" _Somewhere nice and pretty." Rey smiled, "No more foster homes." She shook her head as Bob smiled softly._

" _It'll happen one day, trust me." Bob nodded._

" _I could have a house like everyone else does. Like you do." Rey nodded, "If the tooth fairy gives me enough."_

" _Well here's hoping." Bob nodded, "Do you got everything you need for your first day? Lunch? Emergency money? Gym shoes?"_

" _Hey, I don't know. I'm the kid." Rey shrugged, skipping around the store whilst eating her apple whilst Bob checked over her bookbag._

" _Yeah, I think you got everything." Bob said, "And you're not gonna run away when school is finished. You wait on your carer picking you up." He nodded._

" _I hate her." Rey walked over to the desk, "She's fat and ugly."_

" _Hey, don't be mean." Bob shook his head._

" _She's mean to me." Rey said, "She says nobody wants me." She shrugged._

" _Well she's wrong." Bob said, "You're more wanted than you'll ever know." He nodded as Rey just shrugged, "Let's get this bookbag on you." He said, walking out from behind the desk and putting Rey's arms through the handles on her bag._

" _Bob." Punk walked into the store as Bob looked up, "Can I grab a water and I'll give you the money next week?" He asked as Bob gulped, fixing Rey's bag on her and looking over at Punk, "Who… who is the kid?" Punk laughed to himself, grabbing the bottle of water._

" _My name is-"_

" _Yeah just take the water, Phil." Bob interrupted Rey who frowned._

" _Thanks." Punk nodded, looking over at Rey, "First day at school, kid?" He asked her._

" _Yes." Rey nodded._

" _Well good luck." Punk nodded to her, leaving the store._

" _Luck is for losers, mister!" Rey yelled as Bob laughed a little._

" _Come on, you." Bob smiled, "Let's get you to school." He shook his head._


	66. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 _5 years later…_

Punk paced up and down the hospital hallway, not knowing what to do with himself, running his hands over his face, sitting down on the waiting chairs and standing back up, feeling agitated and irritated whilst he tried to calm himself down. He'd never been so nervous.

"You didn't have to come." Rey smiled, walking around the corner, putting her coat on as Punk looked up.

"I did, actually." Punk nodded, "How was it? How did it go?" He asked her.

"Well I didn't let anyone die so… pretty good I think." Rey smiled modestly as Punk wrapped his arms around her as she laughed to herself, "Dad I think you were more nervous than me for this."

"Yeah, you're right I was. I never slept all night. I came away from work early too." Punk said, "It's your first day on the job. It's a big thing."

"Everyone was so helpful and nice to me." Rey nodded, walking out of the hospital with him.

"And what about the work itself? How'd you do? Lot of blood?" He wondered.

"Not really. Car crash came in this morning, I thought wow, break me in gently, huh?" She laughed to herself, "But I guess I just had to keep a cool head and everything went well." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"I'm so proud of you." Punk shook his head.

"Hey, enough of the proud remarks." Rey laughed, "I can't take anymore."

"Well I am." Punk shrugged as Rey smiled, walking over to the car and getting in.

"Do you think I'll be any good at it?" Rey asked him as Punk turned to her before starting the car up.

"Rey, if you weren't any good you wouldn't have gotten this far." Punk nodded as Rey nodded to herself, "You're a fully qualified nurse, of course you're gonna be good. You put the work in over the years and it paid off."

"I never thought I'd stick to it. I thought I'd… quit after a year and be a Hooters girl forever." She nodded, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, I love all my Hooters girls." She made clear as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Well you worked hard and it all paid off. You're gonna be great." Punk assured her as she smiled, "I don't know how you can stomach all the blood." He admitted.

"You realise my job doesn't consist of seeing blood every hour of the day, right?" She laughed a little.

"Well when you do, I bet it's not easy." Punk said as Rey shook her head.

"Well no but it's also really rewarding. That woman who was in the car crash came in and she was pretty beaten up. Being able to help her and give her what she needed was the best. Telling her she was gonna be ok." She said as Punk smiled, "And you don't have to say it, I know not every day is going to be as hopeful and good as that. I know I'm gonna… meet people who I can't help, and see people who don't make it but… as long as I'm doing all I can." She nodded to herself.

"I think you were born ready for this." Punk nodded to her as she smiled to herself, "I couldn't wait to hear all about it." He said, starting the engine up, "Your mom is the same."

"Yeah, Coby kept calling me. You're all crazy." Rey shook her head as Punk smiled.

"You going home to get changed before coming for dinner?" He asked her.

"Yes, unless you want me over looking like this." She laughed a little as he shrugged, "What's for dinner?"

"I have no idea, mom is making it this week." He said as she nodded.

They had dinner together every Sunday, and it was even more special this week as they were celebrating Rey starting her new job at the hospital, which had been a long time coming over the years of aggressive studying at college. They were so proud of her that she'd done what she wanted to.

* * *

"How was she? Was she ok?" AJ asked once Punk returned from dropping Rey off, "How did things go?"

"Sounded like they went really well." Punk nodded to her, standing in their kitchen of their house.

After a year of taking it slow as they liked to repeatedly say over and over again, Punk had moved in with AJ and they had a life together again, which was better than either could have imagined. It just felt right coming home to each other. Instead of thinking about all the time they lost, they promised to live in the moment and enjoy every second they had together from the get go. They had a beautiful life and things finally felt right again after all this time.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her all day." AJ shook her head, "I wanted to call but I didn't know when she got a break and I didn't want to be putting any pressure on her." She admitted.

"No, I think she did good." Punk nodded.

"Good." AJ smiled, "I'm so excited to see her." She said as Punk smiled.

They'd grown to have an unimaginable relationship with their daughter over the past few years. Although she was later into her life, they were really the perfect family and the lost times were beginning to be replaced with new memories together. To think they could have grown old and never knew how amazing their eldest daughter was, was scary to think, but they had their old friend to thank for reuniting them, and they'd never forget it.

"Dad?" 9 year old Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Mhm? What?" Punk turned to her.

"Need help with my homework." Lily said, sitting up at the kitchen table, "It's so hard that Amelia can't even help with it." She huffed as Punk smiled a little.

"Where is Amelia?" AJ asked her.

"Watching TV, and I want to watch it too so let's hurry." She told her father as AJ smiled to herself.

"So bossy." Punk said, sitting down beside her as AJ watched with a smile.

They still co-parented with their exes and although at times it was difficult, they had each other to help out and lean on, and they got to see Amelia and Lily as much as they could. When they were all together, it really felt like the perfect family.

"Can you keep an eye on those pots?" AJ asked Punk who nodded whilst helping Lily with homework.

She walked on through to the living room where Amelia was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, have you finished all of your homework?" AJ asked her as Amelia nodded.

"I told Lily to do it on Friday so she wouldn't have to do it tonight." Amelia shook her head as AJ smiled.

She'd watched Amelia and Lily's relationship turn into something sweet of a protective sister/best friend relationship. Amelia liked to take care of Lily and teach her things whilst Lily had grown to enjoy Amelia's company. They'd spent the past few years getting so close that having each other in their lives was just part of every day life.

"So… you're telling me you've finished all of your homework?" AJ smirked, sitting down next to Amelia who looked at her.

"Well… maybe I haven't read more of my book but… but I can do it when I have breakfast tomorrow."

"Mhm." AJ smiled, brushing Amelia's hair out of her face.

"Is Rey and Coby coming for dinner?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, they are." AJ smiled, "She's gonna tell us all about her first day at her new job."

"I think I want to be a doctor." Amelia said, "Like Rey."

"Yeah?" AJ smiled as Amelia nodded.

"Or an animal doctor." Amelia shrugged

"Yeah, I went through a phase of wanting to be a vet when I was a kid." AJ nodded, "Lot of hard work, baby." She said as Amelia shrugged.

"Piece of cake." Amelia said as AJ chuckled and nodded.

* * *

"Jo, I'll call you later, I'm just heading into my mom and dad's for dinner." Rey said, on the phone to her best friend whilst her and Coby approached her parent's house, hanging up on her call.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they had cake and balloons in here for you." Coby smiled.

"I swear they were more nervous than me." Rey laughed to herself, walking on into the house.

Coby had stuck around for a while after she was stabbed. They'd grew closer and closer until they finally decided to start dating. It was just about the only success she'd ever had with a boy, and she knew it was because they were friends first and that really helped their relationship.

"Hey." AJ smiled excitedly, walking down from the kitchen as Rey smiled, accepting the warm hug from her mother. A hug she'd grown to seek so much comfort in.

"Hi mom." Rey smiled.

"I'm so proud of you." AJ shook her head, cupping her cheeks as Rey smiled, "Your dad said everything went well."

"Yeah, it did. Really well." Rey nodded, "I will be returning." She joked as AJ smiled.

"I knew you'd be fine." AJ nodded, "Hi, Coby." She turned, giving him a hug.

"Hey." Coby smiled, kissing her cheek.

"We have an extra place at dinner tonight." AJ nodded, taking their jackets.

"Who?" Rey laughed a little, walking into the kitchen where she saw her uncle sitting, "Hey." Rey smiled happily, "You're back."

"Hey, the world's greatest nurse." Dean smiled, embracing Rey tightly and kissing her head as Rey, "How'd it go? No one died?"

"Dean." Punk scoffed whilst sorting dinner out.

"No, not today." Rey shook her head.

"Great." Dean said.

"I didn't know you were back this week." Rey said.

"Well I thought I'd surprise everyone." Dean smiled. He had moved away for a different job opportunity. It meant he didn't get to see his family as much but he still made it home from time to time and got together with them.

"Colour me surprised." Rey smiled.

"Brought you something." Dean said, walking over to the fridge and bringing out her favourite wine, "Because I know your dad doesn't buy any in."

"Actually sometimes I do." Punk added as Rey smiled.

"Well go on, pour me a glass." Rey nodded, making herself at home as her and Coby always did.

"Rey!" Lily ran into the kitchen excitedly as Amelia followed.

"Hey, my favourite girls." Rey smiled, crouching down and giving them a big hug.

"Rey, how'd your new job go?" Lily asked sweetly as Punk smiled over.

"Oh, it went great." Rey nodded, "How has school been? You both been working hard?" She asked them.

"Yes, very hard." Lily nodded

"I won a spelling bee this week." Amelia told her.

"Really? That's so cool." Rey smiled. She was very close with her sisters. She sometimes babysat them to give her parents a break and just to spend some quality time with them. It didn't matter that they were her step sisters, or that they were so much younger. She spent as much time as she could with them and loved every second of it.

* * *

They had dinner and whilst Dean and Coby volunteered to wash up, AJ took the girls upstairs to get ready for bed whilst Punk sat in the living room with Rey.

"I can't believe it's been five years." Rey shook her head as Punk sat down beside her on the couch, "Every time I pass the store I just… I can't stop thinking about him."

"Yeah, me neither." Punk nodded, wrapping his arm around her.

"I wish he could have saw me go to college and… start my new job." Rey nodded, "See us become a family."

"He did." Punk said, "He saw us become a family." He nodded to himself, "I think he knew all along this was gonna happen." He said, "He'd be so proud of you." He said as Rey smiled.

"He'd be proud of you." Rey looked up at him, "You don't give yourself enough credit. You or mom. Yeah, I get it. It's easy to look at me and think about everything I went through but… you and mom made a decision and… I guess now I've grew up a little, I realise how difficult it is to be an adult." She scoffed as Punk smiled, "I don't blame either of you for giving me away. Especially when you were trying to help me." She said.

"We just miss out on all the times we could have had with you growing up. I don't that guilt will ever leave." He admitted honestly.

"It shouldn't be guilt." Rey shook her head, "Look at all the memories we've made over these past few years." She said, "I'm here now. You guys have Amelia and Lily to raise. I just… got there a little quicker." She shrugged with a smile, "I'm not a bitter about that anymore."

She couldn't even remember the type of person she was anymore. She refused to let people into her life in fear of them leaving. She refused to even consider the idea of giving her parents a chance but here she was. They were the most important people in her life and she didn't know where she'd be without them.

"I owe it to Bob. He took care of you and looked after you. At first I thought he was just doing it for us. But… he was doing it for you. He loved you." Punk nodded as Rey smiled.

"I miss him." Rey frowned to herself, looking down as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk kissed the side of her head.

"Hey, you two coming for desert?" AJ walked into the living room.

"I would never miss desert." Rey smiled, getting up from the couch and heading on through to the kitchen as AJ looked over to Punk.

"Hey, you ok?" AJ asked him as he stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Punk smiled, "You?" He cupped her cheeks as she smiled softly.

"Never better." She nodded as he pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I get more desert later, right?" Punk asked, wrapping his arm around her as she smirked.

"Phil." She scoffed as he smiled, walking on into the kitchen with her to join their family.

* * *

 **A/N: The end for this one! I had a blast writing it as it was something different! Thanks for reviewing and supporting. I'll be back with something else soon, probably.**


End file.
